Alpha Male
by Wittmann the Tiger Ace
Summary: Keitaro has powerful abilities like some of his ancestors. He is also in a symbiotic relationship with a wise Dragon's spirit. After a brief look into his early life he begins to mark out his territory. This is a very OOC story with OC's added. Rating: a very strong M. Chapter 8 is up at long last. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. The next arc begins with chapter 9.
1. Chapter 1

Alpha Male  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Author's notes: The language in this version has been toned down considerably so it will be acceptable for Fan Fiction, so please take note of this.

This is a total re-write of a story I did a few years ago. This is nothing more than a piece of Hentai that's been inspired by other very good authors from three different sites. I hated the first story so much that I deleted it all but the last three chapters. Plus, unlike a lot of hentai that's written out there I want my stories to have an actual plot and storyline to go with it.

Japanese words have been substituted for the English ones wherever possible, please note this. A list of terms is at the bottom of chapter 2.

Warning: This is still a very adult story even though many of the descriptive words have been changed. I deliberately changed them so that the love scenes in this story will be more palatable to this site. Well over 200 words have been either changed or deleted from my original text.

This story is very OOC and Keitaro's character is very little like the one that Akamatsu-Sensei wrote about. The same can be said about Haruka and Kitsune too. A few new characters will be added as the story progresses.

Story notes: This story will come in first, second and third person modes because I want you to know what the characters are thinking besides just coming at it from an author's prospective. That said this is where I'm starting the story. Keitaro's younger life will be dealt with starting in chapter 2 and concluded in chapter 4. I will do this to let you know how he got to be the way he is.

I will be playing fast and loose with Japanese culture, pre-history and later ages, so also bear this in mind too.

-Part 1: Establishing Dominance- -Chapter 1: Keitaro's Plans-

Urashima Keitaro, 23- a graduate student attending Tokyo U who's working towards his Master's Degree in Archaeology. He is the heir apparent to the vast Urashima fortune and legacy. Also the owner and manager of the ancient Hinata homestead, for now a girl's dormitory which is soon to be restored to its former glory.

When he was born Keitaro was blessed with amazing gifts and abilities that for now are kept secret from the outside world. It's because of the massive amounts of power he possesses.

The love of his life is a woman that he cannot, under modern Japanese law marry, so he has other ideas of what to do.

And last but not least, he is in a symbiotic relationship with a wise and ancient Dragon spirit from a time long ago.

Urashima Haruka, 31- Keitaro's older cousin and the person closest to him. She is the owner of the Hinata Tea Shoppe and has a MBA from Tokyo U. Since Keitaro was little she has practically raised him because of how busy his parents' were and she loves him very much.

She has a lot of reasons for being in love with him. Many of which are very personal. She has never smoked because she wasn't interested in Seta Noriyasu.

In this story her Okā-san is still alive, extremely healthy and married.

Urashima Yoko has a hidden secret.

-Excerpts from the diary of Urashima Keitaro-

___-Since Obaa-san has ceded the Hinata-Sou to me for my inheritance it's been very interesting around here. I'm surrounded by six of the most beautiful women in all of Japan who are very different…._

___-I've come to realize one thing since I've been here. No matter how you try not to antagonize some people they still have a bad attitude. Good thing the discipline and training that I've received has helped me or someone around here would be dead._

___-What's up with Naru? Does she think that she'll be able to ever land one of her K____i____ loaded punches? I've caught every one so far. Shit, at least Motoko-chan has stopped trying to assault me. She's always testing me even though she knows the strength I possess. I guess it has sunk into that thick skull of hers when I took her favorite Bokkan and broke it over my knee. Both women are very beautiful and I wish that they'd just get over themselves._

___-Lately, Kitsune-chan's been a real surprise. She's been very supportive and helpful around here. She is helping Shinobu a lot and works very hard on her articles. I hope they do well. Kitsune-chan's very beautiful and I like that. She has also been flirting with me a lot more, I might look into it._

___-Mutsumi-chan, Kaolla-chan and Shinobu-chan are all very special to me. It's hard to believe that the youngest two have grown up so much. There is something about Mutsumi-chan that I can't quite get my finger on. Her aura is very difficult to read. _

___-What can I say? I love Haruka and always will. What will she say when I tell her about some important changes I want to make in our relationship. I just hope Karma doesn't slap us upside the head because of some of the things we've done. Her Okā-san would kill me, maybe_.

-Saturday-late in the day-

Keitaro is heading down to the Tea Shoppe for dinner with his beloved cousin Haruka. She's the person who's the closest to him in this world and they've been together in one way or another since he was born.

Haruka always helps him with anything that comes up and now just may be a good time for it.

He's feeling a bit down after blocking the latest attempt by Naru to put him into lower earth orbit and no matter how hard he tries not to antagonize her she keeps trying to assault him. Not only that she calls him a pervert, constantly ridicules his manhood and intelligence. She thinks he's weak, but if only she knew the truth.

For one thing, Naru is very ignorant about a lot of things that concerned Keitaro. The pervert thing is a matter of conjecture, he likes girls but he's biding his time though he's not a virgin. When she ridicules his manhood, she would be less bitchy if she was ever to undo his zipper and pull out his large penis. She'd be shocked to see how big he is.

As for his intelligence, he passed the difficult Tokyo University entrance exam on his first attempt with a perfect score. He is now in their Archaeology Departments Master's Degree program. That's hard in of itself to do. Plus, he has friends in the Math and Science Departments where he spends a good amount of time kibitzing about theories or paleontology.

___Stupid people don't accomplish this now, do they?_

Motoko on the other hand on the other hand is a different story, just ignores him and he doesn't understand why. They've known each other for a long time and Motoko knows what he can do. She's still pissed that he broke her favorite Bokkan over her knee after she challenged him to a duel and he refused to accept. His speed amazed her when he grabbed the practice weapon. She called him a coward and a weakling.

But, she knows better than that. And, she's lying to herself. He doesn't ever want to hurt her though.

Hopefully, with a plan that he's putting together he can better deal with these two.

So on to Haruka's place.

Meanwhile...

Haruka has just closed the Tea Shoppe after a long and very profitable day.

She talked to her assistant manager about Monday's schedule changes since they'll be closed tomorrow.

"Oyasumi nasai" they all say to each other. Her employees leave the Shoppe and Haruka locks the front door. When they are safely out of sight she posts the 'closed' sign.

Haruka walks into her kitchen and gets the ingredients ready for tonight's dinner with her beloved. She loves cooking for him and whistles a tune cutting veggies and prepping meat ahead of time before putting them back in the cooler.

She likes the fact that he isn't a fussy eater and eats just about anything she puts in front of him. He especially likes fish and chicken. So these two items get cut up into small pieces. After washing her hands she measures out the proper amount rice and places it next to the cooker. She then checks the ___miso_ before putting the seaweed in.

'He loves my soup' thinks Haruka happily getting the spring onions ready.

To top everything off Haruka pulls out her best china and sets the kitchen table.

"Shit, I'd better hurry. My Kei-kun will be here soon" said Haruka looking at her watch. She does a cursory walk through before heading up to her big apartment and looks out the back door for a minute.

Satisfied that she has the menu ready and the food prepped, she runs upstairs to make herself more presentable.

Haruka strips and quickly hops into the shower to cleanse away the day's work using a body wash and shampoo that he loves. The water caresses her body as she runs her hands down her large breasts and slender waist. She wishes he was here to share this moment with her and thinks about some of the showers that they've shared together here and at other places in the past. He'd take her and...

Haruka has to stop herself from masturbating because she doesn't have time. Plus, his large penis is much better than any finger, dildo or electric device she has in her dresser could ever be.

"Son-of-a-bitch" she screams in momentary frustration. There is nothing worse than being horny when Keitaro's not here to scratch her itch. So breaking out of her quick fantasy Haruka has to hurry and finish up because she won't tolerate anything that will make her lover unhappy.

After getting out of a refreshing shower she towels off and blow dries on her hair. Stepping out of her bathroom naked she saunters over to her large closet and opens it. Haruka is looking for the perfect thing to wear tonight, something a little sexy but also sophisticated at the same time. Pushing a short cocktail dress aside she sees a beautiful sheer white silk blouse that is just daring enough to attract his eye and opaque enough to keep it a mystery of what's underneath.

It's a warm evening out and she wants to look as sexy as she can for him. Her goal for tonight is to entice him and get his motor running. ___She doesn't have to try very hard._

'Hmmm... perfect, he'll love this. This will keep his eyes on me until later' Haruka thinks lustily putting it off to the side for now.

Next is a sexy little mini-skirt with a slight slit up both sides that she wore on a date with him last year. She's going to wear it because he says it makes her ass look nice.

Lastly, she pulls out a new very short, extremely thin silk Yukata for later on when they're together on her deck. Tonight Haruka is hoping for a clear view up on her perch.

'But first though I need the proper foundation to make this all work' Haruka thinks. Her Kei-kun likes to play with her tits a lot.

She slides open the intimates' drawer of her dresser and sees the sheerest white lace bra that she owns and puts it on.

'Just in case' Haruka thinks while doing up the single clasp in front and then finds a leopard print string bikini. She looks at her body in the closet's full length mirror turning side-to-side. Smiling at what she sees Haruka then dresses as something catches her eye.

She takes a moment to look at a special photo on her headboard that's from a very happy time two years ago. Haruka pauses to remember the reason for the reason for this and smiles brightly for a second before getting back to the matter at hand.

Plus, her jewelry box also has special tokens in it that show how special her relationship to her beloved really is.

Acknowledging this in her heart Haruka closes her closet, puts on her slippers and heads downstairs.

-A heavy conversation is on the horizon-

Keitaro comes in the back door as if on cue and sits down across from Haruka barely acknowledging her for a moment. The usual greeting is missing and that means something is definitely wrong.

Haruka sees this immediately. She knows that when he looks down and has a furrowed brow something is bothering him. She's seen this look too many times to count.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Haruka asks reaching across the table and taking his hands into her own. She tilts her head slightly to get his attention.

"Uh... Oh sorry Haru-chan. I didn't mean to ignore you. It's just that there's a lot on my mind right now" Keitaro says looking up. He squeezes her hands gently before they interlace their fingers.

"Naru and Motoko problems again, Kei-kun?" asks Haruka getting to the heart of the matter.

She hates it when he didn't want her to get involved herself with this problem. It pisses her off that the two treat him so rudely. _Neither can cause him any harm but..._

"That, along with school, the coming rebuild of the Hinata, Seta-Sensei piling on work and then to top it off there's clan business. Haru-chan I've got a full plate and being the Urashima heir makes me nuts sometimes" Keitaro says with a sigh.

___The only saving grace is that Sarah, Seta-Sensei's adopted daughter, is sending him regular updates from the field letting him know what's going to be sent to the University beforehand. The now twelve-year old girl has developed quite a little crush on him so she at least is making things a bit easier for Keitaro at school._

"Hey Kei-kun, hopefully my company and some good food with brighten your evening up" Haruka says. She lets go of his hands and stands up adding "I know I'm not as good as Shinobu-chan but no one's died because of my cooking yet."

She laughs as goes to start dinner and knows that for all of his many abilities he's still very much a man, _her man._ ___That's why she loves him so much._

He likes the view of her gorgeous ass swaying like it is while she cooks. This has implications for a very pleasant evening.

"Haru-chan, what are you talking about, you're a great cook. Shit, it's because I ate your healthy meals as a kid that I'm as tall as Motoko is, so there" Keitaro says looking at the back of her skirt and just about drooling.

'Her ass should be illegal' he thinks with a lust-filled smile. He loves how great the back of her legs look with that mini skirt on...

He watches intently at how good his Haru-chan shakes her rear while cooking up a storm. She put an apron on because the way she is flipping the food around in the wok skillet, one little slip and her silk blouse is ruined.

He takes a deep breath to control his rapidly growing friend. He then hears her giggle because she can feel him manipulating his ___Chi._

"Damn it" he says.

Keitaro wants to come over there and help her but she won't allow it. He wants to think about something else besides sex right now but she isn't having it.

This is her kitchen and she considers it a privilege to cook for him.

"Kei-kun sit" commands Haruka when she hears his chair pull back and sees him stand.

Keitaro's a great cook too but, her kitchen her rules.

"Hai, Haha" he says in a mock pout plopping back down.

She loves cooking for him and has been doing it for him since she was thirteen. Haruka laughs again at her Kei-kun, he means the world to her and she likes it when he acts cute.

"Haru-chan" Keitaro says getting her attention. He wants to change the subject and is going to tell her some of what's on his mind. He hopes that she doesn't get upset with him. But under the circumstances he sees no other choice.

"Yes sweetie" she answers glancing back at him.

"While we're eating I want to tell you of my plans to get everyone's attention upstairs" says Keitaro. He has some definitive plans gelling in the back of his fertile mind.

Also, Keitaro has shared them with someone special who thinks it's a good idea for a teaching moment. That is, to show the girls upstairs some of his gifts and to gain the respect of a certain beautiful brunette.

"Are you sure it's wise Kei-kun to do this now?" Haruka asks because she's very familiar with his gifts. "Obaa-san's told you not to get too carried away with the girls" she adds.

Like some of his ancestors, Keitaro inherited incredible abilities that put him on the meta-human level. He's more powerful than his family and the whole of the Aoyama Council combined. He is power personified but also like his ancestors he's never been one to flaunt them. Plus, he is being closely watched and monitored all the time.

He has told Haruka and Hina Obaa-san many times that he wants to be just like everyone else, but this is about to change. He now deems that the time is right to bring some of the things he can do out into the 'spotlight', but only to a certain extent.

Haruka hopes he knows what he's doing.

-Dinnertime and the big discussion-

The kitchen smells wonderful as Haruka brings the food to the table. She takes off her apron before sitting next to him.

"Itadakemasu" they say clapping their hands together invoking the traditional blessing of the food.

Haruka's smile goes wide when he fills his plate with her delicious looking offerings.

"Oh Kami Haru-chan, this is so good" he says with his mouth full. He likes to eat and is very hungry this evening. ___The food is only the first course on his mind right now._

"Glad you it, Kei-kun" Haruka says eating her own dinner with a bit more restraint. She likes eating with him as a couple.

After a few more minutes she breaks the quiet that they're enjoying together and asks "Kei-kun, what do you want to do about the situation up at the Hinata?"

She has an idea that whatever it is will change things drastically around the place. No matter what it is, nothing will change her love for him.

After swallowing a mouthful of food he starts "well Haru-chan, you know those three huge boulders in back of the property overlooking the sea that are an eyesore?"

"Kei-kun, you mean the ones that my Okā-san wants to blast out when we re-build?" asks Haruka for clarification.

"Yeah them, well I'm going to take them out myself. It's about time I give the girls a demonstration of what I can do" answers Keitaro, he continues after a short pause "Mutsumi already knows what I can do through her Okā-san and seeing a few things herself. Motoko does too because she's also seen me do things herself. I know she needs another reminder that I'm still capable like I was at my last trial ten years ago at her families' Dojo. Kitsune, Kaolla and Shinobu-chan have no clue about my abilities yet and I hope I don't frighten them too much. Shit, it's still boggles my mind how much Kitsune has changed. Be that as it may though, it's Naru that I want to reach and put a scare into. Lately, she has been a total bitch and I am finally going to put her in her place."

He finishes talking and starts eating his food again waiting for her response.

"I agree Kei-kun, I've always wanted to slap some sense into her but you wouldn't let me. I hope you don't hurt her" said Haruka. She hates the way that the brunette treats her beloved.

"No Haru-chan, I'm not going to touch her, though she might piss herself when I'm done with my little demonstration" says Keitaro chuckling.

Haruka covers her mouth giggling at the mental picture of the young brunette pissing herself.

He sits back after finishing and relaxes while Haruka gets up to make tea. He pats his full stomach contentedly.

Plus, he gets another nice view of a perfect sight. (**__****Author's note: add any hentai thought here**)

"I'd like to see that. Maybe that will drain some of the vinegar out of her soul. Even so, give me some specifics Kei-kun" Haruka says in a more serious tone. She's now very interested in what he plans to do as she walks back to her seat. She turns her chair to face him before sitting down to wait for the water to boil.

He has her total attention now.

"It'll take the build-up of a lot of ___Chi_, total concentration and lastly, the proper setting. Like... early tomorrow morning at sunrise. First, I'll make a lot of noise out back by taking out two of the boulders and the large dead maple nearby, that'll set the mood for the girls that something is going on out back. Probably scare the shit out of Motoko because of that ___Chi_ sensitivity of hers. This little demonstration will at least give your Okā-san something less to think about. Haru-chan, would you be willing to get the girls out there early in the morning?" Keitaro asks turning his seat to face hers. He wants to include her in this because the girls respect her.

Plus, she can be very scary when she wants to be.

"Sure Kei-kun, I'll just be very loud, swear a little and show them that I won't take no for an answer" Haruka says with a predatory smile on her beautiful face.

"Thanks Haru-chan" Keitaro says before leaning in to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

Haruka is surprised by this and pleasantly so.

"Don't take any bullshit from anyone. I'm very serious about this and, I have an ulterior motive for doing this too" Keitaro says pausing again, he takes her hands and looks her in the eye "Haru-chan, as much as I love you, it kills me that we can never get married. If we could, the picture of us that's in your bedroom would have a much different meaning than it has now."

Haruka would give her right arm to be his wife and only their blood tie keeps them from being husband and wife. Tears run down her face because she loves him so much.

Looking up at him again through the tears she asks "what are you going to do Kei-kun?"

Haruka wipes her eyes just as she goes to get the whistling kettle. Her heart is hurt when he states the obvious. She wants more than anything to wear a certain aforementioned item that's up in her jewelry box all the time on her left hand. ___Who knows what fate may bring, ne?_

"I'm sorry I said it that way Haru-chan. I had to get it out of the way because I want to include you in my new family" said Keitaro.

"New family?" asks Haruka puzzled by this. Haruka notices that his smile is gone as she serves the tea. She can also tell that he's getting upset.

"Some of the girls upstairs were chosen by Obaa-san to live here as bridal candidates for me. Marriage as you know has always been elective in the Urashima clan since before the Heian era. Remember the mess that my Otō-san and Okā-san had with the Watanabe heiress. (___Author's note: I'll get into this later_) I plan on taking all of girls up above plus any others that come along Haru-chan and make them mine. I'm pissed because I can't have you, the woman that I really want and love, for my wife" he says angrily.

Haruka throws herself onto his lap.

Keitaro pulls her very close as she cries on his shoulder.

Her love for him is very intense.

"By all of the gods above Kei-kun, I love you too and always will. It hurts me but if you feel that you have to do this I'll support you in every way" she says looking into his eyes.

"Haru-chan, I promise you this" he says looking back into her beautiful eyes "whatever happens with the others, you'll always be first in my heart and we'll always be lovers. I'm going to tell the others about us after I make them all mine."

"Are you serious? What about Obaa-san and my Okā-san?" Haruka asks pulling back. Her tears stop when she thinks about the implications of people learning about their affair.

"Your Okā-san won't say anything because of what I did for her. Obaa-san on the other hand may get upset because of the history of incest in our clan" says Keitaro.

"Damn it Kei-kun, I forgot about the fucking curse that someone placed on our family over two thousand years ago. That's probably why we love each other so much. Obaa-san's still angry that her own Oba-san and Oji-san ran away from here before the war because they have the same kind of relationship as us" Haruka says getting off of his lap. She sits back in her chair. This conversation is getting very deep and she hates it but these things need to be brought to light.

"Yeah I agree Haru-chan, plus there are too damn many secrets in this family. This fucking bullshit has got to end and it has to end now. We're going to straighten out things around here before I get really pissed" says Keitaro. His anger is starting to get to him.

Haruka takes his hands again and smiles. She agrees with everything that he's said tonight, but...

-Time for a change of scenery-

They clear the table off together and put the leftovers away in her walk-in fridge before sticking their plates and utensils in the dishwasher.

He pulls the door down and the cycle starts up.

"Let's grab a few beers out of the fridge and go up to my perch. The city lights must look really spectacular now Kei-kun" Haruka says standing by the back counter. She waits for him to catch up mentally.

He's good at compartmentalizing things for a later time and she gives him a moment to change gears.

The sun has set but it's a warm dry evening outside.

Haruka wants them to share the wonderful sights together and then later have him spend the night ravishing her in bed.

Keitaro takes Haruka in his arms surprising her a second time with a big wet French-kiss.

Her arms go around his neck and his hands fondle her large tits.

Their tongues twirl and dance together as their heat builds up. Both of their lower bodies come together and he rubs his turgid member against her lower belly.

She moans when he tweaks her hardened nipples through her thin bra.

'By what's poking into me he must be feeling better now' Haruka thinks. She feels his huge lump like she has many times in the past.

This is what starts many a great evening in bed for them.

___She's very wet now and her panties are soaked through._

"Kei-kun, I want you so much" Haruka says quietly touching her forehead to his.

"Let's not rush it Haru-chan, we've got all night" says Keitaro. He playfully tugs her stiffened nipples eliciting another moan from her.

'I'm so fucking wet' thinks Haruka as they kiss again.

"Okay Kei-kun, you're going to take a bath with me afterwards and I'll wash your back" says Haruka through the kiss trying not to moan. She looks at him with a definite leer in her eyes as he continues to play with her tits.

"Oh fuck yes" he says releasing her lips. Keitaro loves the feel of Haruka's large tits on his back.

His smile returns making her happy. He lets her boobs go so he can squeeze her ass and gets a moan of approval along with a lusty smile from her.

He reaches into the fridge after letting her go and grabs their beers before heading upstairs.

On the stairway, Haruka tells him "Kei-kun, you wait out on the deck for me, I'll be right out sweetie." With this she runs into her room. Her juices are leaking out now and running down her inner thighs.

Looking out from Haruka's deck Keitaro loves the view of the city lights shining on the periphery. It amazes him that she had this built for just such a purpose. The windows to her bedroom are right behind him but he doesn't look in. Even so, the lights stay off. 'She must have an interesting surprise in store for me' thinks Keitaro smiling.

Sitting in a wooden chair that Haruka had built especially for him Keitaro grabs one of the beers' and opens it. He takes a large swig from it allowing the alcoholic beverage to relax him. Leaning back, he thinks about what he shared with Haruka during dinner. It bothers him a little but he isn't about to do anything without telling her first and getting her support.

'Shit, I just had to fall in love with my cousin didn't I? I can't help it though' Keitaro thinks as he starts to get introspective.

He hates introspection. The smile is gone but that doesn't last very long.

It's a good thing it's dark out because Haruka steps out onto the deck and shows off a lot of skin. ___It is all for a purpose._

"Wait long sweetie?" she asks giggling.

"Whoa..." Keitaro responds gasping.

He sees a very sexy sight that's even more so since Haruka is being lit up by the ambient light of the cities behind her. She stands there on the top of the landing barefoot with nothing on but an extremely short, sheer white silk Yukata with blossoming Sakura trees printed on it.

'She probably has nothing on under it' Keitaro thinks. He's seen her like this before, many times. He is now very hard and is beginning to leak. 'Breathe damn it, breathe' is his next thought.

"Like it?" she asks. Haruka has his full attention now because his mouth is wide open like a fish about ready to chomp a baited hook. He can't take his eyes off of her.

"You're in a lot of trouble for wearing that" he answers. Keitaro has a smirk on his face that lets her know she's in for long night of screaming a little later on.

"Oh I hope so" Haruka says giggling some more as she saunters over slowly and gives him a show that he'll never forget. Before sitting next to him she bends over to give him a kiss giving him a shadowed show and knows that he has a raging erection almost ready to burst through his pants. She feels a spike in his ___Chi_ that sends waves of lust hitting her making her shiver with delight.

Sitting with her beloved in the chaise next to his Haruka takes the beer that he opens for her. After taking a big swallow she sits back and allows the quiet to calm her nerves. She needs to relax or she'll rape him right here.

Keitaro does nothing but smile.

-Up in the Hinata-

Unbeknownst to them, Motoko can feel the ___Chi_ coming in from down below and feels the same urges as Haruka. Meditation tonight has failed her because her lust is starting to win out over her resolve to stay angry at Keitaro. She still can't admit to herself that she's hopelessly and madly in love with him. Secretly, she worships the ground he walks on but the stubborn streak that the Aoyama is famous for clouds this fact. She wants to tell him of her love but her stupid pride, stubbornness and the rotten things she's said to him make her reluctant to do so.

She knows that she is going to have to call her Ane-ue soon about this.___ Things are about to change._

Motoko is writing a new romance novel that she is keeping hidden from everyone else's prying eyes. She uses a pen name to get her stories published so none of the others here know what she's up to. All of her characters involved the same man in different guises and she's the Samurai maiden that takes him away before ravishing him.

Kitsune at least is very suspicious of her intent with their Kanrinin. She too is very much in love with him.

"Keitaro-sama, please forgive me for the terrible things that I've said to you. I'm in love with you and wish you would see me as a woman" whispers Motoko as a tear falls down her lovely face. She knows somehow that she has to drop the façade of being angry at him, change her attitude and ask his forgiveness.

'But it's so hard' she thinks as an afterward. She knows that she has to grow up, she's eighteen after all.

Motoko drops her Hakama and masturbates to a fantasy of him tenderly taking her as she gives him the gift of her virginity. She collapses on her futon with a smile after a heavy orgasm and some squirting.

She doesn't suspect that he already has his sights set on her along with all of the others. This will make Motoko very happy, but on the other hand, she still has to see something to again reinforce something that's very important.

Mutsumi, who is in her room studying, feels the same thing as her younger roommate but isn't affected in the same way.

-Back down to Haruka's perch-

Holding hands across the chairs Keitaro and Haruka are enjoying their evening of watching the city lights in Hinata City, Yokohama, Tokyo and Chibe.

"Feel better now sweetie?" asks Haruka quietly lolling her head over to look at the man she loves. She isn't covering up any body part if it becomes exposed.

"Yes, and I'll feel even better later. You're making it very difficult for me to sit here aren't you Haru-chan?" Keitaro asks in return. He knows that she wants to get laid.

"What makes you think that sweetie?" Haruka asks again not even trying to hide the sultriness in her tone.

"For Kami's sake Haru-chan, I think all you ever want is sex. Isn't it?" Keitaro asks in mock exasperation. He knows that she is teasing him.

This is a game she plays with him all the time. That is, using suggestive language and innuendo to get him really going.

Hey, he likes it.

"No, sex with you isn't all I think about. It's the only thing I think about" Haruka says trying to stifle her giggles.

"Do you remember the time we went to the resort down by Hiroshima on my twentieth birthday?" asks Keitaro in a playful manner.

"Kei-kun, you wouldn't dare. I couldn't sit still or walk straight for two days after that. My ass still hurts from the memories of what you did to me during that week. I lost track of how many times you fucked me back then. Sheesh, I thought I'd be never able to talk again after screaming so much" Haruka says laughing. She turns bright red with embarrassment from the memories of what he did to her.

She releases his hand.

"I could remind you of all of the fun we had that week" says Keitaro with a small laugh. He knows that he has her in a bind.

"Damn it to hell Kei-kun, don't you fucking dare. It's bad enough that you have that fucking photographic memory of yours. I don't need to have you give me a blow-by-blow description of our sex life. You think you can talk to me like that and still get some pussy tonight? Do you?" she asks in mock exasperation with him.

He's surprised totally by Haruka's next move. She has to do something and do it fast to get the upper hand back. She gets up and sits on his lap, actually she straddles him puts her arms around his neck and begins to kiss the heck out of him.

"GACK (hnnnn...) Haru-chan, wait! Slow down please!" said Keitaro sputtering and waving his arms about.

"Absolutely not, I've got to find some way to shut us both up before neither of us wants to have sex tonight. So shut the fuck up and kiss me" commands Haruka. She is in no mood for taking prisoners right now and attacks his mouth with her tongue.

Their oral digits do a very lusty tango together.

Keitaro is completely turned on by her actions.

She's rubs her exposed wetness along the very hard swollen length in his pants. There's no way she's going to stop now, because once Haruka's motor starts running she gets insatiable in the extreme.

Keitaro reaches up and fondles her large tits that have fallen out of her partially open robe.

She's moans happily through their kiss then gasps when he pulls and tweaks her hardened nipples.

The kiss breaks as she arches her back sticking her big tits out.

"Shit Kei-kun, that feels so fucking good" Haruka says moaning while he plays with her large boobs. ___Unlike most big-breasted women she's wet herself many times from him just playing with them._

His left hand goes to her lower back pulling her closer to him.

Her robe is fully open exposing everything she owns and she molds herself completely to him.

His other hand slowly descends down the silky material of her robe.

She moans again as their kisses are becoming hotter and more intense.

He goes down further cupping her gorgeous ass pulling her up him a bit so he can suckle on her nipples.

She gasps again when his tongue at first circles the engorged teat before he latches on. Audible, but very primal sounds come from her as she's holding his head and nursing him. She wishes she had milk to give her lover.

She arches her back even more as he begins attacking her back door. The sounds from Haruka become even more primal when his left middle finger enters into her rear and two fingers from his right hand go deep into her vagina. He purposely puts his ___Chi_ through them causing her to have an explosive and very messy orgasm.

"AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" screams Haruka.

Her eyes roll up into her head. She squirts heavily all over the front of him and collapses.

Keitaro doesn't see the little smile of satisfaction on her face.

She lays on his chest barely conscious and is breathing rather heavily. Haruka doesn't see the smart-alecky smirk that Keitaro has on his face when she squirted. Slowly getting her wits about her Haruka leans back off of him and looks at Keitaro with a very lusty smile, she says "that was so fucking intense."

"I'm glad you liked it" said Keitaro feeling satisfied. He likes making her feel good.

Without another word Keitaro swings his legs over the sides of his chaise and stands up holding his cousin by her beautiful ass. She giggles as he heads to her room to start in on the main purpose for coming down here tonight. That is some good old-fashioned bed bouncing sex and loud screaming.

There is no pre-amble as he throws her on the bed. He pulls his t-shirt, wet jeans and boxers off before grabbing her ankles.

She quickly throws her robe off and tosses it to who-knows-where. Haruka is on her back having her legs spread wide as he rams his manhood deep inside her. She feels the head slam into the entrance to her womb in the initial push and can only lie there on her back to enjoy some good hard fucking.

He has her pinned down with his arms under her knees and his hands grasp the bed sheets. She has his upper arms in a grip of steel and screams loudly as he is showing her no mercy.

And, Haruka wouldn't have it any other way.

"C'mon Kei-kun, you can fuck me harder than that. Fuck me like a man. SSSSSHHHHHIIIIITTTTT!" screams an almost senseless Haruka. She loves him slamming her deepest spots. And, she is getting her wish, because Keitaro is ***in overdrive** doing her very fast now. (***I removed a different phrase from this sentence. It was way too descriptive for this site.)**

"Take this... and this... Haru-chan" Keitaro growls while slamming his whole manhood deep into her hole. He is in a very primal state of mind right now while he just about rapes her.

"Augh, I'm cumming again you shithead" she replies totally out of it now. Haruka has no idea what she's saying as she squirts again all over him again.

"Oh fuck me" says Keitaro spewing forth deep into her. He blows the first of twelve enormous jets of semen into her body and can barely move as each shot causes him to whimper.

"Geezus Kei-kun that's so good" squeaks Haruka. She feels each warm shot pack her womb as some of it runs out of her vagina and onto the blanket underneath them.

'So much' she adds through her mental haze.

Using his strength he lifts her off the bed and starts in on her again in a standing up position. He gets a good rhythm going and the slapping of their thighs together gets louder.

She is getting slammed by him and loves this position. Haruka has her arms around his neck and is hanging on for the ride of her life.

Haruka leans in to kiss him while he is pounding her even deeper. It's doing those wonderful things to her that keeps her coming back and wanting more.

"Come on Kei-kun, is this all you've got" screams Haruka happily. She wants a good night of fucking and for her lover to be merciless to her. She's been waiting all week for this and no matter what she is going to be sated even if it takes all night.

The first fuck was great but she wants a helluva lot more...

Her last cogent thought before she blanks out is, 'he'll probably keep this up all night, just like Hiroshima'. She misses seeing him glow as his intensity increases.

He takes his Haru-chan in a many different positions that night: missionary, doggy-style, cowgirl and reverse cowgirl, standing from in front and behind. He floods her with a massive amount of semen making her insides extremely slippery.

She also is squirting in buckets adding to their mess.

This is how most of their nights go together, she screams and he growls while having a lot of sex.

He does leave her ass alone though...

After shooting his last load into her they buckle like an old bridge support that has too much weight on it. They lie here in a tangled heap on her bed and neither wants to move, he doesn't want to and she can't.

Before passing out she sees the train wreck coming as spots form in her eyes after her last orgasm. She definitely passes the threshold of Nirvana.

Haruka is unconscious when he blows his last wad into her. Her vagina gets revenge and clamps down tight on his still hardened manhood in retaliation.

'Now I have to get limp so I don't hurt her' Keitaro thinks. He's amused at how tight his cousin gets before she passes out on him. So, he applies a little more of his ___Chi_ to rectify things.

Her stamina sometimes is almost as good as his, but not quite.

They're covered in sweat, bodily fluids and she's sound asleep with a big 'shit-eating' grin on her face.

Keitaro though, for all of his exertions, is barely breathing hard and after a few more seconds he's limp enough to pop out of her. He chuckles seeing that she's leaking worse than an old rusty bucket.

'I've got to piss' Keitaro thinks. He works carefully to extricate himself from Haruka without waking her because she's a light sleeper. She tries to snuggle into him as he pulls back and this is beginning to turn into a comedy of errors, but his bladder isn't laughing.

Having made it in time Keitaro closes the door and pumps out his bilges like an old cargo vessel.

Meanwhile, Haruka is starting to stir. She reaches out for her lover so she can pull him near. Her tented hand touches different spots on the before she opens an eye. Nothing, then she spots the light underneath the closed door of the bathroom.

She smiles after the fucking she had just received from her Keitaro and doesn't want to move. Like always, she wants to enjoy the afterglow.

Haruka stretches out and yawns. "What the hell, oh yeah" Haruka says laughing. Her arms and legs run across the different wet spots on the old blanket she had put on the bed earlier before she got dressed. 'Shit, he sure had a lot in him tonight' thinks Haruka with a devilish smile.

She hears the bath water running so she's sure that her lover is coming back out of the bathroom to wake her. Sitting up she sees him open the door letting light into the bedroom.

"You're awake, good. I was just coming to get you" says Keitaro. He then looks at the top of her bed at the blanket in horror and blurts "gomen Haru-chan."

She breaks out in laughter watching him stand there in the doorway red-faced and scratching the back of his head sheepishly. With this bit of an adrenaline rush she hops out of bed and quickly grabs the heavily stained blanket tossing it in her laundry bin. "Shit Kei-kun, I don't regret a single one of those wet spots" she says sauntering and heading towards him shaking that hot body of hers. She kisses his cheek passing by him. He can't take the sheepish look on his face.

She squats on the commode in a very suggestive way peeing and draining using exaggerated facial movements that show pleasure. "Hentai" says Haruka in a smoky voice knowing that he is staring at her. So she grabs him since he's standing here and licks him clean, even though she's about to wash him. Haruka doesn't care about certain things if it pertains to sex.

-Winding down a great evening-

Keitaro is sitting on the stool allowing Haruka to lovingly wash him with some liquid soap that she always uses on him.

Like usual she uses her large breasts to scrub his back while her arms drape over the front of him sometimes to tease and nip at his earlobes. Right now she just wants to spoil him for a while.

When she comes around to his front she straddles his knees for a moment to get the front of his shoulders and chest. It's certainly no surprise to Haruka to see a certain friend salute her again.

Keitaro gets a bright idea while she is in this position.

The sponge and soap bottle go flying when he lifts her up with his ankles. She slides up his thighs and gets impaled on his very hard and blood-engorged manhood again.

She gasps in total surprise when he slides all the way into her and up to the door of her womb once more. She looks at him saying "again Kei-kun, I have you just about clean."

"You don't want to Haru-chan?" Keitaro says grabbing her ass and standing up. For some strange inexplicable reason, she never tires of this.

She put her arms and legs around him and says "shut up and fuck me Kei-kun". Haruka then kisses his lips to let him know that she means it.

Standing there in the middle of her bathroom Keitaro fucks Haruka. It's fast and furious with her doing a lot of screaming. She squirts again very heavily before he floods' her with another dozen massive shots.

He sits back on the stool afterwards with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Laughing after playfully backhanding his arm, she washes him again and says "If you keep doing that we'll never get out of here." She's trying to stop her laughter because he does this to her all the time.

Keitaro snickers when she washes his penis off because he is making it throb.

She playfully backhands him again and says "you stop that." He is teasing her so she dumps a bucket of warm water over his head in retaliation to get him to stop. The water does make him look very handsome though she thinks.

When she sits down he pampers her by gently washing every part of her body. She turns her head and they share another long tender French kiss.

"Oh that feels so good Kei-kun" says Haruka wrapping her arms back around his neck while he is being playfully gentle with her now swollen tits.

They are slowly winding things down.

He washes around her Mound of Venus and asks "are you sore at all Haru-chan?" He always asks her this because of how he ravishes her during sex and she's still oozing profusely.

"No, actually I feel very good right now" she answers smiling.

He rinses her off with the warm water bucket.

"Ah, this is perfect Haru-chan. I feel like things will go well in the morning" Keitaro says stepping in the tub and sitting down, He's feeling relaxed letting the bath water soothe away any residual angst about tomorrow morning.

"You really think it'll all work out Kei-kun?" Haruka asks climbing in and leaning back against him.

Wrapping his arms around her he answers "it'd better, because something's got to give and it ain't me anymore."

"Okay sweetie, I trust you. And oh yes, I loved my birthday present by the way" says Haruka resting her head on his chest. She looks up at him and smiles.

"I'm glad Haru-chan, but where did you ever get an affinity for rawhide bullwhips anyway?" he asks in response to his lover. It took him almost a month to find his lover such a rare, high quality item like ones she has collected in the past. He remembers seeing six of them coiled up on her wall out in the bedroom and knows that she has more stored away somewhere.

"I guess everyone has to have a hobby. Plus, my Imouto-chan loves to look at them when she comes over" says Haruka.

Not another word is said as they soak in peace.

Afterwards, they dry off and crawl into bed naked. Before they go to sleep they share one last kiss. She snuggles into him and they fall asleep.

Most of the others up at the Hinata have no clue about what they'll be witnessing in the morning right after dawn or the changes that will be coming to their lives after Keitaro shows his real self.

-End of Chapter-

The subsequent chapters will be similar to the original because I recently found my hard copy notes.

Chapter 2 will deal with Keitaro early life up to the age of ten, his interaction with some of the other characters and his subsequent meeting with the ethereal Master Ryu. See you soon. This chapter will be much longer too.


	2. Chapter 2

Alpha Male  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Author's notes: In this chapter I am going to play fast and loose with Japanese history, mythology and timelines. I am doing this strictly for story flow and continuity.

This story is very OOC and Keitaro's character is very little like the one that Akamatsu-Sensei wrote about. The same can be said about Haruka and Kitsune too. Quite a few new characters will also be added at a later time.

Japanese terms will be used liberally in this story. See the list of terms at the bottom of the chapter.

Story notes: This chapter deals exclusively with Keitaro's early life. From a few months before he was born up until the time he is ten. We will meet a few people that will have a major impact on his life and help him shape it. Plus, we will also meet Master Ryu for the very first time. Putting all this aside, there will be little to no sex in this chapter, just some minor Yuri later on. Keitaro will be trying to have a little fun around the Hinata and he'll actually try to be a good boy. We will also see how strong bonds form between him and Haruka.

-Part 1: Establishing Dominance-Chapter 2: I just want to be normal Pt.1.-

-Excerpts from the diary of Urashima Narumi-

_-I have prayed at the shrine every day since I found out I was pregnant again._

_-My baby is growing fast and seems very healthy this time. I feel him smiling when I sing to him. Yes, for some reason I know it'll be a boy._

_-My Shūtome-san says she feels that this child is going to be special. Just he being born will be special to me. I just want a normal healthy child_.

**-A little history-**

For over four thousand years, long before the reign of Jimmu-Tenno the first Emperor, the Urashima have secretly ruled the central part of Japan through political manipulation and secrecy. Throughout the centuries the clan has had a hand in everything that's happened in their territory without anyone else knowing about this.

Even after the Tokugawa Shogunate began in the early seventeenth century they still maintained control over Kanagawa and the nearby city of Edo. This is still reflected in the financial and political power that the clan wields even to this present day.

The Urashima have been pacifists and ruthlessly so since after the age of the gods in ancient times. At one time or another they have been monks, priests and priestesses, notaries, farmers, fishers and husbandman for many millennia.

To protect themselves they have developed forms of fighting so they can conquer their opponents before they have a chance to resist or mount any form of concerted attack on them.  
They believe in peace through strength and guard themselves very zealously to keep it that way.

This is also true of the early Aoyama clan. A rival clan sought permission from the local warlord to take their lands from them. Though smaller in number the Aoyama butchered that clan to the last man taking their women and children into their ranks for fresh blood. The Aoyama needed it because they were too inbred due to their clan's marriage strictures. This act alone strengthened them and made them a power to a deal with later in the next century.

The Otohime moved to Okinawa and the Kerama Islands because they were not only a seafaring family but an extremely secretive clan too. They are the Urashima and Aoyama's oldest and closest ally. Using their clandestine abilities to help the others conquer enemies and remain free even of the dominant Tokugawa Era Shogunate until this present day.

Other families have secretly joined them too in all of the main Japanese islands and live a shadow existence that escapes even the notice of the Emperor.

But, the Aoyama Alliance as it is called in later years is extremely loyal to his Imperial Majesty.

The people who ruled in his name are still hated by all of the Alliance members. Many of them paid the ultimate price for being their enemies with their lives or at the very least, their fortunes.

Even the Shoguns at the time feared them.

Plus, this alliance stretches back in one form or another for the whole of the last four thousand years. And they are even more formidable now due to their financial and familial stability.

An Urashima by the name of Taro personally killed five thousand Samurai with his bare hands after the Battle of Sekigahara to keep the freedom that his clan so craved. His _Chi_ was so powerful that he killed a hundred men without touching them or using a weapon. Up until the Meiji Era and the end of the isolationist Shogunate Eras the Urashima held the peace on their lands.

Taro was just one of a long line of Urashima who has been blessed by the gods, Dragons and giant Turtles with meta-human abilities. The _Motk_ Master is the name they are called by in an ancient Japanese language that is now dead. One usually appears in the clan about every three to five hundred years. Most Urashima men display a few of these abilities now and again but they aren't an actual Master.

Now, the newest one comes.

-Modern day Japan, about 24 years from the present day-

Urashima Keiichiro drives his wife to the OB/GYN's office. The office is on the other side of the prefecture and makes for a very pleasant ride. From their experiences in the past and with how his Yoko-onee-san's own pregnancy went a few years before, this OB/GYN is gentle with her patients and helped greatly with Haruka's difficult delivery.

This doesn't make Narumi any less nervous. She's hoping for a healthy baby this time after a few miscarriages. Together with her husband they're in the waiting room until the nurse calls her name.

"Urashima-san" says the nurse.

"Hai" answers Narumi nervously.

"Come with me please. Koga-Ishi will see you now" the nurse says with a smile on her face. She opens the door that will lead to the exam room.

Narumi stands and looks at her husband who just smiles warmly at her as she was led to the exam room. The nurse hands her a hospital gown and asks her to strip before putting on the garment. Narumi then sits up on the table in the corner and waits. She sees that the end of the table has the ubiquitous stirrups for intimate exams of pregnant women and people with problems in their private areas. She gulps when she thinks she is going to be examined by a stranger shortly.

"Konnichiwa Urashima-san" says Koga-Ishi coming in to the exam room "I see that you're a bit nervous today, I promise I'll be very gentle like before. If you need to we can call your husband in to hold your hand while I examine you."

"I'll be fine. I'm in your hands, Koga-Ishi" says Narumi taking a deep breath from her diaphragm and letting it out slowly through her nose.

First comes the pelvic exam, some blood work and then after calling Keiichiro, the ultra sound.

With her husband sitting next to her by the exam table and holding hands the couple will see their child together. The doctor puts some clear gel on her now bulging stomach and starting just below her navel the Doctor places the wand so they can see what they are all hoping for.

"If you watch the screen we'll be able to see your baby Urashima-san" says the doctor with a smile. After a few seconds the wand stops and she says "look at what we have here?"

"What is it? Is everything okay?" asks a very nervous Narumi. She has a flashback of previous visits.

"If you look here, this time I think you'll have a very healthy child. And, it's a boy too. See" said the doctor. The couple looks at each other and smiles. They see the developing sex organs and that the child is moving around quite vigorously.

"He kicked" she says smiling.

"My son" Keiichiro says looking in awe at the small TV monitor. Being an Urashima he smiles inside because he can feel minor waves of _Chi_ coming from his wife's womb.

We will see another witness to this very phenomenon later on.

-Later that day at The Hinata-

Overlooking the whole of the Kanagawa Prefecture is Urashima Castle in its modern disguise as the home of the head of the most powerful family in Japan. This structure has stood the test of time just like the family that has occupied it since this particular structure was built in the 17th century. But, be that as it may.

Urashima Hinata is basically the sole occupant year round with Keiichiro and Narumi living here until their house is finished. They bought an older building that they are having gutted to have turned into a large bakery and candy store on one side. It will have their home in the back and upstairs.

Keiichiro earlier called his Onee-san and her family to come on over to the Inn that evening to celebrate the good news about Narumi's healthy pregnancy.

The after dinner conversation starts off in very general direction with such innocuous things as gossip and recipes being shared by the women. The two men are discussing politics and baseball while sipping saucers of Sake before Narumi feels the baby kick.

"Strong little bugger, isn't he" says Hina touching Narumi's belly.

She feels some more of her future grandson's kicking. Hina also has spent some time praying in the ancient shrine out in back of the property for Narumi to have a healthy child this time. She also selfishly wants a healthy grandson to go along with her equally healthy granddaughter.

"Okā-san, the OB/GYN says that the baby will be healthy this time. Can't you just feel the _Chi_ coming from her belly?" asks Keiichiro looking at her.

Though he is partially psi-blind he can feel things that even well trained adepts can't sometimes and has a couple of his ancestors' minor gifts. Even with these though, Keiichiro is too busy right now to focus and harness them for any real purposes. He is a successful businessman and with the new store being built he has even less time for concentrating on his martial pursuits.

"I feel the powerful aura coming from her belly and I've known about this for some time Kei-kun" says Hina. _She knows about her son's gifts and limitations._

"I feel it too, though I can't read _Chi_ like you can Okā-san, it's there nonetheless" says Yoko.

Her seven year old daughter Haruka is sitting on her lap. The young girl is very quiet right now and listens intently to what the grown-ups are saying. She feels the aura coming from her Oba-san's tummy.

"Oba-san, do you have a name for him yet?" asks Haruka now sitting next to Narumi. The young girl has her hand on her belly and feels the _Chi_ coming off of it.

"Yes, I do Haruka-chan. He will be called Keitaro" Narumi says smiling at her.

The innocent girl smiles sweetly at her belly and says "hello Kei-kun." The baby kicks and seems to recognize her voice.

Haruka doesn't know it yet but fate will intertwine her life inextricably with his. This will be something that neither of them can, or will want to escape. _**Call it enishi if you will.**_

"Have you thought about where we should deliver him, Narumi-chan?" Keiichiro asks his wife.

"I haven't really thought that far ahead yet. At first I didn't believe this pregnancy would go that far because of the other miscarriages that I've had" Narumi answers thoughtfully.

"How about here. We could get a midwife and it will be safer than at the hospital. Plus, you would be surrounded by those who care about you" Hina suggests handing her daughter-in-law some tea.

"That's a good idea" says Narumi nodding.

-The discussion turns to more serious matters-

"I called Aoyama-sama in Kyoto earlier today about this occurrence since he's the head of the Council. He has told me that he will get a hold of the Otohime Priestesses in Okinawa because they're the most knowledgeable out of all of us on these matters. I think, but I'm not sure if, this child will be like our ancestor Urashima Taro. Only time will tell. When I first felt the emanations from Narumi, I went to consult some of the ancient scrolls that we have in our own vaults before I made any calls. I had to know for sure before speculating any further on this matter" Hina says looking at her daughter-in-law.

"So what are you telling me, Okā-san?" asks Narumi not truly understanding the implications. She has little clue about her husband's family history except for bits and pieces.

"I'm not totally sure yet but your son, when he's born Narumi, may be blessed with gifts and abilities far above us mere mortals. A few of our ancestors were also like this. We don't know why it happens but for some reason our clan was chosen exclusively to bear this burden by the gods. From what I can glean from our history, none of our ancestors ever abused these gifts so maybe that's why it continued in the some of the males, who knows? No one in the Aoyama Council truly knows the answer to this either, my daughter" says Hina.

She chooses not to tell her about the curse that an opposing clan's witch, in the guise of a shrine maiden, laid on them some three thousand years ago. This would be too much and it upset her to no end.

Narumi knows that she married into an important and very powerful family, but she didn't have a clue as to how powerful. She learned some things after falling in love and marrying Keiichiro. _Yoko introduced them and it was love at first sight, go figure._ So with this knowledge she jumps in with both feet but right now Narumi's feeling a little overwhelmed.

"My son you mean will be like this Taro ancestor of yours. I want a normal boy, not this" says Narumi becoming a little crestfallen. _Sometimes knowledge isn't necessarily a good thing._

Keiichiro hugs his wife as Narumi snuggles into him.

Hina wonders if she should have kept quiet about the Urashima ancestors. _Too late for that now, the genie is now out of the bottle._

"If this is done right my daughter, you will have the normal son you want" Hina says taking her hand. She gently rubs it to soothe her.

"What can we do?" she asks.

"Let's all go to down to Kyoto and consult with the full Council on this matter, shall we?" asks Hina. She is trying to lighten the situation up a little. She shows her wonderful smile lighting the room up.

"Okay" says Narumi. In her husband's arms she's feeling a little better.

-Kyoto, a few days later-

It is quite a trip for her even though they take the families' jet down to Kyoto and the Aoyama compound.

Hina is convinced that a meeting of the whole Council is very necessary due to the implications of her grandson's impending birth. Her family means everything to her and she's going to re-iterate it to the others there to ward off any panic. She knows that there will be some anxiety among the lesser clans during this conclave. Some are newer members know little of her ancestor's great deeds that helped preserve the Urashima's sovereignty over central Japan. She hopes that her powers of persuasion will see her though the day.

But if they don't, she brings her Imouto-san Mariko with her to verbally shred anyone who refuses to listen.

"No one and I mean no one is going to harm or make any decision about my grandson without his Okā-san's say so" Hina says to Mariko and Yoko.

They are with her in the limo ride to the meeting.

"I'm glad you had Narumi and Keiichiro go with Ruka and Haruka in the other limo. She'd be pissed if she knew what we're planning to do" said Mariko scowling. She feels the same way as her Nee-san.

"It can't be helped, who would have expected a _Motk_ master in this day and age" Yoko said looking at her mother.

"Yoko, please don't ever use that word outside of the Council room or our ancestral home. That term has implications beyond the dead language that it comes from. Narumi has no real idea of the real power that her son one day will wield. She thinks he might have a few minor abilities like his Otō-san. So never use that word again" Hina says scolding her daughter.

"Gomenasai Okā-san" Yoko says bowing her head.

Hina pats her hand understanding her daughter's concern for her unborn nephew. Plus, she's very close to her Otōto-san and this situation bothers her.

Mariko sits quietly because she's read quite extensively of Taro's exploits and just smiles.

-Relaxing with a friend-

"This onsen is so nice Tsubasa-chan" says Narumi. She has a towel wrapped around her pregnant body as she steps down into. She finds that relaxing in an onsen settles her frazzled nerves. This situation is not what she wants but she's making the best of it.

She is in the onsen with Yoko's best friend Aoyama Tsubasa.

She's the wife of Aoyama Taichi, who's the head of the Aoyama Council. He is also the owner and Senior Sensei of the Shinmeiryu School of Swordsmanship.

Though Narumi is Kouhei to the woman next to her their friendship over the years since she married Keiichiro allows them to be intimate with each other.

Tsubasa is not on the Council nor is she a practitioner of the Aoyama Arts because she is both Psi-blind and immune to _Chi_ applied pressure.

Whenever these women get together it turns into a gossip and gabfest. It really deteriorates when Yoko and Hina join them because of some of the embarrassing things they talk about when the men or kids aren't around. It gets downright disgusting whenever Mariko Oba-san or Otohime Natsumi join in.

Natsumi's Okā-san has commented that Mariko and Yoko need to have their mouth's washed out with soap.

Mariko has an acid tongue that gets loud laughter from the others. Hina encourages her too much sometimes. But when the older Urashima sisters are together all the others prepare for a filth fest of epic proportions.

"Not as good as the one you have back home though Narumi-chan. How's the baby by the way?" asks Tsubasa smiling.

"He's doing very well and growing big. He's going to be a strong child hopefully one day like your Tsuruko-chan is" answers Narumi. The girl in question is off with Haruka playing somewhere.

"She the joy of my life like Haruka-chan is to Yoko" says the proud Okā-san smiling. She takes a lot of pride in Tsuruko's accomplishments.

"Has Taichi-sama gotten over the fact that Hina-san seems to rule the Council?" asks Narumi giggling.

"I think your Shūtome gets under my Taichi-kun's skin because of her powerful personality. We all know that when Mariko-sama is with her that they will rule because neither woman puts up with any crap from anyone. But you're right though, he may be the titular head of the Council but she holds sway over it" Tsubasa answers looking over at her friend with mock exasperation.

"I just hope Kei-kun keeps them in check before there is outright war. Sometime those two are too much" Narumi says seeing her niece and Tsuruko coming into the onsen dressed in towels to join them.

The girls sit on either side of Narumi smiling. They both feel the positive _Chi_ coming from her and it is very peaceful right now.

They then hear some loud debate coming from the Council chambers before someone closes the shutters and pulls down the windows inside the place.

Both women share a laugh before getting out of the onsen and dressing for the evenings' festivities.

Later on in the evening the banquet hall is quite full of council members, their families' and important guests. This is the most people that anyone has seen in the compound here in many years. Since even before Hina was born anyway.

_**This is a short take on the discussions earlier.**_

But the thing is, those who aren't involved with the discussions, can feel the tension emanating from the main participants.

On one side are Taichi, Hina, and Mariko who are trying to keep civility and decorum in the council chamber. This is difficult because the two Urashima sisters are not known for this.

On the other side are those who want the council to take the child and raise it to become a type of 'Akira' or something.

Hina wants to explode and dress down the person who brought this subject to the floor for discussion but her son and daughter prevent her from almost declaring war on them.

Keiichiro is a good martial artist and with Yoko backing him up he says he will defend his family against any rash action by the council towards his unborn son. His wife wants a normal child and by all of the gods he'll go through hell and high water to see that she gets her wish.

Mariko, ever the sharp tongued one dares the Council to ever try and cross the Urashima, especially now in this situation.

Otohime Natsumi, who has just had a daughter a few months before, reminds everyone that according to the history of the _Motk_ masters, only their family is allowed to raise the child. Her knowledge of these matters is above that even of Hina and Taichi. _She is just 23 years old, too._

Yoko smiles at her.

"How is it Otohime-san, I want to know, that someone so young knows these matters so well?" asks a newer member of the council.

"She is heir to the Otohime legacy since she is the eldest of my daughters" says Otohime Sumiko. She is the head of the Otohime matriarchy and someone to be reckoned with, but in a more subtle vein than Hina or Mariko.

"Remember your place Sasaki-san, the Otohime clan is never to be questioned on matters of history that are this important" said Aoyama-sama in a commanding voice.

"I ask forgiveness of this council Aoyama-sama, I meant no disrespect to the Otohime Priestesses but knowledge is everything to me when it comes to dealing with a matter of this importance" says Sasaki Buntaro bowing low from his seated position.

"I understand Sasaki-san and no offence is taken" replies Sumiko bowing in return, and then she adds "in these times we need all of the knowledge and assistance from all sources. It doesn't matter the age of the one assisting or not. My daughter's wisdom in these matters belies her youth."

The others in the council chamber agree with this assessment of Natsumi's knowledge.

The Urashima are starting to calm down seeing that the Otohime are backing them.

"The last thing is we must keep this a secret from the central government. He could be use as a weapon that can destroy an entire country with just a thought" says a council member from the back.

"I agree with that Toyoma-san. If Tokyo was to find out about my grandson some in the government would try to use him to resurrect the country's Imperial might like during the 1930's.

We Urashima have always been pacifists and are ruthlessly so. The knowledge of his power must never go outside this chamber on the penalty of death" Hina says gravely looking around the room.

Only three times in the Aoyama Council's history has this clause been invoked before and that was only for important matters similar to this.

"I must totally agree with Hina-sama. As head of this Council I deem this is too important to let the public at large know, so the death penalty is now invoked until such a time as the child comes into his own" Aoyama-sama decrees. This is one of the few things he can do without consensus from the rest of the members.

"Arigato gozaimasu Aoyama-sama" Hina says bowing her head to him. She is now satisfied that her as yet unborn grandson will enjoy the full protection of the Council.

"Hina-sama, with your permission, we should move this to the Hinata at a more appropriate time to await the arrival of the child. We can deal with this then. Do you agree?" Aoyama-sama asks looking to her.

Consulting with her family first Hina stands and says "that is acceptable because Narumi wishes to have a home delivery. The Hinata can hold the major representatives from this enclave along with any priests and shamans that wish to come. One thing though Aoyama-sama, we might need some of the more ancient Dragon and Turtle scrolls for spells and sutras just in case."

"What about the Fire Horse scrolls, Hina-sama?" asks Bato Daichi who is knowledgeable about their ancient enemies. He has secretly studied their history with help from Hina and Taichi since he was young.

"No Bato-san, this would be very harmful because of the evil nature that they possess" says Sumiko. She too has an understanding of the evil Fire Horses and their thirst for wanton destruction.

"I agree with Otohime-sama, those blasphemous scrolls should have been burned ages ago" another member says from the back of the chamber.

"That has been tried quite a number of times, you of all people should remember what happened to the elder Kazehara-san" says Bato "the spells on them are too powerful and only a _Motk_ master can destroy them. When Urashima Taro lived the scrolls hadn't been discovered yet and now the newest master can deal with them when he is older."

"Yes, my Sōsofu-san died in an attempt to destroy them, he was immolated to death" says Kazehara Hiro remembering the tragic events as relayed to him by his Otōsan.

Everyone bows for a moment out of respect for the late valued member of the Council.

"That sounds good to us, Bato-san" says Hina.

There is unanimity on this. The murmurs begin before Aoyama-sama knocks on a small table for silence.

"Those scrolls we'll leave behind and we'll meet at the Hinata when Urashima Narumi is ready to give birth" he says and then the meeting is adjourned.

_**End of the short re-cap.**_

So now its dinnertime and that at least has everyone's attention. When you're shoveling food in it's difficult to be argumentative without being rude. Things settle down for a while, at least through the meal time that is.

Sitting up on the dais Narumi is between little Tsuruko and her husband. The young girl is dress traditionally in her families' Hakama and Gi while eating her dinner next to her Kaa-san. She keeps looking at Narumi's protruding belly and flinches slightly like some of the trained adepts in the room are.

The uneasiness is helped a little when Hina and Sumiko place _sutras_ on the walls and above the doorways around the banqueting hall. This goes a long way to helping the most sensitive of them be in the same room as Narumi. With these strictures in force everyone can eat in peace.

"Okā-san, don't you feel it at all?" Tsuruko asks looking up at her. She doesn't understand about her Okā-san's lack of sensitivity to aural pressure.

"Sorry Tsu-chan, I can't" she answers shaking her head.

"She can feel his aura, Tsubasa?" Narumi asks.

Tsuruko has her hand on her belly and smiles. It's clear that she must feel comfortable around the unborn child. People around the room are taking notice because the young girl's gifts are very well known to everyone there of importance here.

Haruka is slightly jealous of her best friend getting to sit next to her Oba-san.

"Yes she can, Narumi. It seems she's even more sensitive to someone's _Chi_ than her Otō-san is" says Tsubasa.

-Late December at the Hinata-

Although the Urashima are a strict Shinto family by practice they still accept some western customs because they seem like fun to them. Valentine's Day, for instance, is one such day as girls all over Japan make chocolate's for their sweethearts each year.

Yoko has done this Ruka as well as Harumi for Keiichiro. The two women also get very spoiled by their spouses on White Day.

Christmas is also another holiday, of a sort, celebrated here in Japan. Not the religious aspects of the western tradition mind you, no they like celebrating the part about gift giving, being together as a family, eating a large meal together along with a excuse to imbibe excessive amounts of Sake. Be that as it may, the other thing they like to do is put up a tree.

Some of this modern day Japanese thinking is influenced by 19th century Imperial Germany and its Prussian hegemony over the other German states. Many have read of this in school and think that the German people back then were really on the ball. They've read about the Yule Tree, what in German is called the Tannenbaum. Its symbolism of keeping bad spirits away by decorating one has been picked up by many around the country since they are animists' anyway and use it to keep out bad Karma. Plus, it's a lot of fun too.

Narumi is sitting on the couch watching her husband and his family getting ready to go outside with a chainsaw so they can put up their own tree. She is just a few weeks away from giving birth so she has been sedentary since her belly protrudes out like it does.

Hina stays with her and makes tea for them.

The pregnant woman feels trapped because she can hardly move right now and can only get up with a lot of assistance.

Keiichiro has them staying at the Hinata house because Narumi wants to have the baby using a midwife and there's plenty of room here.

Little Haruka's eyes light up when her Oji-san asked her to pick one out for their display this year. There are plenty of trees on the Hill, so after its cut down Keiichiro and Ruka drag it back bolting it into a stand. It's a nice full one at a little over two meters tall.

"I remember when I was pregnant and how demanding I was" Yoko says laughing putting up some garland with her daughter.

"You weren't that bad dear" responds Ruka smiling at his wife.

"That's not what you told me after rushing out for Pocky™ and Korean kimchi one time. You said you couldn't wait for Haruka-chan to be born so you could sleep again" says Keiichiro laughing while trying to string some lights together before putting them on the tree.

They all laugh and Yoko turns red with embarrassment.

"Kimchi, that stuff is nasty. I like sour things but I've haven't gone that far" Narumi says before sipping her tea. If she admitted to some of the things that she's had cravings for Narumi knows that Yoko would be on her case all the time.

Hina just sits quietly not saying a thing remembering her own cravings for octopus and liver. It's only her inner discipline right now that keeps her from blanching.

"You're lucky Naru-chan that you don't have those disgusting cravings for the sourest and most off tasting foods imaginable. It makes me sick to this day to think of some of the shit I ate back then. And where did you get that Norwegian Lutefisk anyway? I still can't believe that I ate that crap and enjoyed it" said Yoko in mock disgust after finishing and sitting with her sister-in-law.

"If I tell you where I got that stuff from you'll probably kick the living daylights out of me. Let's just say I know certain people in the import grocery business that can get me anything I want at any time" said Ruka.

The others all eyeball him right then because they know that he has a tendency to eat things imported from other countries.

"Oba-san, I feel Kei-kun kicking" Haruka says smiling. She's sitting next to Narumi with a hand on her belly.

"Did you feel that, Okā-san?" asks Yoko also smiling at aura coming from her.

"Yes I did my daughter, even with all of the sutras in place I can still feel it" answers Hina smiling with the others.

"What do you feel, Yoko?" asks Narumi seeing the smiles on the other three in the room.

"The positive flow of _Chi_ coming from your belly when Haruka-chan put her hand on it, this isn't the first time I've felt it either. It also happened in Kyoto when Tsuruko-chan had her hand on it and also when I've touched it too" answers Yoko.

"It's like all of your fates are somehow tied together and that he can sense it from in there" said Hina in response to Yoko's statement. 'I no longer have any doubts that this child is going to like my ancestors' Hina thinks. To her, this simple act seals the deal.

She smiles.

-Drawing one's luck-

People have been gathering at the Hinata in anticipation of the birth of Narumi's first child. It's just like Aoyama Taichi had ordered, the whole Council gathers here for this very important event and everyone waits the moment of the newest _Motk_ master's impending birth.

Keiichiro notices that there are sutras and spells on just about every wall, door and window of the ancient place. He is going to the local shrine with Yoko and her family to draw luck for three people this year.

Narumi is now bedridden because she is too uncomfortable to move. His Okā-san and Otohime Natsumi are staying with her as he slips on his shoes to head out. He kisses her first as she smiles at him. He then tells her that he hopes to draw the best luck for all three of them.

Otohime Natsumi brings her baby daughter Mutsumi with her because she is still nursing her and is also pregnant with her second child.

The ten-month old girl is Natsumi's pride and joy, but for now she sleeps peacefully while her Okā-san tends to the woman whose child will one day be very special to the both of them.

Meanwhile...

"Hello Oji-san, are there a lot of people out here today?" Keiichiro asks a man in Shinto priestly vestments.

"Earlier around sunrise there was Kei-kun, but now the people are coming in dribs-and-drabs" answers Urashima Koji using an American expression.

He is Keiichiro's youngest Oji-san and has been a Shinto priest since he was 25. His son assists him on the weekends while studying medicine at Tokyo University.

"Then I came at a great time" says Keiichiro smiling.

Then Koji asks "how's Narumi-chan doing? Your Okā-san asked me to send as many sutras to her as I can come with. That unborn child of yours is burning through them almost as fast as they can be posted. It seems that he will be like our ancestor Taro."

"That's what everyone thinks Oji-san. And, it is also why the Hinata is up to full capacity right now, and then some" says Keiichiro almost snickering.

Koji Oji-san is also a member of the Aoyama Council and a strong mage in his own right.

"I heard that Otohime Natsumi-san is going to be her midwife. If she is, Narumi is in great hands. Not only is she a good at birthing babies, she is also a first class spellcaster. Her Okā-san told me not to long ago that she has memorized most of the ancient Turtle texts. That in itself is hard to do because I've only been able to do about fifty Dragon scrolls and I'm over twice her age" Koji says smiling at his nephew.

Keiichiro throws a handful of ¥500 coins into the offering box before Koji hands him three small charm pouches which contains their luck for the upcoming year. For once he doesn't bother to open them. With the impending birth of his son and the knowledge that he will be special, Keiichiro believes that he has already drawn the best luck for the coming year.

He ties the unopened charms containing the fortunes to a Sakura tree before joining his Oji-san for tea.

"I will be up tomorrow morning to help my Onee-san and the others ward off my new nephew's excess _Chi_. I'll also be bringing a couple of scrolls that might help" says Koji sipping the tea his wife Miko Oba-san brought to them.

"Okā-san told me this and she also said that I'm lucky to be partially Psi-blind in this instance. It helps because I want to be there for Narumi-chan so the pressure from my son is at least tolerable" Keiichiro says smiling at this fact.

"Well, enough slacking for me, I've got a temple to run and worshippers to greet. So then Kei-kun I'll see you tomorrow" Koji says finishing his tea and stands up with his nephew.

"Arigato gozaimasu Oji-san for the tea, it was good as always" Keiichiro says bowing.

"Dō itashimashite, Kei-kun" says Koji returning the bow. He leads his nephew to the gate of the temple.

"Ja ne" says Keiichiro.

The two men shake hands and Keiichiro walks home smiling.

The man doesn't see the luck charm that he drew for his son glow brilliantly before the pouch turns to ash. Nobody notices a lone string on the tree branch that's missing its charm.  
What was in there will forever remain a mystery.

-Back at the Hinata, late morning-

The room where Narumi is has a constant flow of people going in and out of it. Hina checks on her daughter-in-law to make sure she's comfortable as Natsumi is in their keeping the expectant mother company. The walls of her room are covered with sutras and spells, which at least is warding off the majority of the unborn baby's extremely powerful aura. She sees her husband come back from the shrine and tells her that he didn't read the contents of the luck pouches. He believes he has already drawn the best luck.

Narumi hugs her husband because she, like him, believes that with this child they will be very blessed this year.

Now she and Natsumi are alone in the room.

"Have you gone to the shrine yet, Nat-chan?" Narumi asks trying to be comfortable. The baby is really kicking now and causing some minor discomfort even though she's very close to labor. Her water is still intact.

"Yukino-kun went with my Okā-san early this morning while I stayed here with you and my Mutsumi-chan" answers Natsumi. She is breast feeding her baby.

"I just hope that my Kei-kun drew the best luck for the three of us, Na-chan. Right now I need all the luck I can get" Narumi says almost whining. Her pregnancy is beginning to affect her mood and she's feeling a little bitchy today.

"That's why I'm here Narumi-chan" says Natsumi smiling at her friend. Somehow this smile reassures her.

Around the room that Narumi is in are things here any new Haha would expect to find: a western-style bassinette and crib, a diaper changing table with wipes, wash cloths, a small plastic wash basin, and a ton of clean fresh nappies.

Natsumi also has her midwife equipment there all clean and sterilized ready to go at a moment's notice should Narumi go into labor.

Meanwhile, out in the large common room Keiichiro is the butt of a lot of crude jokes about becoming a new Otō-san. Ruka is the crudest of them all and busts his brother-in-law's chops trying to get him to relax.

Ruka remembers what his beloved Yoko went through even trying to have baby. Though she is a trained martial artist and knows all kinds of pain suppression techniques she cursed him to his face when she went through labor and threatened not only his manhood but his very life. Then, following her tirade, she smiled at him like nothing had happened. That was until the next contraction.

When Haruka was born soon after he was the proudest new Otō-san on earth.

Then it was later discovered that Yoko needed to have surgery because of excess polyps in her uterus and some were pre-cancerous. He has done every possible to comfort his wife and spoil his daughter with the best of everything. A radical hysterectomy is the result of that surgery but he's happy that he has at least one child, _at least for now._

_That is until the miracle._

"Wait until you have to change a shitty diaper and have to wipe there ass. That'll give you pause right there" says a guest who brought some good quality Sake to celebrate later on with.

"It's not that bad Kei-kun" says another friend from the Council "especially when you get to see them grow and make a way for themselves in this world."

-January 5th, happy birthday Keitaro-

Everyone has settled down for the evening and went to bed. Keiichiro is sleeping in a futon on the floor close to Narumi.

There is some on watch this evening because there have been curious onlookers poking around. They are starting to wonder why the Hinata has so many important and influential people staying here.

Some on the Council suspect that rival factions or disreputable people like the Yakuza are taking an interest at the proceedings up here. No one is taking anything for granted because rumors have been circulating around that the Fire Horse cult has been resurrected and is slowly beginning to rear its ugly head again. They, like their Aoyama Council counterparts, can feel the same _Chi_ coming from a certain bedroom and pregnant woman's womb. If they were in the vicinity of Hinata City the unborn child and his mother would be in grave danger of assassination.

But, the night it seems, keeps dragging on peacefully until...

"Kei-kun, the baby" screams Narumi.

It wakes Keiichiro out of a sound sleep as he rushes over to his wife's side. The blanket between her thighs is soaking wet which is a telltale sign that her...

"Natsumi, come quickly! Okā-san! Narumi-chan's water just broke. The baby..." hollers Keiichiro at the top of his lungs after he steps out into the hallway. He comes back to her side until the midwives get here.

"The baby is coming" says Narumi squeezing her husband's hand. She almost has a panicked look on her face knowing that she has a long night in front of her.

Natsumi and some of the other women rush into Narumi's room and force Keiichiro out gently. He looks over at Narumi as Aoyama Tsubasa is trying to have him wait in the other room. She's here because her Psi-blindness in this case is a good thing.

During the next several hours of Narumi's labor, Keiichiro paces back and forth surrounded by friends and fellow Council members who are all awake now.

They try their best to be supportive of the man who is now nervous as can be. And, they also see him blanch when the first threats start to come.

Ruka hands him a snort of Sake to settle him down a little.

Keiichiro keeps looking past the stairwell to the first floor residential wing.

"Breathe in short breaths, Narumi-chan" Natsumi says showing her friend what to do.

She is in so much pain that she kind of ignores the advice and comes up with her own way to deal with it...

"I'm going to cut your fucking balls off you son-of-a-bitch" screams Narumi in the midst of some very painful labor. She is going in and out of wanting to emasculate her husband to wanting his testicles cut off and nailed to a pike for display. When the pain subsides she looks around the room wondering why everyone is staring at her.

Yoko looks out of the room sympathetically at her Otōto-san as the others laugh telling him they have also heard the same thing coming from their wives during labor too.

"That useless motherfucker had better not ever stick that shriveled up dick in me again" Narumi curses loudly.

After the contraction passes this time, she asks why everyone is looking askance at her.

No one there is going to tell her that she has been threatening her husband with the vilest tortures and invectives imaginable. Narumi is the least offensive person in the room and under normal circumstances avoids using bad language.

The other women here with her haven't heard filth come out like this since Urashima Mariko vocally shredded her last target in public. And she has quite a vocabulary too.

Mariko has a little smirk on her face highly approving of her nephew's wife inventive usage of some pretty nasty diatribe. This woman may look 'Yamato Nadeshiko' on the outside but she can be crueler than any fishwife if provoked, but only if...

"That's it Narumi-chan, push! One more and you can see your son. Now" says Hina holding one hand as Yoko has the other.

Don't worry about Keiichiro though. The laughter of the others there helps his nerves as the dawn arrives over this part of Japan. He hears one last scream from Narumi, then...

"WWWAAAAAAHHHHH!" cries a newborn baby. He has a lusty wail that tells Keiichiro his son is born and has a healthy set of lungs.

"My son" says the new Papa listening to the new cries of his son. The other men with him congratulate him.

For some in the common room the cries make some of the more Psi-sensitive adepts cringe. The _Chi_ coming from the newborn baby hits some of the adepts here really hard as they are startled by the raw force of it.

The Otohime Priestesses and the Monks from Koji's temple are doing their best to put up more sutras and cast spells at an ever increasing rate. The chanting of mantras is working on partially countering the baby's increased _Chi_.

In the birthing room a mother cries happy tears when she hears her son's voice for the first time. The baby is laid on his Okā-san's stomach for a moment of quick bonding before he is cleaned up. Following Natsumi's directions Yoko stands behind the bed and massages her sister-in-law's breasts to help ease out the afterbirth.

While cleaning the newborn Keitaro over off to the side Natsumi sees the child open his rich chocolate brown eyes for the first time and is captivated by them.

Somehow right then, an _enishi_ bond is formed between the two of them. She knows somehow that this child's life is forever entwined with hers, though she doesn't know how, yet.

Mutsumi is sleeping next to where her Okā-san is tending to him the same bond is invisibly formed with her also.

Hina and Sumiko begin chanting in ancient tongues that are no longer spoken in modern Japan. They are joined by the notaries in the other rooms around the Hinata. Mantras and prayers to the ancient gods go up as they prepare to bind the baby's power or at the very least put strictures on it. The _Chi_ radiating off of Keitaro is almost visible to the most sensitive of the adepts within the Hinata. All of those participating in this ritual are now dressed in the traditional shrine vestments and begin. The chanting starts and is carried out in low tones with more voices joining in every second.

Waving sutras over her grandson Hina has chosen by the Council to lay on the Spells of Binding. Hopefully when they touch his skin the words of the spells will be absorbed instantly and make him the normal child that his Okā-san wants, but...

This doesn't go the way it was planned at all much to the shock of those present. When the paper touches Keitaro's skin it shrivels up before they catch fire and turn to dust. Hina takes another sutra and says the same spells placing it again on Keitaro's belly. Same result with Sumiko, Natsumi and Taichi looking on. They are all mystified.

It's difficult to be upset with a newborn child cooing while you're trying to do something to him.

Sumiko and some of the other Council members along with Natsumi look into the more ancient of the scrolls that they have with them for a solution. This is the first time they discover that anyone has ever tried to bind a newborn _Motk_ master. There is no precedent or written proof that spells from these scrolls have ever worked on one. They all collectively scratch their heads and are stumped.

A quick meeting is convened to discuss what to do next.

A suggestion is made to raise the boy in Kyoto.

Hina and Mariko along with Keiichiro and Yoko vigorously object and will defend the boy and his Okā-san from the others in the Council if it comes to that.

"I also reject that suggestion" said Aoyama-sama "the child will stay with his family like we had decided in Kyoto. But, I will want to convene a special meeting of the full Council in two years to learn of the boys' progress. Is this acceptable Hina-sama?"

"Yes it is Aoyama-sama" answers Hina getting a nod from Keitaro's father.

"This is the decision of the Council and no one will interfere with the boy or his family" decrees Aoyama-sama and promptly closes the meeting.

A possible crisis is averted

Haruka and Tsuruko are sleeping on the upper floor in the back of the Hinata while all of the proceedings downstairs are going on.

"Tsu-chan, do you hear that?" Haruka asks looking over at her best friend.

She woke up when hears her new cousin's first cry.

"Yes Haru-chan, I can feel it too" answers Tsuruko "let's go down and see Kei-kun."

The two girls get out of there futons and run out the door of the room they are in. Their Okā-san's have already left the birthing room and have already gone back to bed.

Reaching the room they see Narumi breast-feeding her newborn son as her niece and Tsuruko come over. They are wide-eyed at the miracle of life being suckled by his Okā-san.

"Oba-san, can we please say hello to Kei-kun?" asked Haruka.

"Sure, this is Keitaro" says Narumi smiling. She turns slightly so the girls can see him.

Haruka looks into his eyes and is mesmerized by them. She falls in love with him instantly. Within her young heart Haruka vows right then and there to protect and watch over him, the same thing also happens to Tsuruko. So for a while the two watch Narumi feed Keitaro and keep him company.

Later in the day while Narumi is sleeping Natsumi feeds Keitaro from her breast after she finishes with her daughter. She forms a special bond with baby Keitaro as the milk from her body enters into him.

**From here to the end of the chapter, we switch to snapshots and snippets of Keitaro's early life.  
****  
**-We jump ahead two years-

Keitaro becomes the normal little boy like his Okā-san wants for the most part. He gets hungry at normal times, craps and pisses his diapers at normal times and even teethes at the proper time. For the first year or so of his young life Keitaro shows little of sign of the amazing abilities he will have later on. He learns to sit up, crawl and even walk at the proper time.

But one thing his parents' do begin to see is his energy and he never seems to have a lack of it. As soon as his little legs are strong enough to stand on Keitaro runs everywhere.

Keiichiro and Narumi, though proud parents, are more exhausted at the end of the day than he is.

Haruka, now nine, is tasked with the job of watching him for his parents'. They're now too busy with their own growing business and with Keiichiro also watching over some of the other Urashima enterprises they find they have need of their niece.

Yoko has no objections and even picks him up when need be.

Haruka loves her little cousin because like her he's fascinated with just about everything. She also notices that he has no fear, because even though he is only two Keitaro has tried to climb a tree because he saw a squirrel do it. He gets half way up before Haruka has to pull an objecting Keitaro down off of it.

His Otō-san laughs when she tells him and gets swatted on the arm by Narumi for being silly.

Later, the Council convenes like Aoyama-sama had requested.

In Kyoto, a happy little toddler is running around happily with his cousin and Tsuruko.

Haruka is watching him because Narumi insisted this time on sitting with her family in the Council chamber during the meeting because the discussion is about her son's progress. She is a doting Okā-san and though she isn't a martial artist like her family is she has the back up of those who are.

_You know the old axiom about coming between a mama bear and her cub. (Mighty dangerous if I say so myself)_

Much to her happy surprise she learns that everyone is pleased with how the boy is growing. There are no sutras posted anywhere and people seem comfortable sitting there in the room with Keitaro on the grounds. No irritation, no blanching or comments of feeling uncomfortable when her son is running around among them. Many of them tell her that they are surprised by how normal he seems to be.

Everyone in the room hears a little boy's laughter as the back doors slide open and a giggling Keitaro comes running into the chamber making a beeline towards Narumi.

Some murmuring and stifled laughter is heard in the room.

"I won't have it any other way" says Narumi to the assembled group. She holds her son in her arms and hugs him after he comes into the room.

He is being chased down by two out of breath red-faced young girls.

"Gomenasai minna-san, Kei-kun got away from us again" Haruka says. She takes the boy by the hand and leads him back outside.

"Like I said, I won't have it any other way" Narumi re-iterates getting a few muted laughs from those in the chamber.

Hina smiles as things are proceeding according to the wishes of her daughter-in-law, that is to say, having a normal son. _For now that is..._

-Three years later, Keitaro meets the one who will be closest to him for years to come-

Summertime around the Hinata is a lot of fun if you wish to find it. Yoko is sitting on the back stoop of the Hinata watching the kids out in the Hinata Hill play while the others are food shopping in town.

Thirteen year old Haruka is babysitting Keitaro, and six-year old Otohime Mutsumi. These three along with Tsuruko are having a lot of fun playing together.

Some friends of the Urashima have come to Hinata City for the O-Bon Festival. The ancient shrine out back has been cleared of any brush. Many ancient statues and idols are cleaned off before getting placed in there for the three day remembrance.

Running through the fields here, the kids are having a lot of fun chasing each other around but their little friend, two-year old Narusegawa Naru, tires out quickly because she isn't feeling well. So she sits with Yoko who smiles at her.

Keitaro is very frustrated because he is the first one found when they play hide-and-go-seek. The other three easily hone in on his _Chi_ that makes Keitaro stand out like a 'beacon along the shore'. They find him in the old wood box, a hollow log, up a tree and even behind the old dilapidated Annex.

He is beginning to whine when he steps into the shrine to hide this time. His Okā-san and Obaa-san have told him many times not to enter the ancient shrine without an adult around. There are too many ways a small boy could be injured even though he is immune to such things.

Little Keitaro goes in anyway because the ancient statuary just fascinates him. Inside the shrine he sees Buddha's, a pantheon of Shinto gods and a beautifully sculpted white marble statue of a Dragon about half a meter tall by the side of the altar.

He crawls behind the dais and hunkers down behind the main altar hoping that the girls won't find in him here and that he can win this time. Keitaro looks over at the fine Dragon statue and thinks it looks like the monster Gojira (_Godzilla in the west_) from the movies he's seen with his Otō-san. He smiles because he doesn't fear it and it looks so real.

"Kei-kun, where are you?" says an exasperated Haruka. For once she can't detect Keitaro by his aura.

"Maybe he went over by the Hinata" says Tsuruko who is just as exasperated. She is more attuned to Keitaro than Haruka is, but she senses nothing.

They take Mutsumi's hands and head back towards the Inn.

Thinking that he's home free since the girls can't find him Keitaro gets ready to sprint out and head over towards the Annex.

But, something happens that changes his life forever when he backs into the finely-sculpted Dragon statue and knocks it over.

It shatters and flashes brilliantly.

Never in his young life has Keitaro seen the likes of what he's looking at right now. Filling the whole of the shrine is an ethereal Dragon spirit glowing bluish white. It is hovering above the floor looking down at Keitaro. He show's no fear and looks up in awe at this spectacle.

"Hello my son, did you free me from that statue?" asks the Spirit. It's smiling because it can feel the positive aura coming from the little boy.

"Hai, Shūshi-ryu" answers Keitaro without hesitation. _(Author's note: "Yes, Master-dragon" in Japanese)_

"Thank you very much, my son. You aren't afraid of me, are you?" asks the giant creature laughing. He sees Keitaro as an opportunity to teach again.

Keitaro shakes his head and smiles now.

"May I travel with you and see what you see, my son?" asks the Dragon.

This time Keitaro nods.

"By the way my boy, what is your name?" the Dragon asks in a polite manner.

"Keitaro, my name is Urashima Keitaro, Master Ryu. How are you going to go with me?" he asks innocently.

"Watch" Master Ryu answers with a brilliant smile. Circling his 40 meter plus ghostly body around the shrine Master Ryu gathers speed and flies right into Keitaro chest disappearing with absolutely no effort.

Keitaro happily claps his hands together as his new friend enters him.

Master Ryu will become, as previously stated, the most important teacher that he will ever have in years to come. It's a symbiotic relationship that has only happened a few times in the ancient past when a Dragon or a Turtle Sensei's spiritual essence needed a host after their physical body had been damaged beyond healing in the battles against the evil Fire Horses.

Keitaro walks out of the shrine with an enigmatic smile on his face.

Later, Haruka sees this but doesn't ask him why.

The shards of the broken statue disappear in little puffs of smoke leaving no trace behind.

-Four years later, Keitaro grows and learns some things-

Over the previous three years Keitaro and Haruka have been practically inseparable. The sight of them holding hands either at his or her house, in public, at a demonstration tournament or even here at the Aoyama compound these two are constantly together.

Haruka's love for Keitaro is absolute. Instead of him having his own futon at his Oba-san's house she lets him sleep with her. She loves to feel him snuggle into her after he kisses her goodnight. In the morning she helps him get dressed so they can go out. Even when they go to the store together their hands are clasped. She refuses to let him go because she watches over him like a hawk. He is hers and as long as they're with each other nothing will happen to him.

Though he has all of the power in the world Keitaro is still the special young man that she loves.

Haruka also bathes with him and holds him very close in the tub. She washes his back naked like she has since he was four. Though she has filled out into a gorgeous teenager it hasn't stopped her being in the nude around him. When she sits on the stool she giggles while watching him try to wash her large breasts. She knows he's too young to react to her yet but she likes it when he touches her body.

Haruka is waiting until he gets older and can appreciate what he can't right now.

They talk about everything and she tries to let him know that she will always be there for him. Keitaro likes to straddle her lap when the two are alone together. After taking a walk on the Hinata Hill they will sit under a big maple tree which grows in abundance up here. Haruka likes it when he faces her because she likes to look at him like this. He puts a flower in her hair that he picks out of a bunch that is nearby.

She smiles at him.

"Haru-chan, you are so beautiful" he says right out of the blue.

"Arigato Kei-kun, you are so kind to me" says Haruka. She gently pulls him forward and kisses his forehead.

He blushes bright red when she releases him. The smile on her face is just brilliant. This is just one of many kisses that the two will share over the years.

Visiting his Yoko Oba-san's office with his Otō-san, she gives him some paper and a pencil so he can keep himself occupied for a while. After the adults are finished Keitaro stays behind because Keiichiro needs to conduct some family business, so Yoko says she'll watch him.

"What are you drawing, Oba-san?" asks Keitaro looking up from the table he is sitting at.

"Just a building that someone asked me to draw for them, Kei-kun" Yoko says looking back at him lifting her head up from the mechanical drawing desk in her huge office. Even though she owns Urashima and Partners Architects, Yoko keeps her hand in the drawing aspect of the business besides the contracting and sales end. At 39, she is considered a star in this particular field, not only Japan but also in South Korea, Taiwan and Philipines too. She then adds "what do you have there? Bring it on over."

Surprising her with his raw talent, Keitaro listens when she shows him a few tricks to improve what he has already put on paper.

He absorbs everything she tells him because he remembers everything he is shown, what he reads or watches on TV.

Yoko thinks he's showing signs of having a photographic memory as well.

He does this by repeating everything verbatim that she shows him without missing a word or skipping a beat.

Her nephew is showing the same traits that their ancestor Taro had done almost four hundred years ago.

When Hina Obaa-san is informed of this by Yoko, all the older woman does is smile.

The Urashima family is invited by Aoyama Taichi personally to come down to his families' compound in Kyoto to discuss the possibility of testing Keitaro's newfound abilities.

The Council wants to see if him demonstrate his prowess before them. They also want to check to see if he has control over his great power and what the extent of it is.

Keitaro is in the bathroom because he tells Haruka that he has to pee.

They, along with Tsuruko and her Imouto-chan Motoko have been walking around the grounds while the adults discuss so-called important matters concerning him.

Motoko is called by her mother to come take a nap and she leaves. The little girl whines because she's having fun with the other three and she likes being around Keitaro. _Who would have thought this?_

Keitaro steps out of the bathroom and is almost outside when he sees something that totally surprises him.

Haruka has her arms around the much taller Tsuruko's neck and they are kissing. Not just touching lips mind you, it's an out-and-out full blown French-kiss.

He is red-faced and fascinated at the same time by this scene. He has seen his Otō-san and Okā-san kiss like this, as well as his Oba-san and Oji-san too, but never two girls before.

Silently he watches them makeout and hears his Haruka-chan moan when Tsuruko puts her hands on his beloved cousin's large breasts. Then he sees Tsuruko begin to kiss her neck and nibble on her ear.

'Why is she lifting up the front of Haru-chan's skirt?' he thinks watching Tsuruko put her hand in Haruka's panties.

Haruka moans softly.

He hasn't a clue, _yet..._ Oh well.

He's mystified by this scene but doesn't react to it because he's still a few years away from puberty. He gets the idea to go back and slam the door giving his Haru-chan and Tsu-chan a chance to break out of their clinch so he doesn't embarrass them.

Slam!

He comes back and sees the two smiling at him before Haruka and Tsuruko take his hands and they continue their walk. They have a slight blush on their faces as they move on.

Later, Haruka will explain to him why she and Tsuruko were making out when he gets older.

Shortly after this, his Obaa-san takes Keitaro along with Haruka to a Martial Arts tournament that the Urashima clan is sponsoring in Tokyo. She has been teaching him in the ways of their family arts for the past three years and wants him to see what others can do in the arena. So entering the hall where the exhibition is being held Keitaro is fascinated by all of the trappings that are about the room. One thing catches his eye:

They walk by a pile of bricks by the middle fighting platform that has a sign on it reading: 'Only the finest warrior can break the bottom one without disturbing the others'. There is a yellow painted brick that has a Kanji symbol on the side. _(Author's note: the Kanji is 'shinjitsu' meaning- truth, reality)_

It is a challenge that no one has had any success in doing yet. The stack is thirty bricks high and they are staggered in such a manner that you can't concentrate on one line straight down. This has stymied many great champions who've tried it so far. Many consider this challenge impossible and unfair.

"Obaa-san, can I try that?" asks Keitaro innocently looking up at her. He likes challenges.

Haruka smiles at her cousin because she has seen his abilities starting to appear lately. The first ones, like increased strength and speed, started showing up about six months ago before tonight and knowledge of how to incapacitate someone instantly by popping out and striking faster than the eye can see has come to him within the past week. So his ancestors' gifts are showing up and increasing in number as he is getting older.

Plus Master Ryu has been teaching Keitaro how to concentrate and work through a matter by thinking clearly, especially when no one else is around though. After finishing his homework and calling Haruka to say goodnight to her, Master Ryu would pop out of him enough to instruct him with some ancient Dragon wisdom.

"Sure why not Kei-kun, these tournaments can get a bit stodgy. So let's shake things up a bit" answers Hina Obaa-san with a smirk. She knows of his great strength and concentration.

But, Narumi has told her that he's not allowed to fight in tournaments even though she will allow him to learn the Urashima way. She believes that her son will do well in learning her husband's family arts so that he will have the physical and mental discipline to keep himself out of trouble.

So Hina Obaa-san, as head of the Urashima, officially banned him from competing.

This ban doesn't really bother Keitaro that much because he just likes the forms and the exercise he gets. _He abhors violence anyway._

Keitaro has picked up most of the Urashima Arts just by observation alone. This is how sharp his mind is. His innate skills are becoming even more evident as he has gets older and he has already surpassed anyone in his family or in the Aoyama Alliance, much to the chagrin of some of the Shinmeiryu Swordmasters.

He walks over to a table where three men in Hakama and Gi bearing the crests of the Urashima clan are sitting and bows politely asking "Sensei, may I try the challenge?"

The center judge, who is Hina Obaa-san's oldest nephew, smiles at him and says "sure Keitaro, go ahead and try if you want to." He too is a member of the council being Mariko's oldest son. 'I bet everyone will just shit their pants when they see him break that bottom brick'.

He steps over to the display to try his luck. Some of the tournament participants look on as they see him look over the puzzle before him. He sees the yellow brick at the bottom of the others.

"You might want to tape your hand little boy if you want to try that" says a young man sarcastically as he prepares to mount the center platform for his next bout.

Obaa-san, Haruka and any of the others in the auditorium who are sensitive to aural pressure feel a sharp ramping up of _Chi_.

'Close your eyes and see the brick in your mind, my son' instructs Master Ryu inside of Keitaro.

Closing his eyes Keitaro sees the yellow brick and only that, nothing else.

The audience is slowly quieting as some feel wave after wave of pressure come from him. No one in the place has ever felt anything like it.

The young man who had mocked him stands there and watches. Keitaro, at first touches the top of the pile of bricks with the flat of his right palm before summoning the _Chi_ he is exuding and slaps the top of the stack faster than anyone in the Basho can follow.

The yellow brick explodes into powder without him making any other sound except for his soft flesh of his hand striking the hard bricks. The resulting sound loudly echoes through the place.

"Oh shit" exclaims the rude young man nearly falling over backwards and nearly shitting his pants.

People who see this can't believe what just happened.

Those who are familiar with the boy and his emerging abilities smile like it's just an everyday occurrence.

Haruka nudges the person next to her and says "that's my Kei-kun for you."

He gives her the thumbs up and Obaa-san musses his hair up sharing a laugh with him while they hug.

The next time he meets the rude young man it won't be under the same pleasant circumstances.

-One year later, the other person who adores Keitaro and Haruka's first rival-

A small five year old girl is sitting quietly in the main office at the orphanage. The director of the place tells her that she is going to have a new home and family. Kanako has it explained to her so she can understand.

This place has been very good to her as there are many other little ones here for her to play with.

But, when she finds out that she's finally going to have an Otō-san and Okā-san as well as an Onii-chan of her own, she is very happy. The other kids and staff have a farewell party and wish her the best with her new family.

Narumi found out from the OB/GYN that she was very lucky to have had her son. She then talks to Keiichiro about adopting a little girl as an Imouto-chan for Keitaro.

He likes the idea and uses the family contacts and solicitors to get the ball rolling.

They get a packet stating that a little girl, just like they want, is available for adoption right away.

Narumi wants a daughter to spoil and teach her things that her mother taught her. Plus, she knows that her son will be very happy when he meets her.

In their large house they pick out the perfect room for her as they order everything that a five year old girl could need or want.

Picking up the little girl with some toys in hand for her, they sign the adoption papers. Being that they are Urashima the process goes by very quickly.

The head of the family's law firm sent the necessary forms to the orphans' home as soon as Keiichiro set down the receiver to the phone.

Sitting in the back seat the girl is holding a toy of a black cat she tells her new parents' that she now calls Kuro. _(Author's note: Kuro in Japanese means black)_ Kanako is buckled into her new booster seat for the ride to her new home. She isn't afraid and has no fear when she held her new Okā-san's hand when she walked outside of her old home for the last time. She smiles when the other kids' wave goodbye as Keiichiro pulls out into traffic.

On the way home both of the adults in the front seat notice how quiet she is. Narumi then turns and asks "are you okay sweetie? Do you need anything?"

The girl just shakes her head and plays some more with her stuffed animal. Narumi nods at her and smiles before turning back around for the rest of their journey.

The car pulls into the driveway and they see that Keitaro is home because his bike is in the rack between the house and the garage.

"Okaeri Kei-kun, you want to come down here for a minute son" says Keiichiro into a wall-mounted speaker.

"Hai, Otō-san" answers the boy through the speaker.

After a minute Keitaro comes down into the living room and sees a little girl standing there.

When he sees them he says "Tadaima". He smiles at her and she stares at him.

She doesn't seem to be afraid of him.

"Keitaro, this is your new Imouto-chan, Kanako. You're going to be an Onii-chan from now on" says Narumi.

As soon as Kanako hears the words for 'dear brother', she hollers "Onii-chan" and then rushes over to hug him.

-End of Chapter-

First of all, I would like to personally like to thank Dansama92 for pointing out the errors in spelling and syntax. I am working to correct all of 2 of Keitaro's early years will be concluded in chapter 4. The next chapter will have him dealing with a situation that has been festering for too long and he begins to reveal himself.

**I guess I should add this:**

Otō-san, Papa: Father  
Okā-san, Haha: Mother  
Obaa-san: Grandmother  
Oba-san: Aunt  
Oji-san: uncle  
Shūshi-ryu: Master Dragon (Ryu)  
Ōoba-san: Great Aunt  
Imouto-chan -san: younger sister  
Onee-chan -san: older sister  
Otōto-chan -san: younger brother  
Onii-chan -san: older brother  
Sōsofu-san: Great grandfather  
Shūtome or Shūtome-san- Mother-in-law

There, this should do it for now, I hope. More may be added later.


	3. Chapter 3

Alpha Male  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Author's notes: Well, the last chapter was a lot of fun and a labor of love. I will be adding more content and cleaning up existing chapters as I go on. I am really trying to tell a good story here. Keitaro's history up to the stories' present time will be concluded in the next chapter.

So there it is, and now we move on to the purpose of me writing this tale, showing Keitaro's power and him accumulating women.

Story notes: Keitaro goes through with his demonstration to show the residents who is he is a little bit. This has profound implications for the future. It seems Naru has a major attitude change and realizes that she loves Keitaro.

We will also meet Haruka's Imouto-chan, Harumi. She is a miracle child and it will be revealed how in Chapter 4.

-Part 1: Establishing Dominance-Chapter 3: It Begins-

Narusegawa Naru, 20- she is a second year Tokyo University undergrad. Naru, with her long auburn locks is very beautiful, intelligent, she's blessed with an amazing singing voice and was a teen idol Japan for a while when she was a teenager. But, she can be single-minded and bad-tempered. She also has a bad habit of striking out before thinking a situation through.

When she was younger she was a friend of Keitaro's. She was named after his Okā-san who is married to someone related her. Be that as it may though, she thinks that all men are perverts because of an incident that happened in high school. (___She put a guy in the emergency room for copping a feel on a tram once_) She seems to be particularly frustrated with Keitaro as she both loves and hates him with equal passion.

Naru gets especially angry when he blocks all of her efforts to launch him into 'Lower Earth Orbit'. She thinks that he's lucky and doesn't realize how dangerous a man he can be. (___Keitaro loves her so_ ___he's been patient_)

Naru will soon witness an event that will totally transform her attitude and cause her to finally come to grips with the fact that she loves him.

-From last time (Chapter 1)-

"_You really think it'll all work out Kei-kun?" Haruka asks climbing in and leaning back against him._

_Wrapping his arms around her he answers "it'd better, because something's got to give and it ain't me anymore."_

"_Okay sweetie, I trust you. And oh yes, I loved my birthday present by the way" says Haruka resting her head on his chest. She looks up at him and smiles._

"_I'm glad Haru-chan, but where did you ever get an affinity for rawhide bullwhips anyway?" he asks in response to his lover. It took him almost a month to find his lover such a rare, high quality item like ones she has collected in the past. He remembers seeing six of them coiled up on her wall out in the bedroom and knows that she has more stored away somewhere._

"_I guess everyone has to have a hobby. Plus, my Imouto-chan loves to look at them when she comes over" says Haruka. _

_Not another word is said as they soak in peace._

_Afterwards, they dry off and crawl into bed naked. Before they go to sleep they share one last kiss. She snuggles into him and they fall asleep._

_Most of the others up at the Hinata have no clue about what they'll be witnessing in the morning right after dawn or the changes that will be coming to their lives after Keitaro shows his real self._

-Excerpts from the diary of Maehara Shinobu-

___-Sempai was so proud of me when I was named the top student in my year at Hinata High School. I love him so much. _

___-Kitsune-Sempai has been very helpful to me lately, I thinks she's in love with Sempai too, who knows? I love Sempai. _

-Excerpts from the journal of Narusegawa Naru-

___-How did I ever get to be angry all the time? Sure, I've had to deal with perverts but Keitaro... Why am I having such difficulty with him? I hate introspection!_

___-Is Keitaro that good? Or, am I that bad? Not even Motoko can land anything on him._

-Early Sunday morning, just after dawn-

-Haruka's bedroom-

Since it's now early June, the air outside is warm at night, so windows can be left open to let the gentle breeze in. Or in this case, the back door that leads out to the deck. It never gets closed after Keitaro carried Haruka into her bedroom and fucked her silly last night. At least it's still safe to leave your doors unlocked in the environs of Hinata City. ___With Keitaro around anywhere is safe_.

Hearing slurping sounds coming from lower in the bed and feeling the warm mouth of someone using his hardened manhood as a lollipop. Keitaro opens his eyes to see a naked Haruka with the sheets on her side of the bed pulled back and hovering over the right side of him.

She is lounging comfortably holding her hair back out of her face while she has a mouth full of him. Relieving him of his 'morning wood' is one of her favorite things to do.

"Shit, that feels really good Haru-chan" says Keitaro. Instead of moving around or stretching this morning he decides to enjoy having her service him. He couldn't get her to stop even if he tried.

___So why bother, eh?_

Haruka willingly gives him oral pleasure and for the last ten years sucks him off in the morning whenever they sleep together. She knows that after this morning she's going to have to share it and him. ******But**, she's has all of his firsts and the others will only be getting what's left over.

At least this is what she thinks and smugly so.

"Hm...Ood mormin' mweety" says Haruka looking up at her lover and seeing that he's wide awake. Like always, when she has her mouth on him she doesn't let it go when she speaks.

"Oh shit" Keitaro moans feeling the vibrations of what she said through his hardness. This, along with the fact that she gives great head, causes him to flood her mouth with his seed.

Haruka is almost caught unawares by his orgasm but recovers quickly and doesn't sputter.

_'____BRRRRR, BRRRRR!'_ While she is swallowing his seed, her cell phone rings behind them in her huge headboard.

Keitaro begins to laugh at this scene watch Haruka gulping down one of his patented large loads as he hands it to her after she takes her mouth off of him.

She just glares at him while wiping her mouth off and looks at the call screen. That glare turns into a glance of horror as she opens the device.

"Hi Okā-san, what's up?" says Haruka wiping his semen off below her lip with the back of her hand.

"What! That's today, but... okay. I'll be ready for her" says a dejected Haruka putting down the phone after closing it. She sits up and stares at the device for a few seconds.

"What's the matter, Haru-chan?" asks Keitaro. He sees a dejected look come over her face.

"I forgot that Harumi-chan is coming over today so I'll only be able to help you get the girls outside and that's it" says Haruka. Then she backhands him adding "you fucking did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"You know that happens every time you hum on dick just before I cum" Keitaro laughs as he answers. He sees that she is shooting daggers at him with her eyes and wants to calm her down.

"Well, how are going to make this up to me lover?" Haruka asks stepping over to her drawer to get out a bra and some panties'. It sometimes makes her nuts because he teases her at the oddest times.

"Me! How is this situation my fault, Haru-chan?" Keitaro asks in return. He gets out of bed and comes over grabbing her from behind to nibble on her ear before wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

"Stop that. You know I can't stay pissed at you when you start doing that. ___Groan!_" she says.

He reaches up and cups her breasts getting a "you fucker" that she adds in a whining manner. She reaches her arms back around his neck and gets a long French-kiss from him in return.

After the kiss she turns in his arms after releasing his neck and looks him in the eye. "I love you so much that I can never stay mad at you even when you get the best of me" she says wrapping him up for another big wet kiss. Haruka is so wet down below right now that if she doesn't pull away she won't be happy until he fucks her silly this morning. So Haruka does it reluctantly.

"Come on, get dressed. There's a pair of clean shorts and a tee shirt in the bottom drawer that's yours. I have my Imouto-chan coming by shortly so we have to get your plan going" Haruka says. She's upset that she forgot that her little sister is coming by today. Plus, the girl will want to see her Keitaro-onii-chan too later on.

"I love you too Haru-chan" Keitaro says wanting to change the mood of things. He knows that she will just let this slide because he couldn't help the timing of her phone ringing, ___or could_ ___he_.

Haruka has some jeans and a light pullover on and waits for him to finish washing himself off before he too gets dressed. Closing the door to the deck and locking it Haruka gets ready to go downstairs with him.

"Are you okay, Haru-chan?" asks Keitaro as they are downstairs now and getting their sandals.

"Yeah, I am. I meant what I said about loving you and all. Just remember... uumph!" is all she gets out as Keitaro kisses her again. When she gets truly upset she can't shut up unless he shuts her up.

"Haru-chan, I understand" Keitaro says after releasing her.

"Just make sure you do that, lover" replies Haruka with a very serious look on her face. She takes his hand after her backdoor is secure.

Going up the main stone steps together they know that Shinobu, Motoko and Naru will be up so they go over last little details of his plan.

"Wait until I start destroying things back there before you start, it will make for a more dramatic effect" he says as they approach the front door.

She nods and kisses his lips quickly "for luck, Gambare!" she adds just he breaks off and heads towards the back of the old place using the old path through the woods. Haruka is feeling a little sad right at this moment because her exclusivity with him is over. 'As long as he's happy, I'll be happy' she thinks approaching the front door.

It isn't long until... BOOM! Haruka reaches for the door handle...

-The plan unfolds-

"Where in the hell is he?" screams Naru stepping out of Keitaro's room. She slams the door shut after stepping out of it and into the hallway. She is on a royal rant this morning because he's not around to harangue. For some strange reason she feels she didn't make her point clear enough to him last night.

She has absolutely no idea where he gone off to this time, so she cracks her knuckles and stomps off to the kitchen.

"Shinobu-chan, have you seen Keitaro this morning?" Naru asks the petit chef who is prepping ingredients for breakfast.

"Not since last night, Naru-Sempai" answers Shinobu. She is standing on her stool chopping seaweed up for miso and looks at the brunette with a bit of an annoyed look on her face.

BOOM! They hear a loud noise, like an explosion that comes from in back of the property and the floor shakes a bit.

Shinobu puts down the knife and hops off the stool.

"What the-!" is all Naru gets out.

At that moment Haruka comes in and loudly announces "everyone outside right now, meeting back by the cliff side. I don't want any arguments from anyone here and I mean get your asses outside ******now**!"

Both Naru and Shinobu head towards the bad door as fast as they can. Seeing a pissed off Haruka can be a frightening thing and they know it.

After passing the kitchen she runs upstairs and bangs on all of the other girls' doors.

A second BOOM! This totally wakes those who are still sleeping or elsewhere in the Hinata to come running to see what is going on. Kaolla is too, and her room is entirely sound-proofed.

This is then followed by a third explosion which is louder than the previous two.

"What the fuck...?" asks Kitsune waking up after spending half the night on her laptop. She has been sober for a while but spent a good portion of last night, until the wee hours writing and pouring over her latest article before sending it off to her publisher.

She throws on a robe over her huge bare tits and stumbles out to see what Haruka wants.

All of the residents, in various stages of dress and consciousness, make their way out to the back of the property.

Haruka keeps checking her watch and sees that her time is here helping Keitaro is almost done. She also has to clean up their mess too.

Haruka leads and is followed by Shinobu, Kitsune, Naru, Motoko with a sleepy Kaolla Su on her back and Mutsumi who brings up the rear. She, along with Haruka and Motoko can feel the massive amounts of ___Chi_ emanating from somewhere in the back property.

When they get to their destination they see Keitaro seated in the lotus position meditating on a flat ledge of stone. He is sitting by two huge smoking holes where they all knew giant boulders used to be that blocked a magnificent view of the bay below and also what is left of an old dead maple tree that now lies splintered on the ground.

They all stand there in an arc and wonder what the hell is going on back here.

All but Haruka that is...

What strikes them all, including Haruka, is the fact Keitaro while meditating in the Lotus position is lifting his body off of the ground with one finger.

This gives them all pause.

Shinobu and Mutsumi just admire what the man they love is doing.

Kaolla, waking up, sees her 'Onii-chan' like this and wishes she had one of her devices out here so she could measure the sheer force of the energy that he is throwing off. She knows that Haruka, Mutsumi and Motoko are all sensitive to it by having constantly observed them.

She wants to ask him later about this.

Motoko sees what they're in for and she begins to get scared. She knows what he's capable of and so she puts Kaolla down on the ground to get ready for whatever it is.

_Someone is about to learn a big lesson this morning that they should have long ago._

"Keit-" says Naru starting in. But, she is harshly interrupted by Haruka.

"Naru shut your fucking mouth this instant before I kick your teeth in. Do you understand me young lady?!" says Haruka harshly. The tone of this declaration startles all of the residents.

Naru is shocked by the severity of her threat and knows that Haruka can easily carry it out. So she just nods silently anxiously waiting for him like the other residents.

After another minute or so Keitaro opens his eyes and sets himself down before standing up on his feet. He calmly walks over to the last of the large boulders overlooking the view to Tokyo bay.

He faces them and says: "The reason you are all here this morning is that I want to give you a little demonstration. Some of you think that I am feckless, a pervert, that I act cowardly or that I'm a weakling. With the exception of three of you (pointing to Haruka, Mutsumi and Motoko), the rest of you have no idea of whom you are dealing with. Normally, I don't condone violence and I only will fight to defend myself or you as you have already seen. This doesn't make me weak. Naru, have you ever wondered how I could easily dodge or deflect your ___Ki_ loaded punch. Or, how I cannot be affected by a Shinmeiryu Katana strike from Motoko, well I'm going to show you and why. But first, I made Haruka promise me not to interfere or intervene if there was a problem when I became the owner and manager here. She wanted me to evict some of you but I said no, these are tenants and my friends. Now though that is all done, as of right now I am making her my partner here and from this point on you will treat me with the same respect that you do her. Haruka, please have them stand back."

She does as he asks and he turns his back to them facing the huge boulder.

'Well, I hope this works' thinks Keitaro trying to empty his mind of everything except for the rock that is in front of him.

Motoko gets concerned when she senses a rising in his ___Chi_ level.

Mutsumi and Haruka sense it too but not to her level.

The other girls all look at her because of her reaction and the look of horror on her face. They know Keitaro's up to something.

Motoko's feels him ramp up his ___Chi_ to a level that she never thought possible. She knows that she and the others are going to witness something that under normal circumstances wouldn't be humanly impossible.

Touching the rock's surface with his left hand Keitaro closes his eyes. He sees every little crack and fissure with his mind along with sensing how hard it is. He knows that no rock or anything else is stronger than he is and this will be gone in a moment. He begins to glow a light blue before quickly escalating to bright white. Balling his right hand up and transferring an immeasurable amount of his ___Chi_ to it, Keitaro strikes the boulder faster than the human eye can follow or the human mind can comprehend.

Motoko, for all of her training and innate abilities can barely follow him. The others, including Haruka and Mutsumi can't follow him at all.

Upon his fist hitting the rock, the huge eyesore explodes with a loud bang from getting hit by a lot of concussive force causing the girls to cover their ears.

Naru pisses her panties as her mouth hangs wide open in disbelief. ___How fortuitous is that, eh?_

Motoko just stares after she drops down to the ground. She's seen him do things like this before but never with this much raw power.

When the dust settles, the rock and everything around it for at least ten meters is gone except the spot where he is standing. The dirt, grass, bushes and a portion of the cliff face are missing. There's just a giant gouge left as evidence that something was once in the three spots.

Keitaro powers down and the glow fades, he is his normal self again. He sees that all of the girls have a look of awe in their faces.

Haruka smiles at her lover as the 'other' smiles also.

Naru and Motoko are shocked to their very core and begin crying.

Facing the residents Keitaro says "Hina Oba-san and Haruka both know of the power I possess, so does Mutsumi and Motoko, they also are aware of my gentle spirit. I could easily hurt or kill someone but I would never do this to any of you. Let this little demonstration be a warning that I will never accept be mistreated or verbally abused ever again."

Shinobu, Kaolla, Kitsune and Mutsumi all smile in admiration of his mighty deed.

"All I want to say to you is that I love you and from now on when I say something I want you to listen, okay?" he asks smiling at them.

"Hai" all six answer in unison.

Naru and Motoko continue to cry. The brunette is aware that she needs another shower but that is the last thing on her mind right now. Motoko just has had that last bit of hesitance removed about Keitaro as reality has just 'bitch-slapped' her.

The other girls and Haruka all come up and hug him.

Keitaro's stomach growls right the causing some giggles. "Shinobu-chan" he says looking at the petit chef.

"Yes Sempai" she says smiling. The look on her face at that moment is one of total captivation and love.

"How about making breakfast this morning, I'm really famished" says Keitaro as the other giggle again when his stomach growls again "I could eat almost as much as Kaolla-chan this morning."

They all laugh except for Naru and Motoko who are still sobbing.

Ignoring the two who are off to the side he says to Haruka and the other four "well, it's good to see that we are all in better spirits."

"Sempai, I'll make your favorite breakfast this morning" says Shinobu grabbing his hand to lead him back to the Hinata. Naru and Motoko are silent. On the way back, Kitsune sidles up to his left side taking his arm as Kaolla hops on his back and hugs his neck.

He likes the Princess because not only is she smart but she has also grown into quite a beautiful young woman.

His oldest friend Mutsumi takes his other side with Haruka leading this little parade.

Naru and Motoko bring up the rear after taking a last look at his recent handiwork.

"Kei-kun, I will see you later" Haruka says smiling one last time at her lover before heading to her shop to watch for her Imouto-chan.

As she is walking back with the others Naru is totally mystified by what she has just witnessed. She now comes to realize a few things about Keitaro. First of all he isn't spineless, cowardly or weak. She gets how he easily dodged or avoided her attacks, and if she had connected, what then? She believes that it would have resulted in shattered fingers and a broken wrist, or maybe worse.

She then shudders in horror for a moment realizing that Keitaro could kill her very easily if he ever got angry. It could have happened. (___Not really_) She comes to the conclusion that she is totally wrong about her Kanrinin.

Meanwhile, on the seedier side of Yokohama's bayside port in one of its myriad warehouses, a nefarious someone feels the powerful ___Chi_ radiated by Keitaro during his demonstration. That someone is absolutely startled by the strength and intensity of the aural wave. They just miss the noise of the explosions due to sheer distance.

"So another ___Motk_ master finally reveals himself again after all these centuries" says an ominous voice quietly looking out onto Tokyo Bay.

-In the Hinata dining room-

Keitaro walks into the dining room and sits at the table. He had to shower and change out of what he was wearing. The shorts, though still fitting him, were way out of fashion and they're the same ones he wore in high school. He sees an interesting dynamic beginning to develop at the table so he is going to join in.

"Keitaro-sama, why did you hide your true power from us?" Motoko asks respectfully as she eats her breakfast. This question and her choice of honorific raise a few eyebrows here. Plus, everyone notices that Naru is missing from the table.

"Well Motoko-chan" starts Keitaro. He adds the honorific because he senses a big change in her demeanor. He continues after putting his chopsticks down "you know that I have to control the ___Chi_ that is in my body because it is very powerful. There are certain people that if they knew about what I am capable of would either hunt me for sport, try to experiment on me or I'd have a long list of challengers trying to defeat me in a fight. Let me just say that I was banned from tournaments as a kid and that all I want is to be normal just like everyone else even with all of this power at my disposal. You of all people here should know this."

"Yes Keitaro-sama you're right, I should have. I can read your ___Chi_ level and it is extremely powerful yet very gentle at the same time. Please, forgive my bad attitude and for all of the times I tried to attack you" Motoko says somberly bowing her head.

"I forgive you Motoko-chan" replies Keitaro without hesitation. He smiles warmly at her.

With this said Motoko stands up from the table and faces him. She bows in deep reverence to him and leaves the room with tears in her eyes. By the time she reaches her room she is weeping openly. She has to call her sister because she has fallen hopelessly in love with him and doesn't know what to do about it. (___The contents of her call to her sister Tsuruko will be recalled later_)

The other girls are taken aback a bit by this humble display of Motoko's. She has never done it before as far as they know.

"Almost like an 'Alpha Male' aren't you Kei-kun?" asks Kitsune rhetorically about the events of this morning so far. She smiles at him and it's a lustful one.

Shinobu just sits here with a dreamy look in her eyes. Her love for him has grown deeper as the moments have flown by. The same goes for Kaolla.

"Hey, all I ask is that you all remember that I'm the Kanrinin here" says Keitaro scratching the back of his head smiling with a full stomach.

Mutsumi sees all this and she has to e-mail her mother about the changes in Keitaro's status. He's going to open up and show the other girls his power.

-Down at the Tea Shoppe-

Haruka is alone right now up in her bedroom and smiles as she cleans up the mess from last night's tryst with her beloved. She means everything that she said to him as she throws his pants and shirt into her washing machine after taking out the blanket. It gets hung over the railing to dry outside. Then, she mops the floor because of all of the stains that they left because both of them produce excessive amount of body fluids. This is hardly the first time that she has ever had to do this and laughs at all of the dried wet spots around her bed.

Even though Haruka loves how they caused them all she doesn't want to have her Imouto-chan see this mess.

Speaking of her Imouto-chan, Haruka loves Harumi very much and always looks forward to her visits. She's just upset with herself for forgetting that Harumi is coming to spend the day with her shortly.

That little girl, a miracle child, is the result of Keitaro's love for her Okā-san and him healing her of a terrible disease. Harumi's bright smile and enthusiasm for everything is very infectious which usually lifts the spirits of everyone around her. She can use a distraction right now, because she still wants Keitaro.

Putting everything away and throwing Keitaro's clothes in the dryer she heads out to the front of her shop to wait for her Imouto-chan. She grabs a quick bite to eat because she knows that Harumi will have eaten breakfast already. Getting the dishes done and the rest of the kitchen cleaned up doesn't too long.

"There, perfect" says Haruka doing a cursory inspection of her place.

Out in front of the shop is a comfortable swinging bench that she had imported from America. She and Keitaro put it together and have sat on it many times on a warm evening just holding hands. Harumi too loves this swing also when she eats a bento that Haruka makes for them to share. They will probably get some time to use it this coming summer.

But, a new red German BMW™ sedan pulls up the boulevard and brings Haruka out of her musings. She recognizes her parents' new car before it stops just a short distance away.

"Onee-chan!" hollers the cheerful voice of Harumi. She is waving wildly to her Onee-chan after rolling down the back window of the car. She gets out of the back seat and rushes to hug her.

Harumi jumps into her Onee-chan Haruka's waiting arms as they squeeze each other very tight. This simple act alone brightens up Haruka's morning even more.

"Hey kimi-chan" says Haruka after catching and hugging her sister. They smile at each other before looking over at their parents'. (___Author's note: kimi-chan means kid or kiddo in Japanese, it is a very affectionate term Haruka uses for_ ___her little sister._)

"Hi Okā-san and Otō-san, is this trip business or pleasure?" asks Haruka.

She holds Harumi in her arms. Being only nine years old, Haruka has no difficulty holding her Imouto-chan on her hip as she slides Harumi over a little to the side.

The girl puts her right arm on her Onee-chan's shoulder and cups Haruka's neck. Her other hand is fiddling with her pleated skirt.

"All business today I'm sorry to say, Haru" says Yoko smiling at how well her two kids get along despite their huge age difference.

Harumi worships her Onee-chan and that suits Haruka just fine.

"I can drop her off at home later if you want. It'll give kimi-chan and me more time to spend together. Plus, I know she'll want to see Kei-kun" said Haruka smiling.

Harumi looks at her mother nodding her head. Keitaro, she knows, will probably have some new 'magic' trick to show her.

"So lunch and dinner won't be a problem, Haru?" asks her Otō-san next.

"No, I'll make lunch for her and take her up to the Hinata so we can have one of Shinobu's great dinners' together. How's that sound, kimi-chan?" asks Haruka looking at her.

"I love Shinobu-onee-chan's cooking" says Harumi rubbing her tummy. She also wants to see Kaolla Su, because maybe she'll have some new toy or gadget to show her.

"Okay then, just don't keep her out too late tonight. She's got school tomorrow morning, Haru" says Ruka also smiling. Like his wife, he is amazed at how well his two daughters get along with each other.

His younger daughter frowns at the mention of that particular word.

-Later that morning, a major lemon event-

In his room, Keitaro is sitting at his desk with his laptop on thinking about what has already transpired that morning. He also plans on scheduling a work day around here because he isn't going to be the only person doing clean up anymore. 'That shit also ends now' he thinks

Master Ryu assures him that sometimes a small show of force is needed when a recalcitrant person or two won't listen to reason, as long as no one gets hurt that is. In this case only a pair of panties got pissed in, so no major damage there, just some minor embarrassment.

All he really wants to know 'did I reach the two that I needed too' he thinks rhetorically as he surmises if anything was accomplished at all.

And, what was it that Kitsune said about being an 'Alpha Male'?

'Hmmm... wolves, lions and even the wild dogs of Africa, so why shouldn't I be on that list' thinks Keitaro trying to keep from taking himself too seriously 'from now on that's what I'll be around here'.

He laughs at the thought of being surrounded by a pack of horny naked women who are in heat all at the same time. He's almost drooling at this but then he notices a familiar aura...

A knock on his door brings him out of his reverie. "Come in, it's open" he says without turning around. He knows who it is and smiles.

Naru gently slides the traditional door open and comes in then closes it behind her. She kneels on the tatami mat on the floor behind his chair and quietly waits for him to acknowledge her.

After a few more second Keitaro logs off of his laptop and turns in his swivel chair to face her. He feigns surprise, but he is very happy to see her 'this' quiet and on her knees in such a humble manner. 'There's hope' he thinks quickly. He can tell she's taken a shower too, her shampoo and perfume smell very fresh, _this_ ___he likes very much_. She's wearing a yellow sweater and a knee length denim skirt.

"What can I do for you Naru-san?" asks Keitaro. He uses this honorific to test her sincerity.

She notices the change immediately and bows down until her forehead touches the floor. The she says softly "Keitaro-sama, please forgive me for being such a bitch towards you and the others. Also, please forgive me for trying to hit you without cause and for my bad attitude." Her voice is quaking slightly and she is sweating some.

'Wow, I guess my demonstration had its intended effect' thinks Keitaro smiling at the beautiful woman who's almost prostrate before him. This is all he's wants from her- an apology.

"I forgive you Naru-chan" Keitaro says changing the honorific to a more affectionate one, and then he adds "it's all in the past now, can we at least be friends again?" He is ecstatic at her confession.

Even though he has Haruka, he also wants this woman.

"How can you forgive me so easily after I was such a bitch?" asks Naru puzzled by this. She finally looks up at him and sees him smiling.

"Because you asked me too" he answers letting her off the hook without an explanation.

At this she jumps up, comes at him with her arms wide open and sits on his lap. She throws her arms around his neck and begins to cry. Naru puts her head on his shoulder and just cuts loose. She lets it all out, the frustration and the angst over whether she loves him or not, the bad tempered tantrums when she can't have her own way, the vile things she's called him over the three years since he's taken over, everything comes out. She soaks his shirt as she shares her sorrows with him. As she does this she is actually beginning to feel better and much less stressed about things. ___You know what they say about tears being the best release._

Keitaro for his part has never seen her cry like this, not even when she was little and sickly. He opens a drawer in his desk to pull out a handkerchief for her to wipe her eyes with. This simple act of crying accomplishes a lot as she gets out all of her tirades and the anger that's been built up in her system for a long time. There is a lot there too.

While this is happening he also pulls Naru closer to him, he comforts and reassures her that everything will be alright.

"Do you feel better?" he asks. ___He's beginning to like having her in his lap._

"Keitaro-sama, I don't deserve you" says Naru looking at him, she chooses to use a very respectful honorific "I was such a terrible bitch to you and you've forgiven me for everything. I thought for the longest time that you were nothing more than just another perverted male and I should have known better than that. Shit, I'm even named after your Okā-san for heaven's sake." She feels that she has insulted his mother's good name too.

Keitaro's going to let her off the hook because he's both pleased and taken aback at the same time by her confession.

"Naru-chan" starts Keitaro with a change to a very soft tone "before you came in here I had considered evicting you for your constant verbal abuse and attempted assaults on me. But, I also thought about what had transpired this morning with the shocked faces and the looks in everyone's' eyes, even how you took in what I did to that rock, now though with you on my lap, crying and asking my forgiveness any thought of letting you go is gone. I am very happy at this moment."

He gives her a gentle hug which is returned.

"Thank you Keitaro-sama" replies Naru brightening up a bit. She wipes under her eyes before blowing her nose. She just sniffles a little.

"Now I want to tell you something else Naru-chan" declares Keitaro looking directly into her eyes "from now you are mine and no other man can ever have you because I love you."

"Yes Kei-kun" says Naru changing honorifics also. She likes the fact that he wants her and adds "I want to be yours and as a token of this I give my body freely to you to do whatever you wish. Now I can say without a doubt, I love you too."

She throws her arms around his neck and passionately kisses him.

He parts his lips and sticks his tongue out seeking entrance to her mouth.

Willingly and with all the love she can muster she opens up and their tongues do a joyous dance together.

Naru has never kissed someone as passionately as she is kissing him right now. 'All of this wasted time and I could have had him before now. And probably all to myself too, oh well' she thinks. ___Haruka would take exception to this but she won't. _With the present state of affairs as they stand now she considers herself to be very lucky.

It seems like her Karma is turning around.

Keitaro gets an idea and wants to see how far he can go in his new relationship with her. He notices how slender Naru's waist is under her top so he takes his right hand and runs it up a little liking what he feels thus far. He can see why she was an idol as a teen because she is just so plain nice. When he comes to her left breast it too feels nice as he gives it a gentle squeeze. At first he expects the worst, but he receives no more than a pleasured moan from her. He tweaks her hardened nipple enjoying the feel of it.

As they continue to French-kiss Naru takes her arms from around his neck and lifts her sweater and reaches in to unclasp her front snapping bra. She does this as an act of total submission and love to him. Before she puts her arms back around his neck she feels around for his right hand again so she can put his hand on her breast. She moans a second time loving his touch on her tender skin.

He softly tweaks her nipple directly and causes her to gasp through the kiss this time. When the kiss breaks he sees a very nice sight: though not as large as Haruka's she has small light pink areoles with what are right now, erect button's at the tips.

"Oh Kami" says Naru moaning again. She put her hands on the back of his head as he begins to suck on her breasts. "Kei-kun, that feels so good" she coos while he uses his lips and suction to pull her nipple out a bit farther. "If you keep that up I'll cum" she adds.

Taking his mouth off her nipples Keitaro reaches his right arm under her knees and stands holding her bridal style.

She giggles and looks very surprised by his bold action. 'I hope I'm ready' Naru thinks quickly as he kicks his futon open. She has a very good idea that she's not going to be a virgin any more in a few minutes which is fine with her. He lays her down on his bedding so he can continue ravishing her breasts.

Naru is very wet and extremely horny due to Keitaro's assault on her nipples. She is cradling his head when she spreads her legs as wide as possible in another act of submission to him. Her skirt slides up her creamy white thighs exposing her pink bikini panties that are just soaked through. She feels him softly touch her tender thighs before reaching inside to touch her virgin well. She groans, shudders some and the sprays his hand drenching her panties even more.

Naru moans softly after this getting his attention.

He sees that she is more than ready.

Keitaro releases her for a moment so he can remove his shirt. In the meantime Naru rushes to finish taking off her sweater and bra. When he goes for his zipper she pushes his aside.

"Let me" she says softly. Sitting up Naru reaches for his zipper and pulls it down. Her anticipation is growing in hopes of what she will find as she now reaches up for the snap. A quick flip and his pants along with the content within are now hers to see. With his jeans and boxers coming down she's staring at his fully erect one-eyed monster that's already spitting profusely in her direction.

'Shit' she squeals inwardly 'he's really packing. I am so going to enjoy this'. Immediately, she kneels in front of him placing her left hand on his thigh and with her right hand she grabs his huge erection and starts to lick it like a lollipop. Her tongue licks his taking out all of his leaking juice getting Naru to smile at her new lover's taste. Going and following the course of his veins Naru see that her ministrations are pleasing him. She's never done this before so she's pleased with the results.

Keitaro moans when her tongue gently licks the soft folds of his scrotum before he gets a real treat when she sucks on his nuts.

"Fuck" says Keitaro. He clearly enjoys having a woman other than Haruka giving him head.

Naru decides it's time to escalate things so she opens her mouth and slowly puts the head of his now very turgid member in. She knows she has to take him slowly due to his size but she wants to please him in any way that she can and just makes sure she has plenty of saliva so it goes in easier. There's no gagging when the head strikes the back of her throat because she is trying to control her breathing when taking him deeper into her mouth.

"Oh shit Naru-chan, this is so good" Keitaro says putting a hand on the back on the back of her head. His balance is tenuous at best due to her ministrations.

Naru increases her speed and suction realizing that she is making love to him. This knowledge is very intoxicating to her.

"Damn it Naru-chan, I'm gonna let go" he says before almost thrusting himself down her throat.

She doesn't retch because she's used to it now and she calms down her breathing which helps too.

Nothing prepares her for what happens next. Naru feels something on him convulse because of their proximity to his prostate, and then the first of ten large shots plasters her tonsils. 'Oh my Kami' thinks Naru backing off a bit so she can swallow his huge load and he is firing it off very fast. The sheer volume and force of each of his volleys forces her to do this so she won't sputter and lose some of his precious seed.

She manages to get it all down without losing a single bit or have any of his seed dribble out the sides of her mouth.

She has a quick thought about how false it was in health class she took in high school about only getting a spoonful of semen from a man. Keitaro has just proved this to be false to her and it makes Naru very happy. She takes her mouth off of him after making sure that nothing is left behind.

This one act also dispels all of the old notions she had about him too.

"My turn" says Keitaro. He sheds his pants and boxers from around his ankles to make things easier before kneeling in front of Naru and gently laying her back.

She bends her knees as he pulls her panties off and flings them across the room like a rubber band. Then Naru bites her lip in anticipation waiting Keitaro's next move, she doesn't have to wait long.

He touches her hardened nub popping out of its hood causing her to moan and leak profusely.

Liking what he sees Keitaro wraps his arms around her thighs leaving her feet and legs to dangle in the air, while he eats her virgin Mound of Venus.

"Shit Kei-kun" screams Naru grabbing the back of his head as he orally rapes her.

She has masturbated many times since reaching puberty but nothing compares to having a man's tongue do this to you. Going mentally blank, she feels her lover working his way all around her swollen nub and leaking slit.

Naru squirts in his face and wordlessly cries out her release. But this is only the beginning as he lifts her ass up and tongues her rear pucker.

"Kei-kun no... Damn it" she says feeling too much pleasure as he violates her backdoor. He slides a finger in which causes her to buck like one possessed before squirting very heavily all over his face again.

"C...Cum...Cumming, oh fuck Kei-kun" screams Naru a third time. She doesn't know how much more of this she can stand. Her mind is being bombarded with so much enjoyment that she's on the verge of fainting.

After pulling his finger out Keitaro's tongue goes in her as he tweaks her hardened nub again causing Naru to shake violently around on his futon.

She passes the threshold to Nirvana as the following happens: a strangled cry; a violent jerk as her legs go straight out; her toes curl; a third huge squirt splashes all over Keitaro's face and then nothing. She passes out from all of the pleasure that he has just inflicted on her.

Smiling at what he has done he pulls back and gently sets her back down on his futon

'Shit, she cums more than Haru-chan does' Keitaro thinks wiping his face off with his tee shirt before throwing it in with the dirty laundry 'but, she does taste very good'.

It takes a couple of minutes for her to come around so he abides his time admiring her sexy, almost naked body.

"Oh hi Kei-kun, sorry I fainted. That was so good" Naru says after opening her eyes. She smiles at her lover knowing that she will be able to count on some great sex from now on. ___(Little does she know the truth of that?) _

_She notices that he has removed her skirt while she was out of it._

"I think you're ready to be mine. From this moment on no one else can have you" declares Keitaro looking at the beautiful woman on his bedding. He hovers over her as she spreads her legs wide in total submission to him again before putting her hands on his shoulders. He comes down and kisses her lips.

"I'm ready Kei-kun, just please be gentle. This is my first time" says Naru smiling up at him. She puts her legs around his locking her heals to his thighs.

He doesn't need to guide himself into her because it seems his large friend instinctively knows where to go. Like with Haruka, Keitaro applies his _Chi_ down to the tip of his penis. This is so it won't be painful Naru and that her first experience will be a memorable one.

"I won't hurt you Naru-chan, I promise" says Keitaro smiling down at Naru

She feels his hard spongy tip at the entrance to her wet folds as it touches her hymen.

"I love you Kei-kun" says Naru on the verge of being his.

"Ready?" he quietly asks.

Naru closes her eyes and nods.

It takes her breath away feeling his large penis rips her maidenhead away as she has never felt the likes of this ever before. She throws her arms around his neck pulling him down. She wants a kiss to commemorate his taking her innocence.

Naru is now one with him.

After the kiss he asks "Are you okay Naru-chan?" He sees the happiness in her visage.

"Yes" she whispers her answer "it feels really good Kei-kun. Shit, you're so damn big though." Happy that he asked she kisses his cheek.

Keitaro gives her a minute to get used to having him be inside of her before he whispers "I love you, Naru-chan."

Seeing that she is comfortable being joined with him, he puts his arms under her and grips her shoulders for leverage. He is using her wetness to go deep.

She gasps pleasurably as she is being stretched to her limit.

He reaches her cervix and stops again.

"How is it now Naru-chan?" Keitaro asks smiling down at her.

"Oh Kami, I'm so full down there, Kei-kun. Please fuck me" says Naru. This experience is beyond anything she has had before.

They begin to make romantic love and the momentum builds up as he is pumping her most sacred place.

She is so different from Haruka in many ways, but she is just as beautiful as his first lover.

Naru brings her legs higher locking her ankles in behind the small of his back and enjoys sex with her new lover.

"Oh shit this is so good" says Naru. Her grip on him is now very tight.

With this, Keitaro arches up causing Naru to grasp his ass because he is now starting to fuck her with a little more passion. He is on the borderline of pistoning her now.

"I'm going to cum, Kei-kun" gasps Naru who is experiencing something new.

"Do I need to pull out Naru-chan?" asks Keitaro.

"No, cum inside me Kei-kun, please" she replies grabbing his ass tighter to keep him inside of her.

Naru's toes begin to curl again as she lets go.

He groans and she whimpers when they simultaneously orgasm.

Keitaro stops humping her before firing off the first of eleven huge shots from his prostate directly into Naru's womb as she squirts all over his groin.

Naru feels each and every one of his hot jets pack her uterus and vagina which leaks out from her profusely. She feels a slight tickle as his semen runs down the crack of her gorgeous ass onto his bedding underneath.

They both feel the earth move as their fluids escape and intermingle before collapsing in a heap together.

"Oh Kami" says Naru when she is cognizant "what just happened?" She rhetorically asks this just after having her world rocked. Naru is worn out from her first time and she is elated that there is no pain after giving him her gift.

After a few seconds he replies "shit Naru-chan that was really something else!"

This is all he can say after the fucking that he has just given to her. For some reason it feels more intense than usual to him.

"Do you have another one in you, Kei-kun?" she asks. It seems that she doesn't want to lose this new feeling.

"Are you sure Naru-chan? It won't be too much for you will it?" Keitaro asks in return.

Touched by his concern for her, she reaches her right hand up and gently caresses his cheek. "With you Kei-kun, I now feel loved and protected. Please, make love to me again" says Naru speaking softly and smiling.

Without another word Keitaro takes her again and goes very deep. Building a slow momentum so she can enjoy what he's doing to Keitaro thrusts into this gorgeous brunette.

"Would you like to be on top for a while, Naru-chan?" asks Keitaro. He wants to experience her body in a different way.

Silently nodding she loosens her legs from around his torso so he could turn the both of them while still joined. She gasps before groaning as his large penis pushes deeper into her.

Naru looks up at the ceiling when she begins to go up and down on him almost crying out because of all the pleasure hitting her brain. Her hands are on his chest and she feels him fondle her swollen breasts from below. She mewls when he pulls her nipples gently loving the rhythm they've established with him thrusting upward.

"Oh Kami Kei-kun, you are so deep" she says looking down at him.

Keitaro runs his hands down her body and grabs the brunette's gorgeous ass. He's wants more leverage in this position.

Naru is on the verge of another massive orgasm as her climax builds and feels him just about violating her womb as his tip rams the entrance.

"C... Cumming, Kei-kun" Naru barely squeaks out before squirting heavily again.

"Me too, Na-chan" says Keitaro with a slightly pained expression.

'Gah' is the simultaneous expression of both when they expel their fluids.

She feels twelve more hot jets of semen pass through her cervix directly filling her as yet unprotected uterus. When the last one fills her, Naru's arms weaken and she collapses on his chest.

She rolls off of him so that they can enjoy the afterglow together as they now hold hands. They are drenched in sweat and she is leaking profusely.

A few minutes later Naru says "I have something I want to confess to you."

"What's that, Naru-chan?" he asks sitting up as she gets up on one elbow.

"Well, not that it matters any more but, I have always wanted you to just take me and make me yours. You used to act so docile and quiet that it pissed me off. I needed you to be a man and not take my shit. I know that I said that you were just another perverted male, but it makes me happy that I was wrong. Please, take me whenever you want to after this Kei-kun because I am yours forever" says Naru in a very serious tone.

Picking up on this, Keitaro replies "I like this new you too Naru-chan, but I had to be careful around all of you. I have to balance my strength and other abilities along with my responsibilities to each one of you here. I couldn't let you know until the right time about me and I apologize for pissing you off. Just keep what you saw this morning to yourself, okay?"

"Okay, I will Kei-kun" she answers as they both are sitting up now.

Naru discovers to her delight that she likes sitting here naked with him, and from how he is looking at her, he likes it too.

"Naru-chan, you have a beautiful body and I'm glad that you shared it with me" Keitaro says smiling.

"And I'm glad you were my first, Kei-kun" says Naru blushing and smiling at his compliment.

She gets up on her knees, throws her arms around his neck and leans in to kiss his lips. She moans softly through the kiss as he gently fondles her breasts.

The brunette loves him showing her his manliness. Keitaro is now very desirable to Naru and she is happy about this.

___Isn't it romantic?_

After the kiss breaks he asks "Naru-chan, would you like to go down for a soak in the onsen?"

"I'd love too. Can I wash your back, sweetie?" she asks him in return. The brunette is now covered in a cold sweat and her slit is leaking.

He notices this too and smiles.

At first he's startled by her reply because it's the same thing that Haruka says to him all the time when they bathe together. He tries to put that out of his mind for right now as he feels slightly guilty for being with another woman.

But like she told him, she understands and will always be there for him.

He smiles as Naru releases him and stands on his feet, he helps her up too. She feels a bit tender down there as his semen runs down her inner thighs and notices that no traces of blood are in the bedding from when he took her.

They decide to run to the onsen naked as she leaves her clothing strewn about his room. "I'll get everything later" she tells him.

He steps over to the door and opens it. She giggles with a mock look of surprise when he grabs her hand before looking out into the hallway.

"Ready?" he asks looking at her like they are kids getting ready the raid the cookie jar.

She shakes her head conspiratorially trying to stifle a laugh before stepping into the hallway with him.

He closes his door quickly and after a quick kiss for luck they run down the stairs laughing like those little kids that I just mentioned. Keitaro gets a nice bonus when he sees Naru's tits bouncing around as they run.

Out in the onsen area Keitaro pulls her into the men's side.

Naru looks at him like he's crazy at first, then she goes in with him because she's never been on this side. But, she wants to wash him.

"Please sit, Keitaro-dono. I shall take care of you" says Naru formally and bowing her head. She demurely stands behind the wash stool with her arms in front of her.

Keitaro sits and for his part has never seen such a lovely sight as a naked Naru in front of him.

She then turns on the showerhead and wets him down first noticing for the first time how well cut he is. Not overly developed mind you, but looking like someone who has worked out a lot. Smiling at him, Naru kneels down grabbing the sponge and soap bottle from off of the ledge and begins to scrub his back.

Just like Haruka, she leans in with her pointed breasts to massage the soap around his back which gives them both a pleasurable experience. Getting a lusty idea, Naru drapes her arms down the front of him to kiss his neck. She sees that it is working because a new friend of hers in making a re-appearance right now.

Coming around to the front of her lover, she slowly washes down the front of him and puts on a show of it at the same time. Even though Naru has no experience in pleasuring a man she is doing this all by instinct.

When she grabs his turgid member he pulls her in for a big kiss and strokes him faster.

"Shit Naru-chan, that feels good" he says after releasing her lips. Not wanting to waste a good hard on Naru rinses him off and he stands. Opening her mouth she tongues him like before. She likes the taste of what is coming out. Then wanting to please him, Naru puts him in her mouth and gives him head.

Keitaro is in heaven, he has a beautiful woman sucking on his penis and she's doing a good job of it, ___as far as he can tell anyway._

She looks up at her new lover and sees that she is pleasing and readies herself for another of his big explosions. She increases the speed and suction on him waiting for his climax to begin.

"Oh Kami" croaks Keitaro grabbing her head and the wall to steady himself as he floods her mouth.

She backs off a bit so she can swallow it all. She doesn't want to spill any of it. "Shit, that's a dangerous weapon you've got there Kei-kun" says Naru looking up at him giggling as she wipes a little dribble from the side of her mouth with her finger. She's feeling smug right now having gulped down two of her lover's huge loads without losing a drop.

Naru sits on the stool still leaking from a full vagina.

He notices this and washes her clean.

She smiles at his gentleness as he lifts her arms to wash her sides.

He teases her when he fondles them and playfully tugs at her swollen nipples getting a pleasurable moan from her.

"Hentai" she says giggling again not willing to just have him tease her.

He smiles and rinses her off. 'What a goddess I have here' he thinks.

They sit in the spa after he helps her in first. 'Has he always been such a gentleman and I missed this?' thinks Naru slightly sighing.

The brunette realizes for the first time that she is no longer a virgin and she needs to get some birth control. She wants a baby someday but not yet. So for time being she sits contentedly with him wearing a huge smile on her face and no anger inside.

"What a difference a morning makes" says Naru musing out loud "when I got up this morning I felt nothing but anger. But now, I am very at ease just sitting here with you."

Keitaro doesn't say a word and since his arm is already around Naru, he pulls her close and his response to her statement is a big French-kiss. When the kiss breaks he says "Naru-chan, thank you. Being here with you like this is wonderful."

Flabbergasted by such a loving reply she says "I don't know what to say to that?" She looks at him with a tear of love in her eye and kisses his cheek softly as a thank you.

After another twenty minutes or so they exit the spa and towel each other off.

Wrapping up in towels the couple heads back inside noticing that the place is still deserted. They walk upstairs and stop in front of his room. They kiss and she heads in to get her clothing before going upstairs to get dressed.

"See you at lunch Na-chan" says Keitaro heading in.

"Okay Kei-kun, love ya" she replies as she heads for the staircase.

'What a morning!' Keitaro thinks hearing Master Ryu laugh.

-A couple hours later at the dinner table-

It catches the notice of the other residents right away that somehow Naru has changed. She is glowing and practically floats into the dining room when lunch is served.

What really blows them all away is when Naru kisses his lips before taking her seat on his left. Her smile is something new and the others need to get used to it.

Mutsumi, taking a cue from the brunette, also kisses him before she sits.

Shinobu, after bringing out the food with Kitsune notices a huge difference in Naru's demeanor as she sits next to her beloved Sempai. Mealtimes have been nerve-wracking at the very least for her but now she feels very calm in his presence because of how pleasant the brunette is. Since her Sempai seems to be smiling she takes it as a sign that nothing is wrong the girl eats in silence listening in on the others talk.

Kitsune, always dubious of her best friend is going to reserve her judgment until she has all of the facts in. She just smiles at Keitaro and enjoys her lunch.

Motoko on the other hand is beginning to act nervous as she almost stumbles into the room when she sees Naru kissing Keitaro. Part of her is extremely jealous and part of her is still extremely shy. 'By all of the gods, I love him' she thinks putting food into her mouth. Not once does Motoko take her eyes off of him.

Kaolla, seemingly oblivious to everything, takes everything into her eidetic memory. She deduces that Naru has just recently given her virginity to Keitaro because of the change in the older woman's demeanor and the way the brunette glows. Plus, she notices how Naru is pleasantly talking to everyone at the table. She wants Keitaro also, and feels that he will make her an excellent husband. Kaolla will keep her observations to herself, for now.

-Added sunshine comes in-

The afternoon, unlike the morning is very uneventful as everyone just goes their own way. The peace and change around the Hinata is certainly astounding.

Mutsumi feels a certain harmoniousness that has been missing in the Hinata since she moved in to be near Keitaro. She already knew that he has certain powers and abilities from her Okā-san because she is the Otohime heir.

This knowledge is something she shares in common with Haruka and Motoko.

Speaking of which, Motoko also feels a change in the dynamics of the old place in the space of just a few short hours. Now she hopes to get enough courage so she can be honest with Keitaro when the time is right.

The quiet of the day is interrupted by a cheerful, but loud voice of a nine-year old girl hollering "Keitaro-onii-chan, where are you?" This is followed by padded footsteps running across the wood floor to the residential wing.

Then another voice is heard saying "kimi-chan, slow down. Wait for me." It is the voice of someone trying to catch a breeze with a butterfly net as Haruka chases after her Imouto-chan.

"You're just not fast enough, Onee-chan" says Harumi giggling as she reaches Keitaro's door.

Keitaro hears familiar voices in the hallway and goes to open his door. When he does, he is almost bowled over by his littlest bundle of energy.

"Keitaro-onii-chan" squeals Harumi in delight. She's just about squeezing the stuffings out of him standing just inside of the doorway.

"Geez, kimi-chan" says an exasperated Haruka starting to giggle.

She is now joined by Shinobu, Kaolla and Mutsumi. They come out of Mutsumi's room to see what the commotion is all about.

Keitaro laughs.

"Do you have any new magic tricks for me today, Onii-chan?" Harumi asks looking up at him.

Her attention span, though better than most kids her age, rapidly dissipates when she sees the blonde dark-skinned Princess down the hallway.

They shriek with glee at the sight of each other.

"Well, I may have once I get my wind back, Harumi-chan" answers Keitaro looking at her older sister.

Haruka shrugs and begins to laugh when Harumi ignores him and runs down the hallway.

Harumi and Kaolla are now hugging. Easily, these two have the most energy of everyone standing here.

Joined by the petit chef and the Turtle Priestess they go into Mutsumi's room.

Keitaro stands here blinking and wonders what just happened.

"Now I know you're being ignored" says Haruka laughing at this situation.

So leaving her sister in the capable hands of the other three Haruka steps into Keitaro's room closes the door and gets into a romantic clinch with him. Even though Naru is studying in her room these two are very quiet while French-kissing.

"How's your plan going so far, Kei-kun?" asks Haruka looking at him with her arms around his neck.

"It's gone better than I could have hoped, Haru. Wait until dinner, you'll see for yourself" he answers before kissing her again.

At the dinner table, everyone is smiling as they see Harumi sitting with Keitaro. He shows her a few things that also wow the others. It is because they have never seen him use some of his minor abilities before.

But the Urashima sisters have, plenty of times.

Harumi howls in laughter as she watches Keitaro do some new tricks that just astound her and the tenants, too.

Mutsumi and Motoko know he is capable of doing this, but it is also a first for them. They were both witnesses his Council trials and what he did there is still imprinted in their memories.

Through all of this, Haruka notices a huge change in Naru's demeanor and it is a huge difference to the bitch she was this morning. She sees by her glow that the brunette has also given something special to her beloved and thinks that though Naru was with him earlier, she is just second best when it comes to pleasing her Keitaro, ___and she will keep it this way!_

Haruka is no longer smiling.

After dinner and some more fun in the common room with the others, Harumi is finally beginning to run out of steam. The others excuse themselves and they leave the cousins here to say good night to each other.

"Well, what do you think?" asks Keitaro watching a sleeping Harumi sitting in her sister's lap. The missing smile startles him.

Quietly, so as to not wake her Haruka answers "it makes me a little sad because I no longer have you to myself. But the atmosphere around here is definitely better."

Seeing her sadness Keitaro picks Harumi up off of her lap and says "I'll carry her down to your car so we can spend a little more time together." He looks at the staircase and the first floor hallway to make sure no one is there before kissing her lips.

"Thanks Kei-kun, this makes me feel a lot better" she says. The smile returns to her face. She puts Harumi's shoes on as the girl snuggles into her beloved Onii-chan.

They head out and down the stone steps.

-Later-

Keitaro says goodnight to Haruka and secures a sleeping Harumi in the backseat of her car. With the young girl dead to the world, Keitaro and Haruka make out for a few minutes before she heads off to her folks house.

'Shit' Keitaro thinks walking back up the stone steps carrying some major lumber. Some applied _Chi_ helps him calm down and he brightens somewhat as he heads to his front door.

In his room Keitaro goes fires up his laptop and goes over the last part of this semester's syllabus for his grad studies. Nothing too taxing and no classes at least for tomorrow, but he does see that he has a major paper to write and, it is due later this week.

"Well, looks like I have some late nights coming up" Keitaro says under his breath. _Maybe he will, and maybe he won't._

He then sees an e-mail that catches his attention. It seems that in a couple of weeks the dig team will be sending a large amount of artifacts from the latest find to be catalogued before they are sent on to their native countries museums. Plus, there are already some Turtle civilization artifacts that need to be processed. This is usually a two day fun fest that goes on for almost the whole forty-eight hour. 'Woopty-fucking-doo' he thinks because as a non-field assigned student in Archaeology he has to do the tedious shit. Seta-Sensei likes using that photographic memory of his so everything gets done properly.

Oh well, at least the main science office has good cots and a hot shower.

He sends an e-mail off to Sarah-chan thanking her for the updates and the heads up. Then, he sends one to the head of the Science department telling him that he'll be on campus for an all-nighter and when. Last of all, he fires one off to the head of campus security. 'I don't want to upset the University campus security department unnecessarily, because Seta-Sensei does it enough already' he thinks

Before shutting the laptop down for the evening, he sends an e-mail off to his beloved 'Imouto-chan' Kanako in America. She is somewhere with Hina Obaa-san.

Kanako joined their Obaa-san on the road to get some real life experiences under her belt after graduating high school back at the end of March. She'll be coming home soon to own to enter Tokyo University in the fall because she didn't want to start the spring semester at Toudai.

'Sheesh, it's hard to believe she's eighteen now' he thinks after hitting the send button. He likes it that she has become a beauty in her own right which gets him thinking...

Then he fires off a last e-mail to his parents' and closes down his laptop for the night.

Kicking open a new double wide futon Keitaro gets ready for bed. Then he hears the board move over his head as Naru uncovers the hole in her floor.

'I've got to fix that or at least make it safer for her to come down here' he thinks before seeing the brunette beauty look down at him from her own room.

"Hey Kei-kun, can I sleep with you tonight?" asks Naru. She is ready for bed and wearing red silk PJ's.

"Sure, come on down. I'd love to have the company" he says. 'What the hell' he adds to himself. ___Nothing like sharing a soft bed with a warm woman or is that a warm bed with a soft_ ___woman, oh who the hell cares._

She jumps down and Keitaro catches her.

Liking this position, Naru puts her right arm around his neck and plants a scorcher of a French-kiss on his lips.

He gently sets her down in his bed and when he joins her, he reaches into her top to fondle her left breast.

She moans as they continue to kiss and snuggles deep into him.

After the kiss Keitaro says "you feel very good in my arms, Naru-chan."

"Thanks, Kei-kun" says Naru.

He shuts off the small lamp on his desk and with one last kiss it is the end of great day.

-End of the Chapter-

I added this part as a tweak against Naru-bashers. This is why I had him take her first.

As always, please read and review. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Alpha Male  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Author's notes: Like in chapter 2, chapter 4 is going to play fast and loose with Japanese history, mythology and timelines. Again, I am doing this strictly for story flow and continuity. This might be the longest chapter in this story. As always please enjoy.

In a bunch of instances I am still using the Japanese word for things instead of the English one, so please take note of this.

Story notes: This chapter now deals with Keitaro's life from when he met Kanako until he inherits the Hinata and his romance with Haruka. Keitaro shows us his human side when he saves Kanako when she has a fall. In a fit of anger he destroys a building disappointing his loved ones and Master Ryu, but he redeems himself later. He performs a great miracle for a beloved relative which leads to a great surprise. He gets tested in many ways as he gets older and matures. Then he has his first sexual encounter and then learns some important things along the way.

-Part 1: Establishing Dominance- -Chapter 4: I just want to be normal Pt.2.-

-Excerpts from the diary of Urashima Haruka-

_-Of all things, why am I having sex with another girl? And not just any girl either, It's my best friend Tsuruko-chan. She confessed to me that the only male she will ever love is Kei-kun. I just hope I get him first when he's older, for now though Tsuruko-chan is enough for me until then. I love Kei-kun._

_-My Kei-kun is getting very cute as he's older now. When the time is right he will be my first and only, like I hope that I am his first. I love Kei-kun._

**-Author's note: from here onwards to the end this chapter there will be a lot of snapshots and snippets of Keitaro's early life. This will tell of important events in his life from just after he meets Kanako until he gets his initial inheritance. Some of these will be short and others will be long. It will also include a number of lemons involving him and Haruka when he was both a teenager and a young adult. So we will be jumping ahead a lot so be prepared.-**

-Kanako learns that her Onii-chan is special-

Since their first meeting a few months before Kanako has come to trust Keitaro implicitly and, he's has become extremely protective of her. Like Haruka does with him, he always holds her hand wherever they go.

With Haruka in high school on the other side of the city, she can't always be around like he wants so it gives him and Kanako a chance to bond. Plus, she has come to love her Onii-chan and gets to see him use his developing powers.

Here one example: on a beautiful spring day Keitaro takes Kanako to a nearby park to play. On the swing he pushes his Imouto-chan and listens to her laughter. She is enjoying the time with her Onii-chan.

After this, they go and play around the slide and the 'monkey bars'.

Kanako gets a little daring because she wants to attract his eye. She sees the set of bars in front of her and decides to climb up high. They are only two meters high, but for a six-year old girl with an adventurous streak it's like a mountain. Using her uncanny strength and agility it only takes her about ten minutes to get to the top. The space between the bars isn't very wide, so grabbing on to them doesn't take much effort for her, but...

"Onii-chan, look at me" says Kanako laughing from high up on the bars.

"Be careful Kana-chan, you're up too high. Come on down" says Keitaro concerned. He is playing with a small car in a nearby sandbox.

"Okay Onii-chan" says Kanako. She reaches for a bar to start climbing down and her hand slips. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" she screams. Her momentum carries her through a hole and towards the ground.

But, she never reaches it...

Keitaro hears his Imouto-chan's scream and without thinking he runs quickly underneath the bars to catch her. He moves faster than the human eye can follow and doesn't care at this moment if someone sees him. _There are also some bars that get mangled in his haste to reach her in time._

Ploop, he feels her tiny bodies' weight in his arms and the screaming girl comes to a sudden stop.

It takes her young mind a few seconds to process the fact that she is safe and sound in her beloved Onii-chan's arms.

"I'm so sorry, Onii-chan" says Kanako in between sobs as she hugs him very tight. She is still stunned a little by this event but recovers quickly.

"I told you to be careful Kana-chan, you're safe now" says Keitaro smiling at her in his arms "let's not say anything to Okā-san about this."

He rubs his face affectionately into hers and it helps calm her. The smile comes back on her face as she starts to giggle.

"Okay, Onii-chan" says Kanako. She knows that he has just saved her from a bad fall and will be there for her.

"Now, that's better Kana-chan" says her eleven year old Onii-chan as they smile at each other. He sets her back on her feet.

After another minute Kanako looks off to the left of him and points, she then asks "Onii-chan, did you do that?"

He looks to where she is pointing and turns bright red in embarrassment. There is a lot of damage to one whole side of the bars. So, he steps over to the other side followed by his Imouto-chan and says "watch this Kana-chan." Keitaro, making it look easy, begins to straighten out the bent steel rods.

Kanako's jaw drops in awe at what her Onii-chan can do. Her love for him goes up exponentially as does her reverence for him. After Keitaro finishes, she is amazed that the bars look the same as they did just a few minutes before.

"Kana-chan, you must promise me to never tell anyone what I just showed you, pinky swear with me" he says looking at her.

"Okay Onii-chan, I promise" she says. The two interlock their right pinkies and shake them down smiling at each other. This is something that Kanako will always remember for as long as she lives.

Inside of him Master Ryu smiles his approval at how his pupil conducts himself towards his Imouto-chan and is using his gifts wisely.

Straightening her out Keitaro takes her hand and decides that it is time to go home.

This incident does get the notice of certain unsavory characters from across the park sitting in a van. They have the two kids under observation and that is all they do, that is their orders for now. The three individuals are stunned by the boy's speed and reaction time to save the little girl from falling.

One of them reports that the boy is starting to show his abilities.

-One year later, a couple of fun examples of what Kanako learns about her Onii-chan-

Keitaro likes to have fun with Martial Arts, especially the Urashima ones. Sometimes, he gets into trouble with Haruka or his Otō-san for showing off, but Keiichiro doesn't punish Keitaro because he is very proud of his son.

At the same time Kanako stands right next to her Onii-chan and works on copying the basics of what he is doing. She is in awe like Haruka is when he does moves and Katas that neither of them could ever hope to duplicate.

Keiichiro and Narumi bring Keitaro and Kanako over to the Hinata one beautiful late spring afternoon after the Sakura have peaked. Some of the clan elders want to see for themselves how Keitaro is doing and to what extent his abilities have manifested themselves.

Hina Obaa-san has been taking a great interest in her grandson's training. She notices how much effort he puts into all of the moves that there way has. His movements have no wasted motion or lack of concentration which endears him to the other elders in his family. When everyone else is breaking boards Keitaro is turning logs into firewood and the same thing happens when his other cousins are breaking bricks. He steps up to a giant boulder by the rear of the Hinata Hill.

"Come on Keitaro-kun, you can't break that" says his cousin Tomo. This boy is a little jealous of what Keitaro can do, but the two get along very well.

Keitaro, since the moment that he became cognizant of things, has never liked being told that there is something that he cannot do. Not when it comes to misbehaving mind you, but physical challenges and mental exercises, so ramping up his _Chi_ he focuses in on a spot and strikes it.

He scares the living daylights out of Hina Obaa-san and the other elders there when his aura ramps up. They get the surprise of their collective lives when the big rock some of their ancestors used to meditate on explodes loudly in a huge cloud of dust.

"Show-off" is all Hina Obaa-san says smiling at what he has just done.

The other elders are just incredulous until Mariko Ōoba-san says "so, the little son-of-a-bitch is showing off again." The others standing there just look at her shocked, but when they see the smile on her face they all laugh. Then she adds "how many of you just shit your pants when Kei-kun destroyed that fucking rock, eh?" This woman has never been known for mincing her words and has a very crude way of saying things when she's trying to get a point across. She's very proud of the boy and gets mildly jealous that her Onee-san is his Obaa-san, but that's something she doesn't let bother her.

"Well said but a little crude, Mariko" Hina says laughing very hard at her choice words.

Though the two are polar opposites you'll never find two people who are closer or more loyal to each other than they are.

Though crude as stated, Mariko loves her older sister very much and runs the family's empire with an iron fist.

Hina is the one who provides the velvet glove when she has to.

"Come on Hina, you know that I love that boy like he was my own and maybe more so. Aoyama-sama isn't going to go easy on him next summer and you know that. The bastard is probably going to devise some complicated test for him at his trial then. You know how that's going to set Haruka-chan off as well as Kanako-chan" says Mariko.

She does this off to the side so that only her Onee-san can hear.

Even though she knows how powerful Keitaro is Mariko still worries about him. She sees Haruka and Kanako talking with the boy while holding his hands.

"We'll see, we'll see" says Hina enigmatically.

A week later, Hina Obaa-san and Keiichiro take Keitaro along with Haruka and Kanako to a local Basho to see some champions fight on the platform. Keitaro is resplendent in a Hakama and Gi that has the Urashima clan crests on it. He is going to do a demonstration of the Urashima Arts along with some moves that he has come up with on his own.

"You look very handsome Kei-kun" Haruka says kissing his cheek causing him to blush.

Keitaro smiles at her compliment.

Kanako doesn't hear it because she's off getting some ice cream with her Otō-san or she would be very jealous.

Haruka is now a student at Tokyo University and finds that her time with Keitaro is becoming less and less. So any time she spends with him is precious and has made plans for him to spend a couple of weeks with her after the summer break begins. For now though she wants to see her beloved's performance.

Around the very tight Martial Arts circles in central and southern Japan, Keitaro has garnered quite a reputation for doing some very complicated Katas. The memory of what he did at last year's Basho is still on the minds of a lot of fighters here.

Even so, Hina Obaa-san has no intention of letting him fight with anyone.

He doesn't want that anyway.

The first few contests of the evening are prelims. They are between the younger fighters.

Keitaro, sitting between Haruka and Kanako, is enjoying the bouts. Holding hands with Haruka he isn't nervous about performing just before the main championship bout.

He heard some buzz that a few of the older champions would like a crack at Keitaro, but no one is willing to argue with the Urashima Elder. None of them have the strength to defy her ban on the boy's involvement here.

Hina knows that he wants to have fun and she is going to make sure that this happens. Plus, Keiichiro likes seeing his son show off because he has a lot of pride in him.

Backstage in the main dressing room, a young man by the name of Kamamachi Kenichi is taping his hands for his bout. He is the same young man who was rude to Keitaro last year. Time hasn't improved his arrogant disposition one iota and has it in mind that one day he will challenge the Urashima boy, ban or no ban. _Some people are just pig-headed I guess._

Kenichi hears the murmuring of the others standing by the open door that looks out onto the main platform.

A lot of ooh's and ah's come from them as Keitaro is performing in front of the large audience.

He joins them wondering what could be so fascinating about watching a twelve year old kid doing Katas.

Nothing prepares him for the spectacle that he sees. He thinks that breaking the brick last year was a trick after seeing the boy walk calmly away afterwards, but this or I should say the stunts that he is doing right now can't be a trick. There are too many people around for him to fool everyone twice. Seeing someone do the things that he can never ever hope to duplicate is a huge blow to his ego, and this is quite considerable. At the same time his anger is rising because he feels the spotlight has been unjustly stolen from him.

He spots his manager over by the stands and heads over towards him. Then spotting the Urashima family, Kenichi tells him to arrange a match with Keitaro, he needs to put the twelve year old in his place.

His manager looks at him like he's crazy, but does it any way before the sixteen year old champion starts beating on him instead.

He keeps his eye on Keitaro pounding his fists together because Kenichi wants a piece of his ass, and he wants it now.

"Sorry Kenichi, the boy isn't allowed to fight. It seems that there was some kind of lifetime ban placed on him by his Obaa-san. The Urashima say that he is much too dangerous or some such shit" says the manager.

This doesn't sit well with the volatile teen at all, and so in a fit of rage, he charges the apron of the center platform where Keitaro is performing.

"You fucking coward, hiding behind your Obaa-san's Yukata. C'mon you bastard I'm going to kick your ass" hollers Kenichi at Keitaro.

Many in the audience scream and think that Keitaro is going to be killed or crippled for life, if he survives.

But then everyone here in the auditorium, except for family members, gets a surprise when they see a spectacle that ends up looking almost comical after a few minutes.

Staying on the platform, Keitaro sidesteps a charging Kenichi and for the next fifteen minutes gives a silent clinic on how to block punches and kicks. Not once does he throw a punch in return, even when he has an opening.

Hina Obaa-san nonchalantly walks over to the platform from the bleachers and watches Keitaro with a huge smile on her face. Though technically he's not supposed to fight, Hina is enjoying his proper use of defensive techniques that has everyone else in the Basho mesmerized. _Most of the punches thrown could have __easily sent a lesser mortal to the hospital, or to the morgue._

Starting to look bored Keitaro changes his stance and blocks everything with one hand while stifling a yawn with the other.

"Showoff" says Obaa-san laughing.

He smiles at her looking away from his opponent.

"You asshole" screams Kenichi when he sees that Keitaro is no longer taking this seriously.

"Hey, I didn't start this and I can keep this up all night if you want, can you?" says Keitaro taunting the champion. This is starting to become annoying to him and hopes that the older teen has had enough.

"Oh fuck this" says Kenichi breathing heavily and getting exasperated. He stops fighting and looks out into the audience to see that people are actually laughing at him trying to hit one young kid who is not moving very much. He bursts into tears at his humiliation before running off the platform, past Obaa-san and towards the relative obscurity of the locker room.

"I'm proud of you Kei-kun, you defended yourself without fighting" said Obaa-san after hopping up on the platform to hug him.

Both Haruka and Kanako have stars in their eyes.

Keiichiro is a very proud Otō-san at this moment.

But Keitaro is also human, way too human sometimes it seems. A case in study is this particular incident:

Near the end of the first semester of his first year of junior high Keitaro rides his bike home like he always does by the railway overpass near an old closed down middle school. This structure was built just after the end of the Meiji period and it has been closed for about five years. There are two groups fighting over what to do with the building: either to restore it into a museum because of the Prusso-Germanic style of architecture, or maybe just tear it down.

Today though, Keitaro decides to stop for a few minutes to feel the aura that comes from the old place, but it seems that the spirit of the old place is gone.

Putting the kickstand down on his bike Keitaro walks past the orange cones and hops over a Jersey barrier so he can feel impressions from happier times here, if they still exist. Though not seeing any faces or images he does hear some lingering laughter from those who were once students here. He smiles and touches a support column feeling the life that was once present.

After a minute of this he notices that most of the back of the structure has collapsed and it saddens him to think that a once wonderful place is slowly dying. He hates it that this is now just another abandoned building condemned to the ash heap of history.

His reverie is broken by the tinkling of window glass being broken. Coming around to the front of the building again he sees three older boys throwing rocks knocking out what few panes of glass remain in the place. This doesn't sit too well with Keitaro and actually makes him very angry.

'_Don't do it my boy' says the voice of Master Ryu from inside of him._

"Hey, stop that" says Keitaro in a loud voice to the boys.

'_Calm down please' pleads the Master._

"Make us" one of them says back before throwing a rock at Keitaro. A thrown rock nearly hits him causing the boys to laugh at him. They then ignore him and start in on the glass again.

"I SAID STOP" says Keitaro in an unearthly loud voice ramping up his _Chi_ to the point where he is just about glowing.

'_NO' comes a second plea._

Then to put emphasis behind his words he strikes a main exterior support pylon causing a loud explosion before the rest of the building falls down in a heap of rubble.

The boys literally shit their pants and run away because they see what Keitaro has just done.

"Oh no" Keitaro says after powering down "Obaa-san and my Otō-san are going to kill me." There is silence inside and he knows he has disappointed his Sensei.

Shocked beyond all credulity, two Tokyo police officers witness the whole thing as they were about to chase the three miscreants away. They see Keitaro standing by the ruins covered in dust blinking in horror at what he has just done. The officers get out of their squad car and confront Keitaro.

What is your name, young man?" asks one of officers.

"Urashima Keitaro" answers Keitaro.

When he says that he is an Urashima this startles them. It only makes things worse when they discover that he is the grandson of Urashima Hinata. The two officers gather him and his bike up putting the latter in the trunk of the squad car to take him home.

"Urashima-sama, we don't want to know how your son can do what he did, so we will let you handle this" says the senior of the two officers nervously. He knows Keiichiro having gone to high school with Yoko, his Onee-san.

"Thanks for bringing him home and for keeping this quiet" says Keiichiro bowing to the officers. Then he watches the officers leave as fast as their car can go.

Neither is going to fill out or attempt to file a report on this case. They want to forget what they saw a short while ago.

To say that Keitaro is in a lot of trouble is like saying that the Niagara Falls is only like a leaky faucet.

Hina Obaa-san and the rest of the family can't give him any corporal punishment because he wouldn't feel it so they did something even better. At the behest of his parents and Mariko Ōoba-san, Keitaro has his summer break plans rescinded. He has to re-learn all of the basic Urashima Katas, work the whole summer in his Otō-san's bakery and can't be with Haruka at all for the two weeks that they had planned for their summer holiday together.

Everyone is disappointed in him for his actions and Kanako calls him a baka (idiot). _She's never done this before._

Haruka really lays it on when she tells him not to call her until after his punishment is over. This is a big shock to the boy and he feels crushed that the person closest to him doesn't want to talk to him right now.

But, a spark of hope is inside of him so he will not feel sorry for himself, and he'll do whatever it takes to get back into every ones good graces. Like he does in the future, Keitaro sits in his room and plans everything out on how he is going to do this. He absolutely refuses to mope around his room and works on all of the Urashima Katas perfecting them in the first few days alone.

Then, he does whatever Keiichiro needs him to do in the bakery. He handles the huge mixers and their bowls like they were nothing even though usually it takes three full grown adults to handle them.

Hey, he doesn't whine and is actually enjoying himself helping his Otō-san.

Keiichiro enjoys having the world's strongest son slinging bakery equipment and heavy mixing bowls around they are a pile of toys. The two bond like they never have before as they work together making things to sell to customers.

Narumi tells her husband not to have Keitaro show off or spoil him because he's being punished. She knows that her husband has a bad habit of indulging him.

But, like always, he cuts his son a lot of slack and sees the determination in Keitaro to get through this. Just because he has done something stupid doesn't mean you have to always hold it against him.

On the other side of town Haruka is feeling lonely because of her beloved's punishment, but he brought it on himself and she'll just have to wait until summer is over to see him again.

In the meantime, she is at her parents' house helping her mother because she isn't feeling too well. This is the first time that Yoko has felt ill since shortly after Haruka was born.

So through the whole month of July and almost all the way through August, Keitaro continues his punishment without complaint.

And as for the re-learning of his basics: Hina Obaa-san, Mariko Ōoba-san and his Otō-san all agree that Keitaro couldn't do any better with his Urashima Arts demonstration if he tried. So the two elders cut him some slack too feeling that Keitaro has learned his lesson.

Plus, Hina chuckles when her son tells her about some of Keitaro antics along with the hard work he is doing in the bakery.

"Hey Kei-kun, don't be such a shithead next time" says Mariko giving her grandnephew a swat upside the head before hugging him.

"Yes Ōoba-san" Keitaro says in response. He smiles when she hugs him because he likes making her happy.

Mariko may be a tough woman, but around her Onee-san's three grandkids she's almost a pussycat.

Kanako too is happy that her Onii-chan is almost through with his punishment. She misses playing with him in the nearby park this past summer.

Kanako has had the opportunity to learn quite a lot about Haruka's relationship with Keitaro. When she is at her apartment she sees all of the pictures that the two have taken together over the years. It causes her to have a much higher opinion of her closest rival. Kanako gets a nice surprise when she and Haruka go out on a sunny day to an amusement park. The two of them step into a photo booth together and take some funny pictures of their own. For a seven year old girl her innate intelligence and curiosity comes out because she asks a lot of questions and wants to know everything. Haruka takes this in stride and smiles because Kanako reminds her so much of her Onii-chan.

Though their relationship is cool at first it quickly becomes warmer as Kanako does more than just tolerate her now.

This will become a very interesting association in future years.

Meanwhile, on the last day of his punishment, Keitaro is washing out the big mixing bowls in the back sink area.

It still amazes Keiichiro how much weight the boy can lift with no effort and without straining.

A 100 kilo bowl is sitting next to two 50 kilo ones that are used to mixing large amounts of batter and candy base.

Keitaro is leaning inside of a bowl bound and determined to get it clean. He is sopping wet from head to toe with hot water and soap flying everywhere as he continues to scrub it out.

"Kei-kun, after that bowl is clean just empty the sinks back there and run the last few utensils through the dishwasher. After you mop the floor you're done. Punishment's over" says Keiichiro taking a fresh tray of pastries out of the oven.

Keitaro is so happy to hear this he shows off for his father by doing a one arm handstand on the edge of the sink.

Kanako comes in at the same time and cheers for her beloved Onii-chan.

"Hey, now that you're through, go get cleaned up because I have a treat for you and Kana-chan" said Keiichiro flashing pastries at them. As stated, he likes watching his son show off but only allows it when Narumi isn't around.

"Kana-chan let's go, after I clean up and we have our treat, I'll take you to the park and push you on the swing" says Keitaro putting the mop away in the closet.

"Yay, Onii-chan" says Kanako clapping her hands together happily.

The last part of knowing that all is well now is when Master Ryu says to Keitaro 'you have done well my son. You have taken the high road and didn't complain once, I'm proud of you'.

Keitaro smiles that his master is pleased with him again. He makes a promise to Master Ryu to think next time.

-The next spring, a very important time in Keitaro's life-

The news of how Keitaro had destroyed the crumbling school spreads throughout the Aoyama Council like a plague. It makes a number of the members nervous as they learn more about his emerging powers and abilities.

On many weekends after this event, in both Kyoto and at the Hinata, Keitaro is put through a series of tests and challenges to see how far he has come and what his limits are. Aoyama-sama personally has come up with many of these challenges with Hina Obaa-san and Keiichiro's permission.

It seems that what Mariko Ōoba-san had predicted in now coming true.

Narumi is seeing that some of the things he has been subjected to are beginning to wear her son down mentally. She has never seen him whine or cry about anything before in his young life, but that is changing and not for the better. For his sake, Narumi is going to insist on ending the tests because she still wants her son to at least be a normal teenager, if that is all possible.

On the family jet flying to Kyoto, Haruka is not happy at all to what her beloved Keitaro has been subjected to. Eleven times since the previous summer and fall he has experienced things that would kill, or at the very least cripple, an ordinary man. Not the least a now thirteen year old boy. She provides a lap pillow for him so he can rest because the previous evening he didn't sleep very well. She remembers him tossing and turning while they slept together. When she pulled him close she saw tears in his eyes.

Now convened, the full gathering of the Council is marked by one notable absence. Yoko Oba-san is not here.

But, Keiichiro and Narumi are here sitting with others of the Urashima clan, and not a one of them is in a pleasant mood right now. The Council members, as well as Aoyama-sama, see that Narumi is on the verge of being pissed off because of the constant demands being made on her son.

It's also very upsetting to Kanako making her get angry.

Hina has had to do a lot of mollifying to get her daughter-in-law to agree to let Keitaro come down to Kyoto once more. And, Keitaro would only attend if Haruka was allowed to come too.

Mariko Oba-san promises Keiichiro that she will hold her tongue for now, unless someone says or does something to his son. She figures that the boy has already atoned for destroying the school and that these tests 'are nothing but bullshit'. (This is her exact quote)

Many of the other Urashima clan members are here as witnesses and none of them are in a good frame of mind, either. This is the first time anyone can remember so many of them being at a meeting like this or of this importance in many years.

Hina and Mariko had put the word out.

This gets the notice of everyone else which heightens the already thick tension in the air.

Daisuke Ōoji-san flew in from America just to stand with his grandnephew. This dour and plain looking man is the financial wizard of the clan as well as the second youngest of Hina's siblings. He also worships the ground that Hina walks on so a request from her is to him a command. Daisuke normally wears a business suit but on this occasion he dresses in the Urashima colors just like the rest of the family.

Tsuruko is here also and she is wearing both the Katana of the Aoyama heir along with an equally ornate Wakizashi. She looks at the sadness of the boy she is in love with as well as the woman who is next to him holding his hand. She is armed this way because if there is a problem she will fight alongside of the people she loves most in this world. Though real weapons are normally banned during Council meetings no one dares to tell her this, not even her high and mighty Otō-san.

Her Imouto-chan is with their Okā-san as Tsubasa is watching Kanako and the younger children. The younger Urashima girl is still not happy that she can't be with her beloved Onii-chan and almost threw a tantrum when she couldn't sit with him. It takes Keitaro himself to calm her down and he then had to make her a promise to spend more time with her when this trial ends.

"Hina-sama, do you agree to the final trial before judgment is rendered" says Aoyama-sama breaking the tension.

Hina stands and steps towards the dais and sits. She bows her head and says "we agree to this last test and this will be the last one. Afterwards, we of the Urashima along with his Okā-san will accept no more challenges. It will cease, or we Urashima will know why."

Even though Hina is the senior elder of this conclave, to hear her address them all like this shocks the others sitting here.

"Do you challenge the wisdom of what we're doing here Hina-sama?" asks Aoyama-sama looking askance at her.

"No Aoyama-sama, not the wisdom of this, just the necessity" she answers.

No one can believe that she is even doubting these proceedings like she is, but she is an Obaa-san who loves her only grandson dearly. With everything said she nods to the boy.

Keitaro, wanting to get this crap over with, releases Haruka's hand and stands up. Determined and anxious he walks on to the main floor of the Dojo stopping in the middle of it. Aoyama-sama climbs down off the dais and walks over next to him as twelve fully armed Samurai of the Aoyama walk into the room.

Haruka sees this and fears for her beloved Kei-kun. It causes her to look at her Oji-san and ask "those are real Katana, aren't they?"

He nods to her.

She almost rushes to Keitaro's side when Hina Obaa-san raises her hand for silence.

"All will be well" says Hina confidently to her family. Haruka relaxes a little, but only just a little.

The clamor around the room also ceases as Aoyama-sama raises his hand for quiet.

"This will be a test between one who would be 'the master' and twelve of our finest warriors. When I raise my hand you will be ready. When I lower it the contest will begin" says Aoyama-sama.

The men look at the boy standing in front of them and understand what is required of them. They walk around the edge of the floor forming a circle to surround Keitaro and then stop.

Aoyama-sama, looking at Keitaro for a moment, sees no fear or nervousness in him. This to him is something he has come to expect but in mere moments he'll witness an event in that will totally surprise even him.

Keitaro, not looking around begins to power up, and those who are very sensitive to changes in _Chi_ levels blanch at his output. He is emitting more energy than he has in the past.

The Swordsmen take their stances and ready themselves. They all feel this but they aren't fearful, but maybe they should be. What can one child, though he might have a lot of power, do to twelve of the finest that the Aoyama Dojo has ever produce?

As one, the clicks of Katanas ready to be drawn, is most audible. No one has a clue of what will happen next.

"Keitaro, stand ready" says Aoyama-sama wincing slightly. He knows that the boy is ready and so he raises his right hand.

The tension in the room is now palpable as everyone is sitting on the edge of their seats.

As the hand starts its downward path Keitaro waits for the proper moment. He then blinks out and faster than the eye can follow twelve men drop like stones when the hand is down.

The shock of seeing Keitaro sitting back next to Haruka holding her hand is almost too much for some of them. Those who haven't seen Keitaro before demand he be taken from his family and made a ward of the Council.

When this is said the Urashima form a defensive ring around the pair as Narumi balls her fist.

Tsuruko joins them.

"Damn it to hell, will everyone calm down. Sit the fuck down before we have a damn war on our hands" says Mariko because she has a louder voice than Hina does. Both her and her Onee-san's moods have taken a sour turn.

"Haru-chan, you and Tsuruko take him outside so we can get this straightened out" Hina says believing that this situation is getting out of hand.

Haruka nods and pulling the two of them up, she along with Tsuruko, lead him out of the building.

Narumi mouths her thanks to her Shūtome-san.

Aoyama-sama is motioning for calm and quiet as others are assisting the downed Swordsmen because they are still unconscious.

Narumi looks at her husband right then and says "why did I know this was going to happen?" She is just about ready to hit the first person who comes near her because she is seeing red right now, then...

"That's it, I've fucking had it you crazy fucking people. That's my son you assholes are fighting over and I hate every one of you lousy shit-eaters" says a now hysterical Narumi to this group.

Those present are shocked that seemingly mild-mannered woman explode here in this manner. She then turns into her husband and cries in his arms.

All order has been lost and no one has a clue of what to do until...

Picking up her purse Hina opens it and pulls out a western style billyclub. Stepping over to the edge of the dais she pounds the noggin-knocker on the edge of the raised platform quieting the room and also getting everyone's attention. She folds her arms across her chest waiting for the noise to cease showing a face that speaks volumes. When she sees Narumi go off like she does Hina knows she needs to take matters into her own hands.

No one fucks with her family.

"Okay, the next person who opens their fucking mouth gets their damn skull bashed in. Do you understand me, minna?" asks Hina whose eyes are now blazing. An angry Urashima Hinata is not a sight you ever want to see. (Minna- everyone)

Like a shelf full of bobble-headed dolls they all nod not daring to say a word, including Aoyama-sama and Mariko.

She does allow Narumi to keep crying as she is still upset.

"Okay, now that I have your attention, sit your asses down. Aoyama-sama let's call a meeting right now to discuss this calmly and rationally because I've had it with you sons-of-bitches. Remember, I have this and I know how to use it" says Hina tapping the dais to emphasize her point.

Hina isn't a master of the Urashima style for nothing and she will give the first person a personal demonstration if crossed right now.

Once order is restored Aoyama-sama asks that everyone take a few minutes to calm themselves before the discussions begin. He needs to calm himself down after seeing his finest pupils drop so fast.

Meanwhile outside of the Dojo, Haruka and Tsuruko lead a visibly upset Keitaro into some of the back glades of the estate. He thought that if he just got through this little test people would just calm down and leave him alone. He just wants to be with his Haru-chan, Kanako and his family.

"Are you going to be okay, Kei-kun?" asks Haruka as they're walking along. Right now there is nothing in heaven or hell that can separate them because he needs her right now.

_They have a love that transcends mere words. _

Tsuruko just wants to be a steadying presence for them and nothing more. She understands her place right at the moment, her time to interact with them will come at the proper time.

For the time being, all three just walk among the blossoming Sakura and the sand gardens. There they find a stone bench and sit down.

"Why can't they let me be a normal boy, Haru-chan? I didn't ask for this" cries Keitaro on Haruka's shoulder. She is holding her beloved cousin close as cuts loose.

He hates seeing people argue like they are doing in the Dojo and wants it to stop. This is especially true when what they are arguing about concerns him.

Tsuruko sits next to Haruka and places a hand on his shoulder to let him know that she is here for him. She is still armed and will protect him in any way she can while he is in a vulnerable state.

"Kei-kun, if you need to, lie down" says Haruka providing herself to take care of his needs.

He is sound asleep as soon as his head hits her lap.

Seeing him sleeping soundly Haruka brushes a few strands of hair away from his peaceful looking face and grieves at the turmoil that must be going through his mind right now.

"Tsu-chan, why can't they leave my Kei-kun alone" says Haruka putting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

Tsuruko puts her arm around Haruka and kisses the top of her head. She notices her possessive description of the boy with them. This causes her to also do a major re-think of her own.

Let us get back to see if things have settled down inside the Dojo.

"I do not offer any apologies for anything that was said by me or my family just a few minutes ago" says Hina.

She watches with everyone else as the now conscious Samurai stumble off.

Then she continues "you saw with your own eyes what my grandson is capable of and the power he used to accomplish this. Some of you would like to take him away from us, his family, and from his Okā-san to raise him as what pray tell. Some kind of symbol! Bullshit, I say. And here's the funny thing, anyone in this room have the courage to take him away from his Okā-san?"

It's a rhetorical question but she wants to see if anyone is stupid enough to answer it.

After a minute someone in the back says something "Urashima-sama, do you think that for the boy's own good that he at the very least should be overseen by the Council?"

Hina smiles because at least one person in the room can ask an intelligent question.

"Overseen is something we Urashima, even his Okā-san can live with Hamza-san. But we will never tolerate separating him from her against his will. Do you understand me? It could get very messy. You should have seen what he did to a large rock back on Hinata Hill. But I leave that one to your imagination" answers Hina looking at the man who asked.

"What do you propose then?" asks Aoyama-sama who is clearly bewildered by today's events. For once he has no solutions or answers.

Harumi who is now calmer gets up and stands next to Hina.

Hina steps aside to let her speak. "I know that I am not a member of this Council, but I am his Okā-san and that should count for something. If you want to keep an eye on him, go ahead, I don't care. But, I will have a normal son and he will be raised by my husband and me. There will be no more tests, no more trials or anything else. He is my son and not some pawn to be manipulated. I now know how much my family cares about us and they have my permission to do whatever it takes for him to be normal. This is my final word on the matter" says Narumi who then sits with her husband.

He hugs her while Mariko gives her a supportive pat on the back.

"You all heard it for yourselves and speaking for our clan, she has my full backing" says Hina.

This all but effectively ends any discussion about separating Keitaro from his family.

"I concur, things will continue as before. There will be no more tests or trials. Hina-sama, just as a personal word, Keitaro is always welcome here if he ever wishes to train with the blade. I believe the others would agree that if he ever wants to learn any other style present here he would be welcome also. This would be strictly on a voluntary basis and with your consent Hina-sama?" asks Aoyama-sama

Hina looks to Narumi who nods.

"Then with this done the matter concerning Urashima Keitaro is hereby a closed matter. You are all dismissed" says Aoyama-sama.

The Urashima family is very happy with the outcome of this, that night the clan celebrates with the Aoyama, the Otohime and a few of their closest allies.

But not everyone is happy. Grumbling is heard from some of the newer members, but that is all.

-A great miracle-

Driving on the main highway across the city of Tokyo, Keiichiro and the family are very somber as they head over to his Onee-chan's house. Yoko means the world to him because she is his closest friend and has always been there for him. Now, he's going to be there for her and knows that Ruka needs the family to be with them. Here's the reason for this:

_BRRRR!_ _BRRRR!_ The cell phone lying on the living room coffee table rings.

"Moshi, moshi Keiichiro here" he says. This is a call he has been expecting and rues it.

"Hey Kei, Yoko is doing poorly and doesn't have long. Your Okā-san is here with her and is helping to keep her comfortable. Plus, Haruka-chan is on her way over from Tokyo U" Ruka says trying not to cry.

"We'll be over shortly Ruka, just hang in there" Keiichiro says gesturing to Narumi who's getting Keitaro and Kanako ready to go. She nods.

"Thanks Kei, see you soon" says Ruka before the line goes dead.

It is a very short call but Keiichiro already knows what the situation and not much else needs to be said. There's not much you can do when someone has inoperable, stage-four pancreatic cancer.

At Yoko's, a conversation is going on:

"Promise that you will look after Ruka and Haruka for me. I just want to know that they will be well taken care of after I'm gone, Okā-san" Yoko says sitting up in her large bed. She has pillows propped up behind her and is as comfortable as her husband and Okā-san can make her.

Right now she's only a shadow of her former self.

"Yoko-chan, I will take Ruka as my own son and if needed, I will adopt Haruka as my daughter" says Hina sitting in a chair holding her daughter's emaciated hand.

"Thanks, Okā-san. Is Kei on his way?" Yoko asks wincing slightly. The pain meds are beginning to be tolerated by her system and aren't working too much anymore.

"I think he just has just arrived. You rest sweetie and I'll see you after you wake up" Hina says this and after standing up kisses her daughter's forehead. She releases her hand placing it under the blankets so it can stay warm.

Yoko smiles wanly before gently patting her shoulder.

Hina hears Yoko hit the pain pump on her way out.

"Okā-san, how is she?" says Keiichiro after Ruka takes his family's coats. He wants to see her but...

"She's sleeping right now, Kei-kun and I don't want her to be disturbed" says Hina coming downstairs. She sees her son's family come in.

Keitaro makes a straight line towards Haruka who takes him into her arms. The two hug each very tight in the middle of the room. Haruka has been crying since she has arrived home and needs the comfort of his arms. They sit together on a love seat right by the stairs.

Kanako also comes over and hugs her because she knows something is wrong. This is before she gives one to her Obaa-san and Oji-san. She then sits with her Okā-san as the adults all make small talk to try and bring some comfort to Ruka.

He seems to be holding up well under the circumstances as his beloved wife sleeps upstairs.

Little does he or anyone else know of the events that are about to change all of their lives.

The lighting in the living room is subdued and somber like the mood of the people in it.

He thinks about the wonderful Oba-san who's helped him learn how to draw and then on his eleventh birthday gave him an easel and artist pencils. This memory also goes on to all the times that she took him, Haruka and Kanako with her out to eat, to the zoo or the times they've had fun at amusement parks.

'I don't like seeing everyone so sad' Keitaro thinks 'I have to do something for Oba-san'. He doesn't want to just sit here doing nothing if he can help her. Keitaro knows that he can do things that no one else is capable of. Maybe one of these things will help his beloved Oba-san feel better.

'Go to her my boy' says Master Ryu encouraging him.

He feels his mentor smiling at him.

Haruka has her arms around his neck and head on his shoulder for comfort.

Then Keitaro whispers to her "I have to go help Oba-san. I just can't sit here anymore."

"What can you do, Kei-un?" she asks whispering back.

Haruka believes that if anyone can help her Okā-san it's her beloved. She pulls back from him and lets him go. In the lighting of the dimmed room Haruka sees the determination in his eyes to do something through her own tear-streaked ones.

"Good luck, sweetie" she whispers kissing his cheek.

Keitaro looks over at the adults sitting on the other side of the room as Kanako is now sound asleep on the couch. He gets up quietly feeling Haruka pat his arm as she keeps watch on their elders.

Stealthfully he goes upstairs and walks up to Yoko Oba-san's bedroom. Having been here many times in the past he has no difficulty finding the door. Keitaro grabs the handle and turns it silently before slipping inside. So he doesn't make any noise, and if he needs to make a quick getaway, Keitaro leaves the bedroom door open about halfway. He sees in the dark that his Oba-san is sleeping peacefully thanks to a very large dose of her pain meds.

'Don't be afraid' says Master Ryu. The Dragon spirit gives Keitaro some final encouragement.

Keitaro is about to leave because he is have difficulty looking at her, it is breaking his heart seeing her like this. He feels something lacking in the vital woman who has always been kind to him.

"For Oba-san" he whispers.

Keitaro then walks over to the side of the bed that she is lying on and prepares. He clears his mind of all thoughts except the ones of the wonderful woman whose sickness he wants to go away.

Reaching under the blanket to take her hand, it feels so frail he almost begins to cry. But, he will not be discouraged by her delicate state right now because he will pour a part of himself into her and make her happy again.

Now holding her hand firmly in both of his Keitaro begins to glow, at first it's an ethereal light blue barely visible to the naked eye. As he thinks about her and only her, he pours more of himself into his Yoko Oba-san's hand.

His _Chi_ ramps up beyond even the levels he expended at his final trial and he begins to glow very bright. From the light blue glow he quickly ramps up to a brilliant white light.

Yoko, who is waking up feels something, or the lack of something in her body and that is pain. She also feels the powerful opiates, which have been suppressing that pain, leave her system. Thinking that this is either a dream or that she has died, she smiles.

Then through her closed eyelids she sees a bright white light.

"Kei-kun" says Yoko after opening her eyes.

She sees a brilliant apparition and at first doesn't fully comprehend that anything is happening to her. Yoko tries to pull her hand away, but it is being held in a gentle grip of steel. Then, it hits her...

Downstairs Hina Obaa-san and Keiichiro both feel a huge spike in _Chi_, Haruka feels it too. It is more powerful than anything that the three of them have ever experienced before. The two older adults look over to see that Haruka is sitting alone and realize what may be happening.

They all rush upstairs and see a bright shining glow coming from the main bedroom. Opening the door up wide everyone steps to see Keitaro, bathed in a dazzling white light, holding Yoko's hand.

Ruka almost tries to stop Keitaro. He is prevented from doing this by Hina.

"Stop and watch Ruka-kun" she says forcefully in a quiet tone.

Hina believes she knows what Keitaro is doing. She knows how much his Oba-san means to him and that her grandson is trying to heal her.

After a few more minutes of this Keitaro's aura begins to flicker and finally fade out. He releases Yoko's hand and starts to collapse onto bed.

His Otō-san rushes in to catch his son before he hits the floor. Cradling Keitaro in his arms Keiichiro believes he knows what his son has just done.

His Okā-san comes over to see if he is alright.

"Otō-san, I am very tired" is all he says before falling into a sound sleep.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" asks Ruka incredulously. This event is beyond his comprehension right now.

"I believe I know and I'll tell you once we tend to Kei-kun" says Hina smiling. She is very happy right now because she can feel a difference in her daughter's aura, and then adds "go to her Ruka-kun."

Out in the hallway Keiichiro asks "where can I put him?"

"In my old room" says Haruka leading her Oji-san down the hallway. She opens the door and he puts his son gently on her bed. "I'll stay with him." adds Haruka sitting on the bed and brushing some stray hairs out of his face.

"Arigato, my little Kei-kun" she whispers and kisses his cheek. Haruka hugs the sleeping form of her beloved as tears of joy burst forth.

Coming back out into the hallway after closing the door to Haruka's room Keiichiro turns the hallway light on. He sees his Onee-san standing there shooing her husband away.

"I haven't felt this good in months there's no way in hell I'm staying in bed one second longer. Where's Keitaro?" says Yoko brushing off Ruka while trying to come down the hallway.

"He's sleeping and Haruka's with him" Keiichiro says smiling brightly at the sight of his healthy Onee-san.

Yoko looks at her Otōto-san smiling back at him, and then says "I owe that wonderful boy of yours everything."

Then they hug each other.

The two of them try to explain to Ruka what Keitaro has just done to Yoko, but for some reason the shock of seeing his darling wife healthy, up and around is having difficulty allowing anything to sink in to his skull right at this moment.

So, they all head downstairs and leave Haruka to watch over a sleeping Keitaro in her room.

"I am so hungry I could eat a fast food franchise right now" Yoko says sitting down at her dining room table. This is something her husband hasn't heard in a while because of her illness.

Even though Ruka has seen his nephew do a myriad of seemingly impossible things, this is something that totally escapes him.

'Damn it to hell, why am I feeling so stupid right now?' he asks himself.

Narumi and Hina go into the kitchen to cook her something to eat. The shock is wearing off and everyone feels the need to eat something now that the adrenaline rush has worn off.

Kanako wakes up after hearing her elders talking out loud. She gets off of the couch and comes into the kitchen.

"Oba-san" she says surprised. She comes over and hugs her Yoko Oba-san crying her own tears of joy. Her Onii-chan must have done this she thinks and doesn't realize the impact of what just happened.

Kanako will, when she's older though.

"Before we go on with this anymore, what in the hell did your son do to my wife, Kei?" asks Ruka still not totally getting it.

This is when Hina and Narumi come into the dining room with food for Yoko and they sit.

Then Hina interjects "my son, I don't know how he did it but I believe that Keitaro has healed Yoko and restored my daughter to full health. Look at her."

They all do and no one sees the emaciated scarecrow of a woman that was dying of a horrible disease on her bed less than a half-an-hour ago. Her skin is glowing and she looks like she did when she was in her early twenties' and not as a woman in her early forties'.

"Where's the small mole on your jaw line?" asks Ruka as the gist of what his nephew has done is sinking in, finally. He notices a few other changes in her too like, 'wow, she's absolutely gorgeous' he adds thinking after reassessing how she looks now. Normally it doesn't take very long for things like this to sink in.

Yoko hears this and puts her hand where the mole was. Feeling nothing she hurriedly stands up and heads to her first floor bathroom. Turning on the lights in there she steps over to the mirror and looks at herself. She almost doesn't recognize the woman looking back at her. Her hands don't feel numb when she bends her wrists and the old ache in her right shoulder is completely gone. Moving her arm around Yoko finds that she has the full range of motion in it.

"Damn" she says pulling out the front of her nightie and sees a body that she hasn't seen since she was in college. Plus, this one seems to be better.

"Where did these large boobs come from?" Yoko says again loudly. She is stupefied, but smiling.

Ruka is standing behind her also liking what he sees. He had stepped into the bathroom with his wife and closed the door for a moment of privacy.

She gives her much larger tits a feel and likes it so much that she opens her nightie and lets Ruka fondle them for a while.

Yoko puts her arms around his neck and they kiss. She hasn't felt horny in a long time.

"Hehehe" she snickers after a few minutes of admiring the new look with her husband.

'That nephew of mine not only healed me but I think he's re-built me too. Shit' she thinks after looking back into the mirror and gulping 'I am going to spoil that boy so rotten that Narumi just might kill me instead.'

Not wanting to cause a ruckus by having sex in their downstairs bathroom with a house full of guests, Yoko and Ruka straighten themselves out before going back to the others. But not before promising to have an evening of learning to be intimate again.

A fire is now lit inside of Yoko.

"Ruka-kun, I think you should make a doctor's appointment for her so we can find out the extent of what Keitaro did for her. Let's not say anything to anyone until we know for sure. This is a miracle" says Hina.

"Hai" says Ruka now fully getting what was done to Yoko. He's going to like having much larger boobs to play with from now on.

News of what happened to Yoko Urashima spreads like wildfire throughout the Aoyama Council. Calls came again for Keitaro from minor factions wanting to separate Keitaro from his family. These requests are quickly quashed.

But, certain nefarious persons get wind of what he has been doing and they stand off in the shadows to observe for others, nothing more.

-The aftermath and the surprise, miracle no. 2-

There are a lot of things that happened within the first few weeks in the aftermath of this miracle:

First of all, Yoko gets a clean bill of health from the doctor who had diagnosed her terminal illness. When he examines her he even notices that the scars from the hysterectomy on her lower abdomen are gone. After checking the charts from her previous visits everything, a lifetime full of scars, tears, disease and skin abnormalities have all disappeared. It's almost like a clone of Yoko has replaced the one that he has known for years.

But, what strikes Ruka and Yoko the most is all of the stares she is receiving from the other patients, both male and female. Ruka looks at his wife quite closely again and sees why. It's because she has become very hot and looks quite a bit younger than her age. She maybe a forty-three year old woman, but she looks like she is in University.

Plus, her tits are a lot bigger than they used to be. _Hey, he likes playing them so he quits his yapping._

This also happens outside the doctor's office too. Like when Ruka went to get the car, a young man of twenty-two asked her out on a date. Feeling flattered and wanting to let him down easily she says smiling "arigato for your kindness, but I am old enough to be your Okā-san."

He gasps in surprise and blushes when he sees the wedding band.

"Gomen" says the young man as he walks away.

Yoko is also being looked at almost lustfully by other young men standing out here in front of the clinic as she gets into the car to go home.

Ruka seems oblivious to this. He knows his wife can handle herself very well.

'Shit, a couple of those guys are really cute too' thinks Yoko smiling.

Second, she has to get a whole new wardrobe because everything she owns is now too small in the bust and too big everywhere else. Believe you me Yoko spends a lot of money getting new clothing and underwear. She gets a lot of sexy things too.

Third, on his birthday and right afterwards she spoils Keitaro extremely rotten just like she promised to. Not only does she take him out to dinner to all the finest places in Tokyo, but anywhere else he wants to go. She buys him clothes, game consoles and any other bit of electronic hardware a thirteen year old boy could want.

Narumi doesn't want her to go overboard too much because of Kanako (she needn't worry because Keitaro shares everything with his beloved 'Imouto-chan').

Haruka is also involved with spoiling him too but he takes it all in stride.

Fourth, Yoko's libido is in hyperdrive and shortly after her doctor visit she throws her husband on the bed at home and fucks the poor man senseless. They go at it like a pair of minks and he has to cry 'uncle' after a while when she still wants to go.

Then amazingly her period re-appears after almost twenty years. This shocks her and everyone who knows her because she had to have her uterus and ovaries removed shortly after Haruka was born. She goes back to the doctor who saw her before and surprises the poor man again.

"I don't know what to say" says the doctor to her and Ruka.

But that is not the end of it. She goes on a follow-up visit to the same doctor a short time later and almost gives the man a nervous breakdown.

"Here, take this into the bathroom over there, this is something you have to see for yourself" says the doctor. The man is now totally bewildered.

With Ruka sitting in the waiting area, Yoko in her exam gown goes into the bathroom as ordered.

"You have got to be shitting me" hollers Yoko at the top of her lungs. This is the last thing that she would have ever expected.

Later, in front of Haruka and the rest of the family, she confesses "I'm pregnant, about twelve weeks along". After the initial shock she gets congratulations from everyone.

"I guess I have Keitaro to thank or to blame for this" says Ruka to Keiichiro laughing. This gets him a gentle backhand from Yoko.

Early the next summer, little Harumi is born.

-Keitaro grows up-

Keitaro is having his back washed by Haruka at her apartment one particular evening in late January. This is nothing new because they have been bathing together since he was five. She sees something different about Keitaro besides the fact that he is going through puberty right now. For one thing, his voice is beginning to crack a bit and he is starting to get a little taller.

And, Keitaro is now beginning to see the woman he loves in a different light. He does not have a clue about it, yet.

She notices this and smiles.

He's sitting on the stool red-faced and is acting very shy. Keitaro's knees are squeezed tight together with both of his hands covering his groin area. He won't look at her. It seems he has suddenly become aware that he is in the same room with a beautiful naked woman.

_We all know that this is hardly the first time but he's not five anymore._

"What's wrong Kei-kun?" asks Haruka knowingly. This is about the fourth time that this has happened lately and he won't sit near her in the tub. She wants to get to the bottom of this and help him.

"N-n-n-nothing Haru-chan" Keitaro stammers turning away. He is too embarrassed to face her.

"Ah, is my Kei-kun growing up?" she teases in a sooky voice. She loves him very much and will see to it that he becomes a man.

"P-p-please Haru-chan, don't do that. It's bad enough" he says still not facing her. The teasing is just making him feel worse.

"Okay Kei-kun, I'm sorry. Can you at least let me help?" she asks moving closer and to the front a bit. She knows what's going on, but doesn't want to scare him and then puts a re-assuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't get mad at me Haru-chan, I'm so sorry about this" he says turning to face her at least.

"Kei-kun, I love you. Let your hands down, this is only natural at your age so you have nothing to hide from me" Haruka says trying to give surety to him that everything is alright.

Standing up and turning away from her Keitaro is still too bashful to face her so she stands and steps in front of him. She gently grabs a hold of his shoulders and looks him square in the eye.

"Oh okay" he says defeated moving his hands to his side.

She sees his young erection in front of her and smiles.

Haruka takes smug satisfaction that the boy she loves is becoming a man and is finally thinking of her this way. Plus, he's rather large down there for someone his age she thinks.

"Would you like me to help you with this sweetie?" Haruka asks seeing his obvious displeasure about being so hard.

He is on the very cusp of discovering his sexuality and she has been waiting to teach him everything, when the time is right.

So it begins...

He nods and gets a surprise when she kisses his lips. 'My first kiss' he thinks. She's actually kissed him many times but never romantically like this with her tongue. He then sees her do something she's never done before.

Haruka gets on her knees in front of him leans in a little and kisses the head of his swollen penis. This is before she puts it in her mouth and adds some suction. She bobs her head putting it all into her mouth.

'This is going to be our first' she thinks smiling up at the boy she loves. Haruka wants all of their firsts to be exclusive of each other. Her Yuri trysts with Tsuruko don't count as far as she's concerned right now as she keeps sucking on him passionately.

"Haru-chan, I'm feeling funny down there" cries Keitaro just before his first release. He feels his prostate convulse for the first time as his Haru-chan brings him the relief that she promised.

He groans.

She knows that that he isn't going to last long and prepares, but when he shoots it's a lot more than she expects and almost gags. His first shot comes out with a lot of force behind as it hits the back of her throat. 'Shit' Haruka thinks backing off and tries to swallow his first load. The first shot is then followed by eight more. 'Damn' she thinks again 'won't he ever stop'. She gulps the last of his young seed down and wipes a little dribble off the side of her mouth.

He sighs.

"Kei-kun, whenever this happens again and I'm around, please let me know about it, okay. I'll help you" Haruka says guiding him back to the stool. Her next thought is 'I don't give a fuck, it doesn't matter how old he is. Kei-kun is mine'.

He nods.

They are at least sitting with each other in the tub again.

**We are now going to do a time jump and go ahead to when Keitaro graduates from junior high, passes his high school entrance exam and Haruka gets her degree from Tokyo University. This will continue until He inherits the Hinata. Some of the events from here on will be time compressed.**

-Keitaro becomes a man-

The summer break has just begun and Keitaro is a very happy teenager. He is coming home from school just after seeing the final first semester grades get posted. As he did in grade and junior high school he finishes number one in his class. So he knows that his parents will allow him to go away with Haruka for their planned trip.

Right before his happy situation, he attended Haruka's Tokyo U graduation ceremony and sees her receive a degree in business which she has worked very hard for. She wants to work for her Okā-san, but then finds out that Hina Obaa-san has different plans for her. This piques the older cousin's curiosity about what this might be.

But now, he's sitting in the passenger seat of Haruka new car. She tells him that she got it so they can take off together in style whenever they go out on a date or away for a weekend.

You see, about a month ago Haruka finally confesses to Keitaro that she is very much in love with him.

Back then it took a few minutes for this to sink in, but when it did, she kisses him very passionately.

So they head to their destination and he has little to no clue about the major life changing event that Haruka has planned for her Kei-kun.

Near Mt. Fuji, a close friend of the Urashima has a beautiful resort that has private spas with each room. Haruka made reservations so that they can have a romantic two week stay under the faithful watch of the sacred mountain.

As they pull up Keitaro is awestruck by the view.

"This is so beautiful Haru-chan" says Keitaro helping her with their baggage. He also is beginning to develop a love for old architecture thanks to Yoko Oba-san.

"I thought you'd like it sweetie. Okā-san has told me that she and Otō-san have come out here quite a lot, so I want to start making some our own memories too" Haruka says with the last part being a double entendre that he doesn't get just yet.

After getting escorted to their room by the Kanrinin, the two decide to go for a walk. It's a warm clear day outside and they hold hands along a trail adjacent to the Inn.

The pair stops under a large maple tree and he takes her by the waist. They are out of sight of any watchful eyes.

"Are we going to start taking the lead now, Kei-kun?" asks Haruka giggling. She puts her arms around his neck and looks into his eyes, then smiles because she is very happy right now.

"I think I should, you've taught me most everything I know to make you happy Haru-chan" Keitaro answers smiling back at her. He's also now taller than her and it doesn't matter to either of them if she is almost eight years older.

Then, they kiss. At first it is gentle then it leads to some deep and passionate French-kissing.

Keitaro does something that surprises Haruka and causes her to gasp, that is, he lifts up the front of her knee length skirt reaches into her panties and fingers her wet virgin well.

She makes no attempt to stop him as she wets his hand.

Their kissing gets very intense because for the first time he is showing her that he wants to escalate their relationship too.

Neither of them really gives a fuck right now if they're related or about the incest curse that plagues their clan.

All she knows is that she wants him and nothing is going to stop her from achieving this.

That's why they're here after all.

They have a romantic dinner together as she sits close while they feed each other. In between bites they kiss and act like lovers have down through the ages.

After dinner they decide to go for a soak in the very nice private onsen that is right outside their sliding glass door.

He uses the bathroom while she slips naked into the warm waters.

She thinks about what she has planned for when they go to bed. Haruka will finally become one with her beloved and hopes that he accepts her gift.

Breaking away from her reverie she sees Keitaro enter the spa and comes into the water to be with her. _He also has nothing on._

Haruka slips into his arms and they begin to make out. Recently Keitaro has been fondling her large breasts and now tweaks and tugs her nipples as they tongue wrestle. Her moans of satisfaction drive him on.

"Haru-chan, you are so beautiful. I love you" says Keitaro.

She stops kissing him for a moment. Her arms are around his neck and she looks into his eyes. "I love you too, sweetie. I love you very much" she says and then they kiss again.

Her mind is now made up. She gets him tonight when they go to bed.

Haruka reaches her right hand into the water and grabs his very hard erection. He is now very large and she has learned to get that large phallus of his somehow all the way into her mouth to swallow large amounts of his seed.

She has him stand in front of her so she can take care of his needs right now. Haruka smiles at his young one-eyed monster. She loves it that her Kei-kun is so well hung for his age and even with his raging hormones, he can go quite a while before flooding her mouth. And she proves this right now while his pleasured moans fill the air in their private little world.

She gives her beloved head.

Haruka licks his sack while throating him to bring her Kei-kun added pleasure.

"Haru-chan, I cumming" he says causing her to back off some so she doesn't choke on his huge load. Now both of them have squirted today. But this is hardly the end of it...

Later in the evening, Keitaro sees that there is a large double-wide futon laid out for them in their room. This is nothing new, they have been sleeping together since he was two and strangely the implications of this one bed seems to be different somehow.

He doesn't wear pajamas to bed anymore especially when he is with Haruka because she has developed a habit of relieving him of his 'morning wood', so he is kicking back in the futon in a loose tee-shirt and boxers.

Keitaro is waiting for her to come out of the bathroom and it's taking her longer than usual.

Most of the time now she puts on a short slip nightie, but who knows what's on her mind right now. Also, before going to sleep they'd kiss and pet for a while before she snuggles into him.

The bathroom door finally opens and Haruka steps out. She comes out dressed like every teenage boy's fantasy and 'wet dream'.

"Whoa" he says looking at the goddess in front of him.

She is all in white. It starts with a lacy bodice around her slender waist that has garters hanging down with white lace stockings attached. What he doesn't see is anything covering her large breasts or her pussy. Unlike what you'd normally see inside of a Japanese Inn, she is wearing white spike-heeled platforms as she saunters towards him.

She smiles at seeing his reaction to her ensemble. The look on his face is just priceless as is what is also saluting her straight up out of his boxers. _And, by that, he is standing at full attention._

Straddling across their futon she stands with her legs spread across his hips and looks down into his eyes. She sees love, lust and anticipation all rolled up together in his gaze.

"Kei-kun, tonight my love this is our night. I have been looking forward to this for a long time and I wish to give myself to you. I love you and I always will" confesses Haruka. She then squats down, grabs his big erection and places the head of it at the entrance to her unused tunnel. Then she continues "this is my gift to you and I want your first time too."

Keitaro nods and lays back. He is slightly stunned by her right now. Yes, he wants her and wants her badly, but he doesn't think she would take him until he was older.

He is brought out of his musings when he feels his spongy tip spread the lips of her virginal well, and then...

"I love you Kei-kun" he hears her say before she winces as she pushes down. There is a single thin line of crimson as her hymen is ripped away.

She breaks her barrier on him almost causing her to scream in both pain and pleasure as she becomes one with him.

His body is now hers.

Coming out of his temporary stupor, Keitaro reaches up for her large bare breasts and says nothing. Words aren't needed though he sends his _Chi_ into her to ease the pain of her first time.

She feels it and smiles at him as her discomfort quickly dissipates.

He then pushes up into her, slowly at first to get the measure of things before he makes love to her in return.

Their eyes are joined as their bodies have become a single entity throbbing and pulsating with life.

Haruka has never wanted anything more precious than what she is sharing with him now.

The speed increases between them and the intensity of their passion is growing as his aura caresses hers. She feels wanted and loved joined together in their combined struggle to have a mutual release. She cries out...

"Kei-kun, I going to cum, cum with me" Haruka exclaims as their hands clasp and fingers interlace together. She arches her back and they both scream in sync.

Haruka feels his hot semen fill her womb as each of the powerful jets is released inside of her. She squirts heavily at the first convulsion of his prostate and drenches the front of his boxers. _(Like he's thinking of messed up boxers right now)_

Haruka counts eleven times that his seed fires up into her. She smiles at the implications, but we will just leave it at that...

Haruka collapses on his chest sweating and out of breath. With his arms now around her she is enjoying the afterglow lying on top of him still joined because he is still hard, very hard.

The strange thing is Haruka feels no pain.

Then, without a word, Keitaro surprises her and rolls them over staying joined together. Haruka puts her legs around him as he gently makes love to her and they kiss romantically for a while before the both of them climax together again.

Later, as she snuggles in his arms, Haruka is the happiest that she has ever been because the evening that she has wanted for so long has come into fruition and surpasses all of her wildest fantasies.

"I love you Haru-chan and thank you. This has been the best night of my life" whispers Keitaro. One last gentle kiss after this and they fall asleep. He holds her very close.

After this trip Haruka gets her inheritance from Granny Hina, and it is something that she has wanted since she was a little girl, The Hinata Tea Shoppe. She gets it, but she isn't the only one in the family who had wanted it.

-Three years later-

There's an old saying that goes 'those who have never had sex, obsess over it, and those who've had it, just smile'.

Over the rest of his high school experience his mates wonder why Keitaro never collects porn, talk about wanting to get laid or chase girls. On their day of their Graduation Ceremony they see why and get very pissed off at him. They see him enter the auditorium with a hot-looking Haruka.

By this time, he has had three years worth of making memories with her and they have just had porno magazines and sweaty palms.

Not only does Haruka show up, Yoko Oba-san does too and both of them are wearing little black dresses.

To make things worse for his mates they see Haruka slip him some tongue afterwards out of the sight of their family. That's nothing compared what she has thought up for him after the celebratory dinner his family throws him at the most expensive restaurant in Tokyo.

She almost tears his uniform off in the suite she reserved for them and fucks him silly the whole night long.

Earlier in the year he had passed his University entrance exam on the first try and to celebrate, Haruka takes him out on a very romantic date in downtown Tokyo. She also ravishes him on this evening too.

This is a few days after his Otō-san throws him quite a party. But unknown to Haruka and the others at the party, Kanako is hitting puberty herself. Her feelings for her Onii-chan are also intensifying as she gets older.

-A year and a half later, Keitaro's 20th birthday-

Previously, the subject of Haruka taking Keitaro to a resort in Hiroshima on his twentieth birthday has been mentioned by her.

Well, what is so different now about her Kei-kun is the fact that he has become very aggressive with her when it comes to their sex life now. She has come to understand that once is not enough for him anymore and he usually takes her many times during both the daytime and at night.

She isn't complaining about this at all and is very thankful right now that she's on the 'pill'. Or, they would go through Japan's supply of store bought condoms in a short period of time. Haruka doesn't want him using those things anyway. She wants nothing coming between him and her constantly wet pussy.

It seems that they are the only one's staying at another family friend's resort when they arrive. Keitaro decides right then that he wants to pleasure Haruka as much as he can for the week that they are here.

The ecstasy that Haruka experiences as her ass broken into is beyond all description.

He takes her there a number of times while on this trip and all three of her holes are worn out by the time that their winter holiday is done.

'Thank Kami for this onsen' thinks Haruka letting the warm waters soothe her slightly aching sphincter. She smiles as her lover holds her close.

Though sore and exhausted from sharing herself with him so many times on this trip she doesn't regret any of what he has done to her.

This memory is used as a tease by him sometimes when he is feeling silly.

As a side note, the next spring, Obaa-san decides to give Keitaro his inheritance with a few major changes. This is something he has always wanted and now he is getting it.

As an added bonus Keitaro is now living close to his beloved Haru-chan making them both happy. He is well aware that there are six residents living at the Hinata and he already has major plans for the place and those living in it. But some things never change...

-A year and a half later, Haruka's tears and their most precious moment together-

Walking out of a high end jewelry store Keitaro is euphoric by what he has just purchased. He fully understands the ramifications of the small package in his hands and doesn't care about them. There is only one thing that prevents him from total elation but he's going to go through with his plans anyway.

Haruka is more than happy to let him plan their summer holiday this particular year. She is looking forward to the surprises that he says that he has planned for them.

Keitaro is now a fully licensed driver and he is driving them to their destination this year in her car. After passing the outskirts of the Tokyo city limits, they are heading in a northerly direction towards the hilly part of the central island.

Haruka recognizes these parts because her parents have come up here a lot in the past. What gets her is where he pulls into.

"Kei-kun, this is a honeymoon resort. Why did you bring me here?" she asks totally bewildered.

"Because Haru-chan I love you and I want to do something special with you" says Keitaro enigmatically not giving her any hints.

They come to the Kanrinin's desk and the man behind the counter sees Keitaro sign the register. "Konnichiwa, Urashima-san everything is ready and we also have the biggest honeymoon suite set aside for you as requested."

Haruka looks at him and wonders what he is up to. So far she though, sees nothing suspicious in what he is doing.

They are led to the suite and the Kanrinin opens the door, Keitaro and Haruka step in and look around, the young man smiles. "The main room is ready for you when you come down including that special thing you asked for." The man finishes, bows to them smiling before leaving the suite and closing the doors behind him.

She is in awe that her lover has picked out such a magnificent place for them to spend time together.

'Why here?' Haruka silently asks herself.

She turns around and gets her answer.

On one knee Keitaro holds an open jewelry box with the most beautiful diamond ring she has ever seen, a tear forms in her eye when she hears him say "Haru-chan, you are the love of my life and have been with me since the day I was born. I know we can't be legally married in this country but, will you still consent to be with me forever."

Thrilled beyond words at his proposal she cries as her hands clasp together, she smiles through her tears before throwing herself at him. She grabs and hugs him tight saying "yes my darling Kei-kun, a million times yes." She then shifts over to his knee before he slips the diamond ring on her left hand.

They then kiss.

"If I'm not mistaken, there is a little something special that should be hanging in the bathroom for you" says Keitaro after the kiss.

They stand and with him smiling he points the way with his eyes.

Haruka steps into the outer waiting room before opening the door to a spacious boudoir and turns the light on, what she sees hanging there takes her breath away. "Kei-kun, you wonderful marvelous man, I love you so much" she says crying openly because she is very joyful right now. She closes the door and gets ready.

Half an hour later Keitaro is standing in a room by himself. He smiles because he is making his best memory yet with his beloved Haruka.

By a window that looks outside, there are two cushions on the floor facing each other and a backdrop against the back wall. In front of the backdrop is a professional camera and lights. For right now he is the only one here.

He adjusts the tie to his tuxedo and sees his partial reflection in the window. He hopes she likes this.

Keitaro looks out the big picture window by the pillows waiting in expectancy for his Haru-chan to join him. He hears footsteps and the rustle of clothing, then turns and sees the most breathtakingly beautiful sight that he has ever seen, that is Haruka standing there in the door to the room wearing a white wedding dress.

She is holding a small bouquet of flowers and the dress she has on brings a tear to his eye.

This vision of loveliness is now permanently engrained into his mind.

She smiles at him standing there in his tux and joyously walks over to the man she loves.

Kneeling before each other holding opposite hands with interlaced fingers the two lovers say vows to each other that are unrehearsed.

Her happiness is outside of anything that she can ever describe. Haruka sees him pull out another small box that he opens and when he slips the gold band on her finger she then feels like a real bride. She herself takes the other ring and puts it on his left ring finger.

He kisses his 'bride'.

Haruka gets an added surprise when a photographer comes in and takes a few formal portraits of them as an official couple. He holds her with hand the ring on it out so it shows on one of the photographs.

This isn't the end of it, before dinner they head back to their suite and before allowing her to enter he cradles her in his arms and carries her over the threshold.

They decide to forego dinner until later and instead indulge themselves in a lot of good old-fashioned sex.

_This explains the photo on Haruka's headboard and the reason for certain items being kept in her jewelry box._

Just a year later Keitaro gets his undergrad degree and begins his Master's program. More abilities come to light and Kanako now longs for her Onii-chan. These tales will be told in their proper time.

-Early summer two years later, just before present time-

After a harangue by Naru, Keitaro steps out of the Hinata to head down to the Tea Shoppe...

-End of Chapter-

This has to end somewhere but don't worry about some of the missing details here before the end. They will all be filled in during future chapters.

Chapter 5 and onwards will now all be present day, except for some flashbacks in later arcs.

As always please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Alpha Male  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Author's notes: Chapters 1 and 3 took a lot out of me as I tried to come up with a nice long plot to establish Keitaro's claim on the girls. His taking of Naru is just the beginning of Keitaro harem building scheme. There will be a lot surprises along the way it happens.

From now on, the thoughts, opinions and lives of the major characters plus those who will be added to his harem, will be made part of the story as we go on. This will go out concentrically because the story will take the Hinata crew to places that they had never dreamed of.

Story notes: Keitaro's morning and what a difference it is; Shinobu's day; fun around the dinner table; Keitaro's busy day around the Hinata followed by a very pleasant evening with the petit chef.

-Part 1: Establishing Dominance-Chapter 5: Bliss comes and grows-

Maehara Shinobu, 16- this petit miss is a second year high school student who now is at the top of her class. When she came to the Hinata almost four years ago after her parents' messy divorce, Shinobu was lonely, upset and having trouble at school until Keitaro came along. She is the cook, does the laundry and keeps the place from falling apart doing these tasks in lieu of rent.

Kitsune has taken her under her wing helping her out and instilling self-belief where she used to have doubt. Though still a little shy, she is less so than when she first arrived here thanks to Keitaro and Kitsune.

She is the Hinata's youngest resident and has grown into a beautiful, confident young woman who would instantly give herself to her beloved Sempai if he wants her. This young miss may get what she wants. Someone else has their eye on her too.

-More excerpts from the diary of Shinobu Maehara-

___-When I wash Sempai's shirts I just have to rub my face on it before I iron and fold it to give to him. I just want to be near him all the time. I love Sempai!- _

___-Sempai smiled at me this morning before I went to school. I would give almost anything to be his girlfriend. Sigh! I love Sempai- _

-From last time (Chapter 3)-

"_Hey Kei-kun, can I sleep with you tonight?" asks Naru. She is ready for bed and wearing red silk PJ's._

"_Sure, come on down. I'd love to have the company" he says. 'What the hell' he adds to himself. __Nothing like sharing a soft bed with a warm woman or is that a warm bed with a soft__woman, oh who the hell cares._

_She jumps down and Keitaro catches her. _

_Liking this position, Naru puts her right arm around his neck and plants a scorcher of a French-kiss on his lips. _

_He gently sets her down in his bed and when he joins her, he reaches into her top to fondle her left breast._

_She moans as they continue to kiss and snuggles deep into him._

_After the kiss Keitaro says "you feel very good in my arms, Naru-chan."_

"_Thanks, Kei-kun" says Naru. _

_He shuts off the small lamp on his desk and with one last kiss it is the end of great day._

-Monday morning-

The alarm goes off down in Keitaro's room and he reaches up to turn it off. He feels a nice warm body that up until last night had been an unfamiliar presence in his bed. Looking at the woman snuggling here with him he smiles and remembers the previous day's events. He knows he is going to enjoy not only her but any of the other residents who choose to be his.

This thought makes his 'morning wood' even harder.

Pretty soon Keitaro knows he's going to have to declare himself to them and all of his intentions for their future together. For right now though, he only wants to hold this brunette beauty close to him. The other important things can wait because timing is so very important in these matters.

He compartmentalizes this in the recesses of his mind, but hopefully he can pull it out again only after just a short time.

He hopes to, anyway.

Giving her another moment before waking her up he moves some of her long brunette hair that's obscuring her lovely face and kisses her forehead. She smiles without opening her eyes and moves in as close as she can.

"Ohaiyo Naru-chan, time to wake up" Keitaro says softly. He lays there still giving her a chance to respond.

"Ohaiyo Kei-kun" says Naru before kissing his cheek. She opens her eyes and sees her lover smiling at her.

Naru feels something poking her lower belly this morning and if she had more time this morning it would be inside of her right now.

If you would have told this fiery brunette that she would have one of her best nights of sleep ever after sleeping with Keitaro, you would be launched into 'Lower Earth Orbit'. But, the truth of the matter is, she did.

'What a difference a day makes' she thinks snuggling in just a little deeper. There is a lot of truth in the old adage she believes.

"We both have a busy day ahead so I think we'd better get up" whispers Keitaro into her ear before kissing it.

She giggles and moans when Keitaro also puts his hand on her breast and gives it a gentle squeeze. The silk material of her pajama top outlines her body perfectly, especially her breasts.

"Can I have another minute, Kei-kun" Naru says in a mock whine reaching for his 'morning wood'. 'Damn this thing is so big' she thinks still amazed by his size. Putting her hand around his hardened member she gently begins to stroke it.

"If you keep that up Naru-chan you'll mess up my new bed. I've already had to get out another one after what we did yesterday" retorts Keitaro. He is enjoying what her hand is doing under the covers.

"And, if we had more time right now you could make a mess inside of me" says Naru giggling. Then she works her way down underneath the blanket and sees that he is leaking quite a lot, then she takes matters into her own hands, or should I say mouth, and relieves him.

"Oh shit Naru-chan" says Keitaro. He opens the covers and watches her suck him off. 'What a talented tongue' he thinks just before flooding her mouth.

After wiping off the sides of her mouth she sits up and stretches. She looks back at him and sees an ungainly sight.

Keitaro stays on his back for a moment with a goofy grin on his face. He loves getting a morning blowjob, but it's a little different watching another woman do it though.

Naru laughs.

They get up together and she stands there while he rolls up the bed they were just in. She is feeling a little smug right at this moment after swallowing his large load again, and not losing a single drop of it. _Naru is starting to like the taste of his seed._

"Still, I think this monster of yours should be registered with the police" she says grabbing his dick again.

When Naru does, he gets very hard causing him to turn slightly red. She maybe teasing him, but she wants what is in her hand inside her a lot more.

'Maybe later' she thinks and lets him go.

Keitaro takes a deep breath and applies some of his _Chi_. He does this so he won't throw her back on the bedding to fuck her silly. 'Shit' is what he thinks calming down.

Looking up at the hole between the floors they both see the jagged edges, broken floorboards and old nails sticking out.

Naru is grateful that she hasn't been hurt once from all of the times she's dropped down or crawled back up through it. Hina Obaa-san has never told her how that hole got there in the first place.

Keitaro remembers the floor being whole about five years ago before any of the residents were here.

"Since I don't have any classes today I'm finally going to fix that eyesore. I've got a reason to now" says Keitaro smiling up at it.

She looks at him slightly disappointed and misses his drift at first.

"No Naru-chan, I'm not going block it off. I'm going to repair it and make it safer when you want to come down here" he says making himself understood better "I'll even the edges off, put a border around the opening between floors and make it square. Then I'll cut it down the plywood cover that you have over it and make it into a hatch with handles. What do you think?"

Putting her arms around his neck she looks thoughtful for a minute.

"Sorry Kei-kun, the cobwebs aren't all out of my head yet so I missed it at first. Silly me, that would be a great idea so we can do more of this" she says as he takes her waist and pulls her close for another sizzling French-kiss.

'Shit, my nipples are so hard' she thinks as they dig into his chest.

From the way he's holding her tight to himself he seems to like it.

"Breakfast is ready, Sempai" Shinobu's voice calls out from the hallway after she knocks on the wooden post of his door. The petit chef usually only cooks breakfast on the weekends or when it is not too hot outside. Today is one of those days.

Then Keitaro and Naru laugh through the kiss because her stomach starts to growl. The kiss breaks and they release each other, very reluctantly.

"See you downstairs Kei-kun" she says still giggling as his growls too.

"You too Naru-chan" says Keitaro giving her a quick peck on the lips.

He puts his hands together interlacing his fingers as he lowers them down, she lifts her leg putting her foot in them and gives her a boost to the floor above.

'Shit, what a gorgeous ass' he thinks watching her lift herself up.

She looks back down, blows him a kiss and covers the hole up.

-Working and Reminiscing-

Towards mid-morning, after both a peaceful and very interesting breakfast time, Keitaro gets to work around the Hinata. He is starting to see some changes in the dynamics around here and it pleases him to no end about how fast that they have occurred.

First he goes back to the kitchen to start up the coffee urn because he's going to need the motivation to get started on his next paper. He pulls down a new airpot so he can fill it and drink some of it at his leisure. He also gets out a large mug that he knows Shinobu sets aside just for him. Seeing that he's got at least this done so far he goes to start on his first project.

While he is gathering the tools he needs, he also checks his wood inventory so he can do the job of fixing the hole in his ceiling. He decides to do it from her room since she no longer has any objection to him being in there. He likes how ruthlessly clean his newest girlfriend keeps her room. And then he sees an old familiar plushy sitting on the board covering the hole between floors causing him to smile.

"I wonder how many times Naru-chan has hugged you over the years, my friend?" asks Keitaro rhetorically as he picks up the old Liddo-kun doll that sits on plywood cover. He knows it was given to the brunette by Mutsumi-chan when they were all little kids. (Author's note: in my version of this story his doesn't make his promise to either Naru or Mutsumi because he was in love with Haruka as a little boy.)

Keitaro is going to make a temporary hatch.

He has a clipboard with him that was a gift from his Yoko Oba-san and quickly draws his idea for the new repaired hole that has a hatch with a handle and hinges. The latter he thinks of for Naru's safety and convenience.

He is really grateful for healing his Oba-san because since then she has given him everything that he needs to do a good job keeping this place in tiptop shape.

Plus, she also sends him an e-mail saying that a large garden tractor will be delivered to clear away a lot of the overgrowth out in back of the Hill before work begins on the place. One last thing, she also reminds him that the old back road will also be graded and paved over to make access easier up to the Hinata.

So onward we go.

As he digs in he also thinks about how different things have been from previous times this morning:

_And speaking of which, when Naru comes down Keitaro is in the kitchen drinking coffee and watching Shinobu make breakfast. Keitaro smiles handing her a freshly poured cup of Java, Naru gives him a quick kiss on the lips and they share small talk while she puts in some cream._

_They both smile at each other and this is noticed by the third person here in the room with them._

_Shinobu notices a huge difference in how the brunette is acting around her beloved Sempai this morning. She remembers how angry Naru was just yesterday and how much she has changed since seeing the demonstration out back. For now she'll keep any opinion of the events of the last twenty-four hours to herself even though lunch and dinner were also peaceful._

'Shinobu looks so different now than she did three years ago. Where did the little girl I knew go to and when did this pretty young woman show up? She really is a beauty now' Keitaro thinks smiling about the petit chef.

He gathers everything he needs for the job and heads back towards Naru's room. Then he goes back to his musings about the morning:

_Motoko comes in after her morning workout and shower. She is dressed very differently as she is wearing a beautiful dark blue Yukata with small white cranes in flight all through it. She is handed a cup of fresh hot tea by Keitaro and blushes bright red when he does. He notices that she is wearing a regular Obi with it and not the Uwa-obi like she wears with her Gi. Plus, she also has it on in the traditional manner._

'_Where did Motoko-chan get such large boobs from?' asks Keitaro in his mind. He has never seen her unbound before. (Author's Note: this Keitaro has never accidently peeped on the others. He's been busy with too many other things, like school and Haruka.)_

"_Thank you, Keitaro-sama" says Motoko bowing her head slightly to him._

_He smiles at her._

_This response to a simple gesture on his part puzzles the other three in the kitchen. None of them have ever seen Motoko like this before, that is to say, acting demure in front of Keitaro._

_Shinobu likes it, it much better than some of the things that both she and Naru used to say to him._

"_My __Oba-san is having a tea ceremony over at the Shrine today so I am going. Would you like me to say hello to your Ōoji-san, Keitaro-sama?" asks Motoko__ in a quiet voice._

"_Thank you Motoko-chan, that would be much appreciated" answers Keitaro._

_She bows to him again, and then gives him along with the two others the surprise of the day. Motoko comes in close and kisses his lips before he can react. Or, even try to move out of the way. She heads out the door without another word leaving behind three incredibly flabbergasted people in her wake._

_Mutsumi, in her usual breathless manner, blows into the kitchen and says good morning to everyone. She kisses all three of them standing there giving Keitaro a very steamy one. Before Mutsumi heads out, she says that she'll give Naru a ride if she wants one. Both eat a quick bite before taking off._

_The brunette smiles as Shinobu hands her and the Okinawan a bento before they kiss Keitaro again. And without telling anyone, she's also going to call her doctor about getting an appointment for a certain little pill._

Keitaro has difficulty believing that Mutsumi has her license and a brand new car.

He then heads back to his storage room and takes out his shop vac to gather up the sawdust. But, with Motoko kissing him like she did, there is little else that can shock him this morning. At least this is what he thinks.

He continues to think about the morning:

_Seeing that she has less people to cook for Shinobu stifles a giggle thinking that Kaolla will be happy with a larger portion this morning._

_She, along with Keitaro, get another huge surprise when Kitsune comes in fully dressed with a briefcase looking at her Android™, but that's not the thing that catches their eyes though, it's what she is wearing. She has on a business suit with a grey mid-thigh length skirt and a white blouse with string tie. Also, her matching jacket is draped over her arm purposely trying to show the man standing here with her how well built she is. And, she is very well built too as Keitaro has to be blind not to notice the white low-cut front snapping bra through her almost sheer top._

'_By all of the gods, she is so fucking hot' thinks Keitaro getting this gorgeous woman a mug and then pouring coffee in it for her. __Chi__ suppression time!_

Note: out of the seven women here she has the largest set of tits.

_Before taking the coffee mug from Keitaro she smiles at him and sets down her Android™ so she can put her jacket on. She sticks out her heavy bust giving him a little sample of what she has if he ever wants it. She takes quite a pull off of her mug hoping that the potent dark-brown liquid gives her that little extra she needs this morning. Kitsune puts her cup down not taking her eyes off of Keitaro, then without hesitation totally surprising the two standing there, throws her arms around his neck while pressing her tits into his chest and plants a huge French-kiss on his mouth._

_He throws his arms up in the air because she just startles the hell out of him too._

_Shinobu turns bright red and says "Kitsune-Sempai, please not now."_

_Kitsune stops the kiss and while he's on temporary leave of his senses she says "you'll just have to wait your turn until I'm done with him. You look so cute there I just might have to plant one on you too." She then winks at the petit chef._

_She goes back to kissing him and feels something nice growing up against her. Kitsune makes a mental note of this because she likes what he is packing._

_Keitaro is thankful he has an oversized shirt for work on or both women would be getting a free show right about now. He is much harder than he was just a short time ago when Naru relieved him._

_Chi__ suppression time, part 2!_

"_Kitsune-Sempai!" says Shinobu trying not to stammer. The petit chef is slightly jealous of the bustier Fox because of her forwardness._

"_Anyway, I have a meeting in Tokyo with my editor this morning. Congratulate me because I've gotten picked up nationwide in major newspapers and I'm going to re-negotiate my contract. And, the best thing is Haruka's letting me borrow her new car to drive there" Kitsune says returning to a more serious mode after letting Keitaro go._

_Both of them do just that before Keitaro makes a suggestion "Kit-chan, should I call my Mariko Ōoba-san and the Urash__ima family lawyers to help you with legal questions?"_

"_I'd love that Kei-kun, it will make this thing a whole lot easier" she says kissing his cheek. But she doesn't stand off too far back._

_He pulls out his cell and makes a quick call in front of them. After a minute he smiles and hangs up. He gets his wallet out from his back pocket and takes a card from it._

"_Kit-chan, give this to the receptionist at the Urashima Building in downtown Tokyo on the twentieth floor. They'll have a legal rep go with you. This card will also entitle you to park for free even though you are driving Haruka's car" says Keitaro handing her the card._

"_Kei-kun, you're such a sweetie" she says giving him another quick peck on the lips "I'll do this since I have the time and thanks for the free parking, sugar."_

_Looking at Shinobu she says "no breakfast for me sweetie, my editor's buying me lunch so I'm good there so I'll see you for dinner, it's going to be a long day." She grabs her Android™ and briefcase off the counter after giving both a goodbye kiss heads out the kitchen door._

"_That was different" says Keitaro looking over at a stunned red-faced Shinobu who just nods._

_It seems that she got her first kiss and actually enjoyed it too. Hmmm interesting..._

_Then they hear the whining of a jet engine and realize that Kaolla Su has her flying Mecha-Tama out._

"_I guess she finally got it fixed after all the swearing we heard on the roof the other night" says Keitaro looking at over at Shinobu. She looks back and shrugs because that's how she's getting to school this morning._

_Coming in the kitchen door she smiles and walks over to where Shinobu is. "Oh this looks good" says Kaolla in a rather calm manner, for her that is._

"_Ohaiyo Shinobu-chan, Ohaiyo Onii-chan" she says after taking a good whiff of what is being cooked at the moment._

_Unlike the others, Keitaro hands the Princess a glass of orange juice and a bunch of bananas. One thing he notices is that though Kaolla is still very active she no longer bounces around wildly. She is actually wearing her blazer, blouse, tie and skirt in the proper manner._

_Just like some of the others this morning, Kaolla never ceases to amaze the other two standing here in the kitchen._

_Keitaro also notices her developing charms and smiles at the Princess._

"_Looks like you get as much as you want this morning Kaolla-chan" says Shinobu putting the food on plates. _

_Since it's just them they decide to eat in here where the setting more is intimate. _

_These three share small talk as Kaolla tells them about her latest work with smaller robots and motors. She says that she working on making repulsors lift capable vehicles practical for mass marketing._

_Shinobu looks dubious but Keitaro has read one of her papers on the matter. He thinks it's very possible, especially if she working on it. He's happy she's not blowing things up anymore._

"_Before the end of the semester I'm going to take apart my more dangerous toys and delete all my notes on such things. They're starting to bore me" says Kaolla enigmatically. She is having difficulty telling Keitaro that she has fallen hopelessly in love with him and that's the real reason for her change of heart about her old destructive habits._

"_I'm glad to hear that Kaolla-chan" says Keitaro smiling at her. He breathes a sigh of relief because he has ripped apart more than a few of her flying mechas with his bare hands._

_Kaolla, if you could see under her darker complexion, is blushing furiously at him. The Princess wishes that he was her husband. She just may get her wish, at least according to MolMol custom anyway._

_Breakfast ends and Keitaro tells Shinobu he'll do the dishes and clean up in here._

_Kaolla kisses him goodbye and lays a scorcher on him._

_He is caught off guard again by another one of the girls' and doesn't seem to mind. 'Shit, I can get used to this' he thinks smiling at Kaolla after she releases him._

_Chi__ suppression time, part 3!_

"_Thanks Sempai, there's a bento in the fridge for you to heat up for your lunch" says Shinobu going to grab her blazer after taking off her apron. She grabs her book bag and without hesitation kisses him too. This last kiss has a lot of warmth, love and tenderness behind it along with a little something extra._

_Then Shinobu gives him the biggest the surprise of all that morning when she says "have a good day Sempai. I love you." Her face turns bright red as she runs out of the kitchen._

_He sits there at the counter after her confession and finally has to admit to himself that the shy young girl het met just three years ago is totally gone now. He really shouldn't be surprised though by this because Shinobu has been giving him subtle clues about the changes in her life ever since her 16__th__ birthday last November._

_Well, smiling warmly inside, he hears the motor to Kaolla's contraption wind up before roaring off to the two teenagers' destination for the day._

_After the place is quiet he gets off his stool and puts the dishes in the washer and starts up the cycle. Then he washes the pans and after just a short time the kitchen looks spotless. 'Hey, it's Shinobu-chan's kitchen so I should keep it pristine like she does' thinks Keitaro. It also brings to min__d when he had to work in his Otō__-san's shop and that is actually a very good memory because he got close to him during his punishment back then._

_But, he puts those thoughts away for now as he can't help but think how good the petit chef has been looking lately. So taking a deep breath Keitaro exits the kitchen to get a start on his busy day._

"I know who is next" says Keitaro smiling. Something about hearing those three little words that activates something deep in Keitaro's mind and it actually could end up being a rather pleasant evening for a certain young miss.

But, at this moment he must concentrate on other things.

He puts the finishing touches on the hatchway between Naru's room and his. The handles and hinges are secure so Naru can come down safely. He tests everything just to be sure. The siding around the open gap between the floors looks good and all the issues with this old problem are taken care of. Later, he's thinking about putting in an extension ladder for her so she can climb down instead of jumping. He knows where one will be. He cleans up after he's done and checks to make sure that nothing is out of place.

He leaves a note for Naru on her Liddo-kun stuffed plushy that he places back on the edge of the hatch like before.

Now that this is done he smiles.

Keitaro makes sure he has all of his tool and leaves securing her door behind him.

-On to other things-

This morning a double-sized futon was fine but he feels that that is too small for when things get interesting so he goes to the storage closet and chooses a larger one that has never been used before. He pushes the double wide over by the wall near his sliding glass door and lays down his new bedding.

_Now on to what's next..._

Before he starts his other projects and his grad paper he stops down at the Tea Shoppe for a moment to see his beloved Haruka-chan.

He feels he is partially responsible for her leaving him in the condition he was in last night when she took Harumi-chan home.

In her office the two are furiously kissing. She is moaning because he is fondling her large tits and tweaking her nipples through her bra like he always does.

"I apologize for being so thoughtless yesterday Haru-chan" Keitaro says in a conciliatory manner after the kiss breaks.

"You should be Kei-kun, even though I agreed to what you are doing I just want you to remember that you are mine and I love you" responds Haruka looking up into his eyes. Jealousy is a green-eyed monster that she doesn't want popping up and is fighting very hard against it.

There will be a lot of sharing going on soon and she needs to remind herself of this fact.

"Like I said, you are first in my heart and always will be" says Keitaro smiling at her.

She smiles and they kiss once more before they have to break it up. They both have schedules that preclude them from going any further, though they both want to 'fuck like bunnies' right now.

Keitaro releases a little _Chi_ to calm himself once more before going because he is very hard right now. Haruka would love to give him head to relieve his distress, but she doesn't dare now in case someone walks in.

The place is too busy for them to have any kind of sex right now.

He looks at her chest for a moment and seeing this Haruka looks down herself "you know that you're the cause of this, don't you?"

He is trying very hard to stifle a laugh and is failing miserably as all he can do is nod.

She playfully swats his arm as they both burst out laughing.

"Now you asshole, I have to sit here in my office until they calm down. Shit, I'll have to do some bookwork for a while. Kei-kun, would you at least tell Reiko-san for me that I'm going to be in here for a while. Thanks, I guess we're even now for me leaving you with a hard-on last night that I didn't relieve you of. Gomen Kei-kun" says Haruka putting her head on his shoulder for a moment.

"Sure Haru-chan, I'll go see Reiko-san for you" responds Keitaro. He kisses her again before reluctantly letting her go.

He heads out and closes the door behind him.

'Shit Kei-kun, I want you so bad right now' Haruka thinks in disappointment.

She plops into her office chair to start in on her paperwork. The crotch of her panties' is now soaked through as she growls in frustration.

So he goes back upstairs to the Hinata to start on something else.

Walking down the hallway of the ancient manse Keitaro notices that he can feel a certain calmness returning to the place.

Master Ryu notices this about the old place too as he begins his pupil's daily instruction.

Keitaro listens intently even though he is still working and doing some minor maintenance. He knows that soon he'll have to head to his room to start a paper and prepare for a lecture tomorrow.

He makes a quick detour to the kitchen for his coffee and mug before taking a deep breath to head for the toughest thing on his list for the day, starting his paper.

'A question for you Sensei: have you ever had anything like coffee or tea before?" asks Keitaro. This is just before the ancient Dragon spirit is about to begin his lecture.

"Yes, long ago my son, one of your ancestors' prepared some tea for me out of gratitude for helping him build his house. I don't remember how it tasted, but I do remember smiling at his geniality" Master Ryu says smiling at the memory.

"Wow, I just wish you could share some of this coffee with me" says Keitaro aloud as the spectre comes out of him.

"Thank you for the sentiment. If you like it in some ways I also like it because now I share your life with you" responds the dragon.

"You know something Master, I believe that I actually understood that" Keitaro says smiling at his Master's sentiment.

In his room Keitaro fires up his laptop and connects his printer to its port. Then he lines up his zip drives for the work that needs to be done. His syllabus in one particular course is not really all that grueling but he does have a lot of papers to write and is grateful that there is only one more paper to write after this before his first year of grad school ends.

Keitaro also thinks about the two day cataloging project that is coming up.

All of the residents are grateful to Kaolla Su for turning the environs of the Hinata Hill, as well as, Haruka's Tea Shoppe into a big strong Wi-Fi hotspot. 'Makes life easier' thinks Keitaro.

_This is done all under the scrutiny of Master Ryu because he is still very curious about the workings of this modern day world he is now in._

In a first year advanced Mathematics class he helps out in, there is a very beautiful young woman that he has a history with. Well, actually it's kind of with her older sister and their mother, but he smiles as he thinks about all three of the Watanabe women. Yukiko is her name and she's been showing a lot of interest in him lately, this is something Keitaro wants to think a lot more about at another time. _This has definite possibilities._

He puts the previous thoughts aside in his mind as the words almost seem to write themselves on the flat screen in front of him. He is all business now. When he is in the zone almost nothing gets him out of it until he is finished.

Keitaro gets a lot accomplished in the remaining hours this morning before going downstairs to get lunch. 'Shinobu-chan is such a good cook, I can never compliment her enough' thinks Keitaro wolfing down his bento after heating it up in the microwave.

Right afterwards he comes back up to his room and continues working on his paper until the mid-afternoon hours.

But, what Shinobu said to him before running out is still lurking in the shadowed recesses of his mind, e_ven if he doesn't admit it._

In the quiet afternoon as he is alone on his Hill, Keitaro notices the presence of someone in the tree outside of his window. Whoever it is, they don't seem threatening in any way, shape or form although they are very well armed. A short Katana, a pair of Sai's and Shiruken's hidden on different parts of their body are some of the weapons that they have on them. They are using a lot of effort not to be seen by wearing camouflage clothing and a mask.

And they don't seem to notice the huge ethereal presence, _curious?_

'A Ninja?' asks Keitaro to himself shaking his head incredulously in disbelief and thinks he must be on someone's radar now.

He sees all of this plainly with his 'mind's eye' ability. Then he sees something that strikes him about the person sitting out there... they disappear very quickly... it is a woman and a young one at that.

"What would a relic of this countries' past be doing here outside my window?" a mystified Keitaro asks softly after they leave. He's wondering if one of the Aoyama Council has taken to personally checking up on him and wonders what else will happen on this seemingly interesting day.

Master Ryu just chuckles.

-Her own thinking-

Kaolla tells Shinobu that she will see her later after dropping her off by the Science Department. It's near her homeroom class.

Thinking about what she said to her Sempai before leaving for school has Shinobu in a mental tizzy. Her perspective on things this morning is totally shot for the day because of those three words. She doesn't regret saying them it's just that she wishes that she could have said them to him in a more intimate setting, like in bed or the onsen. This causes her to blush as she changes into her school shoes.

She also thinks about how the others are reacting to him since he demonstrated some of his power to them yesterday morning. In the three since she's known her beloved Sempai, Shinobu has always believed that he is something special. His gentle eyes and casual manner attracted her to him. First, she's come to like and then respect him which after a short time turned into a sort of puppy love and infatuation. Now though she is deeply in love with him.

Shinobu does whatever she can to be near her Sempai including doing her homework with him.

She's also seen him dodging Naru-Sempai's vocal barbs and that dreaded right fist of hers with ease. All without hurting her, 'how does he do that' she thinks.

Then going through the nasty things with Motoko-Sempai, it seems to her that the taller girl has mixed emotions about her Sempai because of their long history together.

Through all of this Shinobu has seen changes in the last day that truly astonishes her, and now?

'Only fate and the gods know what will happen next' thinks Shinobu before heading off to start her day here.

But, with all of the others kissing him like they did she feels that somehow she'd be lost in the background if she didn't say something to him. 'I do love him, and I want to be his' she thinks walking down the hallway to her class.

At room 2-1 she enters and sees her best friend Akiko sitting at her desk texting.

"Who are you texting now, Aki-chan?" asks Shinobu sitting at her desk. Her friend here has a bad habit of sending and receiving text messages even during class time. She has had her cell phone confiscated more than once this semester. At least the Sensei for the first hour usually gives it back to her when class is over.

"My Onee-chan at Sawa U Shino-chan, she tells me that she won't be home later, so that means I have to cook. It's a good thing I joined the cooking club with you or I'd be screwed" says Akiko giggling. She and Shinobu have been very good friends since the petit chef moved into the area four years ago. Now since they've started their second year of high school they are practically inseparable on campus.

"Just don't blow up the rice cooker like you did in the Home Economics lab or you'll be cleaning rice off the ceiling for a week" Shinobu says giggling.

A couple of their other friends come over.

"Hey Shinobu-chan, what are you going to cook in club later today?" asks her friend Mei. This girl is almost a petit as Shinobu is.

"Is it a dish that you will want to cook for that Sempai of yours Shinobu-chan?" asks her other friend Iku.

Before Shinobu can answer Akiko blurts out "everything she does is for her beloved Sempai, isn't it Shino-chan?"

The other three giggle at this and Shinobu blushes a little.

She smiles and doesn't deny what her best friend just blabbed out.

But before she can come back with a rejoinder the Sensei comes in to start class time.

Led by the class representative the students all stand and bow before being seated again.

Shinobu knows that they will just pester her later about this. She sighs softly as the morning lecture begins.

-We move ahead to later in the day-

Keitaro is thinking that he can get used to having it peaceful at every meal because the banter is pleasant for the most part with Kitsune being slightly raunchy. The others dismiss this because they see this as just another part of her personality.

One thing that everyone sees is how very quiet Motoko is with her eyes almost constantly on the man at the other end of the table. Nothing bad mind you, it just seems that she has a rather expectant look on her face.

"I've got one hellacious day tomorrow so don't expect me for any meals Shinobu-chan. And then there is seminar that I need to attend which will be from 6 to 9 PM tomorrow night so I'll be late in coming home. I will eat out" says Naru who has her left hand on Keitaro leg under the table. She has on an over-sized green concert tee shirt and a pair of dark-blue warm up pants looking comfortable for a night of studying and being on the computer. Her tits jiggle when she moves around. This gets the attention of the others, especially Kitsune and Mutsumi.

"It looks like we're in the same boat, Naru-chan. I have an early class, followed by grad assistant work during a mathematics lecture, then an afternoon lab and to top it all off, it's my turn to clean the archaeology office. I might attend a lecture after in the Science Hall if all goes well. It's on newly discovered carnivorous dinosaurs in the Americas" says Keitaro sitting back for a moment.

"Sounds like a lot of fun if you're into dead things" says Kitsune causing the others to giggle.

Keitaro has to apply a whole lot of _Chi_ to prevent his boner from splitting his pants wide open when she saunters into the dining room.

She is using her best assets to their fullest measure as she enters. You see, she is wearing a camisole and panty set that leaves little to the imagination. Particularly when that panty doesn't cover any of her luscious ass and it goes right up the crack of it.

He sees her bullet tits jiggle, it gets her landlord to start leaking a bit, and it just isn't fair. Is it?

All the while Kitsune is seeing what's going on here at the table and soon she's going to talk to Naru about she's doing, or in this case, not doing to Keitaro. She doesn't understand how her best friend could be solovey-dovey after being such a bitch around him for the past three years.

'I'm damn well going to get to the bottom of this' she thinks finishing her dinner. And she's beginning to feel the pangs of jealousy because she was blindsided by his sweet personality and has fallen hopelessly in love with him.

'Fuck' is the only word that he can come with turning away from the ash-blonde beauty.

Even though Motoko has been quiet, both she and Mutsumi laugh out loud because both are sensitive to changes in a person's aura. The Samurai blushes and gets very wet down below. She is wearing a shorter Yukata, like one for bathing this evening, and she also has on an Uwa-obi instead of a normal one. This is in white silk, which outlines her large breasts, which for once is not bound in that damnable clothstrip at the table. This change in the way she is dressing is something that Keitaro is becoming very aware of.

When the brunette asks Mutsumi what's going on, the Okinawan whispers in her ear causing Naru to turn bright red and stare at Keitaro. She then moves the hand on his lap over a little and then gasps 'oh shit'.

"I have a later class tomorrow so I'll be sleeping in, sorry Naru-chan" says Mutsumi in a brown track suit.

Like two of her housemates her large boobs jiggle causing a lot of penile distress which Naru is taking full advantage of. She is very much love with Keitaro and has been since she was a little girl. She would love to tell him this but every time she gets up enough courage something happens and the opportunity slips by. (Author's note: unlike the canon story Mutsumi is not trying put Naru and Keitaro together. She either wants a piece of or all of him for herself, but she has another surprise that no one knows about yet)

'Son-of-a-bitch' Naru screams in her mind and frowning for a moment 'if I didn't have so much to do tonight I'd have this beast inside of me tonight, shit.' Her frustration level has just gone through the roof and her sopping hole won't be made happy this evening. 'Someone else will have to have him then' she adds to herself in exasperation.

"Naru-chan, onegai" says Keitaro quietly out of the side of his mouth. Though he likes what she is doing to him, the timing sucks. It could get quite messy there at the table, he doesn't need this right now.

"Gomen Kei-kun" whispers Naru looking at him. Stopping, she brings her hand up off his manhood so she can finish up her _Miso._

He takes a deep breath without the release of _Chi_ because he is just broadcasting his anguish to two very well trained Psi adepts. And, he is getting a little self-conscious about this.

He doesn't know it but at this moment, Haruka is furiously masturbating and swearing in frustration.

Besides the four obvious goddesses sitting at the table Keitaro takes quick notice of Kaolla as she has a fork in her right hand and is tapping on her laptop with her left one. He notices that the dark-skinned blonde Princess is not only a genius, but is ambidextrous too.

She mostly uses a fork, knife and spoon rarely eating in the same manner as the rest of them since she is not Japanese. Kaolla says that her Obaa-san introduced English manners into Molmolian custom because too many people use bad etiquette during banquets in her native land. The Princess looks askance when the others ask if she failed in her own table-manners etiquette lessons. Kaolla usually shrugs her shoulders when someone mentions this.

Her table manners have improved quite a lot over the years.

Keitaro sees that she is wearing a purple tank top and jeans. Like her older housemates, she has no bra on causing her nice perky tits to jiggle too.

He guesses with all of her boundless energy, the exercise she gets in moving around the way she does and her fantastic flexibility keeps Kaolla's lithe body looking almost perfect. Lately though, Keitaro likes to take a view of her gorgeous ass when she came down for dinner. He heartily approves of what the Princess wears now because it is so much better than that undersized ratty-looking middle-school Fuku she used to have on all the time.

The Princess, with her razor-sharp mind has been noticing this and is doing what it takes to keep his eyes there.

Shinobu, the petit chef of the Hinata, serves her Sempai and housemates another great meal. It must be with as much as Kaolla eats. She sits on his left and quietly eats her dinner. Like usual she is ecstatic to be close to the man on this end of the table. She listens and pays attention to everything that the others are saying here as well as to their mannerisms. She loves his smile and the way he speaks softly to her.

This is so different from any other man she has ever known and he treats her with a lot of respect.

Little does she know of the plan going around in his head to make her his. ('Nuff said)

Knocking on the table when they all are finished eating, Keitaro seeks their attention before dessert is served. He's finally relaxed enough to say what he has to say.

"Okay, just a few things tonight, it seems neither Naru-chan nor I will be home for dinner tomorrow night so please plan accordingly. Kit-chan, will you and Motoko-chan keep an eye on the place then?" asks Keitaro.

Both women nod with Kitsune smiling at him because of the honorific.

Continuing, he looks around the room and says "how about we have a large study session down here at the kitchen table on Wednesday night after dinner?"

Naru, Shinobu, Mutsumi and Motoko all say yes immediately.

Kaolla says that she'll be taking apart some of her nasty toys and then recycle them for useful things around here. She says she will be down later for the company.

Kitsune too says she will be down because her latest article is almost done and ready to send off to her editor.

"One more thing, Kit-chan would you be willing to help me with a few projects on Thursday?" asks Keitaro looking at the Fox. It seems he has made up his mind about her too.

"Sure Kei-kun" answers Kitsune. She also sees this as an opportunity to get to 'know' him better and is going to plan accordingly for this.

"Lastly, Shinobu-chan I'll help you with the dishes and clean-up tonight" he says to Shinobu.

"Thank you, Sempai" says Shinobu smiling expectantly at him.

It is getting to be a regular ritual now as all the residents file past Keitaro to kiss him as they go off to their respective night spots.

Kitsune and Motoko are heading out to the onsen; Naru is heading up to Mutsumi's room for a brutal study session before class tomorrow and Kaolla is off to wherever it is she goes whenever she needs to be creative.

So now that just leaves the two people left on KP duty.

It doesn't take long for Keitaro to sweep the floor and scrub the table as Shinobu puts the plates, utensils and porcelain bowls into the dishwasher and gets the cycle started. Then standing on her short step stool the petit chef with Keitaro's help gets the pots and pans done in almost record time.

He tells her about his punishment when he was twelve and how he used to scrub out the huge mixing bowls for his Tou-san.

"Weren't they heavy, Sempai?" asks an awe-filled Shinobu.

This is the first time he's opened up to her about something like this from his past.

"No Shinobu-chan not that much, and I used to show off for my Otō-san a lot. It has always cracked him up that he has such a special son" Keitaro says reminiscing to her about a time that in the end left some very good memories behind.

"Wow Sempai" replies Shinobu. Even without his special abilities he is still special to her.

After draining the sinks she wipes everything down before squeezing out the dish rag. Smiling that they have done a good job together she drapes the rag over the spigot.

Keitaro comes up behind her reaching his arms around her tiny waist to cup her breasts. He pulls her back into him and starts to kiss her neck.

"S-s-s-s-sempai" stammers Shinobu. She turns bright red and is fully turned on by where his hands are.

Shinobu makes no move to escape his grasp because she has been hoping for something like this to happen.

"Shinobu-chan" starts Keitaro. He nibbles her ear and tweaks her hardened nipples that poke out through her housedress and thin bra. Before continuing he gets an audible gasp as her head tilts back. Shinobu's eyes close up tight and she pants very hard. He goes on saying "for the longest time I have known that you are in love with me. I was way too ignorant to respond to you back then, but I plan on making this up to you tonight." She turns around putting her arms around his neck as he finishes "I want to claim you as mine and no one can ever have you because I love you too."

She almost faints in his arms when she hears this but manages somehow to stay with it as they begin to kiss.

He puts his hands under her house dress and on her small rear end causing her to moan as they begin to French-kiss.

The man she practically worships has his tongue entwining with hers.

The front of her bikini panties is sopped as her untouched passage is about to burst forth.

"Aaahhhnnn" squeaks Shinobu when he reaches around front to put his hand in the front of her panties'.

When his finger rubs past her hardened nub the kiss breaks and she freezes up, then grimaces slightly before flooding his hand with her virginal honey.

"I'm cumming, Sempai" says Shinobu quietly during her orgasm before her knees give out.

This is when he picks her up bridal style and she gets tears in her eyes.

He sees this and asks "is anything wrong, Shinobu-chan?" He wonders if he's gone too far, too fast for her.

"Oh Sempai, I love you so much, I never thought that you would love me in the same way" she says smiling at him through her tears. She leans in to kiss his cheek to put some emphasis behind her words.

So smitten is Keitaro by her confession that he says "no matter what happens after this you will always be with me and have a huge place in my life."

Right then a new ability manifests itself, as he starts to walk out of his kitchen he suddenly finds that he and Shinobu are standing in front of his folded up futon upstairs.

"Sempai" says Shinobu looking at her lover. She is absolutely stunned by this new thing that he can do. The rock smashing is one thing, but popping out and re-appearing in his room is quite a different story.

"Hey, I'm just as surprised as you are Shinobu-chan. All I wanted was for us not to be seen by the others who are in the onsen and then this, poof" says an incredulous Keitaro.

He remembers during his last trial popping out and moving so fast that no one could follow him when he defeated the twelve but this, this is way beyond that as he just goes from point A to point B instantly. 'That's it' he thinks.

"'Instantaneous Teleportation' Shinobu-chan, that's what I think I'll call it" says Keitaro smiling happily and looking at her.

She giggles here in his arms, thinking that naming something like this sounds kawaii. One second being in the kitchen on the receiving end of her first handjob and then in his room on the verge of making love with her beloved Sempai, it almost boggles her mind. But, she trusts him absolutely and without question so anything he does no longer surprises her.

"Shinobu-chan, I want to try something. Name anywhere in the world where you'd like to be when we make love? I'll try to see if we can go there" Keitaro says powering up and raising his _Chi_ level. He does this attempting to mask it from the two adepts here and the one down below.

To his surprise Shinobu looks at him calmly and says "no Sempai, I want to be taken in your room and in your bed. This means everything to me because I've always longed to share it with you. I also want to be held by you afterwards when we sleep and wake up tomorrow morning in your arms."

Without another word he kicks open the double-sized futon over by his glass door. This simple answer has struck him to the heart.

When she sees this, Shinobu swallows a huge lump that has just formed in her throat and her pulse gets more rapid in anticipation. She is breathing very hard because no moment means more to her that this one does. Giving her gift to the only man that she considers worthy of it, Shinobu thinks about nothing else but being one with him. This knowledge and its implications are the final steps of this petit miss going from a little girl with a crush to a young woman in love.

Keitaro sets Shinobu down on her feet and after giving her a kiss he starts to undo the front buttons to her housedress.

She puts her hands on his arms and looks into his eyes.

Showing speed and dexterity he quickly has the dress fall to her ankles as she drops her arms for a moment. He is looking at the breathtaking sight in front of him as she stands there in her bra and bikini, the crotch of which is soaked through due to her wetting herself a short while ago.

He pulls his oversized tee shirt off and flings it off to the side.

Shinobu becomes bold enough to undo his belt and the button to his jeans.

He makes no move to help her because his own anticipation is also building and he doesn't want to rush this.

She pulls his zipper down and he puts his hands on her arms this time bending down so he can kiss her because watching her do this is a very sensual experience.

He gasps through the kiss as she reaches into his boxers for his turgid manhood.

"Oh Sempai" she says after the kiss not believing how large he is. She smiles and her lust begins to build as his pants fall to his ankles.

He kicks them off as she lets him go so the boxers' can come off, which they do as he almost rips them off.

Shinobu has her own lustful moment seeing her beloved naked in front of her.

She feels him quickly remove her bra and before she can take her panties off he grabs her ass again and picks her up.

He holds her very close.

She wraps her legs around his waist and locks her ankles.

Keitaro drops to his knees she puts her hands on his face as they French-kiss again.

After this kiss breaks he starts them again on her cheeks and neck.

She takes her legs from around his body to spread them wide instead because of what her beloved Sempai is doing.

He can tell by her reaction that her soft and delicate skin is very sensitive to his soft kisses.

She gasps and moans, her hands come up to his shoulders to hold him as he makes gentle love to her body.

When he arrives at Shinobu's breasts she squeals in pleasure, he tugs at her nipples with his lips and sucks on them.

She hopes when she is older to have his baby so he can suckle on her milk.

Continuing to kiss down her belly, Keitaro makes her to giggle. Then he puts his tongue inside of her bellybutton causing her back to arch and gasp loudly.

"Sempai, oh Kami no Sempai, not there" she cries out in pleasure.

Working down Shinobu's lower abdomen the teen groans once more because of the incredible things he is doing to her at this moment. This is just before he comes to the target of his desire.

With her face bright red she willingly spreads her legs even wider for her lover.

Keitaro goes up on his elbows, reaches underneath her slender thighs to pull down the thing that keeps him from his prize. The wet panties' come off quickly and it is flung across the room revealing a very beautiful sight.

Shinobu's nest is neatly trimmed showing him that she truly is a woman, her clitoris is fully erect, her hymen is intact and it is wet enough to be plucked. She is definitely ready to be taken.

But before that comes about and without any preamble Keitaro begins to kiss around her womanhood. After this, he sticks his tongue into her untouched tunnel and eats her out in earnest like one of her fantastic meals.

All the while Shinobu is in total Nirvana, panting heavily and loving everything that he is doing to her.

When he nips at her hardened nub with his lips she shakes and shudders under his ministrations. After another moment of this she loses all control by heavily squirting all over his face. She passes the threshold to paradise and she experiences a very explosive orgasm.

Keitaro licks up what she sends forth and likes her taste. When he is satisfied that he has lapped up what he can, he starts his way back up her beautiful young body.

"Sempai, please take me. I want to be one with you more than anything else in the world and I want you to take me now" says Shinobu looking into her lover's eyes as he rears up over her.

"Yes my Shinobu-chan, I'm going to take you right now" Keitaro says taking the head of his manhood and lining it up with her entrance.

Shinobu puts her legs up around his waist and places her hands on his arms. She feels him begin to receive the gift of her virginity.

"I love you Shinobu-chan" says Keitaro putting small amounts of _Chi_ through his big penis so her first time can be memorable.

"I love you too Sempai" Shinobu says almost crying out as he uses gentle strength to break through her barrier. With the knowledge now that she is truly his he stops right after breaking her hymen. She is ecstatic beyond all belief to finally be one with him.

"Are you okay Shinobu-chan?" he asks hoping he's using enough _Chi_.

"Yes Sempai" she gasps in response "it doesn't hurt at all but go slow. Oh Kami, you are so big". She kisses him before he goes on.

Taking this as a sign and since she is very wet he steadily pushes in until he reaches her womb. 'She is so tight' Keitaro thinks as he begins to pump her slowly.

Shinobu is in no pain still and the pleasure that comes from him is amazing. Though her passage is full she is intoxicated by the knowledge that she'll be able to join with him anytime she wants to after this.

Thrusting deeper into his petit lover Keitaro feels like his nuts are going to explode any minute. Between his excitement and her tightness he doesn't know if he can last much longer.

This conundrum is new to him because he typically can go a long time before his climax, but tonight though he learns something new.

Feeling his steel rod deep inside of her she can no longer hold back her voice.

She grabs a pillow to covers her face and screams into it. If not for this pillow to muffle her voice, Shinobu not only let the others here know that she is now his woman, but most of Hinata City along with a certain denizen at the bottom of the steps too.

As she wails her hips start shaking uncontrollably causing him to fire off.

"Oh shit Shinobu-chan" he says groaning.

He tries to pull out but she's not having any of it. Before he can protest any further the sounds and sensations emanating from Shinobu send Keitaro over the edge. He paints her insides on a massive scale. Eight large and six small shots burst forth from him into her womb. It leaks out her vagina to pool onto the blanket of his futon underneath her.

"I can't stop, Shinobu-chan" he says feeling his prostate still convulsing after filling her. He has just experienced the most explosive orgasm in his life. Even with his tremendous strength and libido Keitaro finds it hard to keep from collapsing onto Shinobu.

'Oh shit, what a great fuck' thinks Keitaro even though it's in the so-called 'missionary' position.

Shaking like an opium junkie in need of a fix, Shinobu goes totally silent and grimaces because the pleasure is just too much for her brain to handle. Her toes curl under. She throws the pillow away from her. Shinobu orgasms very hard again and squirts abundantly, feeling his hot semen fill her. She can't speak, move or make any noise to let him know that she has just had the greatest experience of her life.

And, even though her legs are like a vice around his thighs, no other sign from her is given that she is having her ultimate experience.

Shinobu faints from this and stops moving. She goes limp.

The earth not only moved for them, the very core of it has been breached.

He gets up on his knees and gently unclamps her legs from around his before moving off of her body.

'Good, no blood' he thinks as the use of a little of his power kept her from having any pain during the most important time in her life. He pulls out of her vagina slowly because he could still rip something in there if he's not careful. _He doesn't want to have a great fuck end on a bad note._

As soon as he is clear of her he checks a little more carefully and applies a little _Chi_ on her lower body, 'she deserves only a good memory of her first time' he thinks smiling at his young lover.

While she is out of it, Keitaro gets up to open the windows to his room to let some fresh air in. He stands naked looking now at the darkening sky because the sun is setting.

Keitaro smiles and looks over to where Shinobu is. She is beginning to stir.

"Oh Sempai, that was so wonderful. I love you so much" she says after waking up.

The petit woman sees her lover walk over to open the sliding glass door. He opens it and the cross breeze feels wonderful on the cooling sweat of her body.

He heads back to her kneeling down on the edge of the futon saying "I love you too, Shinobu-chan. Are you in any pain?" He asks this also hoping that he has applied enough of his aura.

"Not at all Sempai, but I feel a bit stretched down there" she answers rolling on her side. She goes to sit up and doesn't feel anything but love for the man she is with as his seed leaks out of her.

"Would you like to clean up with me in the onsen, Shinobu-chan?" asks Keitaro whose own cool sweat is causing him to feel a bit clammy.

Hearing this, Shinobu has a longing of hers that is about to be satisfied when she answers "I would love to wash your back, Sempai." She waits in anticipation for his next move.

Without another word he smiles at her once more and then takes her hand. Next thing she knows she is in the wash area of the onsen scrubbing her beloved Sempai's back. The smile on her face can't be removed by anything in this world right now.

Sitting in the onsen itself Shinobu is on Keitaro's lap as they continue their romantic evening.

He is tenderly holding her by her waist and she has her arms around his neck.

All the while they sit in the comforting waters their lips are continuously together and their tongues dance.

This has been a wondrous evening for the petit chef as the love for her Sempai has become reality.

The night ends when the two crawl together into his large futon and after kissing some more they say "I love you" to each other.

Shinobu snuggles deep into his arms and they fall asleep.

-Something sinister-

In the seedier side of the Yokohama seaside warehouse district a limo sits under a single street lamp in anticipation of something. Out of an alley two men, one tall and one a little shorter, both brimming with muscles stay in the shadows wait quietly also as they see the auto on the street. Many others, some possessing some obvious traditional Japanese weapons come out of hiding places from the surrounding blocks and gather, but they stay just out of the ambient light.

It seems that a meeting of some sort has drawn people familiar with the same person and they all want to know what the 'score' is. Someone with some kind of authority has summoned them and all wait to see until they reveal themselves.

In a wide alley up the street from where the group has gathered a bright light go on showing a single man standing underneath it. He is gaunt-looking with long, very dark slicked back hair, a dark suit with tie and white dress shirt. Then to top it all off, he has his hands together on an old fashioned style cane with a stylized handle and on his top hand he has a ring on which has the same design as the cane head: a prancing horse set ablaze. He has on his face a pair of wraparound sunglasses and a thin-lipped smile.

The motor of a power window can be heard from the limo as it goes down. At same time, most of the people standing there step out into the light where they can be seen.

After letting his dramatic entrance and appearance take effect the man says "come, my friends come. We have much to discuss about the one named Urashima Keitaro."

-End of Chapter-

I'll just leave it here for now. As always please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Alpha Male  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Author's notes: My first little portent of some ominous things to come was left in the last chapter. There will be a lot more to come in Part 2 of this story.

Story notes: Shinobu enjoys her first morning in bed as a new member of Keitaro's harem. Motoko has a heart-to-heart with her sister. Then we share some morning events around the Hinata, mid- and later at Tokyo U and on into the day. Motoko's actions to turn herself into a more modern Japanese woman, and the aftermath of which, as she finally will become one with the man she loves.

-Part 1: Establishing Dominance-Chapter 6: Signs and Portents, Pt.1-

Aoyama Motoko, 18- she is tall and the very beautiful younger daughter of the Shinmeiryu legacy of Swordsmanship out of Kyoto. She skipped the spring semester at Tokyo University to enter a short term cram course because she feels that she isn't ready yet. Even though her grades in high school were excellent Motoko has some other things on her mind that she wants to get settled first, as we shall see. She will take the next exam in January.

She came here because she is in love with Keitaro as a child and still is. But her pride and stubbornness, as well as, her bad temper cause her to make many mistakes along the way around him.

Motoko's character undergoes the biggest transformation in this story.

-An excerpt from the diary of Motoko Aoyama-

___-I have always thought that a warrior needed no one's help and should be self-sufficient. But every time I look at Keitaro-sama it brings this line of thinking into question. Though I do not think like Naru-Sempai, I have tried to push him away. I am a failure as a warrior, and especially as a woman. I love Keitaro-sama. -_ (This page in her journal is tear-stained.)

-An excerpt from the diary of Mitsune Konno-

___-In my time here at the Hinata, no matter what shit I've done to myself he's always been there to see me safely to bed. Not once has Keitaro judged or taken advantage of me. Maybe there's something there that I'm now coming to see.-_

___-How in the hell did it happen? How did that quiet unassuming man worm his way into my heart. Shit, if I can admit it anywhere I guess it's here-I love Kei-kun. There, I said it. What now?-_

-From last time (Chapter 5)-

___In a wide alley up the street from where the group has gathered a bright light go on showing a single man standing underneath it. He is a gaunt-looking man with long, very dark slicked back hair, a dark suit with tie and white dress shirt. Then to top it all off, he has his hands together on an old fashioned style cane with a stylized handle and on his top hand he has a ring on which has the same design as the cane head: a prancing horse set ablaze. He has on his face a pair of wraparound sunglasses and a thin-lipped smile._

___The motor of a power window can be heard from the limo as it goes down. At same time, most of the people standing there step out into the light where they can be seen._

___After letting his dramatic entrance and appearance take effect the man says "come, my friends come. We have much to discuss about the one named Keitaro Urashima."_

-Before the first salvo-

In this corner of the world two people sleep peacefully while others in another place plot the demise of one of them. The man has no clue about this yet but neither do those who will try and oppose him. Though some have felt waves of pure _Chi_ emanating from Kanagawa Prefecture they have no clue about the _Motk_ Master or that one of their ancient enemies, a Giant Furred Dragon is his Sensei. It seems that unlike the Aoyama Council their insight in these forgotten matters has left them blind to how their masters, The Evil Fire-Horses were destroyed both thoroughly and utterly from ever gaining any kind of foothold on this plain of existence.

One man though, through arcane knowledge and biding his time has stayed hidden until the proper time. Unlike some of his compatriots, he has had the foresight not to play any hand in trying to find out about the new Master or even attempt to infiltrate the Aoyama enclaves. Inevitably this would have given his hand away. He knows that watching signs and portents along with patience and gathering the proper forces will help him, if not prevail at least help the ones he serves make a comeback into this world unscathed. Revenge, sometimes he thinks, is not always wise to inflict on your intended target but on the peripheral things and what surrounds them.

Remembering in his readings about previous Masters, the thing that strikes him the most is how the chosen Urashima male has led his life and conducted himself. That, in itself, he concludes can be a very useful weapon. But, this closing thought is reached by him not knowing about Master Ryu and another ethereal helper that will soon be revealed.

Time, he brazenly believes, is on his side.

-Remembrance and sweetness on a Tuesday morning-

In his arms just before dawn, Keitaro looks at the young woman he was intimate with the night before. The ambient light on this beautiful Tuesday morning at the end of May seems to surround her pretty face as she sleeps on. He smiles, because no one in this world is more special to him, outside of Haruka than her.

"Ohaiyo Shinobu-chan" says Keitaro gently kissing Shinobu's cheek "time to wake up sleepyhead." This he whispers into her ear and she snuggles a little deeper into him.

"Ohaiyo Sempai, I love you" she purrs kissing his chest. Usually she'd get right out of bed after having a wonderful dream about him, but now that she has the real thing next to her she just wants to drag it out a little longer.

He notices this and chuckles, because for once she doesn't want to get up right away.

"Sempai, don't be mean" says Shinobu with a mock whine. This is special to her and she doesn't feel any discomfort from giving him her virginity the night before. But she can still feel the remnants of all the semen he put into her and right now she's glad it's a safe day too.

The pharmacy comes to her mind right then because of future considerations.

"It's not that Shinobu-chan, I want to lay here with you more than anything in this world but I have a very early class this morning" says Keitaro releasing her and raising up on one elbow.

"Mnnnn... oh, okay Sempai" says Shinobu trying to be cute. She opens her eyes and smiles at the man looking back at her. The sun is just reaching the horizon and hits the man she loves perfectly. She sits up reluctantly and rubs the sleep from her eyes. She drops her hands down to lean over and kiss Keitaro on the lips. "Well, I'm going to make you a good breakfast before you go because I love you and want you to stay healthy for me" she adds.

This young lady doesn't totally understand the man that she is dealing with.

Keitaro finds it sweet that she cares for him so much.

Shinobu gets up out of his futon and sees Keitaro standing here in the middle of his room naked. Blushing, she points at his morning wood staring right back at her and smiles. _She's the reason that Keitaro has a hard-on this morning._

"Sempai, I've never given head before. But I'll try if we have some time" says Shinobu innocently enough. She will do anything to please the man standing there with her.

He is about ready to reply when she steps over and bends down to lick him.

She may have never done this before but Keitaro is taken by how much care and tenderness Shinobu is putting into pleasing him. Though the swollen purple head is barely in her mouth he smiles as the morning sunlight streaks off of her pretty face.

Like Naru she is using her tongue on his sensitive head and it seems to be having some results. She feels good inside listening to Keitaro's moans as she has both of her hands around his large penis. She starts off gently massaging him, and then after a minute of this, pulls harder wanting to relieve him.

He starts to leak.

She likes the salty, slightly bitter flavor and waits for the real deal.

"Oh shit, Shinobu-chan" Keitaro says forgetting about who he's with. The combination of her tongue and yanking him like she is just about send him over the edge faster than usual. He feels all of the love and warmth that she is putting into this one act, then...

"Shinobu-chan, I'm cumming. Ugh!" says Keitaro barely getting this out as his eyes clamp shut due to the pleasure overload.

Like two other women before her, nothing in her wildest fantasies prepares Shinobu for his massive load.

He fires off harder than normal flooding her mouth faster than she can swallow.

She moves her mouth to gulp down what she already has in it.

His next few shots paint her face with four huge squirts before she opens her mouth up for the rest of his seed.

"Sorry Shinobu-chan, I should have warned you that I ejaculate heavily" says Keitaro apologetically after shooting off another massive load. For some reason, once she started he couldn't say anything because it felt really good. He then hands her a clean towel from off one of his shelves.

Wiping the semen off her face she says "sorry Sempai, I just wanted to take care of your needs this morning because I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't swallow it all because there was so much." She then throws the towel in his laundry basket smiling. She has just a tiny bit left on the side of her mouth and with her tongue she licks at it and decides that she's going to like going down on him.

Now sitting on the tram heading to Tokyo U a young grad student is smiling brightly with a full stomach, a bento lovingly made in his backpack and memories of a wonderful night.

Meanwhile, at the same time upstairs...

-Motoko and Tsuruko clear the air-

At dawn, up on the roof deck Motoko is trying to do her morning _Katas_. She is finding that her concentration is sadly lacking today as other things occupy her mind. Meditation and trying to center herself is also not going well as Keitaro dominates all of this beautiful woman's thought. She puts her _Katana 'Shisui'_ back into its _Saya_ and gives up.

Then Motoko sits on the top step that leads down into the third floor entry and cries. She doesn't know why she's crying but can't stop.

This is a continuation of what happened when she witnessed the ramping up of her Kanrinin's ___Chi_ before he destroyed the large boulder out in the back property.

But, she also thinks about the revelation she's come to the night before and it brings no comfort to her either. For the first time in her life Motoko is feeling weak, not physically but as a woman and it's because she's in love with the man sleeping downstairs in his room.

_To tell you the truth, she's not as weak as she thinks._

'I need to call Ane-ue. She will know what I should do about this. I just hope my attitude hasn't angered her too much' thinks Motoko trying to get out of her funk.

She takes a shower which helps her to relax a little, but only a little.

In her bedroom she opens up her dresser drawer and sees the same thing she sees every day. The same cotton briefs and in her closet is her recently retired high school uniform, some clean ___Gi_ and___ Hakamas_ in her clan colors, some beautiful ___Yukatas_, a nice ___Kimono_ and little else.

Motoko rues the fact that she has let the world go by her and has little to show for it.

Plus, she has her short term cram school course coming up and doesn't want to look like a relic of her countries' past when she starts it on Thursday morning.

Then she spots some of the fashion magazines that she picked up about a week ago. She sits on her futon and it hits her. Like a bolt of lightning out of the blue she's figured out the first part of making the changes she needs but she needs support and advice.

First though she needs to make a very important call.

Grabbing a clean ___Gi_ and just slipping it on loosely she then picks up her cell phone. She takes a deep cleansing breath and lets it out slowly to calm her nerves before hitting her speed dial. Motoko braces herself because this is a call she's needed to make for a long time. The phone is ringing on the other end and before...

"Moshi moshi, and how are you this morning, Motoko-han?" says Tsuruko in a cheerful voice. Motoko hits the speaker function and turns up the volume a little. It seems her older sister wants to take the high road with her and not quibble about things due to her tone through the phone.

Tsuruko knows exactly why she is calling even though it's been a while. She's the one who sent Motoko the phone she's talking on so her younger sister would her call more. Since her divorce she has been a lot more pleasant to do this with.

Motoko notices the change in her Onee-chan's voice. She hated her ex brother-in-law intensely and even threatened him with emasculation on a few occasions. The man may have been from a rich and powerful business family, but he was also very creepy and a lecher. (Author's note: more will be said of this later.)

"Good Ane-ue and you?" asks Motoko in reply. She doesn't understand how her sister knows the things that she does, but she is seldom ever wrong.

"To tell you the truth Imouto-han, I'm coming back around to my old self. But I know that's not why you called. Keitaro-sama has shown you something new and it's finally brought you around, hasn't it?" asks Tsuruko almost teasing her younger sister.

"H-how do you know this, Ane-ue?" asks Motoko. Her sister continues to surprise her with her insights.

"You forget I was there along with Haruka when he was born. If it wasn't for that damned Omiai and the subsequent marriage after that, I would be presenting myself to him as a bridal candidate. But, I know that you love him too, don't you?" asks Tsuruko cutting to the heart of the matter. She knows that this is the best thing to do with Motoko.

"Yes, I do Ane-ue. I love him so much that it hurts, but I've made so many mistakes" Motoko says with tears forming in her eyes.

"He has never gotten angry with you, has he Motoko-han? He's shown you endless patience and hopes that you'll come around I believe" Tsuruko asks wanting her to think. She has known that her Imouto-han has been in love with Keitaro since she was a little girl. But, now that she's an adult, it's about time that she thinks like one.

"No, he has shown me nothing but infinite patience, and until yesterday, I had no idea about how he felt. He said he isn't going to taking any more disrespect from Naru-Sempai or me. Keitaro-sama scared me half to death when he raised his ___Chi_ level beyond anything I've ever felt before he destroyed three giant boulders and a large dead tree with little effort in the back of the Hinata property. Ane-ue, to see him do this in front of me, it was breathtaking" says Motoko. She is finally admitting that she is also in awe of the man she loves.

"So, he finally revealed some more of himself and to the residents there. It was inevitable that he would. Tou-san has heard from Hana Oba-san about Keitaro-sama's powerful release on Sunday morning. Oba-san too said that she has never felt a release of _Chi_ that powerful in her life. Be that as it may though, this event had an effect on you didn't it, my Imouto-han?" Tsuruko asks wishing that she had seen it for herself. But, she remembers other things that he has accomplished in front of her.

"Yes it has Ane-ue, more than you could ever imagine. I can't think of anything but him right now, he is the only thing on my mind. I can't meditate or center myself and I find myself in a quandary over this. What can I do to re-center myself and get back to where I was? It bothers me so much" says Motoko now crying. She feels very vulnerable right now and hopes that soon that Keitaro will make her his woman.

"Don't try, if you need to change something, do it. You're not any different from other women who are in love Imouto-han. Change your wardrobe, change your habits and the way you do things, smile more and make yourself pleasing in Keitaro-sama's eye. These are some of the things that you can do to help re-center yourself. Remember Motoko-han, don't be unmovable or unpliable, because the way we Aoyama have always viewed Bushido is that we believe in being flexible. Even I have started wearing a sport bra under my Gi, try it yourself and see the freedom it will bring you" says Tsuruko. She surprises Motoko by giggling.

"Ane-ue..." is all Motoko can say in response. She respects her older sister, but hasn't heard her sister sound like this in years.

"All you need is to loosen up some, because sometimes you're too tightly wound. It's hard for me to believe that your spring hasn't snapped from all of the pressure you put on yourself. Let me tell you this my Imouto-han, when I divorced that bastard I was with, I finally saw how my attitude was affecting others around the Dojo and it made me sick to my stomach. Now though, I also find that I love Keitaro-sama just like you, but you have the advantage over me since you are already there at the Hinata" Tsuruko says laughing at the irony.

"I will work on it Ane-ue, but it seems so difficult" says Motoko standing up and walking over to the sliding door to her balcony. She opens it a slight bit to let some fresh air in and takes a deep breath.

"That is a good way to start anew by drawing a fresh breath of air" Tsuruko says into the phone from her end in Kyoto "this is a good sign. It may sound strange Motoko-han but I can hear your smile through the phone and it pleases me. Don't tell me what you're going to do, do it and let me know later. That would be best. I must add this Imouto-han, if you choose to give yourself to him I support you, I know that that goes against our clan's strictures but he is a wonderful man whom I would even give myself to without hesitation" Tsuruko says surprising her sister.

"Are you sure, Ane-ue? What about Otō-san and Okā-san?" asks Motoko. This statement throws her off a bit and she turns slightly red.

"Do you think that either one of them can stop him from claiming you? And, what if I want to give my body to him too? I don't think they or anyone in our clan can do that even if they wanted to. Plus, I know it won't bother Okā-san too much" Tsuruko says with a serious tone in her voice. The Ane-ue knows that Motoko can still give him her special gift when she is ready, but she is also glad that Haruka has hers and not her ex. But, she does have something almost as pleasant which makes Tsuruko blush. She covers the phone on her end for a second as she giggles about her nasty thought.

"I understand, Ane-ue" responds Motoko as a light goes on about this whole situation. She smiles brightly realizing that her Ane-ue totally supports her and also understands Tsuruko's own dilemma towards Keitaro.

"Let me just end this by saying _'_Gambare' and remember, you are a very beautiful woman. Start acting like one" Tsuruko says before hanging up. _(Author's note: all of the Aoyama women are known for their beauty)_

Closing her cell phone up Motoko opens up her bedroom window before walking over to her Kotatsu. She picks up one of her fashion magazines along with a pen and formulates a quick plan to start changing things in her life. After breakfast she is going to come back up here and map out her new life.

After dressing and getting ready to go down for breakfast she takes another deep breath, holds it for a few seconds then releases it slowly whispering "I love you, my Keitaro-sama".

-Breakfast time for the others-

Some of the residents are soaking in the onsen and some are taking a shower but Shinobu, she's flitting around the kitchen prepping breakfast for her Sempai's. This is on the heels of taking a very romantic shower with Keitaro after relieving him. She doesn't want to smell like a 'bitch in heat' when she heads off to school in a little while.

It ends a great time of intimacy with her Sempai.

Shinobu makes him sit and eat breakfast before her goes. One of her fondest memories is of her feeding him some food while sitting on his lap before he wolfs down the rest. Then he heads out after they share one last passionate French-kiss this morning.

"Will someone nail that girl down before she floats away" says Kitsune coming into the kitchen for some coffee.

Naru and Mutsumi follow her in, but unlike her they're dressed and ready for school themselves this beautiful morning.

Kitsune has a crème with pink lace silk slip on that's as short as it is sheer.

"Where's Kei-kun, sweetie?" asks Naru smiling.

"He's already left Naru-Sempai" answers Shinobu smiling. Her glow is picked up by the others but it seems that only Mutsumi can feel why.

"Oh yeah, now I remember" says Naru still trying to get it into gear after a long night's studying "can't stay for breakfast myself. Sorry I can't wait for you Mu-chan but I got to go now. My hellacious day starts as soon as I run out the front door."

Shinobu gets the clue and hands her a bento. With this in hand, Naru heads out.

"I guess that's the life of a University undergrad student" says the sunny Okinawan from her own experiences and watches her best friend run out of the kitchen. She notices that the petit chef's smile is sunnier than hers. 'Her aura seems so bright this morning' she thinks.

"Oh shit, and after I wore this too" says Kitsune in a disappointed tone. She grabs a mug out of the cupboard and pours herself some coffee. She steps over to where Shinobu is cooking and quickly gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Kitsune-Sempai!" says Shinobu. Even though she is surprised by Kitsune's greeting this morning it doesn't bother her. She's getting used to it.

"You look as delicious as your food this morning, sweetie" says Kitsune smiling at her teenage friend. She gives her a little hug.

Mutsumi just giggles because she also has someone here that she likes besides Keitaro too.

"Ohaiyo minna-san" says Motoko stepping in the kitchen at the same moment as Kitsune is making her comment. Motoko, though speaking to her Ane-ue just a short time ago is still very sensitive about her feelings for Keitaro. At this moment she is trying to stay strong and not get weepy as her resolve is just about gone.

The others laugh as Shinobu blushes a little at her busty friend's comment.

Shinobu wishes her tits were as large and firm as the Foxes', but the way that her Sempai sucked on hers last night makes that a moot thought. She has to turn away from the others for a moment because her face is now bright red. She is also dripping slightly thinking about last night and she might need to change her panties' before going to school shortly.

'Shit' she thinks and then she covers her mouth. She is incredulous that a bad word enters her mind but when Kaolla comes in the front door she gets breakfast ready to plate.

As the others head to the dining room, Mutsumi stops turns her head and gives her a knowing look, then smiles before joining the others.

-At Tokyo U-

The early morning class turns out to be nothing more than a time to turn in existing projects as well as give a progress report on the latest Turtle Temple findings. A teleconference is set up with Seta-Sensei, who is on Pararakelse Island, to give them a progress report on the latest dig.

Sarah waves to him from the background causing some giggles from some of the female grad students.

'That girl is growing up fast' he thinks after seeing her.

Master Ryu smiles hearing his student give a small lecture on some of the things that he shared with his protégé about daily life around a Temple. Keitaro has to change some of the wording because this needs to sound like plausible supposition and not firsthand knowledge.

The world isn't ready for acknowledging that a so-called mythical creature is real, not yet anyway. Asylum life doesn't sound very pleasant to him.

After class is over his cell phone rings, he is heading up to the Archaeology Office on the second floor of the Science building. He sees that it is Naru and smiles before opening the ringing device.

"Hey Naru-chan, what's up?" asks Keitaro running up stairs past some other students.

"Hey Kei-kun, would you like to join me for lunch so we can share our bentos?" asks Naru who sounds like she is moving herself through the phone.

"Sure, you want to join me in the Science department faculty lounge? It's quiet in there and no one's around here today" asks Keitaro in return sounding very pleased.

"I'd like that, be there shortly. Love you" says Naru before cutting off.

Keitaro smiles when he hears her say that, because just a few days before she despised him. _But, that was then and this is now._

Going into the Archaeology Department's office he sees that he has a bit of work to do in cleaning the place up. Seta-Sensei, who's usually one of the worst offenders, can't be blamed for the condition of the room this time. Kurata-Kyojū of the Paleontology Department is the culprit this time because some small Velociraptor skulls are left on the desk that Keitaro normally uses when he's on campus. It seems the man has just come back from a three month dig in Mongolia.

"Damn, that man found some good stuff this time" says Keitaro picking one of the skulls up and looking at its sharp teeth.

'Did you ever meet a Dinosaur, Sensei?' asks Keitaro mentally to the Dragon. He says this out-of-hand because he is fascinated by the creature that used to own what is in his hand.

'Sorry my boy, they were gone a long time before I came to be' answers Master Ryu chuckling 'I'm not that old, my son.'

'I should know that, sorry Master' thinks Keitaro as he laughs with him.

Keitaro takes final stock of what his job will be here before pulling his bento from Shinobu out of his backpack. Smiling at this he heads out to meet Naru.

Even though she is smiling he can feel the tenseness in his girlfriend as they meet up.

She goes past the receptionist after flashing her student ID and waves to Keitaro coming down the stairs.

"Tough classes today, Naru-chan?" asks Keitaro unlocking the door. He lets her in first as the place is deserted because this time of year is when the expeditions and digs begin. Hence the reason Seta-Sensei and Sarah aren't around right now.

"Yeah, our anatomy class just found out we're going to the Prefecture morgue to view an autopsy before their cremation. They want us to see a real cadaver worked on before they have us do them" answers Naru turning slightly green. Dissecting corpses is not something that the brunette is looking forward to.

"Let me at least help you with your tension" he says stepping behind her. Putting a minor amount of ___Chi_ through his hands he begins to gently rub her shoulders. Feeling her relax and missing her this morning he pulls her back and begins to softly kiss her neck. She cranes it to the side as he nibbles her ear. At first she giggles, then moans, when he puts his hands on her waist before she turns her head so they can kiss. Slowly he reaches up the front of her top touching her soft belly eliciting a gasp from her. He comes to her bra and cups it. He unsnaps the single catch in front letting her breasts escape from their confinement.

"Oh shit Kei-kun this feels so good. You're such a pervert" says Naru almost giggling in a smoky voice. She has her arms back around his neck panting and moaning a little. Some stress relief right now is just the thing she needs and she smiles feeling the bulge from his pants rubbing up against the crack of her ass.

He tweaks her hard nipples and massages her pointed breasts.

Her eyes are closed as she is enjoying the attention he is paying to her. She moans. After a few more minutes the two break it up for now but neither wants to totally let it go. Naru wouldn't mind if she had the extra time for a quickie as he hammers her while she is sitting on the table in front of her with her ankles locked around him. For now though, a mini-orgasm and having a wet crotch to her thong will have to suffice for the time being. She wants to fuck him again and very soon.

Naru smiles doing her bra back up before straightening out her top.

Keitaro sends some ___Chi_ down to quickly calm his raging hard-on because he has to be around people later.

Then they sit together feeding each other from their bentos and enjoy the sun coming in the windows.

"Naru-chan, since our seminars end near the same time this evening would you like to take the last tram home together? I'll be done about 9:15" says Keitaro after downing some food.

"I'd love that Kei-kun. My seminar finishes at nine, so I'll meet you outside of Koshiba Hall _(Author's note: real life Tokyo U science hall)_ afterwards" answers Naru smiling. She is still feeling very horny from last night and if she wasn't so busy this afternoon she knows of two off campus 'Love Motel's' that would do nicely in scratching her big itch.

They kiss and Naru reluctantly has to let him go. She has to be at a lecture across campus in fifteen minutes.

He heads back upstairs to clean the office. 'Fun' he thinks sarcastically.

-The other residents' day-

At school, Akiko and Shinobu's other friends' notice a bit of lightness and even cheeriness in her presence this morning.

She doesn't say much to give them anything to know as to why this is. The enigmatic smile doesn't leave her face at all during the day as Shinobu enjoys her first day of being a woman.

Her thoughts this morning are only on her Keitaro-Sempai as the Sensei is droning on about something she is paying almost no heed to. Before she gets her mind into the class time a quick thought comes to her about making a special dinner for him this weekend. For now, with that thought accomplished, she turns her mind to concentrating on her lessons.

After school and clubs, Shinobu asks Kaolla to drop her off in town afterwards and go home without her, because she needs to pick up a few things at the pharmacy. One of them is a bottle of the so-called 'morning after' pills because a condom will never do. She wants absolutely nothing to come between her beloved Sempai and her. This, she thinks, is the only way she can truly give herself to him.

Leaving the pharmacy slightly blushing, she puts the bottle into her backpack and heads home looking forward to future trysts with her Keitaro-Sempai.

Up at the Hinata in the common room Kitsune is organizing her hardcopy notes that are on a writing tablet before putting them into her laptop. She has been also drinking fresh tea and coffee instead of Sake. The difference has been totally amazing which helps her think much clearer now. She puts this down on paper because she wants to write an article about binge and social drinking among young women in today's Japan. She has some of her own experiences to draw from as she her thoughts coalesce around something she no longer does.

'Shit, I'll be twenty-three at the end of August and I could have been a raging alcoholic or a drunken whore if I hadn't fallen for Kei-kun. He makes me nuts sometimes' she thinks. Kitsune smiles at this thought before laughing at the conundrum it brings to her mind.

The ash-blonde Fox has certain relief aids in her room upstairs to help her when she thinks of Keitaro but she wants the real thing inside of her. She'll leave this alone for now and concentrate on her work. She is starting to get wet and doesn't need that at this moment.

Kaolla buries herself in her projects to get rid of her destructive 'toys' after she drops Shinobu off in town. This seventeen year old exotic beauty is realizing more each day that she is growing up and becoming a woman. This isn't one of her favorite things to think about but she has no choice in the matter.

She has fallen very deeply in love Keitaro and has chosen him to be her husband at least according to MolMol tradition. She is his anytime he wishes to take her. This last thought both scares and excites her at the same time. For now though she puts her mind back into pleasing him by dealing with her old 'toys'.

Mutsumi flits about the Tokyo U campus with breathless abandon. Graduate school for her is fun as the sunny smile she has on her face hides many secrets. She meets with a cousin of hers that goes here too. The two fill each other in on what they have been up to.

Both Okinawans' have something in common that is a trait amongst the Otohime women. That is, they are both very beautiful and are constantly ask out by a lot of men on campus. Neither has ever accepted any of their confessions. They both like the same man as we will find out later.

Haruka may not be a resident yet but she has her nose in her work to keep from thinking about her beloved all day. Sometimes she does the workaholic bit to keep from going up to the Hinata when he's home and having her wicked way with him. Haruka knows she that can never hurt him in any physical way, but if she approaches him just right she will be screaming her lungs out shortly afterwards.

Haruka gets a lot of cute e-mails from Harumi-chan letting her know about some of the interesting things that their Otō-san has imported from other countries for her and their Kaa-san to try. Her Imouto-chan has become very tech savvy and knows more about these things than she does. She is very thankful for her little sister because she is great to talk to even though there is a huge age gap.

Motoko, not much can be said about the tall beauty right now. She is sequestered in her room on her laptop doing serious research about modern women both here in Japan and elsewhere. It boggles her mind what she is learning though at the same time it fascinates her.

Much more will come to light very soon for her, so we'll just leave it at that.

-The evening's events, a surprise and some intimacy for Naru-

Naru has her cell phone out as she is sharing text messages with at first Kitsune, then Mutsumi and now her sister Mei.

Her step-sister is wondering when she will be able to see her Onee-chan again.

Naru texts back she will be over soon.

Then she sees the time.

Putting the device away after seeing what time it is, she stands and shoulders her bag.

As if on cue, Keitaro comes strolling out of the lecture hall talking with some of his colleagues about what was discussed in there tonight.

She can see by the smile on his face that he must have had a good time, so...

"Hi Naru-chan, one second please" he says to her. He turns to the others and says "see you Friday, Oyasumi nasai minna-san." They all wave to each other as they say goodnight.

"Did you have a good time tonight, Kei-kun?" Naru asks sidling up to him. She gives him a quick peck and takes his hand interlacing her fingers with his.

He smiles at her.

"Very much so, and you?" he asks.

Naru nods as they start heading home.

Then Keitaro thinks about showing her the same ability he had discovered with Shinobu last night. 'This might be fun' he thinks. The Dragon laughs in the back of his mind.

They're not alone after walking out of the main campus gate. They are under the baleful watch of a young man sitting across the way in an expensive sports car. He does nothing though he illegally carries an unregistered weapon in his well-tailored suit jacket. He bides his time waiting for the right moment to strike. He drives off seeing that the couple is heading in the direction of the tram station.

She forgets about the 'Love Motel' plan and opts for Plan B, some fun on the tram home. Little does she suspect...

They enter the now deserted station and head over to the proper line, but as Naru steps over to the ticket dispenser Keitaro stops her and says "hold on a minute, Naru-chan."

He is developing quite a mischievous grin on his face and is working hard to suppress his laughter.

"What the matter, sweetie?" asks Naru. She looks over at him slightly concerned.

The brunette doesn't quite see the smile on his face.

He looks around just to make sure that they are alone and when he's satisfied that are, Keitaro says "close your eyes Naru-chan, I've got a big surprise for you."

He is failing miserably as he starts to chortle.

"If it's something perverted, can't it wait until we get home Kei-kun?" she asks totally confused now.

"I promise you it's nothing of the sort, just trust me" he says not bothering with her question.

"Okay, I will" she says closing her eyes. She feels him put his arm around her waist.

"Now open your eyes, Naru-chan" Keitaro says softly.

She does, looks around and sees that she is standing not two meters away from the front door of the Hinata.

"W-what?!" says a flabbergasted brunette looking around with her mouth wide open. As her mind coalesces around the fact that he has a new ability she also thinks about what he did to the rocks out back. This is something her mind has to accept as being real. Her popping in and out with him, along with some of the things he did Sunday evening to entertain his little cousin, truly amazes her. But, this is something on a whole new level of 'oh shit'.

"It's something that I've recently discovered about myself and I wanted to surprise you Naru-chan. I call it 'Instantaneous Teleportation'" Keitaro says with a sheepish grin scratching the back of his head. He sees Naru still looking around puzzled by what has just occurred.

"Baka, you could have given me a little warning you know. I almost peed myself again when I opened my eyes" Naru says still a little bewildered. She backhands him a little because the last thought totally embarrasses her.

"Well?" asks Keitaro not knowing what to say about this. He shrugs his shoulders seeing the look on her face.

"Gomenasai Kei-kun, maybe I'm overreacting a little. But, it's not every day that a girl finds out that her boyfriend has super human abilities" says Naru trying to accept the situation here. She takes off her backpack and sets it down before putting her arms around his neck, just before kissing him she says "I was going to see if you wanted to go to a 'Love Motel' or makeout on the tram coming home but since we're here how about we kiss under the lights for a while."

"Okay then" he responds. He does her one better as he lifts the front of her skirt.

Naru moans as he starts to finger her. Her panties are still damp from lunchtime and are about to get soaked through on a whole other level.

She gasps a little louder when he put a second finger deep into her and wiggles them.

"Hentai" she says when the kiss breaks.

Since they have some extra time now, Keitaro wants to do have sex with her right where they are standing.

"Keitaro no, not here" she says when he takes his hand out of her panties and grabs her ass. That's not what she is complaining about, it's when he lifts her up leans her against the Hinata and moves her thong aside from the back. She then hears a zipper come down before feeling something large and magnificent entering her.

"What, you don't want to Naru-chan?" asks Keitaro almost breathlessly. He has his manhood about half the way up her when he stops.

"Kei-kun, shut up and fuck me" says Naru in a soft but very commanding voice. She locks her ankles around his lower waist as he starts to thrust deep into her. Though wanting him to be gentle she mewls when he starts hammering her. She has her hands gripping his shoulders tight and crying out wordlessly while he wonderfully fucks her.

Naru is the verge of an earth-shattering orgasm when she hears Keitaro growl like a wild animal and then whimper like a puppy as he floods her with ten powerful shots of his warm potent semen. At the first shot she splashes his penis and lap with her own large squirt as she goes off like a Roman candle.

"Shit that was good" says Naru holding on as she feels him still inside of her twitching "I just hope there is no one in the common room or the kitchen right now."

Even though they're still joined they laugh.

"Stop laughing for a moment and take your cock out of me first, Kei-kun. It's making me cum again" hisses Naru in between giggling and gasping.

She squirts again.

"Shit, sorry Naru-chan" he says sheepishly before pulling out. Keitaro sets her gently down on her feet.

One thing she is going to have to get used after sex is standing on wobbly legs afterwards. But, if this is all she has to worry about she can deal with it, and then smile smugly about it too.

After they take a few minutes to compose themselves and calm down, Keitaro asks "Naru-chan, would you like to take a shower with me?"

"Sure. Why the hell not, Kei-kun. Let's go" answers Naru. She is now fully sated and feeling a bit messy down below. It looks like she will have a great ending to her hellacious day.

-Wednesday afternoon-

It is now the middle of the day and things are progressing very nicely for a certain young woman.

Motoko is loaded down with many bags and packages from her first real shopping expedition ever. She has a small thought in the back of her mind that tells her that she is acting like any other beautiful young woman with a hot body and money to burn would act. That is, spending money on herself, so she'll look good for a certain man. Motoko is actually in a very serious frame of mind right now because as a woman on a mission she knows she has quite a ways to go to accomplish her goal. And, she has a lot of competition here at the Hinata to beat.

But, as it was stated earlier, she doesn't have as far as she thinks she has to go.

The young Samurai kicks her sandals off quickly, which is strange for her and takes her swag from her shopping trip up to her room without making too much noise. She has a lot of bags and even placed purchases from one store into other store's bags because she bought a lot of things. This thought pleases her.

"My Keitaro-sama, I hope you appreciate everything that I have done because I want you to see me as a modern woman" says Motoko to herself almost whispering. She has to put everything thing down off of one arm so she can quietly slide open the traditional door to her room. Before closing the door she has to bring everything in that she had just set down out in the hallway.

Doing a mental inventory and checking her receipts Motoko actually giggles to herself not believing how much money she spent that day on all of the new things she bought. She alone figures that she could have just saved the national economy by all of the things that she now has sitting on the floor of her room. Plus, what she didn't carry home today will be delivered by post over the next few days.

One of the first things she tries on is the new sports bra, bicycle shorts, athletic socks and shoes for her morning workouts. She also gets a headband along with some wristbands that have famous logos on them.

She puts on the headband on to see how it holds back her long ponytail. She then steps in front of a mirror and is impressed by how good she looks in her new workout togs.

"This seems so much more functional that my Gi and Hakama_"_ says Motoko smiling as she turns to look at how her backside looks. She nods and gets certain thoughts which make her blush slightly.

She walks over to _Shi-sui_ and picks the ancient_Katana_ up. Opening her door she heads out in her usual quiet manner and heads for the rooftop deck to test out her new gear. Motoko unsheathes the fearsome weapon from its _Saya_ and starts with a very simple _Kata_ form. She is exhilarated by the freedom she feels and does a few more exercises before putting the blade up. This puts a huge smile on her face.

After about twenty more minutes up on the deck enjoying herself Motoko heads back to her room with a vow to only wear these clothes to do her morning workout from now on.

"Now I will look like a modern woman for my Keitaro-sama" she says pulling new items from her bags and putting them away in both her closet and dresser.

This takes quite a while you see, she didn't get just a few new things, no like as is mentioned above she got a lot of new things. Panties, bras, tops, skirts, pants and jeans, stockings, socks (not _Tabi's_ for once), some jewelry and even some very sexy lingerie are just some of the items she purchases. These last items cause her to blush furiously, because Motoko remembers how embarrassed she was at first when she bought them. But, the manager of the shop where she got them from was more than willing to help her out. The other woman told her that she is very beautiful and she even gets a lot of jealous stares from the other customers for looking so perfectly poised as well as '_Yamato __Nadeshiko'__._

Motoko also remembers giggling at one of the high end fashion boutiques when a woman slapped her husband for staring at her for too long. She just hopes her Keitaro-sama stares at her like that.

When she starts her cram course this new wardrobe will definitely surprise her roommates.

Plus, she has to let her Keitaro-sama know that there will packages coming for her soon in the post. For now though, she will put her _Yukata_ back on.

Motoko wants to astonish everyone tomorrow morning before she starts school. She especially wants to see the look on her man's face when she comes downstairs for breakfast. This, she concludes, is the reason why she has taken the measures that she has.

She is a woman in love.

Opening the window and sliding glass door in her room Motoko takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly like she did the day before. Then she does something rare, she grabs the MP3 player that Kaolla gave her that has all of the latest music on it and after putting the buds in her ears, turns it on.

She isn't quite done yet as the traditional cotton wrapping that has bound her now large breasts needs to be dealt with along with the old tired white panties of the same material. The latter she pushes off to the side saving them for back-ups.

Now on to the other item, this ugly strip of cloth she vows will never be worn by her under any circumstances after today.

She puts on one of her new front-snapping bras liking how it feels and gives her large breasts support. After taking it off and putting it with the others in her drawer she takes her Kimono robe and slips it on.

After grabbing the cotton wadding Motoko steps onto the balcony and sets it in the small brazier she has out there. Taking a stick match she uses to light her incense sticks Motoko sets fire to the small roll and watches it burn. She smiles, claps her hands twice and steps back into her room as the material continues to smoke.

She now heartily embraces new and modern ways of doing things.

-Later that evening after dinner, Kitsune clears the air with Naru-

Everyone has taken notice about how peaceful things are becoming around the Hinata.

Keitaro tells them that he'll be in the dining room at about 7:45pm and that he'll have his laptop. That's when they can all have their big study session.

But first, Kitsune finally has to get some things of her chest concerning her best friends change in attitude towards the man that she (they) love(s).

"Naru, can we talk privately after dinner?" asks Kitsune. Her eyes are wide open to let the younger woman know that she is serious.

"Sure, I've got a few minutes before I change for the study time. How about we meet up in my room? We can talk there" says Naru smiling. She picks up her friend's hint.

The two women get up from the table at the same time and make a beeline towards the brunette's room. And, after the door is closed...

"Hey Naru, what's with you?" asks Kitsune. She is still wondering about her friend's actions, or lack thereof, concerning Keitaro the past four days. Her time with him tomorrow is also weighing on her mind.

"What? Oh, I know what you're talking about now, Kitsune. You're probably wondering why I haven't tried to orbit Kei-kun after he's been kissing all of us. Well, after his little show last weekend I had my attitude towards him re-adjusted and I came to some starling conclusions. Then in his room afterwards I begged his forgiveness for being such a stupid bitch" Naru says matter-of-fact.

Then she smiles after getting this off her chest with her best friend.

"I can tell that something has happened to you Naru. You look happier for some reason" responds Kitsune. It has been a while since she's seen her smile so much.

"I know that I can trust you so I'll tell you" says the brunette looking at the Fox in the eye "quite a few things have changed with me actually."

"Tell me everything" Kitsune drawls with her eyes now wide open. Her vulpine look disappears for the moment.

"I love him very much now, and after all of the shit I put him through, he forgives me for everything. So in return, I gave him my body to use anyway he wants' says Naru. She sees the look of surprise and then continues "Kitsune, his touch is very gentle and oh so tender. Kei-kun is very warm and loving too when he took me. Yes, we've made love and it was wonderful. I gave him my gift."

The look on Kitsune's face is priceless at this revelation.

"He stopped and asked me if I was in any discomfort and took it slow. Stop me if I'm gushing at all too much, Kit. Now where was I, oh yeah...? When he saw me naked for some reason I was glad he did. We even ran down to the onsen together in the nude to soak in the onsen afterwards and I washed his back. It was so wonderful when he was holding me close to him. Kit, I hope someday to truly be worthy of him. Plus, I think he's also made love to Shinobu-chan. That's probably why she glowed so much this morning" Naru finishes with a gleam in her eyes.

She purposely leaves out the events of last night not wanting to tell her friend about Keitaro's new ability. She'll let him do it when he's ready.

Kitsune gets another surprise when Naru starts giggling. She doesn't truly know what to think of this situation yet. It startles her that the brunette is so forthcoming about giving her virginity to Keitaro and that she gives it to him so willingly. She hopes he'll accept her gift too but Kitsune has to digress for the moment sighing slightly before brightening. The good thing is, there's no anger coming from Naru, no histrionics and 'seek and destroy' Keitaro. So far so good as things seem to stand then Kitsune tries another tack because she gets to be alone with him tomorrow morning.

"So then Naru, are you saying that he's good?" teases Kitsune. She's trying to see where Naru's limit is.

"Oh shit yeah, he is excellent in bed. Always thinking of my comfort when he was holding me" Naru answers dreamily.

"Is he big?" asks Kitsune giggling after seeing the look in her eyes. Her own panties are getting a bit damp.

"Oh Kami yes Kit-chan, he is almost too big for me and I could barely get him in my mouth" says Naru laughing "and can he cum, it was like having a fire hose inside of me."

When Kitsune hears this revelation she starts to leak profusely and has a quick fantasy about Keitaro taking her gift. She has to force herself from either masturbating right here or hunting down Keitaro to rape the shit out of him. Though the latter sounds very good to her right now, then she remembers that she wants tomorrow to be a special time with him.

"Kit-chan, are you alright?" asks Naru giggling again "you look like you're having thoughts about our little Kei-kun."

"Yeah" responds Kitsune almost lying through her teeth as the front of her panties soaks through. She is looking forward to spending the day with her 'Alpha Male' and the excellent chance that she'll be his lover after their tasks are finished.

Overall, Kitsune is very pleased that Naru is a changed woman and feels good towards their Kei-kun.

-7:30pm, and let the games begin-

In just a few days the dynamics of the Hinata have changed dramatically for the better. The parade that Keitaro is about to witness will bear witness to this.

Keitaro is sitting at the dining room waiting for the others to join him. He's dressed sloppily, but is very comfortable here with his laptop and zip drives tapping away on his latest paper. He is continuing on the same topic that he had started on Monday and as he has learned 'papers don't necessarily write themselves'. _This is despite what he is thinking, ne?_

For the moment though he gets to have a nice distraction as the girls come prancing in, and man, do they ever.

Case in point:

Naru comes in the room first, and then gives him a big smile before kissing him on the lips with a bit of tongue action. She sits on his right getting out her laptop and plugging it in to the power strip he had set up on the table. Naru doesn't like to wear the battery down too much. She has the nice red PJ's she had on the other night and her fuzzy slippers. Her breasts are silhouetted perfectly against the silky material and she smiles when he sees her tits jiggle.

Shinobu comes in next surprising the two sitting there with what she is wearing. She has on the light blue dress shirt he gave her some time back with just two buttons done up by her breasts along with a pair of horizontal blue and white stripes string panties. The teen isn't blushing as she comes over to her beloved Sempai and plants a passionate but gentle French-kiss on the man she worships before sitting down. Saying that she left her laptop in her room, Shinobu takes a seat on his left. The petit chef has an English lesson book and a small notebook with her.

She knows that her Keitaro-Sempai is fluent in this foreign language.

'Shit, why fight it' Keitaro thinks. He has a massive hard-on that isn't too trapped because he is wearing loose warm-ups with nothing underneath them. He also has an older concert tee-shirt that's a bit ratty, but comfortable.

Motoko comes in next looking absolutely stunning in a white silk knee-length Yukata that is outlined with pink flowers. It's one of the new garments she bought from her shopping expedition.

Her ebony hair is just shimmering as the room's light tries to reflect it radiance. Again her Keitaro-sama notices that she hasn't bound her large breasts as the material of her robe does them proud. She just has a new magazine and sits just to right side of the table near the end. She smiles longingly at him.

For some reason she has difficulty kissing him tonight and we will soon discover why.

Mutsumi and Kitsune come in together taking turns placing kisses on his lips. Keitaro's arms flail about twice as first one and the other of these two delicious looking women plant scorching kisses on his lips with a lot of tongue and fire.

Mutsumi has on a long brown nightgown that is low-cut, gathers in the middle and is ankle length. The way top of her gown accents her very large boobs makes being covered up look very hot and sexy as her nipples are popping out. She sits next to Naru giving her friend a kiss also.

This greatly surprises the brunette but for some reason it feels right.

Mutsumi also remarks at how lovely the taller Samurai's Yukata robe is.

Kitsune on the other hand wants to give the man sitting at the head of the table a little taste of what he has to look forward to in the morning. She has on an ultra-sheer plum-colored low-backed babydoll nightie shot through with pink lace which is held closed over her huge bullet tits by just a pink ribbon. A matching panty in the same color finishes the ensemble. This leaves almost nothing to the imagination.

She makes a show of it sitting next to Shinobu. Keitaro's eyes are worshipping her as she ends her performance by giving a lust-filled French-kiss to a slightly stunned teenager who ends up returning it.

The others giggle at her.

Kaolla comes in last with a laptop of her own, and then quickly kisses Keitaro before rushing down to the opposite end of the table. She giggles like she had just gotten away with being naughty. The Princess has on a yellow tank top with a matching bikini panty.

After this procession, it will a miracle if Keitaro can get any more writing done on his paper. He is now sitting with six of the most beautiful women he knows and, that in of itself, is something that would distract any man. With a very hard erection and having their eyes all focused on him he uses his mental acuity, not his _Chi_ to put things into their proper place and compartmentalizes this until the proper time.

He hears enough giggling from Mutsumi and Motoko, which is distracting in of itself if not downright embarrassing.

Taking a deep breath, Keitaro is calmer now and can now concentrate better on helping the others.

Seeing how he is comporting himself this evening greatly enhances his overall status with the group, especially with Motoko. She watches him study, answer questions and tap away on his laptop all the while with that disarming smile of his. This smile causes her and the others sitting there to sigh happily as their night together goes on.

The Samurai is beginning to squirm because she is getting extremely moist down below.

Motoko wants to do something that she hasn't done in a while and it's an ability that she shares with her Ane-ue. She is going to check on her Keitaro-sama's _Chi_.

Closing her eyes and meditating for a moment Motoko opens them to feel and see the warmth of his powerful, yet gentle energy flow. It is surrounding everyone here in the dining room with a level of tenderness she has never experienced before.

'Why?' thinks Motoko hasn't she taken any time to do this in the last three years. His energy is surrounding her making her feel loved and special. All of the others too are experiencing this though she is the only one who can read this.

Mutsumi's strength lies in a different direction.

'By all of the spirits my Keitaro-sama, I have to have a wonderful man like you. I want more than anything else in this world to be your lover and share a bed with you, damn it! I can't stop thinking of you' thinks the lovestruck warrior. She is now almost beyond containing herself any longer as her heart is about to burst.

It's now about 10pm.

Not being able to contain her emotions any longer, Motoko stands and bows.

"Oyasumi nasai, minna-san" she says to everyone. Her voice cracks as she picks up her magazine and leaves. She heads to her room and as she goes, tears starts forming and begin to fall.

When she enters her room she is profusely leaking down her thighs because she wants him so badly.

Motoko had worn her Yukata in the traditional manner especially for him so she would attract his eye. She purposely left herself unbound so he would notice that she is a woman. Never in her young life has she thought of any other man in this manner. She wants, no needs his touch and to be claimed, then taken by him.

So, she lights a candle and an incense stick in her small shrine to help clear her mind as she kneels before it. This doesn't work...

Meanwhile, downstairs while the other girls are about their business, Keitaro gets a feeling that something is bothering Motoko.

"Minna-san, excuse me" announces Keitaro abruptly "I'm going to check on Motoko-chan before I turn in, Oyasumi nasai."

The others decide to call it a night too and after kissing Keitaro goodnight everyone goes to bed.

-Ten minutes later, Motoko becomes her Keitaro-sama's woman-

Gathering his things quickly off of the table Keitaro drops it off in his room before heading upstairs.

Motoko hears a gentle on her traditional door, a voice on the other side says "Motoko-chan its Keitaro, may I come in?"

Not believing her ears and thanking the spirits just in case, Motoko jumps up excitedly and rushes to the door. She quickly opens it yanking him in before slamming it shut.

"Ack!" is all Keitaro gets out as he comes through the door. He quickly notices that her room is bathed in the light of a single candle and smells of sandalwood, which is coming from her altar.

Before he can say anything, Motoko throws her arms around his neck and then leans in to kiss him.

He likes the fact that they are the same height, _at least._

Startled as he is right now by her actions, Keitaro takes Motoko by her waist and opens his mouth for her tongue. He proceeds to give her the most passionate she has ever received. The kiss goes on for quite a while as neither of them wants it to end.

But, when it does she almost cries in disappointment because she really liked that kiss.

"Wow, Mo-chan that was great. What has gotten into you so suddenly?" asks Keitaro smiling at her.

She turns away slightly still looking at him and smiling. Blushing slightly, she also loves the honorific he uses.

At her wits end she lets him go and takes a step back saying "Keitaro-sama, please take me for your lover. I need and want to be one with you."

At the same time, she is undoing her Uwa-obi and strips off her Yukata. Motoko lets the silken garment fall to the floor and stands fully naked in front of him.

To say that Keitaro is floored by her beauty is a massive understatement. His mouth is literally hanging open while he gazes at the goddess before him in the candlelight.

In Mutsumi's bedroom nearby and in the Tea Shoppe down below two women feel that something is about to happen with the release of so much _Chi_ energy. Plus, the two are furiously masturbating because they are being affected by this.

Motoko sees him reach out for her and she happily springs forward putting her arms back around his neck. They explore the inside of each other's mouth again then Motoko moans as he reaches up and begins to fondle her large upturned boobs. She gasps through the kiss when he gently pinches and then pulls her hardened nipples. She gets a second surprise when the head of his large penis pops through the top of his warm-ups and begins to mark her with his essence that is leaking out of the tip.

"Mnnnn..." she moans feeling his hard spongy phallus poke at her belly. She smiles through the kiss.

The kiss breaks and Motoko, who goes totally by instinct, drops down to her knees in front of her Keitaro-sama. She puts her thumbs into the elastic gather that holds them up and with one swift movement pulls them down to his ankles. She sees the purple one-eyed monster in front of her and leans in to kiss the shaft. She removes them feeling his hand on her shoulder and frees him of his sweat pants.

Expecting a blowjob, Keitaro hears Motoko whimper uncharacteristically because she wants to fuck him.

She can no longer wait.

Keitaro kneels down with her to check her readiness as he fingers her. Hearing her gasp as he runs his right middle finger up her untouched maidenhead as her wetness lets him know she is beyond ready.

The aura he feels emanating from her says 'take me now'.

She doesn't want or need any kind of foreplay because she has been leaking down both of her thighs. Her untouched lips down below is waiting for him to go deep and break through her barrier.

Motoko's bed is already unrolled and they crawl into it. Motoko lies on her back and spreads her legs as wide as possible in absolute trust and total submission to her Keitaro-sama. She quickly remembers what her sister said about supporting her if she ever gives herself to him and now is that time.

In the ambient light of the candle in the room and the starlight coming in through her open windows and balcony he sees that her pussy is ready for him to pluck.

"Keitaro-sama" pleads Motoko "for Kami's sake, make me yours!" She is almost growling this.

This woman is now beyond desperate and she is now in heat. Since he is between her legs she lifts them up and places her heels behind his thighs. With strength she doesn't realize she possesses pulls him forward towards his goal.

"Whoa" says a slightly startled Keitaro. To keep from toppling on to his newest lover he grabs the bedding by her shoulders.

Her left hand come up to the back of his neck and her right one takes possession of his large hardened manhood, she again pleads "please my Keitaro-sama, I want to be one with you" but the clincher to this when she finishes with this confession "I love you."

"I love you too, my Mo-chan" responds Keitaro.

She loves hearing this and then guides him to her entrance. He pours some _Chi_ into the head of his swollen member and she releases it.

Motoko smiles and nods feeling him push forward to rip away her maidenhead. Her legs come up higher as she locks them around his waist.

She puts both hands together around his neck so she can hold her Keitaro-sama as close as possible.

"Yes" she cries aloud. Right now Motoko doesn't care who hears her scream. This is her primal scream of joy.

She feels no pain, only pleasure and the deeper he goes into her channel the more she believes she will become one with him.

Then he stops at her womb and asks "are you okay Mo-chan?"

He is hoping that he is using enough of his energy to prevent any pain. Like Shinobu the other night, he wants her first time to be special as he receives her gift.

"Oh my Keitaro-sama, I am the happiest woman alive. But please go slow, you are very large" answers Motoko through tears of joy that are flowing from her eyes. She is now openly crying.

"Okay Mo-chan" he says kissing her lips tenderly.

Keitaro takes a few test pumps to see if she has any discomfort and sees her pleasure. She pulls him down for a much deeper kiss in thanks.

And before he can asks her anything she says "I am not in any pain my Keitaro-sama, make love to me."

Motoko is in Nirvana, she is now one with her beloved.

With this said, he makes a declaration looking into her eyes "Mo-chan, from now on you are mine and no one else's."

When Motoko hears this she smiles and replies "yes my lord, I am yours."

He starts a good rhythm as she tightens her legs around him. Her knees come in closer to his sides.

So, being in no pain Motoko pants as the pleasure centers of her brain are starting to overload from excessive pleasure and is totally submitted to the man who is ravishing her body.

She grabs his forearms as she feels him go faster after he shifts his weight. Liking this and crying out his name this spurs him on to piston-fuck her. She is ecstatic feeling his large balls slapping her ass.

Soon though she breaks from what her lover is doing, her brain is almost refusing to work properly due to the sensory tidal wave.

Motoko can no longer control her hips as they buck uncontrollably.

"Keitaro-sama, Keitaro-sama" she rasps as her mind is too fuck-addled to care. Her Mound of Venus gushes forth as she cuts loose with a massive orgasm.

"Mo-chan, I'm going to..." cries Keitaro holding her very tight.

"Fill me, my Keitaro-sama" she squeaks barely able to get that out.

Deep inside of her, Keitaro stops and fills Motoko with ten powerful squirts of his hot semen. His prostate empties out on a grand scale making a big mess inside of her.

"Yes" is all she can get out as she squirts a second time.

Motoko feels his huge load enter her womb filling it and leaking out of her and down the crack of her butt. 'It's so warm' she thinks loving how he put his seed inside her body. This woman feels him twitching inside of her as if he was still firing off.

"Gah" Keitaro gasps after he finishes going off. He looks down smiling at her after enjoying some great sex.

Motoko on the other hand is still holding on to her lover very tight. She is hoping that this isn't a dream and doesn't want either of them to move. Though she is exhausted she wants to stay connected to him for as long as possible. This may be reality but her dream has come true and she lifts her head slightly so she can kiss his cheek.

"I love you, my Keitaro-sama" she whispers smiling and looking into his eyes.

"I love you too, my Mo-chan" he responds smiling and looking into her eyes too. Then he shares a deep passionate kiss with her before they separate.

Reluctantly she loosens up her grip on him because she is rapidly losing the affects of both the adrenaline and endorphin rushes. This is causing her strength to ebb. Feeling him finally pull out she whimpers a little at the broken connection.

Motoko is sad at that they are no longer joined.

Keitaro rolls off of her but he then pulls he very close so she can lay her head on his shoulder as she snuggles with him. Basking in the afterglow they enjoy each other's company sharing little kisses as the gentle night breeze cools them off.

-A short time later-

Keitaro goes to sit up and he pulls Motoko into his lap. He continues to hold her very close to his body because his new Samurai lover feels very good to him right now.

Breaking the silence Keitaro quietly asks "Mo-chan, would you like to go down to the onsen for a late night soak and enjoy ourselves down there?"

"I would like that very much, my Keitaro-sama" answers Motoko. She smiles brightly at the possibility of washing his back.

They stand up together and are amazed at the amount of spent fluids left behind by the two of them. Well, at least she is. He used to it from being with Haruka so much, but we digress from here.

"I'll get you a new futon in the morning Mo-chan" he says as she blows out the candle.

The incense stick died out a while ago but its fragrance lingers to cover our lovers scent.

She nods her head and giggles again at the mess that the two of them made.

As she goes to get her robe, he says "let's go naked."

"Hai, Keitaro-sama" she says still giggling and turns a little red-faced.

In the darkened hallway no is around to see them walk down to their destination. He opens the sliding glass door that leads to the outdoors and they take a deep breath together of the fresh night air.

"Nanitozo, sit and allow me to wash you, my Keitaro-sama" says Motoko kneeling behind one of the wash stool in a humble manner. She wishes to take care of the man she loves and his needs. (Author's note: Nanitozo- Please, in a very polite almost pleading tone in Japanese)

"Arigato gozaimasu Mo-chan" he says smiling. He thinks that this posture by her now is so different, he's not complaining about it at all.

The smile he gives her turns Motoko to mush inside for a few seconds. 'Kami' she thinks 'I want him again'. If he decides to take her again right here she would gladly submit because his _Chi_ prevented any pain at their first joining.

Calming herself after this thought she grabs the portable showerhead and turns it on. She wets him down before grabbing a sponge and some soap. For some reason she leans into and giggles as her large breasts work the lather around his back. Keitaro moans his pleasure that she is doing this correctly. This is something Motoko wants to share with her Ane-ue the next time she calls her.

When she comes around the front of him he fondles her boobs eliciting a gasp from her. She washes his large penis and testicles feeling him get even harder than he was earlier, if this is even possible.

Motoko finishes by pouring of fresh clean water over her beloved noting how handsome he looks when wet.

They switch places and he moves her long luxuriant hair over her right shoulder. She smiles at him before gasping as he nips at her neck. 'Oh my Keitaro-sama' she thinks at his playfulness while he washes her. She giggles when he leans in to nibble on her earlobes then gasps when his tongue goes in her ear. Motoko also feels his huge erection up against her lower back.

When he comes around front he fondles her large wet soapy tits as she grabs his shoulder pulling him in for a kiss. She groans because he is massaging her boobs and this is lighting her fire for a second time.

"Keitaro-sama, I need you again. Take me" says Motoko in a very pleading fashion.

"Are you sure, Mo-chan?" he asks "you're not sore at all, are you?"

"Onegai Keitaro-sama" pleads Motoko who is just about whimpering again.

Always a soft touch for a beautiful woman, just ask Haruka about this, Keitaro pours water over her to rinse the soap off.

He stands and takes her hand to help her up. He puts his hands on her hips and motions her to the towel shelf. She puts her hands out and grips the edge of it as Keitaro has her bend forward a little.

"Good thing we're the same height or would not work Mo-chan" says Keitaro releasing her right side so he can line himself up to her.

'Now, how does Haru-chan like it?' he asks himself.

"Oh yeah" he mutters out loud.

Motoko doesn't reply because her concentration is on having him inside of her again.

Rubbing the swollen purple head of his swollen member across her freshly plucked lips, Keitaro hears her moan before finding the right spot. A little push and voila, one standing fuck to be enjoyed by two people.

In being submissive to her Keitaro-sama, Motoko now knows pleasure and happiness. He is ramming her vagina full bore and is nudging the entrance to her womb. She feels him grab on to her swollen breasts as his balls are slapping her ass again. Her head is turned so she can French-kiss him. 'This is so great' she thinks as he pounds her.

His lap is slamming against her rear since he is in overdrive.

She can't really scream or let out any sound except a small keening wail. Her mind is going numb as she rests her forearms on the shelf and her hair surrounds her face. She buries her face in a towel as her voice finally comes out. She bites that towel screaming into as she squirts all over the place. Just before her knees give out he lifts her up from the backside by her knees and drives it home a couple more times.

He stops, holds her there in the middle of the shower area whines before shooting another eleven tremendous bolts of his potent semen directly into her womb.

Motoko's back is completely arched as they cum together and she lets out an extremely loud scream. Then, she goes limp and is out of breath, totally exhausted from her second go-round with Keitaro.

"Damn it to hell Mo-chan, that was fantastic" says Keitaro letting her down onto her feet. He holds her against him because her legs are wobbly and she would probably fall over right now.

Motoko has the 'vacancy' sign out because she has just had the most wonderful experience in her life. After a few more moments she comes back down to earth and turns in his arms saying "I love you, my Keitaro-sama."

They kiss and then wash each other again.

In the onsen Keitaro holds Motoko very close to him with his arm around her slender waist. The warm water makes her pussy feel good.

"How are you doing, my Mo-chan?" asks Keitaro.

"I am very happy, my Keitaro-sama" she answers trying to stifle a yawn as her head rests on his shoulder. She giggles at this.

"Would you like to share my bed with me after we're done here?" he asks now looking into her eyes. He can tell that she is very tired.

"I would be honored to share your bed my love" she answers smiling. She kisses his lips softly.

For the next twenty minutes they enjoy the stars overhead before they get up to dry each other off. They then walk naked back into the Hinata like they are the only ones here and head towards his bedroom.

He opens the door and they enter. He slides the door quietly shut behind them and stand there in the ambient light of his room kissing before he goes to open up his large futon. He steps over to his closet and gets a couple of extra pillows for them and then they climb into bed.

She snuggles into her lover as much as she can and puts her head on the same pillow as his.

"Goodnight Mo-chan" he says.

"Goodnight my Keitaro-sama" she says.

One last soft kiss and they fall asleep.

-Not all is well-

In a bar on the seedier side of Chibe, a certain young man not wanting to be recognized comes into a real shithole of a dive down by the wharf. He saw the woman he loves hanging onto his main rival. They aren't only rivals only for that woman's affection but for their upper class status too. This young man is from a wealthy family but he knows that it's not as prominent as his rival's. And that eats at him. The thing that eats at him the most is that the other guy doesn't flaunt his wealth like others of their class and he even has common friends.

"Just you wait Urashima, you'll have yours coming to you" says the man after downing his CC and seven.

-End of Chapter-


	7. Chapter 7

Alpha Male  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Author's notes: This is all new material.

The next little portent of ominous things to come was left in the last chapter. As I have stated previously, more will come to light later about those who would want to do harm to our favorite 'Alpha Male'.

I'm sorry for being a little slow in updating this story, work and other projects have been keeping me very busy. Thank you for your patience.

Story notes: Keitaro gets some extra early morning loving; he and Kitsune then spend the day together; the others realize that they will be his harem when they come home after school; the first open threat is made.

-Part 1: Establishing Dominance-Chapter 7: Signs and Portents Pt.2-

Konno Mitsune, 22- aka Kitsune, this stunning and very voluptuous native of Osaka is a successful writer and columnist. For unknown reason she is very much in love with Keitaro and until recently didn't let on about it. Due to some personal issues she used to consume vast amounts of alcohol but since meeting her new Kanrinin she has all but cut back in her drinking. Like Haruka and Shinobu before her, Kitsune has been a good ear and friend when he has needed one.

She also likes one of the other girls' here at the Hinata.

-An excerpt from the diary of Konno Mitsune-

_-Last night after finding out about Naru giving herself to Kei-kun I want him even more now. Shit, if I have to share him, so what! I love him. My status as a virgin ends tomorrow morning.-_

-From last time-

_He opens the door and they enter. He slides the door quietly shut behind them and stand there in the ambient light of his room kissing before he goes to open up his large futon. He steps over to his closet and gets a couple of extra pillows for them and then they climb into bed. _

_She snuggles into her lover as much as she can and puts her head on the same pillow as his._

"_Goodnight Mo-chan" he says._

"_Goodnight my Keitaro-sama" she says._

_One last soft kiss and they fall asleep._

_-Not all is well-_

_In a bar on the seedier side of Chibe, a certain young man not wanting to be recognized comes into a real shithole of a dive down by the wharf. He saw the woman he loves hanging onto his main rival. They aren't only rivals only for that woman's affection but for their upper class status too. This young man is from a wealthy family but he knows that it's not as prominent as his rival's. And that eats at him. The thing that eats at him the most is that the other guy doesn't flaunt his wealth like others of their class and he even has common friends._

"_Just you wait Urashima, you'll have yours coming to you" says the man after downing his CC and seven._

-The slow start to a great day-

The first ambient light coming over the horizon signals the beginning of another gorgeous morning here on Hinata Hill. For the fourth consecutive morning the aura surrounding this ancient place leaves the residents in a very positive mood. It seems like the anger and violence-prone attitudes that used to pervade here never existed, because now one of the two former antagonists of this particular Kanrinin, is sharing a bed with him.

Keitaro feels Motoko's warm body as she is sleeping next to him with a smile on her face. He looks at her so he can admire her beauty for a few moments before he has to wake her.

He smiles.

But these moments are too fleeting because he knows her schedule for today and it's a busy one.

"Hey beautiful, it's time to wake up" he whispers softly.

"Hnnnn..." she moans back hugging his arm to her possessively.

"Mo-chan sweetie, time to rise and shine if you want to practice before breakfast" Keitaro says softly before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

She is also the reason his so-called 'morning wood' is in full force. With this gorgeous creature next to him, he has nothing to complain about.

"Ohaiyo, my Keitaro-sama" says Motoko without opening her eyes "I just want to lay here with you this morning, my love."

Keitaro is very happy at her confession so he goes to pull her closer and she releases his arm so she can snuggle into him.

Motoko then puts her arms around his neck as he leans over her for a good morning kiss. She purrs a little when she feels something poking her belly under the covers.

"If you want Mo-chan, starting tomorrow morning I will work out with you on the roof deck. I want to keep my hand in my family arts so I don't get rusty" says Keitaro after the kiss. _Like he could ever get rusty, sheesh!_

"I would be honored if you would join me, my Keitaro-sama" responds Motoko opening her eyes and smiling at her lover. She's not feeling sore at all this morning and wouldn't mind a different type of workout right now.

To seal the deal they kiss and their tongues dance joyously together. She moans as he playfully mauls one of her large boobs. His hand then begins to head south, but it stops as a noise comes from the trap door in the ceiling.

The couple lays there in stunned silence as the hatch opens.

Naru, after just having put her contacts on, pops her head down and sees the two lovebirds kissing in bed.

She giggles.

"Ohaiyo you two, is there any room down there for me?" asks Naru hoping while smiling at the two down below.

A few days beforehand a different reaction would have come from the brunette and it is definitely not this one.

Keitaro and Motoko, who are both startled somewhat by the brunette's question and giggling, look at each other for a moment. Motoko nods and then they both smile.

"Sure Naru-chan, come on down. We're naked though" says Keitaro.

"Okay, here I come" responds Naru. She doesn't seem fazed by this at all and drops on down.

Opening the other side of his bed, Keitaro along with Motoko watches Naru quickly strip before she crawls in to his futon. The brunette snuggles in on his other side.

Feeling his manhood stiffen even more by having two beautiful women in bed with him is exacerbated by having two soft hands gently hold it.

"What the hell am I going to do with this now?" asks Keitaro softly in a bit of agony.

Naru leans up a bit and looks over at Motoko before asking "Motoko-chan, should we help out our Keitaro-sama with this 'little' problem?"

Both women can't help but giggle a little at Keitaro's erectile predicament right now.

"Yes Naru-Sempai, we should" answers Motoko trying to stifle hers.

She leans up too and smiles at this suggestion. Motoko instantly understands what Naru wants to do.

Throwing back the bed sheets of the futon, Keitaro's two former antagonists proceed to give their shared boyfriend a loving blowjob to relieve him of his morning wood.

Though Motoko has never done this before she watches and quickly emulates what Naru is doing.

Taking turns they lick his shaft and balls seeking to bring their lord to a climax and taste his seed.

Taking a chance Motoko has her mouth on him, bobbing up and down like Naru has been doing. She does this all the while looking up at the face of the man she loves. Suppressing her gag reflex is easy with her disciplinary techniques amazing both the others as he goes down her throat.

"Wow, Mo-chan that is fantastic" says Naru. She is thoroughly impressed by her friend's sexual prowess.

"Gah" is all Keitaro can say feeling he's being swallowed by someone who supposedly has never done this before.

Coming back up Motoko smiles hearing her lover's moans and seeing the pleasured expression on his face.

Naru goes to sucking his scrotum and balls before switching to suck on him herself. Though not throating him like the younger woman is, Keitaro's pleasured sounds let her know that he is enjoying this.

"Augh, I can't hold on anymore!" gasps Keitaro. His eyes are nearly rolling back into his head

As he ejaculates, Naru and Motoko pass his firing pecker back and forth between them.

Motoko is shocked at how much he fires off at one time and then having this happen six times is beyond her. Though the taste is very salty and slightly bitter she swallows his seed heartily. 'I can get to like relieving my Keitaro-sama' thinks Motoko smiling inside.

Naru on the other hand has had him before and after the first time wants no one but him. She knows that some others at school and a spoiled rich young man want her but she is her 'Alpha Male's' woman now.

Keitaro just lays back and says absolutely nothing. He just enjoys all of the attention.

After a few minutes of making sure that there is no semen left to lick up the two come back and snuggle into their man again smiling after seeing the content look on his face.

"Who would have thought that the three of us would be snuggling in bed like this together?" asks Keitaro thinking out loud and holding both women closely.

This little bit of time together on this particular morning, has him finally believe that the two women who are in bed with him, are now very different than they were on the previous weekend.

"I can't believe that I was so stupid, this is so much better than before" says Naru kissing his cheek. She is beginning to enjoy having sex with Keitaro.

"Keitaro-sama, thank you for forgiving the both of us and for last night too" says Motoko kissing his other cheek.

After a few more minutes of this they get up to start their day.

Motoko practically floats out of the room but not before giving Keitaro a very passionate French-kiss in front of Naru, who smiles approvingly.

Naru steps up putting her arms around his neck for her own kiss and feels a now familiar friend poking at her. Smiling up at Keitaro after their steamy kiss she asks "want to get even luckier this morning, Kei-kun?"

Knowing that she is always very wet, Keitaro picks up the brunette beauty in the middle of his bedroom, and with her wrapping her legs around his waist, he proceeds to make love to her standing here. He goes deep into her in one shot causing her to gasp and moan softly.

Keitaro is very thankful that she's not a screamer because they get a very good rhythm going and he wants to finish this off.

"Shit, this is so good Kei-kun" says Naru quietly feeling him ram the entrance to her womb. She is hugging him tight to her body.

He grunts because words escape him right now.

They kiss and enjoy being joined as one before he growls. One last deep thrust upwards and she looks up. Naru's mouth opens in a gasp as she squirts a massive climax and doesn't hear him whimper before she is packed with eleven bolts of his warm semen that goes directly into her deepest parts.

No one outside this room hears a thing, but three women nearby feel his _Chi_ hitting them.

Down below in the Tea Shoppe is one of them as Haruka gets hit with the wave of her lover's aura. 'Shit' she thinks as her panties get soaked through. Cumming while sitting in her office chair prevents her from getting embarrassed, and masturbating last night really doesn't cut it for her. She has no clue of how much more of this she can stand until she goes up there and rapes him.

Haruka sighs, because she doesn't have time to do anything now so she'll just have to ravish him later.

"It's a good thing I have to go to Okā-san's today" says Haruka quietly in frustration. Quietly she shuts off her laptop and heads up to her apartment to take another shower, a cold one this time.

Back in Keitaro's room our couple untangle themselves from each other and he holds her close for a moment after setting her down on his floor. Her legs are just slightly wobbly after a good morning fuck.

Without another word they quickly head out to take a romantic shower together before separating to re-start their individual days.

A short time later when Keitaro is alone he does a little assessment of his morning so far.

"This just keeps getting better" he says cheerfully. He's in a great mood after a good blowjob from two gorgeous women and then some morning pussy from Naru.

Keitaro's is also happy because he's going to be with the Hinata's version of a goddess today. She's been practically throwing herself at him lately, so today he's finally going to make Kitsune his.

Humming a catchy tune he grabs a pair of clean boxers out of his dresser and puts them on. Keitaro walks over to his balcony and opens the sliding glass door to let in some fresh morning air. Before finishing up in here, he looks out on the Hill and is in awe that he owns all of this land.

'Master, everything that I have I am very grateful for' Keitaro thinks. He especially thinks of his Haru-chan at this moment.

The Dragon smiles inside of him.

Since it's going to be a warm day outside Keitaro decides to put on a light grey tee-shirt and an old pair of jeans with worn out knees. Kitsune is going to be helping him this morning so he doesn't know what to expect. He puts his laptop into his bag and heads down to the kitchen to see everyone and get some coffee.

-Downstairs-

Putting the larger coffee pot urn in the morning is very important for those who drink it. Shinobu is trying to get used to it but like Motoko she finds that she prefers tea get her going.

Since Tuesday morning nothing has been able to wipe the smile off of her face. She flits about the kitchen prepping bentos for her Sempais. She has a hunch that no one will be eating much in the way of hot food this morning she lays out an array of fruit and granola bars for them.

Saturdays, Sundays and holidays is when she usually makes hot meals during the school year because of everybody's differing schedules. The last two days have been the exception to this rule. But, at least she wants to see them have a good lunch before she cooks one of her fabulous dinners tonight.

"Ohaiyo, Shinobu-chan" says Keitaro coming in the kitchen.

He sits at the small kitchen table after giving her a big kiss. He pulls out his laptop plugging it in to finish the schedule of chores he wants done around the Hinata and the surrounding hillside.

He also needs to talk to Haruka, Yoko Oba-san and Mariko Ōoba-san about rebuilding the place.

"Ohaiyo, Sempai" says Shinobu after a few moments. She hands him a mug of coffee the way he likes it, black and since she's not cooking today she sits with her Sempai.

He smiles at her and nods his thanks.

His smile almost turns her to mush as she blushes.

"Hey you two, Ohaiyo" says a chipper Naru waltzing in the kitchen. The brunette has a very sunny smile which almost mirrors Mutsumi's. She kisses Keitaro's lips and slips him some tongue.

Shinobu gets up, steps over to the urn, pours some coffee into a mug and then hands it to her the way she likes it, with extra cream. Then she sits back down with her beloved.

"Arigato, Shinobu-chan" says Naru after taking her first sip.

The petit chef smiles realizing that the last four days weren't a myth. She likes the change in Naru's attitude and the brunette seems to really glow this morning.

Naru almost gets to sit at the table with Keitaro, but...

Almost on her heels the sunny Okinawan breathlessly comes in the kitchen looking rushed as usual. She gives Keitaro a quick French-kiss and sneaks a hit out of his mug before grabbing Naru's arm and says "Naru-chan, I just remembered, we have another lecture that I'm the grad assistant in. We have to go".

Naru straightens up, mutters a curse and downs her coffee as fast as she can. She needs the pick-me-up because after the study group broke up last night she fell asleep in her futon with a book in her hand and the light still on, then the impromptu sex with Keitaro this morning. Oh well...

Mutsumi isn't happy about this either because she too would like to spend some time with the others but life calls and so before Shinobu can hand the two their bentos she stops not believing the next sight that she sees:

At the moment of Mutsumi's announcement Motoko also comes in and sees four sets of mouths fall open. They almost literally hit the floor because none of them can believe what she is wearing.

The normally staid young Samurai has on very stylish jeans, a light blue short-sleeved pullover, dark blue socks and an open denim jacket.

After the initial shock wears off, she is complimented on her new wardrobe.

Plus, now that she feels more feminine, she has on a low-cut front-clasping bra and a thong. The latter garment is something she's trying to get used to.

Motoko gets the payoff she wants when she sees the look on the face of the man she loves.

Naru gives her a knowing look and smiles. She likes what she sees and thinks Motoko looks very sexy. 'Now where did that thought come from?' thinks Naru as she mentally shrugs.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, minna-san" says Motoko before kissing her Keitaro-sama. She smiles brightly which just about outdoes Mutsumi's right now.

Shinobu gets her some brewed tea that's in a pot next to the coffee maker and hands it to Motoko.

With this done Mutsumi and Naru head out after both women give Keitaro another quick kiss.

"Come on Motoko-chan, I'll drop you off at your cram school if you want, it's on the way" says Mutsumi from the front foyer.

"I have to go my Keitaro-sama. I love you and have a good day" says Motoko placing her tea cup next to the sink. She kisses Keitaro again and bows her head to Shinobu who hands her a bento. She rushes out the door to catch up with the others.

Slipping her new shoes on, Motoko feels very womanly and more modern now that she's dressed in her new clothes. She practically floats out the door getting giggles from her two Sempais.

'Whoa' Keitaro thinks after getting a good look at Motoko's ass in her new jeans.

"It just keeps getting better and better" he mutters as he types away on his laptop.

Master Ryu just laughs in the background of his mind.

Keitaro hears Kaolla's Transporter land out in front of the Hinata. It's not even a minute later that he sees the blonde blur come in.

Kaolla surprises Keitaro by jumping into his lap, throwing her arms around his neck and then gives him a very sloppy French-kiss. She puts a lot of tongue and feeling behind it.

Taken aback by her sudden romantic aggressiveness Keitaro flails about some because he isn't expecting her to do this. But, after a few seconds, he takes her slim waist and begins to kiss her back. What really gets him is when she rubs that nice taut little ass of hers all over the erection he has now.

Shinobu is torn between trying to pull her friend off him or just sitting there and laughing at her antics. She at least is handling this better than she used to. So, the petit chef goes for a combination of both, pulling her off and giggling at the same time.

"I see you're in a good mood this morning, Kaolla-chan" says Keitaro getting his composure back.

She gives no verbal answer to him.

The Princess just sits with them and makes her breakfast, such as it is, disappear. She wolfs down four bananas and a large glass of juice very quickly. She practically downs the last banana whole without gagging while looking at Keitaro. She has a lusty grin on her face.

"See you later Onii-chan" she finally says "can we play later? See you outside Shinobu."

This is said in rapid succession so it would confuse him. This teen Princess is getting to the point where she isn't going to wait patiently any more for him to take her. She's growing up fast and is not acting so childlike anymore, plus her seventeen-year old hormones are starting to kick into overdrive.

"If I have the time, Kaolla-chan" says Keitaro hugging her and completely missing the double entendre at first.

This time Kaolla gives him a more sedate kiss before nodding to her best friend and going out to get the 'toy' ready. She knows that Shinobu will be bringing their bentos shortly.

"I've got to go too Sempai, love you. I've put bentos in the fridge for you and Kitsune-Sempai" says Shinobu coming over. She wraps her arms around Keitaro's neck.

He puts his hands on her tiny waist as they kiss passionately.

Grabbing her backpack and the bento boxes, she gives her Sempai another quick kiss before heading out the kitchen door with a huge smile on her face.

'Hey, did Kaolla-chan swallow that last banana almost whole while looking at me?' he thinks.

He finally catches on to her antics and chides himself a little for not seeing what she was hinting at. 'If she did, hmmmm...' he adds thinking rubbing his chin. He laughs at himself for not getting it the first time. Then he expends a little _Chi_ to get rid of his erection.

He hears the roar of Kaolla Mecha-Tama as it heads off.

Keitaro knows that there is just him and one other person left here until late in the afternoon. He can't help but smile at this.

-Day with a Fox, and the love that she discovers-

"Ohaiyo, Kei-kun" says Kitsune walking into the kitchen.

Before saying another word to him she saunters over to where he is and plants a smoking hot kiss with a lot of tongue on him. And just like before she has him flustered and flailing about.

'Fuck' he mentally screams. He had just gone limp and now he's extremely hard again for the umpteenth time this morning. It seems that his penis has a mind of its own today.

Kitsune pulls back and smiles at the results of what she has done to him.

After this, Keitaro just sits in his chair and tries to wipe the stupid grin off of his face without success. He can't come up with anything to say to Kitsune because she has short-circuited his brain. If this situation has to happen at least he knows what the cause is.

She remembers everything that Naru said to her last night and has come to a conclusion this morning: out of all of the men in this world, only he deserves her and her body.

Kitsune hopes that she has on the right bait to attract him, or at the very least let him know she wants to be with him. _This is not a problem, because he's ready to go too._ A pair of jeans that accentuates her already gorgeous ass and sets off her ensemble that is also practical enough to help him out this morning. A light green tee-shirt and open blouse with a very noticeable low-cut sexy front snapping bra in pink with a matching thong finishes what she hopes will be easy enough for him to strip off of her shortly afterwards.

She can wait patiently until the work is dispensed with, but only just.

Keitaro doesn't dare expend any more of his _Chi_ right now. He knows that what he would have to use would also greatly affect Haruka down at the Tea Shoppe, and he doesn't need that right now. She is already having a rough time of it trying to keep herself from coming up hear and raping him as it is.

While she is pouring herself some coffee he changes his breathing and relaxes. It seems to work because he is a lot calmer than when the Fox first came in.

Kitsune sits at the table and peers over at man with her.

"Sorry about that Kit-chan, you really surprised me" Keitaro says still trying to get the goofy grin off his face.

She laughs before taking a pull from her coffee.

Keitaro has seven women kissing him all of the time now and he is still trying to get used to it. _What a problem, eh?_

"So Kei-kun, what's on the agenda this morning? You did ask for my help and I want to be with you today" Kitsune says in a serious manner looking at him with her eyes fully open.

She wants to get the business side of their morning over with as fast as possible.

Keitaro sees the way she is looking at him and knows that when this happens she is very serious.

"Only two things are on my list for today, Kit-chan. Cleaning up the onsen and then checking the deck railings" Keitaro says looking up from his laptop.

He is making plans for an upcoming workday, but this is enough for now.

She hears him say this and when he smiles at her, this causes her to melt inside. _He has a habit of doing this with all of the women here now__._

"Ready to go, sweetie" she says surprising him "it would be nice to get these projects out the way so we can spend the rest of the day together."

She is giving him a very unsubtle hint that she wants him.

"Great Kit-chan, the schedule is finished and I'm glad you're ready to go" Keitaro says powering down his laptop. He gets her hint and wants the same thing, but work comes before pleasure as the old saying goes.

They put their mugs in the dishwasher along with the other cups and she turns it on.

Now, it's off to the onsen.

Outside Keitaro pulls a key from his pocket and unlocks the tool storage closet. Taking out a hose he couples it to a wall mounted spigot and then hands one end to Kitsune. Next he pulls out a high pressure nozzle and secures it to the hose before turning the water on.

Kitsune hoses the rocks, ledges and flag stones down.

Keitaro then takes his sandals off as he grabs a long-handled brush and squeegee.

Working in tandem they have the place looking 'spic and span' in almost no time. This is no mean feat since the onsen here at the Hinata is a pretty good-sized one.

"Great job Kit-chan, everything looks really good" Keitaro says while putting the tools away.

She has to turn her head to wipe away the tears in her eyes as he closes up the shed. Getting her composure back Kitsune turns towards him smiling and remembering why she fell in love with him.

He slips his sandals back on and takes her hand to go upstairs.

Up on the roof deck Keitaro checks the railings making sure that nothing is loose.

Kitsune sits on the edge of the upper roof watching her man do his inspection and enjoys the sunshine.

Keitaro double checks the railings over by where Shinobu hangs the laundry because he doesn't want anything ever to happen to her. Lastly, he bounces up and down to check the sturdiness of the deck in certain spots. Motoko will appreciate this since he's going to start working out with her tomorrow morning. Happy that the roof is secure he comes over and sits next to his Fox.

"Are we all set sweetie?" asks Kitsune in anticipation. She smiles nervously at him.

"Just this, Kit-chan" responds Keitaro putting his left arm around her slender waist pulling her close for a tender, but very sensual French-kiss. He hears her at first gasp and then she moans pleasurably when he reaches into her open blouse to fondle one of her huge breasts.

'This is so nice' Keitaro thinks as an afterthought.

Kitsune's wraps her arms around his neck and sticks her big boobs out to let him know what her wants are. She has been waiting a long time for him to grab a hold of them to fondle.

He catches on and takes hold of both her treasures. Keitaro hears her moaning louder through the kiss when he gently pulls her swollen nipples and tweaks them. He mentally kicks himself slightly for waiting until now to touch Kitsune in this manner, but he's making up for it though.

"This is so fucking great, Kei-kun" says Kitsune after the kiss. The front of her thong is wet because of his ministrations.

"I must have been totally fucking brain dead ignoring you for so long" says Keitaro softly. He is extremely hard now.

"Well, you have me now, sweetie" she replies smiling. She has no doubt in her mind about this statement.

They kiss again and he move his hands to her slender waist then to around Kitsune's back. Their passion is ignited as they hold each other close.

She has never kissed a man as ardently as she is Keitaro right at this moment.

A few minutes later, Kitsune pulls back and says "Kami Kei-kun, I want to be yours."

Keitaro sees that she means it because her eyes are wide open again and what is in them conveys this sentiment very well.

They release each other reluctantly and she leads him downstairs to her room by the hand. All along the way they stop on the stairs at different points to kiss and fondle each other.

"You are really impatient aren't you this morning, Kei-kun?" asks Kitsune breathing hard.

Keitaro does not answer her with words as he kisses her neck in response.

She giggles when he licks her earlobe.

He looks at her with a lot of love in his eyes before they both take off running hand-in-hand to her door. She opens it and they step in. They kick off their sandals

Kitsune pulls off his shirt flinging it across the room and the ash-blonde likes what she sees. _He__'s not overly muscular but well-toned nonetheless._ She licks his nipple and nips it, but this is only the beginning.

Surprising her by his speed, Keitaro steps behind his new lover and gently removes her open blouse setting on a chair nearby. He takes hold of her slender waist and kisses her neck again while reaching down to pull her tee shirt up. Pulling it up a little he puts his hands on the bare skin of her slender waist causing her to shiver with the direct contact.

She cries out when he nibbles the top of her earlobe and puts his tongue inside of it. Her eyes close and she leans back into him before lifting her arms. Smiling all the while, she feels something very hard poking at the crack of her ass that goes up to her lower back.

Up and off goes the one thing that separates him from her large tits. Keitaro tosses her shirt in the chair with the blouse.

'Oh shit this is nice' he thinks.

Kitsune is enjoying herself immensely getting stripped slowly by her lover. Her arms go back around his neck as they begin to another round of tongue wrestling. As this goes on our Fox can't stop making noises while he fondles her breasts again.

'Damn, he's so gentle' thinks Kitsune hearing a click and feeling her bra fall open. She groans a little louder when his hands take direct possessions of her huge bullets. To her, he is treating them like they're the most valuable things on earth. _She's going to like having him play with them._

Letting go of her breasts, Keitaro leans away and reaches for his fly, this is when he hears:

"I don't think so sweetie, at least not yet. Because **that** is mine" she says as a tease. Kitsune isn't going to stand idly by and let him have all the fun. No, and to prove it she brings her arms down, shimmies off her bra letting it fall to the floor, then turns around quickly to face him and drops down to her knees. "It's my turn big boy" she adds in a sultry lilt. Using deft fingers, the button on his jeans comes undone quickly and the zipper quickly follows suit. She pulls both his pants and boxers down in one shot coming face-to-face with his large penis.

_Haruka would definitely have something to say about Kitsune's declaration if she had heard it. Good thing she is going to Tokyo today._

"Oh shit!" Kitsune says smiling at his large size. _And believe you me, she isn't disappointed at all._

Without wasting another second she grabs his shaft in her soft hands. She first licks the large pulsing veins before coming to take a taste of what is leaking out from the top. Kitsune flicks her tongue at the watery liquid and smiles at his slightly bitter taste. Circling her oral digit around the head, Kitsune gets him to moan before getting him to gasp at what she does next.

'Shit, I hope he rides me good' Kitsune thinks before surprising him.

Practicing with some of her larger toys and having learned to quell her gag reflex, it gives Kitsune the courage to try something to please her lover in a personal way. She wets his shaft by taking it in deeper and before giving Keitaro a chance to react she throats him to the nub in one shot.

While she's at it, she tongues his scrotum and then comes back up.

"Oh shit, Kit-chan" says Keitaro gasping. His Haru-chan and Motoko have been able to take him all the way down, but now this woman emulates them and he wants more, much more.

She breathes through her nose and goes back down on him a second time. When she takes it out of her mouth Kitsune looks up to see that his eyes are closed very tight, his mouth is slightly ajar and he's panting very hard.

Going down a third time she tongues his scrotum again and hears him holler. Smiling inside that she is pleasing him Kitsune keeps doing this until...

"Kit-chan, I can't hold out any longer. SHIT..." cries Keitaro in a raspy voice. His mind then goes blank knowing that his prostate is about to convulse.

Pulling back she responds "cum in my mouth, sweetie." But, she gets more than she bargains for as the first of eleven explosive squirts paint the inside of her mouth and tonsils.

'Oh Kami, Naru was right he does cum like a fire hose' she thinks trying to swallow his entire precious gift to her. She backs off somewhat because of the sheer volume that is being spewed by him. After downing it all she licks around her lips for any stray spunk that may have leaked out. Satisfied with the results of how she has pleasured him, she kisses the purple head and stands back up.

"How's that, Kei-kun?" asks Kitsune before giving her lover a French-kiss of a different flavor.

"Geezus H, Kit-chan" is all he answers with. He forgets himself for a moment saying this in English.

She understands what he is saying and tries to stifle a laugh. She gasps loudly herself then when he announces...

"It's my turn, Kit-chan" says Keitaro. He looks at her with a lot of lust in his eyes.

They French-kiss some more but Keitaro wants to finish undressing her so he can get to her other treasure.

Breaking the kiss Keitaro steps back a little and reaches down to undo the button and zipper to her jeans. He pulls them down and they fall to her ankles.

Kitsune smiles and promptly kicks them off revealing the sexiest panties he's ever seen. She brings her arms down and steps back to model them for him. This changes to a striptease as she takes them off.

"All I need now is a pole" says Kitsune in the middle of her 'bump and grind'.

"That can be arranged" he responds. He gets a quick mental picture of her dancing for his pleasure using a pole. He shakes his head a little to bring him back to reality.

During all this time, and even after he blows such a large load, Keitaro stays very hard.

He rushes forward to scoop up this sexy Fox into his arms.

She squeals with delight as her 'Alpha Male' in starting to finally claim her.

Keitaro gently lays her on the bed, leans over this gorgeous creature, and then looking into her eyes he declares "Kit-chan, from this moment on, you are mine and no one else can ever have you."

To acknowledge this, she spreads her legs wide inviting him to take her.

Kneeling on the end of her bed, Keitaro gently takes a hold of her ankles and looks down at the object of his desire. Moving his hands swiftly to the backside of her thighs Keitaro lies on his stomach and lifts her ass off the bed. Quickly diving in Keitaro tongues every part of her leaking quim causing Kitsune to scream very loud. He feels her grab the back of his head as she bucks joyfully due to him orally raping her.

She squirts heavily when he nibbles her very erect nub drenching his face.

'Shit, she tastes so good' he thinks while lapping up her juices.

"Fuck Kei-kun, I'm cumming" she rasps hoarsely. Her body stiffens as she splashes him a second time. All the time her toes are curling as he is taste her essence. This is before she gets an extra surprise.

Keitaro wants to pleasure her even more and show that he can do something wild too. So moving her thighs a little higher off of the bed he spreads her gorgeous cheeks with his thumbs and buries his face in Kitsune's crack. Then he goes for it.

"Kei-kun no, you'll break me" screams Kitsune feeling his tongue enter into her rear pucker. This rim job gets her to bucking wildly and she squirts again splashing her lover right between the eyes. Kitsune's legs kick out uncontrollably because she can't mentally process anything right now.

He licks up all of this latest eruption from her and doesn't want to let anything go to waste.

"Son-of-a-bitch" she croaks after he sets her back down on the bed "Kei-kun, oh shit that was so fucking wild."

She is out of breath after having her sphincter wonderfully violated.

Keitaro slowly and very romantically works his way back up this beautiful woman's body. He stops a moment to kiss and licking her bellybutton causing Kitsune to at first gasp, then giggle at his antics.

She runs her right hand through his hair as he does this absolutely loving what he is doing to her body.

Keitaro rises up a little so he can view Kitsune's magnificent peaks. Even on her back her breasts rise up like two mountains. The light pink conical areoles and erect nipples are begging him to suckle on them. Softly, he latches onto her right teat and then, her left one. 'She is so beautiful' he thinks.

She moans and squeals while he is sucking on her sensitive nipples. She is heavily gushing again and soaks the old blanket underneath her once more.

"Kei-kun, please make love to me and make me your woman. I want to be one with you" says Kitsune with a note of desperation. She's begging him now to take her.

"I love you, Kit-chan" he says after rearing up from her breasts. His hands are now at her sides.

"I love you too, Kei-kun" she responds as tears begin to fall from her eyes.

"Why the tears, beautiful?" he asks looking at her.

She puts her hand on his face and answers "because I never thought that this day would come, Kei-kun. I love you and only you though sometimes I know I tease you. It is my greatest hope that you find me worthy, sweetie."

He turns his head to kiss the palm of her hand and responds with "the same here, Kit-chan."

He softly kisses her lips again and knows that he is lined up perfectly with her entrance.

Kitsune puts her legs around him locking her ankles in the small of his back and grabs his shoulders.

"Kei-kun, I want you to know that I'm a virgin and that this is my first time, so please go slow" says Kitsune smiling up at him.

This is the moment she has waited for almost two years and is very happy that she didn't thrown her gift away to some lesser mortal.

Keitaro is very touched by her confession and believes her.

"I won't hurt you, beautiful" he whispers trying to allay any fear she might have. He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves before entering her. He's been good about not rushing things with the others and doesn't want to break that skein here.

She feels his large shaft sheath itself inside of her body and she becomes one with him.

"Oh yeah" she cries out as he stretches her wide. This brings true a fantasy that she has had for quite a while, but as she is seeing and feeling with her own body that reality is settling in, and so far, she likes it.

Kitsune doesn't realize that he is using his _Chi_ to make sure she enjoys her first time.

"How is it Kit-chan, any pain?" asks Keitaro stopping for a moment. He hears her happy cry and asks this because he really cares for her.

'She is really tight' thinks Keitaro. He is really pleased with this.

"No Kei-kun, you feel great" she answers as he nudges her cervix. She lifts her head up a little to plant a small kiss on his lips and gives him a contented smile.

Konno Mitsune is his now forever his.

Keitaro sees how she is enjoying this and begins to set a good pace. Using his knees and elbows for leverage he slides easily in and out of his Fox.

'This is so good' he thinks knowing that he will enjoy more of her in the future.

She tightens her legs around his waist as their lovemaking goes on. She cries out more because his large penis feels fantastic deep inside of her of body.

After a few minutes Keitaro wants to try something a little different.

"Kit-chan, would you like to be on top and make love to me for a while?" he asks. He has an ulterior motive for asking her this.

"Sure sweetie" replies Kitsune with a breathy reply. She unlocks the hold her feet has around his waist and drops them to her bed.

Then carefully he rolls them over and she is on top.

Placing her hands on his chest, she pushes herself into the 'cowgirl' position. Kitsune screams in pleasure as his large organ plunges all the way into her. Then using her legs she goes up and down impaling herself as he almost breaches her womb.

"Damn" says Kitsune after settling in. He has really opened her up now.

Keitaro sees her huge bullets bouncing so he reaches up to possess them again.

She moans, pants and mewls as waves of pleasure bombards her brain. In the middle of this Kitsune gets an idea into her head to really pleasure, so she stops for a moment and spins around on his stake.

"Oh shit, Kit-chan" Keitaro croaks out. He loves feeling this and gets a great view of her gorgeous ass though it almost causes him to blow his load.

"How does it feel, sweetie?" she asks turning some to look at him and not stopping or even slowing down her bouncing. Kitsune is breathing very hard now.

"This is great, Kit-chan" he answers while simultaneously grabbing her hips. He has a great view of what is going on, watching her going up and down happily as he disappears deep inside of her. Feeling Kitsune grind her hips side-to-side is a sensation all to itself as he keeps his eye on the crack of her perfect ass.

He wants to take over and drive again because he's getting more excited listening to the sounds coming from her. Bending his legs underneath him, Keitaro pushes up using at first his elbows then straightening his arms he rises up behind Kitsune in a kneeling position. Reaching around her he grabs her boobs to pull her luscious body back against his.

Liking this, Kitsune turns her head so she can kiss him.

"I love you, Kei-kun" she gasps out in a barely audible voice.

He tweaks her nipples which are now very erect and extremely sensitive.

"Oh Kami Kei-kun, I'm going to..." is all Kitsune gets out of her mouth before she lets go.

She then screams loudly spraying him with her essence again. It's her biggest orgasm yet. Even with all of her 'toys' one has never hit Kitsune like this runaway freight train is at this moment. He is sending her over the edge and her hips are bucking uncontrollably like they have a mind of her own.

Never has she experienced this much pleasure in her life.

He increases his speed now as he is ramming her very hard now while wave after wave of orgasms are being pulled from her.

To mark her as his Keitaro puts his mouth on her exposed neck and begins to nibble on it leaving indelible bite marks.

This last bit causes her to have a partial mental shutdown.

"I'm going to... oh shit, Kit-chan. Oh fuck" says Keitaro barely squeaking this out. He gasps loudly before pulling her to him very closely again by her huge tits.

Just before she squirts again or he fires off she somehow manages to reach her arms back around his neck. He begins to paint the inside of her womb with a dozen powerful jets of his hot seed.

She squirts once more while kissing him and they scream out their mutual release.

"FUCK!" is the only thing out of her mouth when his scalding seed shoots into her. She has never screamed one word so loudly in all of her life.

He holds his goddess close after his lost shot enters her. They continue to French-kiss though drenched in sweat, but even after their hard orgasms these two are still raring to go.

Right now neither Keitaro nor Kitsune wants to stop being joined together. Grunting and groaning together, their passion is at this moment reaching a primal state of intimacy.

"Son-of-a-bitch Kei-kun, I'm gonna..." Kitsune screams loudly. She just can't seem to get it all out.

"Me too, Kit-chan" growls Keitaro with a firm grip on her tits.

"Together with me, my love" she squeaks. She sprays his lower parts again even messier than Naru has done. She feels ten more shots of hot semen enter her vagina as powerfully as his other salvo did. Her womb is packed full again and it feels very warm inside of her.

He kisses her neck while the convulsions of his prostate match the ones of her twitching quim.

Kitsune is feeling fully loved by this man and she wants him to keep holding her like he is. Her mind has just departed from her body, but her journey to Nirvana this time is a short one and she whimpers some when he withdraws from her body severing their connection.

To her joy though, Keitaro isn't quite finished.

Changing positions once more Kitsune is now on her back with Keitaro on her right side leaning up on his elbow French-kissing his gorgeous Fox again. Even though he's flooded her three times he is far from being satiated yet.

And, she definitely doesn't want this to end right now.

She cries out joyfully when he gets on top of her once more and slides back into her up to the hilt. Her legs are spread wide for him before she drapes them over his thighs.

Their lips break and this time he makes love to her gently and romantically holding her luscious body like it's the most valuable thing on earth. Softly, he goes in and out of her, all the while sharing tender kisses as they smile at each other.

This time, the lovemaking makes her feel like she is all his, Kitsune is now and forever his woman.

Surprising her again, Keitaro puts his mouth on her neck.

Kitsune cranes it a little off to the side so he can leave another mark on her. It must be something special he's doing because at this silent signal they gasp almost inaudibly.

This couple climaxes together again as nine goopy shots of his seed enters her. It's a big mess underneath them as he taps another big gusher from her.

"I love you, Kei-kun" whispers Kitsune. She uncoils her legs from around him and lets them drop to the bed.

"I love you too, Kit-chan" replies Keitaro after he takes his mouth off of her neck. Then he pulls his turgid member out of her with almost a silent pop because he hasn't gone limp yet.

He pulls her close to him as their hot sweaty bodies cuddle together and cool down.

After a few minutes of quiet between he asks "Kit-chan, are you sore at all?" This is with a tone of concern in his voice.

"No sweetie, I'm not" she answers snuggling a little deeper into him.

"Good Kit-chan" says Keitaro "I'd never want to hurt you."

"Kami Kei-kun! What did I ever do to deserve a wonderful, loving man like you?" asks Kitsune rising up and looking at him square in the eyes.

"Well, you are a caring woman with and big heart and a smile that lights up any room. You've listened and comforted me whenever I've needed it. Your humor and wit make me smile. Plus, your beauty is what other woman would envy and any man would want to possess" answers Keitaro looking at her directly in the eye.

Kitsune, taken aback by his confession about how he truly feels about her, hugs him very tight and buries her head into his chest.

Unexpectantly, she cries like she has never done before because it just feels good to do so. She feels loved and wanted more right now than at any other time in her life.

As Kitsune is crying, Keitaro puts his arms around her body and holds her very close. No relationship in her whole life has ever been on this level and no man has ever been this good to her.

In her final estimation, a good man can and does love her. She feels absolutely comforted.

Together, they lie here on her bed quietly and bask in the afterglow of their first tryst together.

After about a half-an-hour Keitaro asks "Kit-chan, would you like to go down to the onsen and take a bath with me?"

He has a mischievous look on his face and wants to show her his new ability. He's hiding it pretty well because she is still snuggling into him.

"Oh yeah Kei-kun, right now I think we both need it. I'd love to wash your back though" she answers giggling. Plus, she feels a large amount of his semen still leaking from her body. This makes her think about some future possibilities.

She, along with her lover, has cooled down some and is covered in a cool sweat. They get out of bed and she sees the look in his eyes. Kitsune stretches out and yawns. She thinks that something may be up with him, and that it may be fun because of how he's eyeing her.

Keitaro is fighting very hard to keep a straight face and is failing miserably. Then he turns aside for a moment before he gives himself away. 'That was close' he thinks. He forgets that Kitsune is very observant and suspicious of things by nature so she knows something is up by his actions.

But, she trusts that Keitaro would never hurt her in any way.

"Oh shit Kei-kun, what a mess" says Kitsune pointing at the old blanket on her bed and laughs out loud. There are quite a few stains on it of various types.

Looking over at her bed Keitaro sheepishly laughs before helping Kitsune put the messy blanket into her laundry basket.

"What do you have in mind now, Kei-kun?" asks Kitsune picking up on his slightly silly demeanor.

He takes her hands and says "close your eyes for a moment and you'll see for yourself, Kit-chan."

She does as he asks with a big smile on her face. She thinks he's going to try something else on her. "Well Kei-kun?" she asks after not feeling anything different.

"Open your eyes, Kit-chan" says Keitaro softly.

"Oh...shit" says Kitsune looking around in stunned wonderment, then she adds "after seeing what you did to those rocks Sunday, fuck..." she trails off and just looks at her lover in awe.

They are outside in the onsen area again standing right by the shower spigots.

"Sorry Kit-chan if the surprise is too much" says Keitaro feeling a little non-plussed by her reaction. He is now thinking that maybe he should have waited.

"Kei-kun, don't take me wrong by what I just said, my mind needs a moment to process this. Does anyone else know about this thing you can do?" she asks smiling at him now.

"Both Naru and Shinobu-chan know. I was with Shinobu-chan the other night when it first happened. Then I sprung it on Naru after we had that long day at Toudai" answers Keitaro honestly.

He sees that Kitsune is taking it all in rather well after her initial shock.

"Hmmm, it's not every day that a girl discovers that her boyfriend can do things no one else can" says Kitsune in return. She'll talk to the other two about this later. 'Oh the possibilities' adds Kitsune mentally after a moment.

She motions for her lover to sit on the stool that is in front of them so she can wash him.

As Keitaro sits down he looks over to Kitsune with a serious look on his face and says, "Kit-chan, please don't say anything to the three who know nothing about this ability yet. And say absolutely nothing to anyone outside of these walls. You wouldn't believe the shit it could stir up if certain people found out."

From behind him Kitsune kneels down and leans forward draping her arms down the front of him, she replies "Kei-kun, I love you so my lips are forever sealed about this." She kisses his cheek and nibbles his right ear before licking the edge of his earlobe.

He groans and shudders. 'Oh fuck' he thinks enjoying what Kitsune is doing to him.

Then in her own inimitable style she adds "but I won't object if you want to put something else passed them."

He sputters for a moment before laughing with her at the double entendre that she has just thrown back at him. Keitaro knows with all of his heart that he can trust her.

Before going around the front to wash him, Kitsune makes a show of taking the liquid soap and smothering onto her large breasts in a lustful manner. She can tell by her actions that her lover's manhood is at full attention and at the ready. Then hugging the man she loves to her chest she washes his back now romantically as she kisses his neck.

"Kei-kun, I can't thank you enough for being my first." says Kitsune softly into his ear between kisses "just to let you know in case you wondered, I've never had a hymen and I was serious about being a virgin."

"Kit-chan, you don't have to convince me anymore about giving your special gift to me. I believe you and I trust you so don't worry about it" replies Keitaro. He turns his head and gets a soft kiss as well as a bright smile from her.

"I knew that there was a reason that I fell so hard for you" Kitsune responds hugging his neck from behind while pressing her huge boobs into his back. Her nipples are very hard and she knows that he feels them.

Releasing him she comes around to the front of him and scrubs his chest.

He reaches up to fondle her breasts and gets a pleasured gasp from her as he playfully tweaks her nipples.

She then takes possession of his large penis which is very hard right now and washes it along with his testicles. Kitsune is taking her time with this.

"I know I'm going to have to share this with the others but I'm also a very practical girl too" says Kitsune looking Keitaro in the eyes. Her beautiful grey eyes are wide open because she wants to be totally honest with him. Grabbing the wooden bucket that is next to her, she fills it with warm water before pouring it slowly over Keitaro to rinse the soap off of him. She sees how handsome he is after getting him clean.

They switch places and he washes her. Kitsune sits here on the stool on a beautiful morning getting pampered by the man she adores. He massages the soap all over her huge treasures. She reaches her arms once more back around his neck as they kiss tenderly.

"Kei-kun, you're spoiling me rotten right now" says Kitsune in a breathy voice.

She has never experienced intimacy with someone on this level before. It causes her to be totally vulnerable and open to him. 'He is so gentle' she thinks loving how he is handling her body.

"This is how you should be treated, Kit-chan" he replies before rinsing her off. 'What a goddess' he thinks. His thoughts turn to lust watching the water cascade off of her luscious body.

They stand and she turns to face him. She puts her arms about his neck once again and they kiss very passionately. It seems Kitsune can't get enough of him.

Not knowing what else to do Keitaro grabs Kitsune's ass and picks her up. Before she can say anything he has her against the wall and slides into her once more.

"Oh shit" she screams. Kitsune wraps her legs about his waist locking her ankles in the small of his back as he plunges into her depths.

They share their most fervent sex together thus far.

He rams her hard and she holds on tight for the ride. Going deep into her body the friction of their intercourse causes both of them to reach a climax quickly.

"Oh Kami Kei-kun, cum in me" she screams. She knows that he's totally into it by listening to him growl.

She squirts another geyser and he fills her with another ten enormous jets of his hot crawly spunk.

"Fuck Kei-kun, and after I had just gotten you clean, you silly baka" laughs Kitsune gasping somewhat because he is still deep inside of her. She can feel him twitching even after he finishes shooting off.

"Doesn't it feel good, Kit-chan?" he asks slightly puzzled.

"Yeah Kei-kun, it does. But don't wear me out too much. Sheesh, it's a good thing I'm on the 'pill'. I'm probably going to leak the rest of the day from you packing me with so much" Kitsune says trying to stifle more laughter from coming out.

She gasps again when he pulls out almost whimpering after they separate.

Kitsune kisses him when he sets her back on her feet. Feeling slightly wobbly, Kitsune holds on to him tight for a few minutes drawing out the kiss before breaking it off to catch her breath.

'By all the gods above and below, I love him so much' she thinks breathing a little hard.

"Gomenasai Kit-chan, it's just that you feel so good in my arms that it's become difficult to stop wanting you" he says. He smiles while she washes him regularly without the romantic touches.

"Well, that cock of yours does feel good inside of me. I just don't want to become too addicted to fucking you yet. After all, I'm not going anywhere" she replies changing places with him on the stool. _She'll have sex with him at anytime or anywhere he wants it from now on__._

Our couple steps over into the onsen together, Kitsune smiles while Keitaro holds her hand allowing her to get in first.

'He is such a gentleman' she thinks sitting down before settling in for a good soak next to her lover. They now relax and enjoy their quiet time in each other's arms.

-Back inside the Hinata 30 minutes later-

"Kei-kun, I wonder when the last time someone ate in the nude in here?" asks Kitsune giggling after she and Keitaro step into the kitchen to have lunch together. She has quite a few naughty thoughts about future meals alone with her 'Alpha Male'.

On a crazy whim, Kitsune almost strips off her robe, but enough is enough for right now she thinks. She wants to save something for another time when she's alone with him, _and_ there will be more times, _many more_.

"This would probably be a first" answers Keitaro trying to stifle both a laugh as well as his seemingly perpetual hard-on underneath his own robe.

_Haruka would scoff if she ever hears him say this because they've eaten together in the nude many times after having sex__._

Having Kitsune in the kitchen with him and looking as hot as she always is doesn't give him much of a chance to settle down. With as gorgeous as Kitsune is, no straight man would be able to go limp with her nearby. Keitaro realizes that he is going to have 'his friend' saluting his new girlfriend for a little while longer.

Keitaro pulls their bentos out of the fridge and warms them up in the microwave. He is enjoys a very different type of lunch date with a very gorgeous woman.

Kitsune feeds him with her chopsticks with him returning the favor. This is along with the teasing, innuendos and outright nasty things she comes up with while they enjoy each other's company. He really likes about her, and that is, her imaginative and quick-thinking mind.

Finishing their lunches, they put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and get it going. He grabs his laptop bag that he had left down here earlier.

"Are you going to do any studying, sweetie?" asks Kitsune taking his hand.

"A little bit, Kit-chan. I have a paper to finish writing and I have to check up on some business for my family" replies Keitaro leading Kitsune out of the kitchen.

"May I join you, Kei-kun? I want to be with you this afternoon" says Kitsune. She looks at him hoping.

They head up the stairs to his room.

"Sure" says Keitaro. He'd be stupid to pass up spending a quiet afternoon with this striking woman.

Stopping outside his bedroom door Kitsune gets an idea. "Be right back, sweetie" she says smiling before kissing his cheek.

Kitsune quickly releases his hand and saunters to her room next door. She knows that Keitaro is watching her and puts on a show for him by swaying her luscious ass which looks really good accentuated by the thin robe she is wearing.

She opens her door, looks at her lover winking and blows him a kiss before stepping inside.

'Son-of-a-bitch' screams Keitaro in his mind 'she is so fucking hot'. He just takes a deep breath and wills his erection not to cause him anymore agony.

Master Ryu just snickers in the back of his mind.

Opening his own door, Keitaro steps in taking off his robe and hangs it in the closet. In his dresser he spots another ratty tee shirt and a pair of worn denim shorts that he carefully puts on. He sits at his desk, pulls out the laptop from his bag and fires it up after plugging everything in.

But he never gets a chance to proceed...

Keitaro hears a gently knock on the frame to his traditional door. He gets up to open the door knowing Kitsune is on the other side.

"Whoa" is all Keitaro can come up with when he sees what she has on.

"You like" says Kitsune stepping in.

She giggles looking at his mouth hanging open and just saunters by him leaving him to worship her with his eyes. The reason for this: Kitsune is wearing an ultra sheer, mostly backless black camisole shot through with lace in silk with a matching panty that leaves nothing to the imagination. She takes a couple of minutes to model and strut around his room giving her lover a taste of what else he can look forward to in the future.

Kitsune comes over to where Keitaro is standing. He just closes the door and gawks at her.

'Good, left him speechless' thinks Kitsune putting her arms around his neck.

"Geezus Kitsune, I didn't think you could get any sexier than you were just a short while ago, but this... Oh my Kami" says Keitaro losing his bid to get his bearings back.

"I love you, Kei-kun" says Kitsune before pressing her body up against his and giving him a slow drawn-out smoky French-kiss.

Keitaro's mind is so addled by the steaminess of his Fox that it takes him a few minutes to regain his composure. He breathes deeply once more when his erection threatens to burst out of his shorts. So, throwing caution to the wind, he puts out a lot of _Chi_ to quell his raging hard-on. _He doesn't need to start again with her right now__._

Keitaro is now beginning to relax a little and feels his penis go back to normal as the blood rushes out.

'Right now is not a good time for teasing him anymore' Kitsune thinks hugging him. She'll have plenty of this at a later time.

"Kit-chan, can I take some pics of you so I can have them as wallpapers?" asks Keitaro now that his mind is properly functioning again.

Liking his request she answers "sure sweetie, I'd love to pose for you." Kitsune has a quick thought about what can wear, or not wear, for this and smiles lasciviously.

Keitaro on the other hand would mind making wallpapers of the others too. 'Shit, what am I thinking?' he muses, though he does have a number of pics with his Haru-chan looking really hot. _Gulp!_ 'Damn it, I'd better stop for now' he adds mentally as he works on compartmentalizing these last few thoughts.

After some more deep-breathing Keitaro is in a more normal frame of mind.

Kitsune is lying on her stomach propped up on her elbows on Keitaro's larger futon and bends her knees. He kicked it open for her when he tells her he wants to work on one of his Master's program papers for a while.

She grabs one of his science magazines from the stack he has in a corner and peruses it to see what interests her boyfriend. One thing Kitsune notices right off the bat is Keitaro's reading choices, there's no porn mixed in the stack or hidden anywhere in his room that she can see. 'Hmmm' she thinks curiously. Then decides to leave it alone guessing not everyone reads that stuff.

_If only she knew?_

Keitaro is too distracted by Kitsune to seriously do any writing and decides to shut down his laptop for a while. He sees that she is lying on her side comfortably half asleep.

"C'mon Kei-kun, join me" coos Kitsune reaching her hand out to him.

"Sure Kit-chan" responds Keitaro. He stretches after shutting off his laptop before turning around in his swivel chair. He looks at the beautiful woman on his bed and goes over to join her.

"I guess the paper can wait until later' he thinks getting comfortable.

Kitsune snuggles into him and whispers "Kei-kun, I'd love to have a baby with you when I'm older." She promptly falls asleep in his arms.

"Whoa" says Keitaro a second time. She catches him off guard once more before he too falls asleep.

-All together later in the afternoon-

Naru and Mutsumi have just climbed the front steps to the Hinata. They are talking about innocuous things that happened to them during their day at the University and are looking forward to seeing the man that love.

One of the things that they have been talking about is trying to get Keitaro to join them all in the onsen for a soak and have this happen on a regular basis. Neither of them would object to him seeing them all naked while they bathe together.

Naru has to calm herself because she is getting some pretty perverted thoughts right at this moment. 'Shit! And I accused Kei-kun of the same thing' thinks the brunette chiding herself. She shakes her head to clear these thought out, for now.

Mutsumi finally wants to give her gift to him. She, like Motoko and Kitsune, doesn't know how much longer she can hold out.

Speaking of Motoko, she was with them on the way into town, but asked to be dropped off and didn't say why. "I won't be long" Motoko says before heading towards the pharmacy.

As the two Toudai students head to the front door they hear the roar of a jet engine, Kaolla's happy maniacal laughter and Shinobu yelling at her to slow down. This startles them at first before they see the Princesses' flying contraption land by the side of the Hinata.

"That was way too fast, Kaolla-chan" says an exasperated Shinobu climbing out of the back.

"But Shinobu, I want to see 'Onii-chan'" Kaolla responds winding down the Mecha-Tama.

"I want to see Sempai too, Kaolla-chan. But, I want to see him in one piece" says Shinobu taking off her goggles and straightening out her wind-blown hair.

Meanwhile, the other two are continuing to head to the front door and start to laugh at the antics of their two younger housemates.

"Hi Mutsumi-Sempai, hi Naru-Sempai" says Shinobu smiling and waving at the two who are approaching. She puts her brush back into her book bag before she pulls it out of the cockpit.

"Aren't you afraid of that thing, Shinobu-chan?" asks Naru trying to stifle her laugh. She stares over at Mutsumi for a second.

Mutsumi isn't hiding anything as she busts out and laughs very hard. "I can't help it. That was funny, Naru-chan" responds Mutsumi.

Embarrassed somewhat by this, Shinobu shakes her head and blushes a deep red.

"C'mon then, let's go see Kei-kun" says Naru. She is shaking her own head after failing miserably to quell her fit of laughter.

The four head into the front door of the Hinata and doff their shoes for their house slippers.

It seems very quiet to them so they figure Keitaro must be in his room working on something. The girls head upstairs and stop outside of Keitaro's door. Putting down their school bags they gather close together as Naru gets ready to slide open his traditional door. She puts her forefinger up against her mouth so they'll all be quiet in case he is napping.

It surprises no one to see Kitsune being held by Keitaro on his extra-large futon because they all know that she loves him too. So, they all kneel together on the Tatami mats together and try to keep from giggling. All of them are failing miserably in this endeavor before Naru gets up the courage to say something.

She clears her throat and says "Konnichiwa, Keitaro-sama and Kitsune."

The other three just giggle quietly kneeling beside her.

"Huh...huh!" he grunts, waking up with a start.

"We came in because we missed you, Kei-kun" says Mutsumi with her usual sunny smile.

The others nod in agreement and see the man they love wake up.

Sitting up after becoming more cognizant Keitaro gets up on his knees to greet them.

Kitsune is awakened by this so she sits up and stretches, when she turns her head from side-to-side there is a collective gasp.

"She has got a hic..." says Kaolla. This is she gets out of her mouth before Naru's hand covers it.

Kaolla keeps mumbling on while the others giggle.

Kitsune hears what the Princess is getting at and turns to show off what Keitaro did to her neck. She says "like it? I have matching bite marks on the other side." She turns to show them too.

Keitaro turns bright red as the girls all laugh. "Okay, okay you got me" he says looking at his handiwork on his newest lover's neck.

"Oh Kei-kun" says Kitsune teasingly "I enjoyed every second of how I got these".

She points at the marks and hugs him to her.

Everyone laughs again.

"Ah, what is this I see?" asks Motoko rhetorically standing in the doorway. She giggles and adds "if we have a vampire on the loose here, I can easily exorcise it."

This causes the others to laugh once more, this time even harder.

Keitaro, totally non-plussed and still red-faced, doesn't want to be the butt of the jokes any more. He thinks for a moment before saying "well, some animals in nature mark their territory to show others who owns a particular hunting ground. Lions urinate to mark theirs, but Kitsune would be very upset if I had peed on her." He finishes this with a slightly sarcastic tone.

By now the other girls are just howling with laughter.

"You're damn right I'd be upset, Kei-kun. Even I'm not that kinky" says Kitsune glaring at him slightly. She knows that he got the better of her this time.

Shinobu stops laughing and blanches.

"What's wrong, Shinobu-chan?" asks Naru. She notices the petit chef's reaction to what he said first. Then the others look in her direction.

"Ew, I pictured that in my mind, Naru-Sempai" she answers.

They all laugh including Shinobu, who feels kind of sheepish. The girl recovers quickly and says with a straight face "minna, I am going to get dinner ready." She leans in to give Keitaro a quick peck on the lips before heading out.

All of the others except for Kitsune follow suit. They will see him later.

"Thanks for a memorable day, lover" coos Kitsune wrapping him up for a big kiss.

As their tongues twirl she gasps pleasantly because he is fondling her huge breasts again. Kitsune moans more, she loves having Keitaro's hands on her body, and it feels so good. After the kiss they hold each other very close realizing that this wonderful time has come to an end. Both of them look at each other and smile at the memories that were just made and know that this is only just the beginning.

"Love you Kei-kun, see you at dinner" says Kitsune.

"Love you too, Kit-chan" Keitaro replies.

One last little kiss and Kitsune heads out a very satisfied woman.

Keitaro, after she leaves, takes a brief moment to assess to previous five days. He smiles before thinking 'This can only get better.' He knows that Kitsune will be very special to him. _We will find out how special as time goes along._

Then he steps over to his desk and turns his laptop back on until dinner.

-An after dinner conversation-

Kitsune is still in her intimate wear as she sits in her room tapping away on her own laptop. She can't stop smiling right now because she spent a wonderful afternoon being with the man she loves.

"I've never been so happy in my life" she says after she stops typing "I'm almost starting to sound like the Turtle Priestess."

She envies Mutsumi's constant cheerfulness and sunny disposition right now. 'Shit, how'd that happen' she adds mentally. "But, I can't help it" Kitsune cries out before standing up from her desk and dancing happily around the room. "Oops!" she gasps laughing at herself feeling a trickle run down both of her thighs.

Turning red-faced, Kitsune strips before grabbing her robe and heading to the onsen again. "Like Naru said, he does go off like a fire hose" she whispers almost giggling as she steps into the hallway.

Down in the onsen Naru, Mutsumi and Shinobu are all washing themselves underneath the spigots in preparation for their soak.

Kitsune comes waltzing in and the others, though seeing her when they came home and at dinner, perceive something different about their resident Fox.

"Was I right, Kit?" asks Naru looking at her best friend.

Shinobu giggles catching on to what her Sempai just said.

"Yeah" replies Kitsune. This is all she says because the time she spent with Keitaro was special to her and for once, she has little else to say.

She steps over and washes herself while smiling at the others.

"I see he left you practically speechless, Kitsune. He must have been that good" Naru says noticing a change in her tone and attitude too. He had that effect on her too.

All Kitsune can do right now is just smile and nod her acknowledgement.

The three residents who have already been with Keitaro notice Mutsumi's demeanor droop a bit as their banter goes on.

"Don't worry about me, minna. I am here for Kei-kun whenever he wants me. I have been his since he was born" says Mutsumi looking at the others. Her smile and sunny disposition return.

All four grab towels and head into the warm water to have a good soak.

"Oh that's right, Mutsumi. You were in the same room the day he was born, weren't you?" asks Kitsune after sitting down next to Shinobu. She knows some of the history between Mutsumi and Keitaro, and that the Turtle Priestess is six months older that him.

"Yes Kitsune I was, though I was a baby too" answers Mutsumi.

"Pretty soon our Kei-kun will have himself a regular harem, don't you think so?" asks Kitsune starting to sound like her old self.

She gets looks from the other three before they start laughing.

They are joined by Motoko who washes herself quickly before joining her friends in the onsen.

Kitsune notices her glow from this morning and comments "I guess we all just needed to get laid." This is aimed at Naru and Motoko, but even though it hits the mark, the two former antagonists of their shared lover can only blush and nod sheepishly because they can't deny the truth of what she says, though crudely put.

-In Yokohama-

"Soon, I promise to pay that son-of-a-bitch a visit that he'll never forget" says a tall muscular young man beating the stuffings out of some heavy bags.

-End of Chapter-


	8. Chapter 8

'Alpha Male'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Author's notes: This is the final installment of 'Part 1: Establishing Dominance' arc.

After this chapter, the story will have an expanded love interest base for Keitaro. Some things have already been hinted at, but only just hinted, now though I shall expand on them starting in the next arc.

This chapter has been very difficult for me to write because of where I want this story to go: 1. It took a lot of effort to tie up loose ends to finish the first arc; 2. I had five major erasures because it was difficult to keep with the plot line, and 3. I have been very busy with correcting gaffes in the storyline and major syntax errors.

Thanks for being patient with me. I hope that you are enjoying this edition of my story. I say this because some readers have PM'ed me saying that they liked the older version of this story better. Well, I'm sorry to say that I didn't. It had too many holes in the plot, and some you could drive a semi-tractor through. I hope that I have fixed that situation here.

Story notes: Keitaro, getting a couple of hours sleep after writing a major paper, has his batteries re-charged throughout the day; the others have some interesting experiences of their own before getting together to discuss Mutsumi's situation; a long weekend holiday for Yoko and Ruka that has ramifications for a later time; and, Keitaro gets the last two for his core harem. The second one ends with hilarious results.

**Love Hina Character Birthday's****:**

Sources- Love Hina by Ken Akamatsu and Wikipedia©  
Urashima Kanako- August 1  
Kaolla Su- January 11  
Urashima Keitaro- January 5  
Konno Mitsune- August 31  
Aoyama Motoko- December 1  
Maehara Shinobu- November 15  
Narusegawa Naru- March 25  
Urashima Haruka – June 1  
Aoyama Tsuruko- September 12  
Otohime, Mutsumi- March 3

-Part 1: Establishing Dominance-Chapter 8: Realizations-

Kaolla Su, 17- this very pretty, formerly hyper-active teenager is a member of the royal family of MolMol which is a group of islands located in the Indian Ocean. She has the characteristic traits of her people, that is: dark skin (similar in ways to those living on the Indian sub-continent), green eyes, blonde hair and a slender build.

She is highly intelligent on a genius level even though she is at times difficult to understand. This is mainly due to the cultural differences. Kaolla has extensive knowledge of Mechanical Engineering and Robotics, which even among her own people, makes her a prodigy. **(Her people are known for their higher levels of innate intelligence.)**

Since living at the Hinata, Kaolla has gone from an erratic genius to a more disciplined builder of amazing machines. She has a habit of making most of her automatons look like turtles, but even she doesn't know why this is.

At first, when she moved to Japan, she was lonely and feeling homesick. Kitsune has helped her assimilate to her new surroundings. Since meeting Keitaro though, she has fallen deeply in love with him after thinking of him only as an "Onii-chan" (which she still calls him by-the-way). Now, she wants him to be her husband, at least according to MolMol custom.

Otohime Mutsumi, 24- native of Okinawa and heiress of the Otohime clan along with its legacy.

She is very beautiful, bright, and articulate. Mutsumi also has a lot of talents that the others never see, which is done purposely to hide her own amazing abilities. (She used to feign anemia and fainting spells a while back to disguise her true talents from her roommates.)

She is ten months older than Keitaro, is madly in love with him and was in the same room when he was born. She also loves one of the other resident's too. Like Haruka, she knows everything about him, but unlike his cousin it seems Karma, her own hesitation and bad-timing has prevented her from confessing to him. She will soon get her wish fulfilled with Keitaro in a most unexpected way.

-Excerpts from the journal of Kaolla Su-

_-I'm finding myself changing in a lot of ways as I get older and it frightens me. The biggest change is that I am falling deeply in love with Keitaro-onii-chan and I don't know what to do about it. Does he feel the same way about me?-_

_-Observing the others has helped a lot, but I have to do things myself when it comes getting intimate with Onii-chan. (They'd be angry with me if they knew about all of the cameras I've hidden around the Hinata.)-_

_-I will be Onii-chan's wife according to the laws of my country soon, because I love him.-_

-Excerpts from the diary of Otohime Mutsumi-

_-The only man that I have ever loved is Kei-kun. I have been trained since I was a child to have courage, but when it comes to him my courage fails me.-_

_-If Kei-kun wants me, I am his. But, I am also in love with someone else who lives here and I should tell her very soon as well.-_

-An excerpt from the diary of Watanabe Yukiko-

_-I know my Onee-chan still wants Kei-kun even after finding out that the Urashima doesn't have Omiai by tradition, it seems that they choose their own brides. But after meeting him at Tokyo U in my math class, I can see why. I find myself wanting him too.-_

-From last time-

"_Pretty soon our Kei-kun will have himself a regular harem, don't you think so?" asks Kitsune starting to sound like her old self._

_She gets looks from the other three before they start laughing._

_They are joined by Motoko who washes herself quickly before joining her friends in the onsen._

_Kitsune notices her glow from this morning and comments "I guess we all just needed to get laid." This is aimed at Naru and Motoko, but even though it hits the mark, the two former antagonists of their shared lover can only blush and nod sheepishly because they can't deny the truth of what she says, though crudely put._

_-In Yokohama-_

"_Soon, I promise to pay that son-of-a-bitch a visit that he'll never forget" says a tall muscular young man beating the stuffings out of some heavy bags._

-The start of a new day-

Staying up into the wee hours of the morning is not Keitaro's idea of a fun end to a great day. But that's what happens when you find yourself indulging more in the charms of the beautiful young women you live with than getting your stuff done.

It also doesn't help having all of them come in while he is furiously working to kiss him goodnight. Plus, he had some of them wanting to sleep with him and Naru wanting to sneak down after the others had left.

"Mental note to self: make sure you have all of your work finished, including grad papers, before indulging in pussy" says Keitaro aloud after his alarm clock goes off on the short stand behind his over-sized futon. Right now, even though he is glad that accepted Kitsune's gift and enjoyed having her as a new member of his fast growing harem, he doesn't like it that having sex with her distracted him from finishing an important paper. But, it's done and he sent it in an e-mail attachment to his Kyojū.

Then he remembers the other proposal too, at least it is something positive that occurred when he was getting disturbed by his bevy of beauties.

He reaches up over his head and turns it off. Usually, he is awake before his alarm clock goes off so this is a rare event.

Looking at the trapdoor he covers his mouth so he doesn't wake Naru up. He remembers hearing her swearing at something she was doing last night after coming in from her nightly soak. And then turning her down when she wanted to sleep with him didn't make her very happy either.

"I don't want to ruin her morning just because of my fuck up" he whispers this time throwing off the top sheet and sitting up.

Even though being blessed with meta-human stamina and abilities, it doesn't make Keitaro feel any happier about getting up this early.

'Four fucking thirty in the damn A M, shit Haru-chan and I usually are just finishing up fucking at this time, damn it to hell. Shit, I'll take a nap in the faculty lounge later' Keitaro growls mentally as he finally takes a look at the clock. Though he usually gets up around 5:30am he usually has at least six to seven hours of sleep behind it, except for when he is spending those nights with Haruka.

It seems that Master Ryu is just sitting back as an observer right now. The Dragon understands that his pupil had a not-so-restful time of it last night.

Growling in frustration to himself, he then gets up and throws some navy-blue sweatpants and a light-grey muscle shirt. He made a promise to Motoko yesterday morning to workout with her while they were in bed together, this is before Naru came down for an interesting three-way, and he means to fulfill his promise to his Samurai lover.

'What am I bitching about, there's nothing like spending a quiet morning with a beautiful woman who asked me to do Katas with her. Maybe the new pair of jeans isn't the only thing she bought the other day' Keitaro thinks in a more positive vein. He likes how the new clothing Motoko wore made her body look yesterday. They go a long way to show off that statuesque and absolutely gorgeous body of hers. He smiles at this thought and feels a little better, but it's now onto other things.

After clearing his mind for a moment to get in a more appropriate mental frame he sits in his swivel chair to put on a new pair of ankle socks and athletic shoes.

Quietly, Keitaro slides open the traditional door to his room and steps out into the hallway before sliding it closed behind him. 'It is going to be a beautiful morning' he thinks walking down the hallway.

Climbing up the stairs to the roof deck Keitaro sees that the lights up here are already on, so he knows that she is waiting for him. In their light he catches the first glimpse of Motoko's new workout togs.

"Whoa" says Keitaro upon seeing her. He likes what he sees and knows what he wants after practice. Motoko is as hot-looking as she was last night and this just about distracts him from his main purpose for being out here.

He has to finish shaking the cobwebs out of his brain.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu my Keitaro-sama, did you sleep well?" asks Motoko. She bows to him and afterwards has to turn slightly to stifle a giggle. The warrior is getting exactly the reaction that she wanted when she purchased her new workout gear.

She is also finding it difficult to keep her focus this morning.

"Ohaiyo Motoko-chan, as good as I can under the circumstances I guess" he answers enigmatically.

Motoko is one of six reasons why he had to stay up late, she was so hot looking in her new nightie when she came to say goodnight to him. Let us say that she didn't leave his room willingly, and only after she orally relieved him.

He likes the bike shorts and that hot-looking floral-pattern sports bra. _It covers her large boobs really nice._ Her long ponytail and sweatbands are really very kawaii too. She looks like one of the girls that do the morning exercise shows on TV, but only better.

Motoko finally laughs out loud standing here with him and gets a little distracted reacting to his expenditure of _Chi_. She has the clue as to why he is doing this and feels a little smug about it. If he wants to do her up here it wouldn't take any persuading whatsoever.

'By the Kami, I don't want to get wet down there right now' thinks Motoko. Her focus is somewhat fuzzy after the flare-up in his aura.

But this distraction gets put away very fast and the tone in his aura changes very rapidly.

Keitaro gets into the mental mode for exercising. And, he buries his desires in another part of his mind for a while.

Motoko re-sets her mind also at this time.

There is a change in their breathing patterns, and...

For the next forty-minutes no one witnesses what two of the most formidable artists in the world achieve during the performance of the Urashima and Aoyama Kata forms. Some of their movements are beyond description because, besides these two, no one else is here to witness what they are doing.

Even if there was someone else here, they would not be able to keep up with them, either by watching or in trying to emulate these two. They are the masters of their Arts, period.

Motoko, as skilled and as adept as she is in the traditions of Shinmeiryu, has difficulty in watching the rate at which her lover is moving. And, when she does plainly see him, the positions and power usage he is displaying causes Motoko to stop her own workout because she is awestruck by what Keitaro is doing.

'This is amazing' thinks Motoko who is now kneeling on a mat off to the side of the deck by the railing. She places her Katana on the mat off to her right side and continues to watch her lover's movements. Any last vestige of doubt that this warrior had about him has long departed from her mind.

When Keitaro is done he stands in the central point of the roof deck and is very still. He allows the excess _Chi_ to bleed off.

'His expenditure of power is something to behold' she thinks kneeling here in witness. She doesn't realize that this is the first time that he has worked out like this in almost three years.

Motoko sees in her mind's eye that the _Chi_ he has been expending is powering down, and that was a considerable amount. After all of his rapid movements, he is barely sweating and not breathing heavily or panting in the least. Nothing astonishes her anymore about the man she loves, but he is about to show her something new.

She stands up from her kneeling position and doesn't see the mischievous look comes over Keitaro's face. Motoko feels a minute blast in his _Chi_, and it is very intense. She has felt this twice before, but didn't know what it was at that time.

With all of her Shinmeiryu and Aoyama training in the Martial Arts, nothing prepares her for the new ability that her Keitaro-sama is showing her.

She also misses the huge smirk and the gleam in his eye before he pops out.

Motoko has the clue now though and will comment on his new ability later, because...

"Annnnhhhh..." cries Motoko in surprise. She has a pair of hands groping her large sensitive breasts and a pair of lips kissing her neck from behind her.

'Oh Kami, this feels so good' she thinks as he tweaks he hardened nipples. Her arms hang down because she is finding it difficult to move at this moment. Too much pleasure is being forced into her brain.

Then she moans again even louder when she feels something very hard rubbing between her lower cheeks. Her eyes almost close in ecstasy as she gets very wet down below.

"Is this how you were feeling last night, Motoko-chan?" asks Keitaro. He almost kicked himself after she left his room because he was sitting at his desk doing his paper. Her new babydoll nightie just about caused him to make a mess in his boxers before she relieved him.

"Hai my Keitaro-sama, I am just sorry we did not take more time is all" she answers. Like Wednesday evening, this beautiful warrior now finds herself constantly desiring the man who is touching her breasts in a playful manner.

Motoko summons up the strength to turn and put her arms around his neck. She puts her lips on his, and then she opens them in invitation for his tongue to come out and play.

Keitaro has his arms around her slender waist while cupping her firm buttocks. He hears her gasp in pleasure when he pulls her body close gently squeezing her cheeks. His _Chi_ ignites once more and some of his energy goes into his hands.

"My Keitaro-sama, I am going to..." squeaks Motoko in reaction.

Her mind goes blank for a moment when she squirts. The front of her bicycle shorts and the bikini panty underneath are soaked through. It is only because of her training and where her lover's hands are that prevents her knees from buckling.

Even though she is breathing heavily Motoko's lips and tongue never part from his. She almost doesn't care about catching her breath. This woman has learned that she is very sensitive where his hands are and wants him to touch her ass a lot more.

"That was wonderful, my Keitaro-sama" she finally says after their lips part. Her beautiful hazel-green eyes are just sparkling in her afterglow.

"Motoko-chan, I just don't want to see the look in your eyes again after I told you that I was too busy last night" Keitaro says before kissing her cheek very tenderly.

This must have been the right thing to say. Motoko gives him the most beautiful smile that he has ever seen from her as she takes her arms from around his neck. She steps back causing his hands to release her and the she drops to her knees while taking off her sports bra.

Keitaro gasps when Motoko pulls the front of his sweatpants down a little and sandwiches his very stiff endowment between her large breasts. Between this and being throating he knows he won't last very long, at least to him anyway.

Without another word until the end, she takes care of his morning needs before swallowing his massive load.

Motoko licks around her lips after releasing him before taking a finger to get a drop that leaked out onto the top of her perfect left breast.

"Is that better, my Keitaro-sama?" asks Motoko to the man she loves. This is beginning to get addicting to her.

She looks over and retrieves her bra.

"Yes perfectly, Mo-chan" says Keitaro clearly enjoying the tit-fuck.

She smiles up at him.

"Would you like to take a shower with me this morning?" he adds offering her his hand.

"More than anything, my Keitaro-sama" replies Motoko brightly. She takes his hand and stands up.

Without putting her top back on she goes with Keitaro down to the men's shower room. The action in the stall is hotter than the water that is falling on the two occupants.

Motoko is finding it very difficult to focus or even think straight while Keitaro is kissing her, fondling her right breast and has the middle finger from his right hand deep inside of her. She is trying to keep from screaming out her pleasure as he also is rubbing her hyper-sensitive fully erect nub at the same time.

"Keitaro-sama, Keitaro-sama" is all this Samurai in heat can say. And, it is a really ragged tone.

Keitaro can't get enough of this gorgeous woman that he is sharing a romantic shower with. 'Oh Kami, she is so docile and submissive this morning' he thinks no longer feeling tired.

His next move is to gently push her against the stall wall where he takes hold of her ass and reaches down for her right thigh.

Motoko gets the clue instantly and lifts her long leg and puts it around his. Knowing that he is fully erect she feels the spongy purple head of his wet penis find her entrance and without hesitation go into her.

"Yes, my Keitaro-sama" screams Motoko loudly.

She doesn't care who hears her as Keitaro begins to pound the door to her womb.

Wanting more leverage, Keitaro picks her up off the floor putting his arms under her knees and gets very deep inside of her.

All Motoko can do is hold on to him as she desperately tries to hold out. Her mind is under constant assault by waves of pure pleasure and she is beginning to enter a totally tantric state of mind.

"I love you, my Keitaro-sama" says Motoko grimacing with ecstasy. The feeling inside of her is too fantastic and beyond description.

She climaxes and hears him whimper as he releases his gift into her. The first of eleven goopy streams of his semen enters her womb and she feels every one of them.

Last week, if you would have told Motoko that she would be giving head after a workout or be making love to Keitaro in the shower afterwards this expert wielder of the Katana would have sliced you in two. But now, she glows afterwards when he sets her feet on the floor. They wash the evidence of their latest tryst off of each other.

The afterglow and the smile on her face is something that will be forever engrained in this warrior's memory.

-Thirty minutes later-

Kitsune comes down to the kitchen and she is not in the best of moods right now. Sure, she had a wonderful day yesterday, but having Keitaro refuse her overtures last night turns her a bit sour this morning. For some reason she is feeling a bit spoiled after sharing some great sex and giving her gift to the man she loves.

But, now she hopes to at least kiss him before he heads off to University. _That ain't going to happen._

She is still wearing the sexy little number she had put on after finishing in the onsen last night. And, even though after having one of the best nights of sleep in her life, she wants a lot more from her new lover.

Walking in, she sees Motoko fully dressed in some of her new clothing sitting at the small kitchen table sipping tea.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, Kitsune-Sempai" says Motoko smiling. For the first time in her life she is feeling very smug about something and throws off an aura that her Sempai picks up on immediately.

This is due to sheer woman's intuition. Kitsune knows what happened not too long ago and just glares at her.

Motoko just sits and stays quiet while the room's temperature drops a few degrees.

The Fox heads over to the cupboard for a mug to get some coffee. It seems to her at any rate that Keitaro has come and gone, but not before making coffee in the big urn and putting on water for tea.

"You got laid this morning, didn't you Motoko?" Kitsune asks without looking over at the young Samurai.

The others file in at the same time when she says this, all except for Kaolla that is.

Right now the Fox doesn't care who hears her and comes over to sit with Motoko. She is somewhat jealous that her roomie beat her to him before he headed off.

Shinobu, turning bright red, heads over to the fridge and begins to make everyone's bento. She is somewhat sad this morning that her Sempai isn't here to kiss her before leaving, but maybe...

Motoko does not answer Kitsune. She puts her traditional tea cup on the table noiselessly and looks at the Fox with a smile of pure satisfaction. Her belly still feels warm with his seed deep inside of her womb.

Naru and Mutsumi head over to the big urn and get their cup of the potent brown liquid. Neither of them is happy with Keitaro this morning for not wanting to be with them last night.

"Fuck, you did" says Kitsune. She sees how much the young Samurai is glowing. For some reason she is feeling very possessive and a bit proprietary with Keitaro right now.

Sounds of chopping and delicious smells begin to fill the air as the petit chef works her culinary magic for her housemates. She wants them to be healthy and worries that her Sempai will not eat well today. 'I guess that is the life of a University student sometimes' Shinobu thinks as she puts food into seven bento boxes.

"What are you bitching about Kitsune, you spent all day yesterday having sex with Kei-kun. It's just that she beat us to him this morning" Naru says causing the others to giggle. She has some pent up tension that she needs Keitaro to relieve her from after staying up to study again late into the night.

Mutsumi sighs, she wants him and feels if anyone has the right to be his woman it is her.

_No one still has the clue about Haruka, yet._

Naru picks up on this and understands how her oldest friend feels. She has had him a few times already knows that Keitaro plans on taking all of them. She trusts that he will take her soon.

"Yeah, you're right Naru-chan, and that is what's buggin' the hell out of me right now" replies Kitsune honestly with her eyes wide open. Then she looks over at Motoko and adds "Gomenasai, Motoko-chan." Like the others in the kitchen, Kitsune has fallen hopelessly in love with Keitaro.

Motoko nods in understanding. She would be jealous too if someone else had beaten her to him this morning.

"How was he this morning, anyway?" asks Kitsune changing tack. She has a Fox-eyed look and puts a mischievous grin back on her face.

This catches everyone off guard and causes Motoko to sputter. She turns bright red and stays silent.

"Kitsune!" holler the others in unison before laughing out loud.

"He must have finished that Grad paper of his in the wee hours" adds Naru. She remembers hearing him moving around downstairs because it woke her up. She almost opened the hatch a second time but fell asleep again until her alarm clock went off. By then, he was long since up.

The others all nod at this, except for Mutsumi.

"Come on Naru-chan and Motoko-chan, I have to go" says the Okinawan out of the blue. She is feeling a bit damp down below and a little sad. So, looking at her two passengers and with a wave signals them to get going. This conversation is making her long way too much for Keitaro right now.

The three older students get their bentos from Shinobu and head out. "Give this one to Sempai" says the petit chef. Naru nods. She puts Kitsune's in the fridge for her.

Shinobu hears Kaolla's Mecha-Tama landing out front and knows that the Princess is ready to go, so she packs their bentos into her school bag. Then, she surprises the heck out of Kitsune by coming up and kissing her lips before heading out.

"Ja ne, Kitsune-Sempai" says Shinobu over her shoulder before running out the kitchen door. (Author's note: 'Ja ne' is Japanese for 'see you later'.)

Kitsune sits here at the table just stunned at being on the receiving end of a kiss from her petit friend. She looks over at the kitchen door after coming out of her shock and smiles.

After downing her coffee, she gets up from the table feeling happier about the event that just happened a couple of minutes before, she licks her lips hungrily and smiles even wider as she fills her mug again.

"This has definite possibilities" says Kitsune walking out of the kitchen.

-Something new is on the horizon-

One thing that is great about being a Grad Assistant is that you get credit for it. Plus, if the Kyojū is a good one, you pick up a lot of great pointers on how to conduct a class without boring those that you are trying to teach. And, this is a good one because the Mathematics Department has some of Asia's best teachers and brightest minds in it.

That is not the one perk of being in this first year advanced level Mathematics class that interests Keitaro right now. No, there is a certain young lady in this class whose family his Otō-san told him about when he was with Haruka down in Hiroshima, that has taken a huge interest in him. She is actually the Imouto-san of the one from the aborted Omiai.

Her name is Watanabe Yukiko. She is a stunning eighteen year old first-year co-ed who is as intelligent, as she is gorgeous. Yukiko has a grace and air about her that just screams proper breeding and upbringing. The big thing about it is, she knows this and has no problem in letting others know too. But, this young woman does it in a manner that attracts people to her and not repels them.

After class, Yukiko is up front in the classroom well talking to Keitaro striking up a conversation about some course work before it goes out into more innocuous things. It seems that she is trying to find out things about him through some casual talking.

She, as well as her Onee-chan Suki, is very much in love with him even though the first contact between her family and his didn't go very well. But, that situation hasn't discouraged either one of these gorgeous young women at all.

Her Okā-san, a formidable woman in her own right, has seen to it that Yukiko and her Onee-san Suki are well taken care of. And, they are. _The girls Okā__-san, Watanabe Nagisa, has done her own personal research into the young man that her daughters are in love with, but we will touch on all of this later..._

"Sempai, are you busy for lunch today?" asks Yukiko. She is almost tired of waiting for him to notice her and wants to act. Though, as a side note, she did tell Suki that she'd wait until her Onee-chan made the first overture to him.

In the back of her mind she thinks 'screw that'.

"Actually, I am Watanabe-san. Can I have a 'rain check'?" asks Keitaro in response using an old western axiom. Her invitation pleases him very much.

He doesn't want to turn her down, but he promised to have lunch with Naru and Mutsumi. The brunette called him before class started when she was on the highway with the Okinawan heading to the University after dropping Motoko off at cram school.

"Sure Sempai, I will take you up on that. Onegai, call me Yuki" answers Yukiko not at all disappointed. It, at least, will give her a chance to look even more perfect for him.

It isn't though she doesn't look perfect enough already: with shimmery short jet-black hair that reflects light when she moves her head; a figure that has the guys in class drooling over her and walking into walls when she passes by, 91DD-56-86; she is also 1.63 meters tall and weighs in at 46 kilos, so attracting someone is not that hard to do with the perfect package that she has.

And, her package is only for the man she is talking to.

"Okay, Yuki-chan" says Keitaro smiling at her.

"Ja ne, Kei-kun" says Yuki in a way that awakens his manhood. Unafraid to use his first name, she gives him a knowing smile and turns away.

Keitaro sighs as he packs away his laptop into his bag and watches Yuki sways her perfect inverted heart-shaped ass up the lecture hall aisle-way steps.

'I hope Haru-chan doesn't get pissed if I ever want to be with her and maybe Suki...' he doesn't finish this thought and has to use his _Chi_ to calm his friend down before getting up from his desk.

Keitaro is extremely right now.

It's not like he hasn't already had _some_ this morning.

"Shit" he mutters to himself after Yukiko exits the auditorium.

Keitaro's timing really does suck right now, he groans despondently while Master Ryu just laughs in the back of his mind.

-Kitsune does some 'housecleaning'-

Coming back to her room to put some clothes on, Kitsune still has the petit chef on her mind and wants to do something about that situation real soon.

'It seems the little minx has more to her than I thought. Nothing wrong with having two lovers around here, I guess' peruses Kitsune while carefully taking her night ensemble off.

She steps over to the dresser and opens the top drawer. "Hmm..., what shall I wear today? Oh I know" she says aloud. She sees a halter that she has not worn in a while and puts it on. This goes with a red thong and pair of skinny jeans.

"I hope Kei-kun appreciates how much effort I put in to look hot for him now" says Kitsune stepping over to the mirror. Turning some so she can see her luscious ass in the mirror Kitsune smiles at the reflection. _She doesn't have to worry about what he thinks._

"Sizzling" she adds and heads over to her bed. Kitsune has something very serious that she wants to do this morning. Quickly putting her sheets and blankets into order she sits down and takes a deep breath. The Fox comes to a decision about what she wants to do with certain items in her possession.

Reaching to open the top two drawers of her nightstand, she says "now that I have the real thing I don't think I'll need this shit anymore". Meaning: adult toys- dildos, egg vibrators, stick vibrators, feathers and two pairs of handcuffs. She pulls them out of the drawer trying to remember why she bought them. "Oh yeah, though they wouldn't work on him at all now" she says giggling a little.

After doing a quick mental inventory of her 'toys', she steps over to her closet and slides the door open. In the back of it on the floor she finds an old cardboard box from the last trip she went on to the liquor store. Seriously, it was her last trip.

"This will do" Kitsune says bending over and grabbing it.

Sitting back on her bed, she begins putting her adult aids that she masturbated and had late night fantasies with into the empty box. Stopping for a moment to look at each piece, she blushes remembering vividly some of the wild times she had touching herself with them. _As well as all of her fantasies about him, hmmm..._

She sees a magic marker sitting in the top drawer and wonders how that got mixed in with all of this other stuff. Shrugging this off, a slightly naughty idea hits her, but "nah, writing 'Toys for Twats' on the side of this might give me away" she says throwing the marker in the box.

Giving her considerable collection a last glance, she closes the box up and heads out. It is taken down after lunch and tossed into Haruka's dumpster without any regrets.

Smiling, Kitsune comes back up feeling invigorated and in the mood to do some writing.

-Quandary for a Princess-

Even attending advanced high school classes for the top 1% of students in the Prefecture barely scratches the interest right now of a certain genius level teenager. Kaolla cannot concentrate on what the Sensei is droning on about and her fellow students take notice of this. Kaolla though, through all of this, sits here at her desk perfectly still with her hands neatly folded on her desk and is not making a peep. She cannot be bothered by a petty subject like Advanced Calculus, because there are more pressing matters on her mind. Plus, she could teach the Sensei standing in front of her a few things, and he is a brilliant man too.

To those in the classroom with her, this is very odd behavior and not at all in character.

She isn't trying to blow something up or disrupt the class with a million questions challenging the Sensei's intelligence, or competence to teach this class. This would be considered the norm by those around her. And, this creeps out everyone near her.

But, she has a lot on her mind and ignores everything that is being taught at the moment. Kaolla is only here because she has to be. Her thoughts are only on one thing and one thing only, her precious 'Onii-chan'.

**Flashback**

_Knock! Knock!_

"_Come in, it's open" says a voice on the other side of a traditional door._

_Kaolla slides open the traditional door and steps in closing it behind her without turning around. She has a pixyish grin on her face as she saunters over to Keitaro's desk tippy-toe with her arms behind her back and hands clasped._

"_Onii-chan, can I help you?" she asks stopping by his right side and leaning over slightly to see what he is writing on his laptop._

"_Not right now Kaolla-chan, but if I do you will be the first person that I will ask" answers Keitaro._

_For a moment Keitaro doesn't move his eyes from the video display as he types a couple of more words, then..._

_Kaolla squeals delightedly when Keitaro quickly pulls her into his lap and puts his arms around her slender waist. She wraps her arms around his neck and surprises him with a kiss opening her mouth so her tongue can play with his._

_Keitaro likes how Kaolla's body feels and though she maybe very slender, her gymnasts' style body looks really sexy in the short nightshirt she has on._

_He has no clue about the micro-mini film and movie cameras that she has placed in his room. She also has a lot of them planted all throughout the Hinata. Kaolla uses the information that she has gathered since last Sunday to learn more about love and romance from the others. Her research must be paying off because she is moaning while rubbing her puffy mound on something that is paying a lot of attention to her. And, she is learning very fast._

_She finds herself with a couple of new feelings: getting wet by the means of a man and being barely able to breathe. Kaolla for the first time in her life is feeling absolute and utter lust going through her system. She likes it and would immediately submit to him, if he wants to do her here._

"_Onegai Kaolla-chan not now, I have to finish this paper and send it off soon. I'm not saying that we will never be intimate, but the timing tonight is all wrong" says Keitaro softly, gently so he won't hurt her._

_He does want her and treats her like the intelligent young woman that she is._

"_Onii-chan, I understand how important this is too you. But just to let you know, I am ready anytime you want me and I will be close by when you are ready" says Kaolla. This last line is one that is said on MolMol when a bride has to wait for the one she wants to claim her as his wife._

_Kaolla knows that she is ready to consummate her love with Keitaro._

_Touching his forehead to hers, Keitaro says "I know what you want from me, and the answer will be yes. Will you wait for the right time, Kaolla-chan?"_

_Smiling brightly with a tear streaking down her cheek, she responds "yes Keitaro, I will wait for you. I love you and I want to be with you forever."_

_Keitaro gets another pleasant surprise when she calls him by his given name. He smiles brightly and rubs his cheek to hers in the tradition of her people._

_She kisses his lips one more time and then hops off his lap. She knows he needs to get his work done and will leave him for now so he can finish it._

"_Oyasumi nasai Keitaro, see you tomorrow, probably later in the day" says Kaolla before exiting his room. She closes the door and skips happily down the hallway to the stairwell._

_**End of the flashback.**_

Kaolla has a brilliant smile on her face that just glows. The students sitting by her see this and wonder what she is either up too, or what is causing this. It would shock them to no end if they found out that she is in love and who it was.

The last bell of the day rings and when the Sensei dismisses the class for the weekend Kaolla is off to get finish ridding the school of her malignant 'toys' and wait for Shinobu to finish her cooking club.

She cannot wait to get home to see the man that she loves. 'I pray to all of my gods that tonight will be the night he becomes my betrothed' thinks Kaolla deleting the very last bit of detail on her Mecha-Tama's from the schools database.

-Transition-

Walking up to the science building Naru waits a moment for the man she loves. Earlier in the afternoon he had called her on his cell phone to let her know that he was finished for the day and would to meet up her to head over to Mutsumi's car.

Mutsumi also called her to tell her that she would be about fifteen minutes and asked her to let tell Keitaro.

Coming to the out the office door Keitaro steps quickly down the main staircase. 'Wow, I thought I slept well after being with Kitsune yesterday afternoon, but that was good a good nap' thinks Keitaro. He sees Naru just outside in the courtyard.

Keitaro knows that she is going to give him an earful about disappearing so early this morning when he steps out. He just grins and shrugs.

He took that nap like he had promised himself, though a little later than he would have liked. Life got in the way earlier so he had to alter his plans.

"Kei-kun, you meanie" says Naru with a mock pout. This is before throwing her arms around Keitaro's neck and planting a huge wet kiss on his lips in public. _What a difference just a few days make, huh?_

Though this may be a little unseemly, kissing an Urashima in public has been done many times before. Many of them have gone here and many of them have done more than this on the sprawling campus. But, I digress...

"Oh come on, Naru-chan" says Keitaro after the kiss breaks "I didn't want to wake you this morning."

"That's not what I mean and you know it, silly baka" says Naru trying to look angry and at the same time stifling a giggle. She is beginning to fail rather rapidly at this endeavor. She takes his arm as they head to the student parking lot to meet up with Mutsumi.

"What? Last night Naru-chan, you know that I was writing my paper. And, I'll have you know that I turned everyone else down too" says Keitaro right out.

"I know, but I was hoping to have you hold me again. It feels very good in your arms Kei-kun, so you can't blame a girl for trying can you?" she asks looking over at him with a smile now breaking out on her face.

"No, I can't" he says smiling back at her.

Naru then adds "oh by the way, how was Motoko-chan this morning?" She really can't help herself on this one.

Keitaro stops in mid-stride and looks at her blinking in amazement. He then asks "h-how did you know about that?"

"Don't worry about it, Kei-kun. She didn't say anything" says Naru. She gives him a moment to thinks about this, then starting to laugh the brunette continues "Kitsune figured it out by using her woman's intuition and the fact that Motoko-chan glowed like the rest of us you've taken so far. She glowed all the way until Mutsumi dropped her off at her cram school".

"She's a lot like you, only noisier" he answers smugly with a tiny smirk on his face. He gives as good as he gets.

Naru sputters a moment giving Keitaro a look of astonishment and then backhands his arm teasingly before she laughs out loud. She knows that he has just 'one-upped' her.

"Arigato for the bento by the way Naru-chan, it was very good. Shinobu-chan really does worry about us, doesn't she?" asks Keitaro purposely changing the subject. He doesn't like teasing any of the girls for too long, especially Naru.

"Yes, she does" the brunette replies. She knows what he has just done and is silently thankful, nothing worse than escalating things over something silly.

Then it gets quiet as they come to the student parking lot. They walk over to one where they know Mutsumi's car is sitting.

Naru has a lot on her mind and seems afraid to say anything to Keitaro about it, because of who it involves, but maybe...

"Do you know Sakata Kentaro, Kei-kun?" asks Naru after summoning up the courage to say something.

"Vaguely Naru-chan, his Otō-san is a good friend of my families' though, why?" asks Keitaro in return. Every time that name is brought up it has a tendency to leave a bad taste in his mouth. He remembers Kentaro being a nice kid in junior high, but when he got into high school a drastic change came over him.

"Well, he asked me out again today. He had someone he knows who goes here give me a letter and out of courtesy I read it. Afterwards, I just threw it away" Naru answers slightly downcast. She would like him to stop pursuing her.

They find Mutsumi's car and sit on a bench nearby as they continue to talk.

"Well, at least this answers something for me" says Keitaro enigmatically. He knows all about this situation and is glad to hear about her response to the letter. Kentaro, though not that bad himself, does have a tendency to associate with some very unsavory characters.

"Oh?" responds Naru slightly puzzled.

"Don't worry about it, Na-chan. If I have to, I'll have a good talk with Kentaro and after you've seen what I can do he will never bother you again. Remember, you are mine now and I take care of my own" says Keitaro whispering into her ear.

He then kisses her cheek.

She looks up over at him and touches her cheek, Naru smiles and says "only if you have to, Kei-kun. I feel safe since I have you with me, but let me handle this for now." She places her hand on his arm and looks him squarely in the eye.

He understands what she wants to do. Plus, she does have that potent right fist of hers to help her out.

"Sure, just let me know if anything goes awry" replies Keitaro nodding his head.

They kiss sealing the deal before going back to waiting for Mutsumi.

-An interesting meeting-

Speaking of which, neither of them have to wait very long until the Okinawan beauty comes into view, and she is not alone. Mutsumi is with someone who could be her twin if they weren't several centimeters shorter.

Mutsumi's face brightens up as she sees Keitaro and Naru sitting on a bench together holding hands and talking. In her own unique way she heads to greet them after a long day of grad work when she grabs the hand of the person with her and says "c'mon Tamako-chan, let's go". They pick up their pace and are upon the others in no time.

Surprising the heck out of Keitaro, Mutsumi sits down next to him and proceeds to plant a huge wet French-kiss on him in public. She almost does the same thing to Naru but a throat clearing "ahem" from the other young woman precludes her from doing such.

Tamako, thoroughly amused, is teasing Mutsumi. Her cousin has a proclivity to kiss people she likes, whether it is male or female, alone or in public. She isn't upset in the slightest about what she just did, if the ubiquitous sunny Otohime smile on her face says anything.

"You are too much like Oba-sama, Mutsumi-sama" says Tamako. This is in reference to Mutsumi's Okā-san who has the same habit of hugging and kissing people.

Mutsumi just shrugs at her and doesn't deny it.

Naru is laughing very hard at the antics of her oldest friend.

"You meanie Kei-kun, taking off like you did this morning" says Mutsumi after releasing him. She feels that right now confusing Keitaro is a much better revenge than being angry with him.

Keitaro has a goofy look on his face that Naru is starting to become very familiar with.

"Shit" is all he says to the love mugging that has just received. He has to expend some _Chi_ to re-set his mind and calm down his extremely hard dick. With this expenditure it lets him know that there is also something very familiar about the younger cousin too.

Similar to Motoko, Tamako is extremely sensitive to aural pressure and has to calm down from feeling its effects. 'Thank the Kami that I have a longer skirt on today' she thinks. The front of her panties is just about soaked through.

Mutsumi is not as affected like her. The older cousin understands this and giggles because of how it hit Tamako.

The three women that are here with Keitaro all cover their mouths before laughing out loud at him.

"Konnichiwa Tamako-chan, how have you been?" asks Naru. She knows a few members of Mutsumi's family.

"I am doing very well, Naru-Sempai. It is nice to see that you have finally reigned in that temper of yours" answers Tamako with a terse comment. This is to see if the change in the aura she feels around Naru is deep or shallow, then she will decide if what is here is real.

Tamako has seen a few of the brunette's tirades in the past when riding in a car with her and Mutsumi. She worries for Mutsumi, because of her status within the Otohime.

Naru sputters for a moment at this statement from her and needs a pause to process it. The directness of it startles her.

"Tamako-chan, that was rude. Apologize immediately" says Mutsumi. Her smile is gone as she looks at her shorter cousin.

"I meant no disrespect, Naru-Sempai. It is just that seeing you holding hands with Keitaro-dono surprised me. That's all" says Tamako bowing to Naru.

"Hey, I understand perfectly Tamako-chan. Before this past weekend I was a total bitch, and a bad-tempered one at that, so I can't get angry because you said the truth" replies Naru. The brunette keeps a neutral face for the moment as she will keep any retort to herself and lets this go.

Then Tamako smiles inside when one isn't forthcoming. _Maybe, just maybe, her temper is reigned in._

"That's all behind you now, Naru-chan" Keitaro chimes in support. He wants her past to stay in the past.

Her smile returns as she ponders last Sunday for a moment. A quick memory of being intimate with Keitaro is what brings it back.

"We will speak no more of this" says Mutsumi looking around. She wants to protect Keitaro's secrets as she looks over at Naru who nods in recognition.

"Hey, aren't we all getting a little over melodramatic here. Let's go home" says Keitaro trying to suppress any remaining tension.

Tamako walks over to where the scooters are parked. "Ja ne" says Tamako mounting it. She gives Keitaro one last look before starting the motor and riding off.

Keitaro definitely sees something in her eyes, but he will let it go for now.

-A short take about a little conspiracy-

Keitaro is relaxing in his room and has his laptop on. He is perusing some of his e-mails and is trying to sort through them. Being the Urashima heir can be taxing sometimes, but he is beginning to relish it.

He laughs.

Wading through six beautiful and very horny women all vying for your attention would be a pleasure for anyone, especially now that the situation has calmed down so completely around the Hinata.

"Onii-chan, is it okay if I work on my Mecha-Tama up on the roof deck? It's near my room" asks Kaolla after her kiss with Keitaro breaks.

"Will the roof be able to support its weight, Kaolla-chan?" asks Keitaro in return. He likes holding the still uniformed Princess in his arms.

"It shouldn't matter, Onii-chan. The repulsors and anti-grav units that are built in will allow it to be parked up there indefinitely without adding any stress to the deck or roof structures" she answers in a matter-of-fact manner.

Keitaro has always treated Kaolla with the utmost respect when it comes to her knowledge of scientific matters, and he knows that she would never lie to him. It's not in her nature to do so even though her behavior has been a little erratic in the past. At least she is asking for his permission to work up there.

"Sure Kaolla-chan, I don't think anyone will be using it" responds Keitaro giving her a peck on the forehead. He sees that she has a beaming smile on her face.

He releases his Princess and heads over to the stairs, but not before being groped further by both Kitsune and Naru.

Kaolla heads up to change her clothes and get ready for dinner, as well as the evening ahead.

"Call me when dinner is ready, Shinobu-chan. I need to check up on a few things" says Keitaro just before heading up to his room.

'Okay, Sempai" says the petit chef smiling.

As soon as Keitaro disappears, Naru gathers the four residents who are still here and says "we need to talk after dinner. Let's meet out in the old teahouse."

"What about, Naru-chan?" Mutsumi asks. She looks a little rueful at the brunette.

"Be patient and you will find out, Mutsumi-chan" says Naru cryptically smiling at her.

Kitsune has an idea what it will be about and gets a lusty smirk on her face.

Standing next to her Shinobu turns to see the look on the Fox woman's face and shrugs. This is something she will not ask her about, too many answers may come from her mouth and some of those things she may not want to hear right now. The petit chef just wants to concentrate on making dinner for the man she loves.

Motoko nods quietly before heading upstairs to change.

Naru has been thinking about what she wants to talk about since this morning, but things finally gel in her mind when she saw the Okinawan plant a big wet one on their shared man at Toudai. And, she almost got one planted on her also. Twenty-four years of age is way too long to stay a virgin when the man you want sleeps only two doors down from your bed.

With this thought set in her mind Naru goes to change into something more intimate.

Mutsumi quietly walks with her and contemplates about what she may say later on.

Shinobu and Kitsune head into the kitchen.

-A phone call to brighten ones day-

'BRRRRR, BRRRRR!' A ringing cell phone startles Keitaro out of his reverie. He has been staring at the screen of his laptop for the last ten minutes.

Keitaro picks up the device and opens it, he smiles when he sees that it is from Haruka. So, pushing the talk button...

"Moshi, moshi, hi Haru-chan" says Keitaro brightening up some.

"You sound a little tired, lover" says Haruka. She picks up quickly on his mood as only she can.

"Frankly Haru-chan I am, and it's not from what you think either. I finished writing a Grad paper at 2:30am and got up two hours later to workout with Motoko. Shit, I have not been this drained since that time we went to Hiroshima" says Keitaro.

He tilts his head down massaging a spot between his eyes and temple with his right hand.

"You had to bring that up again, didn't you Kei-kun? Like then, you only have yourself to blame" replies Haruka chuckling some and not holding back her giggles "but that is not why I called you. As you know, I am still at my parents' house staying with Harumi-chan. They will be home on Sunday afternoon and I would like to see you if I could when I get back."

The last part she says in almost a wistful manner.

"Sure Haru-chan, anything wrong?" he asks very concerned.

"No not really, Kei-kun. I just miss you terribly, that's all" says Haruka. Kissing him in her office a few days before just isn't cutting it for her right now, she wants Keitaro ravishing her body and making her scream out his name.

Even though she loves to be with her Imouto-chan in Tokyo, Haruka wants to be with Keitaro back in Hinata City.

"I promise you this, Haru-chan we will spend Sunday afternoon together when you get home. And, we need to talk anyway. Sorry to change the subject so quickly here on my end, but I've finally come to a decision about what to do with the Hinata and those living here" says Keitaro. He misses Haruka too and knows he can't do much about it right now. He could pop over with his new ability...

He hears the voice of Harumi in the background "Onee-chan, is that Keitaro-onii-chan?"

Haruka, on her end, turns to cell phone aside so she can talk to her Imouto-chan "yes it is. You want to say hi, kimi-chan?"

The next voice Keitaro hears somehow brings him the re-charge he requires to go on this evening. Harumi's sweetness and innocence is just the thing he needs.

"Kombanwa Keitaro-onii-chan" says Harumi on the other end. There is a certain smile in her tone.

"Kombanwa Harumi-chan" Keitaro replies. He can't help but smile at the sound of her voice.

From here, the conversation gives Keitaro a boost as she tells him all about her day, her friends at school, what she has seen on the internet and about the TV show that she and Haruka have been watching together. Keitaro finds a lot of joy as he listens to her talking a mile a minute.

Then she asks him "do you have any new magic tricks to show me, Keitaro-onii-chan?"

"Yes I do, Narumi-chan. Not even your Onee-chan has seen this one yet. Will you promise to keep it a secret?" asks Keitaro smiling. This is something he would love to spring on Haruka when she gets home.

"I will Keitaro-onii-chan, Oyasumi nasai" replies Harumi.

She hands the cell phone back to Haruka.

"What did you say to her, Kei-kun? She is just grinning at me like a 'Cheshire Cat'" says Haruka trying to stifle another giggle. Her Imouto-chan gets her to do this a lot.

"Oh you will just have to wait and see, Haru-chan" replies Keitaro. He knows that Harumi will remain mum.

Haruka doesn't feel like pressing the matter so she changes the subject.

"Okay, now back to the other matter, Kei-kun. I know that Okā-san has some plans that she has been working on since you healed her. I think it is something special that she wants to do for you. Obaa-san and Mariko Ōoba-san have been putting in some suggestions too. Plus, when I have been here before, she has some blueprints rolled out on her work table in her office at home here. I believe that they are of the Hinata and its surrounding properties" says Haruka in all seriousness.

Harumi must have gone back to watching TV because it is relatively quiet in the background over there.

"Great to hear that, Haruka-chan" says Keitaro happily. This piece of news gives him a further boost after his talk with Harumi. Then cryptically, he adds "well, I know what to do next. And, with all that I will be doing around here and at school, it will eat up my time until the summer shut-down."

"I'll be right there beside you, sweetie" says Haruka "Oyasumi nasai my love". She can tell that Keitaro is now more energized about things than before this call.

"Oyasumi nasai Haru-chan, see you Sunday. I love you" says Keitaro before hearing the line go dead.

Sitting back in his swivel chair it tilts back and he puts his hands behind his head looking up at the ceiling.

'Master, it just can't get any better than this' thinks Keitaro to his mentor.

'Patience has a virtue of its own, my son' responds Master Ryu. Then, he is quiet being very pleased with how his pupil is handling everything.

He then makes a notation on his laptop calendar to make a certain call to the same place where he had Haruka's rings made. He wants something tangible for when he is ready.

-Interlude-

Back to checking the internet and e-mails, Keitaro changes tack by looking for ideas to help with his plans to refurbish the Hinata. He knows that Yoko Oba-san will have her cell phone shut off since she and Ruka Oji-san are away but he sends her quite a big message for her in-box that she will respond when she gets home.

'What a beauty she is' thinks Keitaro of his Yoko Oba-san. He blushes and shakes his head because he is having a lustful thought about her. "Shit" he says aloud "why am I getting hard." This isn't the first time he has gotten an erection from thinking about his Oba-san. He is thankful that she didn't notice how big he was the last time he was at her house. Or, did she?

Yoko Oba-san does this to him now.

Another forty-five minutes goes by with Keitaro struggling with the previous dilemma and he almost comes out on the losing end, then...

Knock! Knock!

The rapping at his traditional door brings Keitaro back to reality. This also gets him to calm down enough so his cock can go limp. Not really.

"Come on in, it's open" he says before taking a deep breath. He actually smiles when he feels a certain aura enter and slide the door closed behind them. This is the one person he is glad to see right now.

The next thing Keitaro feels is a pair of huge breasts dig into his back as two slender arms drape down the front of him. Leaning over, the person then begins to nibble on his earlobe which distracts him and gets him hard again.

"Oh Kami Kit-chan, that is so good" Keitaro says needing a break.

"Shinobu-chan says dinner will be ready soon" says Kitsune standing straight up and placing her hands on his shoulders. She looks down at him as he looks up at her. "I thought that I would come up to tell you personally" she adds in a smoky voice.

Quickly, before Kitsune can react, Keitaro turns his chair around and cradles his gorgeous Fox in his arms placing her on his lap.

"Oh Kei-kun" she gasps and giggles as he kisses her neck and fondles her left tit. She moves her head enough to capture his lips and gives him a very smoky French-kiss.

"Gasp" is her answer to having her nipple tweaked.

After the kiss breaks, Keitaro asks "Kit-chan, I have next Thursday night free and a late class on Friday, how about a date?" He smiles at her.

"Yes, and I expect you to spoil me rotten too, Kei-kun" answers Kitsune in a very sultry voice. She kisses him a second time and feels her new friend underneath where she is seated. It's right where the tip is touching her backdoor. 'Shit, I want this in me' she thinks as an afterthought, but her timing sucks. **A lot of this has been happening the past few days.**

"That I can do" says Keitaro smiling at her. It should be a piece of cake for him from all of the dates he has had with his Haru-chan.

"Kei-kun, as much as this pains me to say, I think we should stop before I have you fuck me silly. Shinobu-chan and the others will be very upset with us if we skip dinner to have sex" says Kitsune breathing a little hard. The crotch of her thong is about soaked through and she is on the verge of an orgasm.

"I think you're right, Kit-chan" says Keitaro who is rock hard and leaking somewhat too.

Kitsune reluctantly gets off his lap. She looks back at her lover sitting there and sticks out her hand so they can go eat.

Keitaro takes a deep breath, expends some ___Chi_ and grabs Kitsune's hand to get out of his chair. They then head downstairs to dinner hand-in-hand.

-In another part of Japan-

Settling in an onsen of a resort that is owned by some close friends of the Urashima is Yoko and Ruka after a day of fun together. This is a getaway place for the well-to-do near the town of Nishi-agenoshō, Yashiro-jima, Yamaguchi Prefecture on the Inland Sea. They flew down here on the one of the Urashima family's private jets for a four-day weekend.

Work has been extremely busy for them and they desperately wanted to be alone with each for a few days.

Yoko asked Haruka to stay at their house and stay with Harumi for a few days while they are gone. It helps knowing that her two daughters get along so well despite their enormous age difference. Plus, Ruka told her that he needs to talk about something that is very important to the both of them and that discussing this at home would be the wrong place for what he has to say.

Over the past ten years it still boggles Yoko's mind that she still gets lustful looks from much younger men. Some of which are very rich and eligible young bachelors. They have asked her out on many occasions and she has even been hit upon by married clients. When they find out that she is an Urashima, is married with two daughters and that one is over thirty, they quickly retreat back and apologize for their bad behavior.

Men get the shock of their lives when Yoko tells them that she is over fifty. She loves looking at the reactions she gets from this piece of news, plus she has never once considered cheating on Ruka because she loves him very much.

Whatever it was that Keitaro did to cure her from cancer those years back has had long-lasting effects on Yoko. She seems not to have aged a single day since then and even after having Harumi, her body has not shown any of the normal aftereffects of just having had a baby, just a one minor one that Ruka seems to really like.

And, then there is her libido. This has not slowed down one iota since that time either. Poor Ruka gets chewed up and spit out sexually almost on a daily basis when he gets hit by Cyclone Yoko in their bedroom. The only eye in the storm he sees is when she has her period, and that in of itself is still very regular. Thankfully, she does not turn into 'super bitch' at this time, no she just gets very horny and turns slutty on him once more after it is over.

He recently turned fifty-four and has to use Viagra™ to help him get it up now. Any man who has a gorgeous, voluptuous and extremely horny woman who looks thirty years younger than she is ravishing the shit out of you would be envious of him in this position, whether he is Japanese or not. But, Ruka is getting older and is finding it more difficult to keep his wife satisfied, and believes that he has come up with a solution to this situation that will not only help him keep her happy, but at the same time give him time to enjoy her more.

Ruka, remembering some of the old ways, knows what he will do.

"Yoko-chan, now that we are finally relaxing, I want to talk to you about something that is very important to us. I think it will help in the long run even though you may get a little upset with me at first. Onegai, I ask that you hear me out" says Ruka. He is smiling at his wife who is snuggling in his arms.

"What about, Ruka-kun? I'm sorry if I got too rambunctious in bed earlier, darling" she says pulling back a little and looking up quizzically at her husband.

"It is about that, but..." responds Ruka starting out a little hesitantly. He knows that his wife can easily kick his ass if he is not careful with how this is worded. She has not done this yet to him, but there is always a first time.

"Okay, then tell me" says Yoko. She is puzzled and more than a little curious now.

"I want to talk to you about Keitaro..." starts Ruka.

-A Princess gets her Prince-

After another great meal by Shinobu, Keitaro is now relaxing on the top step of the roof deck sipping on a can of beer. He is feeling better than he was this morning after allowing the conversation with Harumi and the news from Haruka to brighten him.

The sun is still a little while from setting as the summer solstice is still a couple of weeks away. The evenings are beautiful enough to watch the sun go down after a long and tiring, but very good day. Especially for the Urashima heir who has everything caught up to date at school and a cold can of good quality beer on the step next to him.

Keitaro can tell that Kaolla is already up here because she is muttering to herself in her native language, English and Japanese. He chuckles some and tilts his head down some so he doesn't disturb the Hinata's 'mad scientist' while she is tinkering.

A few minutes later curiosity gets to Keitaro about what Kaolla is so intently working on, turning to look at where she is, he catches a glimpse of a glorious sight. That is, Keitaro is looking right up the back of the purple mini-skirt she is wearing along with a thong of the same color. He also sees a tool box on the floor next to her along with an open laptop and what looks like a see through Android™-type tablet in her hand as she is bent over her Mecha-Tama.

'Whoa' thinks Keitaro getting a nice eyeful. He can't help liking how nicely developed the Princesses' ass looks from the angle that he is ogling her from. 'She has definitely grown up' he adds mentally staring at the nice separation of her cheeks and the puffy mound below it that is just about staring back at him. This is in addition to her innate exotic beauty and blonde hair.

Shaking his head a little to bring him back to reality, Keitaro says "how is everything going over there, Kaolla-chan?" He has to stifle a laugh when he hears a curse word from her in English.

"Oh hi Onii-chan, I didn't mean for you to hear that. I'm doing very well over here, just had a glitch in one of the systems that was causing some hesitation, that's all" says Kaolla half giggling, half grimacing as she leans into the back of her invention.

'Shit, that is nice. At least she is wearing a thong now' thinks Keitaro getting a second a second glimpse of her great-looking ass.

"There, that should fix you nicely, Mecha-Tama Mark III" says Kaolla triumphantly as she stands straight up and stretches. Unlike when she was younger, Kaolla is not jumping around with glee at her accomplishment. No, she just lets out a cleansing breath and wipes her brow with the back of her hand.

Keitaro sees how his little Princess has also matured. She wears her hair longer and it entices him with its freedom in the breeze. The little 'pigtails' are now gone.

Kaolla shuts off both her laptop and tablet putting them in a storage compartment in the front of the hovering apparatus. She closes the main hatch and everything else just powers down except for whatever it is that keeps it from sitting on the deck.

Seeing the man she adores sitting close to where she is Kaolla decides to act and not be shy anymore.

Keitaro gets a first-hand demonstration of Kaolla's flexibility when she does three walk-over type flips along with a cartwheel and ends up right behind him. He is fascinated by her innate strength and composure.

She goes down a step and sits in his lap.

He gets a huge surprise when she throws her slender arms about his neck and lays on a romantic French-kiss with a lot of tongue.

Kaolla does this without any hesitation whatsoever because she is no longer going to wait for him. But, she has no more worries when his arms come up to her tiny waist.

"Oh Keitaro" she gasps when his hand comes up and fondles her left breast. The Princess likes how gentle Keitaro is in touching her.

"Wow that was great, Kaolla-chan" says Keitaro after the kiss breaks. He pulls out another gasp from her when he tweaks her small erect nipple.

She may not be as large as some of the others, but there is nothing wrong with her perfectly round tits.

"That is because I love you, Keitaro. No one understands me the way that you do" replies the Princess softly. She knows that he will take her gift and become one with him.

As their lips come together once more, Keitaro runs his right hand down her slender body and his hand caresses her taut inner right thigh. This elicits more moans from her as they continue kissing.

When Keitaro runs his finger along her panty covered slit Kaolla gasps before reaching into her panties to touch her directly. Running his middle finger past Kaolla her furry bush, Keitaro touches her fully erect nub on his way down to her fully intact hymen. Caressing all three, he educes a scream into his mouth from her and feels her twitch when she floods his hand with her virginal honey.

"Did that feel good, my Princess?" Keitaro asks. 'Hmmm..., sensitive' he adds to himself. Though surprised a little by Kaolla's orgasm, he likes her response.

Then in a sensuous manner, he takes his hand out from her panties and puts a finger to his mouth licking it. He likes her taste.

"Yes Keitaro, I feel more than good" whispers Kaolla in a soft mature tone. She takes the same finger and licks it lustfully while looking into his eyes.

At that moment, something unsaid passes between them and know it is time. Keitaro puts his right arm under her knees, stands up holding her bridal-style and heads inside.

Kaolla kisses his cheek and scissors her legs in anticipation.

_Tonight, according to the custom of her people, Keitaro will be her husband after they consummate their relationship. Since she is of the Royal House of MolMol and her older sister is the Queen, Kaolla can give him the title of Prince Consort. He just has to be registered on the roll of the Royal Court. On this note, she has already sent in the necessary paperwork._

They are heading down the hallway and she has him stop. "Keitaro, my room would be best for tonight because it is sound-proofed. I may end up screaming a lot" Kaolla says. She reaches down to her door jamb and touches a pad on the wall. The traditional door to her room then whooshes open as if by magic.

Keitaro is amazed. It's just like the old American sci-fi TV show.

"I just installed it myself the other day, Keitaro. I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you, plus I have another surprise" she says. Kaolla is looking at him sheepishly with her head tilted down some like she had done something naughty.

"Don't worry about it, Kaolla-chan" he says giving her lips a quick peck to let her know that it is okay.

Keitaro steps inside her room, the door whooshes shut behind him and he gets his second big surprise.

"Kaolla-chan, where did the jungle go?" Keitaro asks looking around. He is very pleased with this even though he is a bit perplexed.

What he sees standing here is an absolutely normal bedroom, well at least for someone of the status of the young woman in his arms. If a huge four-poster king-sized bed with curtains neatly tied back, a regal-looking armoire, two large dressers with mirrors on them, an old American-style rolltop desk that is open with both a laptop and PC in it, and a small workbench towards the back near the sliding-glass door can be considered normal. Plus, this room is surprisingly neat, clean and very well organized.

"I got rid of the jungle when you went away with Haruka during the New Year's break last winter. It was beginning to get old, so I had some people from back home come in and change it for me. Do you like it, Keitaro?" she asks smiling at him with an expectant look on her face.

"Yeah I do Kaolla-chan, it fits you perfectly now" he says walking her over to the bed. Smiling, he takes this in for a moment before getting back to the task-at-hand.

Keitaro sets Kaolla down on her feet by her huge bed. Something tells him that she has a lot of her own ideas about what to do next. Before he can even blink, Kaolla quickly strips, gets down on her knees and goes for his zipper. With a quick flick of her very well-skilled fingers, his jeans are unbuttoned and she pulls his zipper down. Not waiting for Keitaro or giving him a chance to react, the Princess pulls both his boxers and jeans down to get at her prize.

Once more Keitaro is amazed by the dexterity and speed that she possesses in those talented hands of hers. He has to hop up some as she strips him so he doesn't go flying onto his ass.

Kaolla smiles at the large penis that is standing fully erect and profusely leaking before her. Wasting no time, she grabs it and starts licking the head like a lollipop. Kaolla settles in to take care of the man that she loves and adores.

"This feels so good, Kaolla-chan" Keitaro says. He takes his tee shirt off and quickly tosses it aside.

She seems to be hitting all of the right spots as the sensitive tip is getting worked over by her tongue. Smiling, Kaolla looks up at him and sees the pleasured look on his face. So she continues.

'Practicing on the silicone prosthesis seems to have worked, though he is much larger than they were' thinks Kaolla in 'scientist mode' for a moment before filing the information away in her awesome brain for another time. Her only goal right now is to give head to Keitaro and bring what she is doing to him to a spectacular conclusion. She is looking only for positive results. Going on to make fact out of theory she licks down the veins of his fully engorged phallus before tickling his scrotum and testicles with her tongue.

This elicits a gasp, then a moan before he jerks slightly. 'Whoa' thinks Keitaro enjoying this.

She puts this on her list of things to do to again at another time. It seems to be a success for her so far. Going in for another experiment with her lover, she takes his penis and lifts it up a little to lick just behind his testicles. This gets her a wonderful result because it almost causes Keitaro to fall over from too much pleasure. Her practice with the dildo seems to be paying off huge dividends.

"OH SHIT!" Keitaro says in a loud voice.

'Time for the next phase' thinks Kaolla. She believes it is time to ramp things up to the next level.

Releasing him and leaning back for a moment, Kaolla puts her hands on the top of his thighs and lines the tip up with her lips. Opening her mouth slightly at first to get her teeth out of the way, Kaolla surprises Keitaro by quickly taking him into her mouth and down her throat in one shot without hesitation.

"OH FUCK, KAOLLA-CHAN" Keitaro hollers at the top of his lungs. This is driving him wild. No one has downed his big penis so hard like this before, not Kitsune, Motoko or even his beloved Haruka.

Keitaro has to grab the wood post that is at the end of her bed to keep from falling over because for once, someone else is doing to him what he usually does to others. That is, drive them crazy in a sexual manner.

Kaolla smiles inside at her continued success with his big dick and continues with her experiments. She hopes for even more impressive results like she had witnessed with her earlier research (basically going over the recordings of the mini-cameras in everyone's rooms).

"Kaolla-chan, I'm going to..." screams Keitaro. All he can do is blink once more before squeezing his eyes shut.

Kaolla gets more of a 'pay-off' in her results then she expected. She gets her mouth flooded with eleven large goopy shots of his hot semen and has to back off some so she can swallow it all.

Keitaro whimpers as he fires off. The convulsions of his prostate feel a lot stronger than when he climaxed into Shinobu back on Tuesday night.

'By all of the gods!' her mind screams. She is in awe and gets totally surprised by the sheer quantity of what he ejaculates into her mouth. Her astonishment is total and yields a big outcome. Kaolla did witness him on her laptop doing this to some of the others, but having this occur with her, it absolutely boggles her mind. The taste of his semen, though very pungent, isn't unpleasant at all as she swallows it all down without losing a single drop.

Good thing Keitaro is who he is or his knees would have given out due to the sheer pleasure of what she is doing to him. He smiles at Kaolla after he gets his wits back.

"Better than bananas" says Kaolla giggling after licking off any residual spunk on his still rock-hard member. When she is sure that there is nothing left Kaolla kisses the purple head and stands looking up at Keitaro in expectancy of what will happen next.

Kaolla doesn't have to wait very long when he puts his hands on her ass and picks her up.

Kaolla giggles and wraps her strong slender legs around his waist. He pulls her close and she feels him smear her with his essence to mark her as his now as they kiss again.

Keitaro climbs up onto Kaolla's bed and crawls to the middle with her lips still joined to his. He gets to where he wants to be with her and settles down on the soft comforter.

Kaolla removes her legs from Keitaro's waist when he begins to kiss her neck and nibble her ears. She gasps and giggles when he licks the inside of her left ear.

Slowly, methodically he works down her nubile young body leaving behind soft kisses before finding a hardened nipple to latch onto. She moans when his tongue licks her teat before he takes the other one in his mouth.

"Keitaro" Kaolla cries out arching her back. She drapes her arms on him as he continues on. Like the other women here she giggles when his tongue tickles her sensitive navel. He circles it a few times as she pants, her flat tummy heaves at the touch.

"Hnnnnnhhhhh..." moans Kaolla feeling him now on her lower torso. Willingly, Kaolla spreads her legs wide in submission and trust for the man she loves.

Keitaro pulls back some so he can get a good look at her neatly trimmed blonde nest and virgin well. Liking what he sees Keitaro surprises Kaolla and dives down on her vulnerable Mound of Venus.

Kaolla experience so much pleasure at this moment that her magnificent brain can't process what is happening to her vaginal opening right now. No words can describe all of the wonderful sensations that he is inflicting on her as she is held in place by Keitaro's strong arms. Her body is writhing and going spastic under his oral ministrations.

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" screams Kaolla at the top of her lungs. Her hips rise up slightly before she hits him full in the face with a massive squirt.

He doesn't stop to lap up her virginal honey, because he has other ideas and lifts her hips up off of the bed. Keitaro rims her ass before plunging his tongue past her sphincter. He cheats now by pouring some of his ___Chi_ into her while pressing on her clit with a finger.

"No Keitaro, SHIT!" she screams again. Kaolla's knuckles are almost white from grabbing the thick comforter on the bed and as her feet hang in the air her toes curl under.

This is the only the second time that Keitaro has ever heard her curse.

"Please no..., oh shit, hnnnngggg. I can...'t t...ake it. By all the gods, STOP!" screams Kaolla almost incoherently. This is too much for her as she bucks and writhes uncontrollably. Kaolla again squirts heavily after he violates her sphincter. Nothing in her life has ever given her this kind of sensation before.

He gives her leaking quim a quick last lick touching her clit again before pulling away. Keitaro sees that he has pleasured her enough sets her nice tight little ass back down on the bed and slowly works his way back up.

Kaolla smiles because he is giving her a chance to recover her wits after giving her the experience of a lifetime. She isn't breathing hard or panting right now as her tremendous stamina is kicking in full bore allowing her to enjoy this.

Giggling when he sucks on her nipples once more she puts her arms down to cradle his head. She hopes someday to have his baby and feed their child like this.

Reaching her lips they kiss and rears up pushing up from her with his arms, he looks her in the eye and declares "Kaolla-chan, my beautiful Princess, I am now going to claim you and make you mine. No one else can ever have you".

She has a tear fall from her eye when he says this and reaches up to touch his face with her hand. She says "Keitaro, I love you with all of my heart and give myself to you freely. Please take me and make me yours._"_

With this confession Keitaro raises himself up from the bed with his knees to kneel before her. He ramps up his _Chi_, like he did with the others to quell her pain and discomfort. He places the head at the entrance of her untouched well.

Kaolla places her legs around his hips getting set for her deflowering by Keitaro and become his bride.

Smiling, Keitaro leans down and looks Kaolla in the eye. Without any more words she nods giving him the signal so that she can become one with him.

Pushing forward he pierces her thin barrier and goes about halfway in. Keitaro sees the look of pure ecstasy on her face as he stops to see if he is applying the right amount of aural pressure.

"Are you okay, Kaolla-chan?" asks Keitaro.

"Yes my husband, I am now yours. Go slow because you are so big" responds Kaolla. She smiles joyfully because he is considering her feelings and not just plunging into her.

They are one.

With this Keitaro nods, he comes down closer to her and puts his arms under Kaolla's shoulders for leverage. Lying on top of her body, he feels her ankles cinch in behind his thighs as she places her hands on his arms, with everything set they start to carry out their 'wedding night'. At least it is according to what MolMol tradition dictates anyway.

Plunging into her depths he reaches the entrance to her cervix and stops a second time. "Are you still okay, Kaolla-chan?" he asks looking into her eyes.

Kaolla gasps, because unlike when he went down on her, having his large penis inside of her is an experience that is on a whole different level. "Yes" is all she answers with. To show him that she means it she reaches her hands behind his head and pulls him down for a big wet French-kiss.

In the middle of this kiss he begins to pump her with his big dick. It goes slowly at first, to allow Kaolla to get used it, but after a couple of minutes they have a great rhythm going.

"Keitaro, Keitaro" she cries out in between kisses and grunts. Her legs are now up around his waist again and she is squeezing him like a python.

Not feeling the constriction to his torso due to his superhuman strength, Keitaro decides to change tack like he has done with the others. Stopping, he leans up and back bringing his lover into a seated position. Grabbing onto her luscious young ass, Keitaro uses his knees and legs to give Kaolla added pleasure.

"AUGH!" screams the Princess at the top of her lungs. She has just had him go all way the up her and it is almost too much for her.

Growling, Keitaro slams her as they kiss wildly. She is in awe of the overwhelming sensations that are attacking her brain with unknown ferocity. Logic does not exist to her right now, nothing matters except the raw animalistic passion that she is experiencing with him. Fucking her is all he wants to do right now, and that is what she wants too. Time, space, matter, these three things mean absolutely nothing to them as they are approaching their combined release point.

Keitaro nips at her neck and she grabs a handful of his hair, Kaolla's head is back as she lets out a primal shriek of total freedom.

Then, total silence as they stop. He floods her with a dozen searing hot shots of his potent seed as she simultaneously cums. The intensity of their orgasm is such that he begins to glow. Her eyes are squeezed so tight that she misses out on this phenomenon. Under the present circumstances, she could care less right now.

Kaolla feels each and every shot as his semen enters into her womb. Like Naru, this scientific genius has just discovered that his Prostate Gland can put out a lot more semen than the textbooks say an ordinary man can. But, she knows that Keitaro is no ordinary man and would get pregnant with his child if she was not on birth control. This thought makes her very happy for the future.

They are still joined together and breathing extremely hard, the sweat is pouring off of them as they lean into each other.

Keitaro has never had sex this intense before. So far, out of the four Hinata residents and his beloved Haruka, Keitaro is experiencing physical intimacy on a whole new level. Kaolla's stamina and strength totally amazes him.

"Keitaro, will you make love to me again?" she asks after recovering first and smiling.

Holding onto Kaolla ass with his left hand, Keitaro crawls up to the head of the huge bed with her gasping and moaning the whole way. He has to laugh at her and she giggles knowing that it is directed at her.

"I can't help it Keitaro, you are up me and still very, very hard" Kaolla says between panting and almost mewling. He lays her back down.

"Sorry Kaolla-chan" replies Keitaro.

Surprising him once again, Kaolla rolls over and is on top causing his hard length to go very deep into her. "By my gods" she screams when she slams all the way down "I want to do you this time."

Without another word they spend the next hour having sex in various positions and with different intensity levels. Kaolla may have just given him the gift of her virginity and since she isn't sore in the least, she wants to indulge all of her carnal lusts this evening until fully satisfied.

And so is he, even if it takes all night.

'Oh shit, what have I unleashed here?' thinks Keitaro.

Kaolla is slamming down very hard on his big cock and screaming her lungs out like a woman possessed.

He is wondering if there is an off switch now that she is fully turned on.

And so it goes.

-A late night conspiracy of future romance-

In an older part of the Hinata five young women are walking down a hallway which branches about half way down to the old Urashima Ceremonial Tea House. Naru is leading them since it was her idea to discuss their present situation with Keitaro and set up her oldest friend to be taken by him.

Shinobu has an airpot full of sweet tea that she brewed when dinner was cooking. It was left to chill in the fridge and is now going to be served to the five conspirators. Motoko is carrying the tumblers for her.

"This old place is so musty" says Kitsune helping the others open the windows.

"From what Hina Obaa-san has told me it has been seven years since this place was last used, minna" says Mutsumi. She will be one of the subjects of tonight discussion.

"I can see that" says Naru uncovering a stack of cushions so that the five of them can be comfortable.

The cushions are set out and the five kneel closely together on them and pour some tea before they start in.

Not being able to wait anymore for the discussion to start, Mutsumi blurts out the billion Yen question "what are we here to talk about Naru-chan?"

"We need to get you laid before you explode, Mutsumi-chan. I may not have any of Motoko-chan's abilities or Kitsune's insight, but I call tell that you need to be alone with Kei-kun and fast" answers Naru in all seriousness.

The Samurai and the petit chef both blush a deep shade of crimson before nodding in agreement. Kitsune nods too, she has a smirk on her face.

"Is it really that obvious?" asks Mutsumi looking at the brunette sheepishly.

"Shit yeah Mutsumi, every time you look at him you get all dreamy-eyed. You want his big dick inside of you so bad that it's making you nuts. Isn't it?" interjects Kitsune cutting to the heart of the matter. She knows how the Turtle Priestess feels.

Mutsumi blushes now and nods looking at the Osakan. "By all of the gods Kitsune, I love him so much it hurts" she blurts out truthfully.

The others nod in agreement with her.

"It makes your panties wet every time you think about him, doesn't it? Hey, I understand this, he does the same thing to me too" adds Kitsune. She remembers what sitting on Keitaro's lap did to her when she went to get him for dinner, she had to change hers right before this meeting. They were soaked through and her sphincter is still twitching.

The other four cannot disagree with what she said because they have had to change theirs a few times too this past week.

"So what is the plan then, Naru-Sempai?" asks Shinobu. The blood has been rushing to her face during this whole meeting and it is now bright red.

"Well..." starts Naru laying out her plans. She spends the next twenty minutes laying all of her thoughts about this out for the others. There is some gasping, some more blushing, quite a lot of giggling and when Naru finishes the five of them nod in agreement because they all see eye-to-eye. They want to all see Mutsumi be happy and becoming one with Keitaro too.

"Like I said before, looks like we're going to be a regular harem" says Kitsune.

The other four look at her for a moment, blink and then burst out laughing.

"What do we do about Kaolla-chan? She loves him too" says Shinobu concerned for her friend.

"Oh, I think that situation will resolve itself this evening if I know our little Princess" responds Naru. She sees the others nod and smile knowingly. Shinobu nods too.

Speaking of which...

After midnight things finally wind down, Keitaro is holding Kaolla in his arms after they release each other. She smiles at the man she adores while snuggling in his arms. It seems for all of her exertions this evening that our Princess is wide awake and wants to share the afterglow with her new 'spouse'.

"I love you, my husband" says Kaolla breaking the silence.

"I love you too, my wife" responds Keitaro.

He fully comprehends what she has just said to him because he has studied up on Molmolian culture. Now, he has two women who can call him this in a symbolic way. Suddenly, it clicks in Keitaro's mind what he wants to do with the seven women who are in his life. He will work on all of the details when the time is more suitable, for now though, Keitaro will concentrate on the beauty that he is holding close to him.

In another part of the Hinata, a certain young Samurai is sleeping after masturbating furiously and passing out after getting hit by Keitaro's tremendous Chi blast. It hit her very hard, a lot harder than it hit Mutsumi. It seems that the Okinawan doesn't need to be hyper-sensitive to Keitaro's aura to have fantasies about him and play with herself, neither do any of the others.

-The end of a wonderful night together-

The moon has risen in the sky and is shining in the window onto our two young lovers. They are lying here in silence sharing tender kisses after they have cooled down.

She has never felt so calm in all of her life.

Holding the young exotic beauty in his arms Keitaro wants to show Kaolla his new ability. Out of all the women who live here she will this appreciate it the most, and will probably want to do some diagnostic tests to measure his potential output, so...

"Would you like to go down for a late night wash and soak, Kaolla-chan? I think we really need a bath" says Keitaro feeling quite clammy. He will use this as an opportunity like he did with Kitsune to pop down to the onsen and watch for the surprise on Kaolla's face.

Kaolla has quite a bit of his semen leaking out of her pussy and the cool sweat on her body is making her feel kinda slimy. Kaolla looks at him and asks in a soft voice "may I wash your back, my husband?"

"I would like that very much, my wife" answers Keitaro smiling at her. He notices a significant shift in her aura and believes that Kaolla is in for a major change.

Silently, the two of them get off of the bed. Using the moonlight, the two of them look back at where they have just consummated their love and are in awe. There are a lot of the wet spots on the quilt.

'Whoa' thinks Keitaro. He hears Kaolla giggling and feels a little embarrassed. She points to the various places where they have just had sex.

"Don't worry about it Keitaro, this is not a valuable bedcovering although Shinobu will be shocked when she sees it" Kaolla says looking over at him.

"Geez" is all he can come back with. He has to laugh too. 'Maybe Shinobu might want to make a big mess somewhere too' he adds thinking about when the petit chef sees all of the stains.

Without another wasting another second, he takes her hand and says mischievously "onegai Kaolla-chan close your eyes, I want to show you something when you re-open them."

"Okay Keitaro" she responds with a huge smile on her face. Kaolla figures that he is going to show her the skill that he has done with the others. She can hardly wait for him to do this.

Ramping up his ___Chi_ some, Keitaro says nothing, and...

"Open your eyes, Kaolla-chan" says Keitaro in anticipation of her reaction.

The look on Kaolla's face is priceless after she opens her eyes and looks around the onsen. She is totally captivated by what he has just done, but her scientist mode just can't kick in at this time, it is going to take her a few minutes to mentally digest what has just occurred.

"Wow Keitaro, is there anything you can't do?" asks Kaolla smiling brightly. She already accepts the fact that he does have 'special abilities'.

"I am not sure about that one yet, Kaolla-chan" answers Keitaro. He knows that the 'wheels' are turning in her mind now that the shock of this surprise has worn off.

Kneeling behind Keitaro while scrubbing his back, she asks "do you have a name for your new ability, Keitaro?"

Kaolla's curiosity has gotten the best of her. Anyone with an ounce will know that this is the hallmark of a good research scientist. She believes that he will appreciate this since he is a researcher himself.

"Instantaneous Teleportation" answers Keitaro.

"Apropos I guess under these circumstances" says Kaolla offhandedly. She kisses his cheek and uses her breasts to work the soap around. She giggles because it tickles her hardened nipples.

After rinsing him off Kaolla likes how handsome he is and takes her turn on the washing stool to be pampered by Keitaro. She whimpers softly when he fondles her breasts with soapy hands from behind.

Keitaro sees the beautiful young woman she is and pulls her back for a passionate French-kiss. He feels her arms go once more around of his neck as their tongues dance together. When they finish, he rinses her off and her beauty really shines forth in the moonlight.

The whole time that they are in the onsen's waters, neither of them says a single word. For the first time in her life Kaolla just wants to be quiet and enjoy being in Keitaro's arms.

Afterwards, while they are toweling each other off, she asks "Keitaro, may I sleep with you?"

"Sure I would like that, Kaolla-chan" he answers.

Know that they are finished here, Keitaro puts the towels in the laundry bin for Shinobu, and since they came down here naked that all that they have to take care of. Since the lights out here are already off they head up to his room hand-in-hand.

When they get there Keitaro silently slides open the door and says softly "in the west, it is customary for the groom to carry his bride over the threshold."

Kaolla covers her mouth and giggles when he bends down to cradle her in his arms once more. She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him as he steps into the room.

He sets Kaolla down on her feet so he can open his large triple-wide futon and pull down the sheets. It is a nice night out and with the breeze that is coming in the window they aren't needed.

"Oof!" exclaims Kaolla softly jumping on the open futon.

"Are you all right, Kaolla-chan?" asks Keitaro amused.

"Yes I am, Keitaro. I just have to remember that a futon isn't like my huge bed" answers Kaolla settling in and rubbing her butt some. Some habits die harder than others, in this case.

He lies down next to her and she snuggles in very close to him.

"Oyasumi my husband, I love you" says Kaolla.

"Oyasumi my wife, I love you too" replies Keitaro.

One last soft kiss, they both fall into a deep and peaceful sleep.

-Early the next morning-

Just before dawn Keitaro wakes up after having slept very soundly. He looks over at a still sleeping Kaolla as she quietly breathes with a smile on her pretty face. It's hard for him to believe that this young woman is a constantly moving bundle of high energy. But, this is something that he loves about her, and after last night Keitaro is very pleased about this.

A few minutes later he feels her begin to stir and snuggle in closer to him without attempting to strangle one or more of his limbs.

"Ohaiyo, my husband" says Kaolla opening her beautiful green eyes.

"Ohaiyo, my wife" Keitaro responds smiling at her.

Neither one of them want to get out of bed as they begin kissing. While they tongue-wrestle he massages one of her firm perfectly-formed breasts which causes her to moan softly.

As he is about to tweak her nipple they stop and hear the hatch overhead begin to open. They turn their heads and look up at the ceiling.

"Ohaiyo Kei-kun, Kaolla-chan" says a beaming Naru seeing them together in bed. Then looking at Keitaro, she continues "Kei-kun, would you like to join me and the others down at the onsen for a morning soak?"

This is something of a total bolt from the blue and he just gapes at the brunette beauty for a moment.

"Oh please, Keitaro" Kaolla says looking at him with a big smile. She sees his reaction and tries not to giggle.

He shakes his head hoping to be more cognizant to answer Naru.

The thought of having six beautiful women wash his body before sitting in the onsen with them is more than he could have ever hoped for and, on top of that, to have Naru ask him.

Whoa! His dick stiffens even harder in Kaolla's hand causing her to giggle.

"We will be down shortly, Na-chan" says Keitaro smiling at her.

"Thanks Kei-kun, see you soon. I love you" says Naru before pulling back from the opening.

Kaolla puts her free arm around his neck as they hear the hatch close.

Upstairs Naru thinks 'might as well let them finish what they started.' She remembers her own mornings with him.

Back in Keitaro's bed, Kaolla whispers "make love to me, my husband."

Without a moment's hesitation or saying another word Keitaro rolls over on top of Kaolla as she guides him into her entrance.

She gasps as he goes deep into her body and wraps her legs around his waist.

Meanwhile, in another room...

Waking up after a wonderful night of sleep, The Okinawan Turtle Priestess goes over to her family's version of a Shinto shrine that she has in her room. Though thoroughly immersed in the ancient animistic religion, the Otohime have added certain aspects to it that makes it uniquely their own. Keitaro will find out about this and some other very relevant secrets about them in the near future.

Unlike Motoko, Mutsumi does not light an incense stick to help with her morning meditations. She kneels before her shrine with her hands together before a carved image of a jade turtle that is older than Imperial Japan or the Aoyama Alliance. It is an idol that is passed down to the oldest female heir from the Senior Priestess which in this case is her Okā-san. She has a few male cousins that are older than her, but the Otohime is a matriarchal clan.

Then with her hands she forms many symbolic gestures that are part of her morning ritual. Mutsumi found all of Kaolla's hidden cameras in her room and easily disabled them. She doesn't need the curious Princess discovering and then digging into the four-thousand year old secrets that her people are privy to.

When the sacred morning ritual is finished the sunny woman smiles remembering what Naru and the others had planned last night so that she can finally be with Keitaro. She realizes that without the get together her frustration and unrequited love for Keitaro would most likely continue.

It is hard work keeping your virginity intact when you are a very attractive woman and constantly getting confessed to, especially when some who have pledged themselves to you are women. Mutsumi has always liked both sexes so she smiles at this.

The Otohime all know that she loves Keitaro and none of them have never dissuaded her from chasing after him. Her Okā-san was very choosy too and has even encouraged her to do this. And like her Okā-san, only one man will ever do for her. It has been hinted at that the Otohime do not go for Omiai and allow the clan members to pick their own mates. That is the major reason why at twenty-four she is still unattached.

A memory comes into her mind about the time that she kissed Keitaro at the Aoyama compound when they had a friendly get-together eight years ago. The look that Haruka gave her for doing that said many things to her, and none of them were good. She did not press the matter or ask why that she would be angry in congratulating him for not only getting into the top high school in the Tokyo area, but for also being number one in his class. This is the first time that she has thought about this since then. Haruka, to this present day, is still very possessive with him even though this past week he has claimed all of her roommates.

'But it isn't fair' she thinks 'I was in the same room as him when he was born.'

With the knowledge that she has to stop being 'passive-aggressive', Mutsumi just has to tell him that she loves him before all of her chances are gone. Maybe this morning, she can finally muster up the courage. Hey, at least she gets to be naked around Keitaro down in the onsen and show him her charms, which are very considerable by the way.

Taking off her nightie, Mutsumi steps over to her mirror and looks over her flawless body. Like all Otohime women, she is naturally a very attractive woman. She has large breasts with puffy areolas that are only just fractionally smaller than Kitsune's huge bullets. Her slender waist and womanly hips are just two of the very formidable assets that are set on top a pair of beautiful legs. Her long calf-length dark-brown tresses, like Naru's and Motoko's, sets off her handsome face. She keeps this all covered up modestly when she is in public because this body of hers is only for Keitaro.

Smiling brightly and stepping away, she decides that today will be her day and grabs for her robe. After slipping it on Mutsumi steps out of her room and hopes that Karma will favor her.

Who knows what the day may bring?

-Fun in the onsen-

"Whoa" says Keitaro. Seeing five naked women standing or kneeling around a shower stool ready to wash his back is enough to get him hard again. The result of his morning tryst with Kaolla is still wet on his re-hardened dick. For once, he has no thought of trying to suppress this.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, Sempai" says Shinobu smiling sweetly at him. Her face is only slightly red and isn't nervous being in the nude in front of the man she practically worships.

The Princess is smiling brightly at the other residents and quickly picks up on what Naru said to them through the hatch. She releases his hand to let them pamper and clean-up her new 'husband'. This doesn't bother her in the least, multiple-marriages and seraglios are common on MolMol.

"Ohaiyo, my Keitaro-sama" says Motoko almost tilting her head down shyly.

"Ohaiyo, Kei-kun" says Naru also smiling at him.

None of the others notice what is leaking down her thighs as she steps over to an empty stool close-by. Kaolla takes off the tee shirt that Keitaro had given her to wear before she turns on the spigot in front of her. She happily washes off all of this morning's exertions.

The others are too distracted by something else.

"Ohaiyo, Kei-kun" Kitsune says getting up off of her knees and sauntering over to the man she loves.

All eyes are on what is dangling, and at full salute, between his legs after Kitsune takes off Keitaro's robe. She gives him a tender French-kiss before leading him over to the others.

'Son-of-a-bitch, if we hadn't promised Mutsumi that she could have him I'd be riding Kei-kun right now' Kitsune screams in her mind. Her eyes barely move from her lover's groin as she hangs up his robe.

He sits quietly with just a 'shit-eating' grin on his face.

_'_Shit' is all Naru can come up with. The others just groan.

The others kiss him before they begin.

Motoko and Shinobu are bright red and are leaking out profusely down their thighs while they kneel to start washing his sides.

Kaolla gets the giggles looking at the others because they all look like a pack of 'she-wolves' in heat.

Naru, along with Kitsune, take their places in front and start in also. The brunette smiles at him while taking the sponge that she has in her hand to scrub his chest. Kitsune groans audibly when she gently latches her hand onto his erection and washes his scrotum. The others giggle at her dilemma.

"Quiet you" says Kitsune. She is having a lot of trouble maintaining her equilibrium and the last thing she need is someone who is freshly fucked snickering in her direction.

The Princess just smiles at her.

Mutsumi gets the prime spot and begins in on Keitaro's back. At first she uses a sponge, but when Keitaro turns his head to look at her, she says "I love you, Kei-kun" before tossing it aside and instead uses her huge boobs to spread the soap around.

With this, the others stop what they are doing so she can finish him off. They all rinse off before heading into the warm water.

Everyone likes the sight of a cleaned-up Keitaro after he is rinsed off by the Okinawan.

He and Mutsumi join the others in the warm water for a relaxing soak. Or, at least he and Kaolla are relaxing.

Thirty minutes later everyone is out of the onsen and drying off. All of the women once again have their eyes glued onto his ever raging hard-on.

Shinobu, wrapped up in a towel, walks into the sliding glass door because she can't take her eyes off of him. "Ow" she says after bouncing off. The petit chef feels silly as she rubs her sore forehead.

All of the residents watch as Keitaro towels off and see his big erection bouncing around. This gets them to leak even heavier.

Motoko, who is bright red, audibly groans and almost forgets why she is out here. The Samurai runs into the Hinata whimpering before she throws herself at Keitaro and has her way with him.

"Shit" Kitsune whispers audibly. She helps a slightly stunned Shinobu and then grabs Kaolla to take them both inside. The Fox tells the Princess what is going on causing Kaolla to nod and smile brightly.

Lastly, Naru nods to Mutsumi, she will leave everything up to her as she strolls back in. Taking one last look back at them, the brunette closes the door behind her.

'She is the last one' thinks Naru. The brunette heads to the stairs smiling and knows that soon her oldest friend will be like her.

-Finally, Mutsumi's fondest desire-

It seems like enishi sometimes takes a detour before getting back on the correct path, at least this is what one of our lovers thinks at this moment.

"By all of the gods that feels so good, Kei-kun" says Mutsumi.

Keitaro, at last understanding his oldest friend's needs, steps up behind her and begins to fondle her huge treasures. Seeing her totally naked like this as well as feeling those tits wash his back finally gives him the clue that Mutsumi wants him in the worst way. He does not get after himself for ignoring her for so long because he did have Haruka after all, but her love for him is just as intense as he will soon discover.

For a long time Mutsumi has waited for a moment like this so she could be alone with him and kept her gift intact so she could give it to him if he wanted it. When she becomes one with her beloved Keitaro, it will be the happiest moment in an already full life.

She has her arms back around Keitaro neck as they kiss for all that they are worth.

He feels even harder than when he was intimate with Kaolla just a short while before and is leaking extremely heavily. Like all of the other women here at the Keitaro is marking his territory, that is to say, smearing his preseminal fluid all over her gorgeous ass and lower back.

"Hnnnngggg. OOOOO!..." Mutsumi moans as Keitaro is tweaking and pulling playfully at her puffies. She lifts her ass up slightly so as to gently capture his big dick between her cheeks. Mutsumi gives his treasure a squeeze of her own.

"Shit, Mu-chan! Where did you learn to do that?" asks Keitaro. He likes what she is doing to him in return.

Her rear entrance won't stay pure for much longer if she keeps this up.

"That is my secret, Kei-kun" answers Mutsumi in a lusty lilt.

'By all of the gods I have to take her somewhere special' he thinks. His lips are rather occupied or he would say something like this to her out loud. So, building up some _Chi_, Keitaro and Mutsumi pop out.

Up in her room, the expenditure is too much for Motoko as she climaxes heavily and wets the floor in front of her. She drops to her knees smiling and gasps knowing that she has to have him again, and very soon too.

Mutsumi feels something has happened to her and Keitaro due to a big change in his aura. Kissing his lips and tongue-dancing holds more of a priority to her at the time that opening her eyes. She will find out very shortly where her lover has brought her to consummate their love when the kiss ends. _Her trust in him is beyond absolute._

The kiss breaks when she has to come up for air. First thing Mutsumi notices when she opens her eyes is that the two of them are standing on a mostly sandy beach in some tropical setting with an active burbling volcano in the background and cooling lava flows all about them. The sun is somewhat higher than it was in Japan so she figures that they are quite a distance to the east. It looks like the perfect tropical spot in paradise to have sex.

"Kei-kun, where are we?" asks Mutsumi trying not to gasp again. He is nibbling on an exposed earlobe in between kissing and licking her neck.

"The big island of Hawaii, I think. At least that is what I had on my mind when we popped in here" he answers after taking his tongue out of her ear. He is entering the 'zone', any questions she may have about his new ability will have to wait until another time.

"Wow, this is so kawaii" Mutsumi says before groaning. She feels a hand leave her left breast and trail down her slender naked torso towards her pussy. Her neatly trimmed pubic hair gets brushed by when the middle finger of his left hand finds that her hardened nub has popped out from underneath its hood. Touching her magic button elicits a loud scream through their kiss when he presses down on it. Her fully intact hymen is reached next and he fingers this barrier.

Breaking the kiss, she is not going to allow him to only be the one giving pleasure. Smiling as sunny as she can, she pulls her arms down from the back of his neck and takes a step forward. After escaping his loving grasp and the near perfect handjob, Mutsumi turns quickly and drops to her knees.

Gently, she takes possession of his large cock before looking up at Keitaro with a tear falling on her beautiful right cheek and says: "Kei-kun, I love you more than I could ever say in words, let what I do next show you how much."

Looking intently at what is leaking from the hole, the Okinawan beauty flicks her tongue out quickly to taste it. It may be bitter, a bit salty and slimy but she can get to like it because it is his pre-seminal fluid. She has never tasted the like before and licks it all off before showing the man she loves a few things.

"Oh shit!" hollers Keitaro. He thought the four previous women who had deep-throated him were something, Mutsumi has just 'upped the ante' by not only taking his whole length down without gagging in one shot but part of his scrotum too.

Mutsumi hears him scream and decides to add something to it as she tongues between his large balls as well.

"Oh fuck!" Keitaro cries out again. He has to grab on to a cooled off lava flow that is next to him to keep from falling over. This is something that he has rarely had to do in the past, but it seems that with more than just Haruka doing this to him it will become a common occurrence.

Licking the veins up and down the shaft, Mutsumi gets a little nasty and sticks a finger into his ass to get a quicker payoff. She lifts his manhood up at the same time and licks the sensitive spot right behind the scrotum.

"GEEZU...! What are yo...u, oh shit Mutsumi-chan" is all Keitaro can say as his prostate convulses. He freezes up and his body stiffens involuntarily due to her ministrations.

Like six others before her, Mutsumi just isn't prepared for the massive volume of semen that inundates her mouth. She has to back off quickly when the first shot paints the back of her throat and what follows shocks her like it did the others. Without gagging, she puts her lips around the head and swallows rapidly not wanting to waste a single drop of his precious gift to her.

Breathing again after opening his eyes, Keitaro catches his breath after being on the receiving end of the most amazing blowjob ever. He is not going to ask the obvious question about where she had learned to do this, some secrets he assumes should never be revealed.

Mutsumi does not ask him how he enjoyed it either because she is on her back at this moment doing some screaming of her own. In a small patch of grass by the cooled off flow she is on the receiving end of what she had just given him.

Keitaro has his lover on her back with her ass off of the ground. He has a firm grip on her butt cheeks as he is eating her virgin pussy out in earnest. Sloppily, his tongue and lips move all around her lower lips. He nips at her unsheathed clit gently with his teeth and gets rewarded by a massive squirt between his eyes. It seems all of the women he done this to so far have done this to his.

Getting the idea from having attacked Kaolla's sphincter last night, as well as some of the others, Keitaro tongue lashes her ass before plunging it in.

"OH SHIT!" screams Mutsumi at the top of her lungs. Her ass is being wonderfully violated by the man she loves. This is sending a massive amount of pleasure to her brain almost causing a major shutdown. It's a good thing Keitaro has a firm grip on her thighs of she would be wailing on him with them as she thrashes about. Mutsumi stiffens like an ironing board when he tweaks her nub at the same time.

Keitaro gets a big surprise from her when she drenches him as her 'waterworks' really go off. "What the..." is all he can say when she stops. Accidently, he gets a good chuckle from this and decides that he should get to the reason why he brought her here.

Mutsumi, for her part, is trying to stay 'with it' after such a wonderful time. Yes, she has been gone down on in the past by former girlfriends, but none of those times could compare with what Keitaro has just done to her. Catching her breath after going "whew", she smiles down at the man who has given her a wonderful memory.

Looking into her eyes, Keitaro rises up and now hovers over his oldest friend. Without wasting another moment he declares "I am going to claim you like I did the others Mutsumi-chan, you are mine now and no one else can ever have you."

Mutsumi has waited a long time to hear these words from him as she reaches for his upper arms and responds "yes my Kei-kun, I am yours. I have dreamed of this day for a long time."

Looking into her beautiful eyes, Keitaro grabs his rock-hard penis and puts it at her entrance. The bulbous, purple head nestles up against her hymen as he ramps up his _Chi_. Getting a nod that she is ready, he breaks her virginal barrier and pushes in very slowly.

"Are you okay, Mutsumi-chan?" he asks.

"Yes my darling Kei-kun, more than you will even know" she responds. A tear forms in her eye because words cannot even begin to describe the joy she feels as they begin.

Not another word is said between them. They kiss and pant, sweat and push against each other working towards a mutual end together.

He, for one, understands what she has been feeling for him throughout the years because while connected to her, her aura somehow enmeshes itself with his. Though he is closest to Haruka in everything, a separate bond forms with the woman underneath him and it feels very different.

Mutsumi feels each thrust as she struggles to take it all in. She had expected some pain or discomfort from her first time, but there is none of that. 'He loves me' is her thought on this matter which gets locked away.

The grunting and groaning begins to increase in volume as they reach their release point.

Keitaro arches his back as he picks up speed, he feels Mutsumi grab his ass and hold on. Her ankles lock together in the small of his back almost squeezing him in ecstasy.

"Keitaro, I'm going to cum" screams Mutsumi before starting to whimper uncontrollably.

"Me too, Mu-chan" growls Keitaro lifting off of her belly.

Pumping two more times and...

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" they holler in harmony as they cum simultaneously. She sprays heavily all over dick and lower belly as he fires off twelve tremendous bolts of hot semen into her vulnerable womb.

She is shaking violently and moves her hips wildly feeling each shot hit the back of her uterus. Never in her life has Mutsumi felt anything like it.

"Hey Ray, I heard a woman screaming over here, let's check over by the grassy knoll" says a loud voice in English from not too far away. The speaker is wearing the uniform of an officer with the US National Park Service. He and the man named Ray that he is talking to are approaching where the lovers are in the midst of a mutual orgasm.

"Whoa, what the hell?!" says Ray as they round the bend by where Keitaro and Mutsumi are.

"Kuso ā!" says Keitaro looking at the two Park officers after he finishes cumming into Mutsumi. (Author's note: 'Oh Shit' in Japanese)

Not bothering to stay and explain why he and Mutsumi are naked and having sex on a beach over 6200 kilometers from home, Keitaro powers his _Chi_ up rather quickly as one of the officers reaches for his iphone™. He pops out still joined to her as they go home. Mutsumi, feeling him power up through where they are joined, has another explosive orgasm as they disappear from paradise.

"I didn't see a thing, and neither did you" says Ray. He and his fellow officer are still gawking at what just transpired.

"Nothing to report here" responds the other officer as both turn away leaving his iphone™ in his pocket.

Meanwhile, at the Hinata onsen..., the results from there narrow escape.

"Kei-kun, what just happened?" asks Mutsumi after she gets her wits back. It stuns her somewhat that Keitaro is showing an ability that far surpasses anything that he has done in the past. The rest, it will be a memory that will bring them much laughter and happiness in the future.

After separating and untangling herself from him, she sits on a stool and allows him to wash the sweat and sand off of her body.

"In a 'nutshell' Mutsumi-chan, we got caught. I think we popped back here before one of them could snap a picture of us and post it on YouTube™ or Facebook™" answers Keitaro trying to stifle a laugh. He remembers the look on the two officers faces after he had just finished blowing his load, it is something that he will never forget. Haruka will get a kick out of it too, probably after she backhands him.

"Well at least I finally got to give my gift to you, Kei-kun" says Mutsumi as her sunny disposition returns. She has a great sense of humor and will always treasure the moment when they became one. Being too into her orgasmic bliss to remember anything else, it really doesn't matter to the Okinawan about what happened with the officers.

The pair of them just let the obvious slip by and they chalk it up as typical day in their relationship. At least they can laugh about it.

Afterwards, they quietly re-enter the Hinata and get dressed. Then sneak out and spend the rest of the day together on an impromptu date.

Late at night, Keitaro is lying in bed with Mutsumi and holding her while she sleeps. The day was another good one, though a bit strange after the morning's events. Before falling asleep, he smiles at the difference the last seven days has made in the lives of those who live here at the Hinata and hopes that the coming days will bring them all closer together. Smiling at what was, he joins his lover in a good night's rest.

Master Ryu smiles at his pupil.

-End of chapter-

The first week in the new dynamics around the Hinata ends. From here on, the story will take place over longer periods of time. Others will be added and Keitaro will try to accomplish his goals. But, there will be many unseen trials and tests to come that will test his mettle as the _Motk_ Master and 'Alpha Male'.

The next chapters should come a lot faster now; depression is not a fun thing to deal with.


End file.
